


Always

by redangeleve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adoption, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin has a plan, Anakin is a mess, Anakin turned into Darth Vader, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Baby Luke, Bail Organa doesn't trust Obi-Wan, Bittersweet Reunion, Blow Jobs, Body Swap, But he thinks he's hallucinating, Childbirth, Contracts, Dreams and Nightmares, Escape, Farewells, Feelings, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking (Star Wars), Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt Luke, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jealous Anakin Skywalker, Leia is Padmes daughter with Anakin, Leia is not like Obi-Wan expected her to be, Luke and Leia are not twins, Luke is a good boy, M/M, Male Lactation, Mental Breakdown, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Near Death Experiences, Negotiations, Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan hears Anakins Voice, Obi-Wan is a mess, Obi-Wan is hiding on Tatooine, Obi-Wan is pregnant with Anakins son, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padme died at childbirth, Plans For The Future, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Rating May Change, Revelations, Smut, So much angst, Space Battles, The Skywalkers are giving Obi-Wan a headache, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Toddler Luke, almost, clone!anakin, so much feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 82,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Die Macht schien wirklich einen eigenartigen Sinn für Humor zu haben. Anakin hatte nie einen Vater gehabt und ihr Kind hatte gleich zwei davon, dafür aber keine Mutter. Obi-Wan hätte sich darüber kaputt lachen können, wenn ihn das Wissen um seine verzweifelte Situation nicht zum Weinen gebracht hätte.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 68
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seit heute gibt es von GertrudEunikeLevkin eine chinesische Übersetzung zu meiner Geschichte hier
> 
> Adresse:https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873590
> 
> Und unter diesem Link:
> 
> https://mercedesippla.lofter.com/post/309d41db_1c8f7ec2d

Always

Sorgenvoll blickte Obi-Wan zum Horizont. Es braute sich ein Sturm zusammen. Er konnte es geradezu riechen, auch wenn im Moment nur ein laues Lüftchen wehte. Doch Tatooine war tückisch. Die Sandstürme konnten von einem Moment auf den anderen hereinbrechen und wenn man dann keinen Unterschlupf fand, würden sie einen für immer unter sich begraben. Fröstelnd zog er seinen Umhang enger um sich. Obwohl die beiden Sonnen gerade erst untergegangen waren, hatte sich die Luft bereits empfindlich abgekühlt. Trotzdem checkte er noch den Vaporator, um sicher zu gehen, dass sich auch keine Schraube gelöst hatte. Wasser war hier fast kostbarer als imperiale Kredits und obwohl sein Speicher noch gut gefüllt war, würde er kein Risiko eingehen. Zumal er in seinem Zustand auch nicht mehr nach Mos Eisley fahren konnte, um Ersatzteile zu kaufen, falls etwas kaputt ging. Prüfend rüttelte er am metallenen Gestell. Es quietschte zwar leise, aber es gab nicht nach. Gut, dann würde es dem Sturm hoffentlich stand halten. 

Ein heftiger Tritt in die Seite, gerade in dem Moment als er zurück zu seiner Hütte gehen wollte, ließ ihn innehalten und die Hand gegen die Stelle pressen, an der der kleine Fuß trotz den vielen Schichten seiner Robe zu fühlen war. Es war kräftig, ihr Kind, aber was sollte man bei dem Vater auch erwarten, daher brauchte Obi-Wan einen Moment, bevor er sich erholt hatte und seinen Weg fortsetzen konnte, wobei er immer wieder beruhigende Kreise auf seinen Bauch massierte. Das Kind war heute noch unruhiger als sonst, aber vielleicht spürte es auch seine Sorge wegen des Sturms. 

Beinah vorwurfsvoll blickten ihm die Augen des Droiden entgegen, als Obi-Wan den Eingang zur Hütte erreicht hatte. „Ihr seht müde aus“, sagte die mechanische Stimme, die so sehr wie seine klang. „Ihr solltet Euch hinlegen, Meister.“ 

Obi-Wan nickte nur, während er ins Innere ging, wo er schließlich auf der kleinen Schlafstätte kollabierte. Gott, sein Rücken brachte ihn um. Je größer das Kind in seinem Bauch wurde, desto mehr brachte es seinen Körper aus dem Gleichgewicht. Physisch wie auch psychisch. Manchmal war ihm von einem Moment auf den anderen zum Weinen zumute, bevor er sich zusammen riss und die Gefühle zurückdrängte. Was war nur aus ihm geworden? Ihm, dem angeblich so perfekten Jedi. Die Mitglieder des Rates würden vermutlich die Köpfe schütteln, wenn sie ihn heute sehen könnten. Doch der Rat war fort, ebenso wie seine Mitglieder und Obi-Wan war auch kein Jedi mehr. Alles was er nun war, war ein Mann der versuchte sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Ein armseliges Dasein für wahr, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein Leben. Auch wenn es mit dem Kind im Bauch von Tag zu Tag beschwerlicher wurde. Zusammenzubrechen war für Obi-Wan dennoch keine Option. Er hatte niemanden, der sich um ihn kümmern würde, weshalb er immer weiter machen musste, egal wie schwer es ihm auch fiel. Immerhin hatte er genug Kredits zusammen bekommen, um davon den Droiden zu erstehen und vorsorglich etwas Säuglingsnahrung zu kaufen. Milchpulver für humanoide Babys war in diesem Teil der Galaxis schwer zu bekommen, doch Obi-Wan hatte das Glück gehabt, dass ein fahrender Händler mit einem Triebwerkschaden auf Tatooine zwischenlanden musste. 

Ohne, dass er darum gebeten hatte, brachte der Droide ihm in diesem Moment ein Glas Wasser, was Obi-Wan dankbar annahm, bevor er es in einem Schluck herunterspülte, um den allgegenwärtigen Sand aus seinem Mund zu vertreiben. „Hier, Meister, etwas Obst würde euch guttun.“ Auffordernd hielt ihm der Droide einen Teller entgegen.

„Danke, nein. MD19“, lehnte er ab. „Ich habe keinen Hunger. Sei so gut und mach lieber einen Scann.“

„Ihr müsst aber etwas essen“, beharrte der Droide, während er gehorsam seinen Sensor über Obi-Wans Bauch rotieren ließ. „Denkt an das Kind, Meister.“ Als ob er an irgendetwas anderes denken könnte. Es stimmte, er aß vermutlich weniger als er sollte, doch immerhin zwang er sich zu drei Mahlzeiten am Tag. Nicht um seinetwegen, nur wegen des Kindes. Es war das Einzige, das Obi-Wan im Moment für sein Baby tun konnte, abgesehen davon in regelmäßigen Abständen sicher zu gehen, dass es ihm noch gut ging. Geduldig wartete Obi-Wan bis der Scann beendet war und der Droide verkündete: „Euer Sohn entwickelt sich prächtig. Alles ist so wie es sein sollte.“ Worte die Beruhigung und Qual zugleich waren.

Sein Sohn. Als MD19 ihm das erste Mal gesagt hatte, dass er einen Jungen erwartete, hatte Obi-Wan die halbe Nacht geweint. Es war einfach zu viel gewesen, die Nachricht ausgerechnet von dieser Stimme überbracht zu bekommen. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, das Sprachmodul des Droiden, den er bei einem Schrotthändler erstanden hatte, so zu programmieren, dass er sich beinah wie Anakin anhörte, doch Obi-Wan sehnte sich so sehr nach seinem ehemaligen Padawan, dass er sich diesen einen Luxus gestattet hatte. Außer ihm würde es ohnehin nie jemand bemerken. 

Eigentlich war MD19 ein Medidroide, doch dank ein paar Veränderungen in seiner Programmierung konnte er sich auch um ein paar einfache Dinge im Haushalt kümmern, die Obi-Wan in seinem Zustand nicht mehr allein bewerkstelligen konnte. Trotzdem war sein Hauptaugenmerk die fortschreitende Schwangerschaft im Auge zu behalten. Wenn seine Berechnungen richtig waren, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis das Kind geboren wurde. Ein Umstand der Obi-Wan mit Hoffnung und mit Angst zugleich erfüllte. Niemand außer dem Droiden würde da sein, wenn das Kind das Licht der Welt erblickte und wenn etwas schief ging … nun ja, für diesen Fall hatte Obi-Wan vorgesorgt. Dennoch, der schwache Teil von ihm sehnte sich danach, Anakin an diesem Tag an seiner Seite zu haben. 

Gott, er war so einsam und obwohl er sich dafür schämte, vermisste er Anakin immer noch. Aber er würde nicht zurückkommen. Nie wieder. Weil Obi-Wan ihn nicht retten konnte. Weil er ihn sterbend auf Mustafar zurückgelassen hatte. Weil er zu feige gewesen war, das Leben des einen Menschen zu beenden, der ihm von allen am meisten bedeutete. Schon damals hatte Obi-Wan gewusst, dass er Anakins Kind unter dem Herzen trug, doch er hatte ihm nichts davon gesagt. Er hatte es nicht gewagt, nachdem er fühlen konnte, wie sein Freund immer mehr in der Dunkelheit versank. Dabei hatte Obi-Wan gedacht, dass er Anakin mit seinem Verhalten retten würde. Dass die Gefühle, die sie verbanden, ihn zurück ins Licht holen würden.Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können.

Das erste Mal war es nach der Geschichte mit Rako Hardeen passiert, nachdem Anakin erfahren hatte, dass Obi-Wan seinen Tod vorgetäuscht hatte. Die Macht war aufgeladen wie bei einem Gewitter gewesen, als sie aufeinander trafen. Die Wut hatte so deutlich in seinem Gesicht gestanden, dass Obi-Wan gedacht hatte, Anakin wolle ihn schlagen, doch stattdessen hatte er Obi-Wan ohne Vorwarnung aufs Bett geworfen und ihn genommen und Obi-Wan hatte sich nicht gewehrt. Er wusste, er verdiente es, dass sich Anakins Gefühle entluden und er hieß den Schmerz, den ihre Vereinigung mit sich brachte, mit Freuden willkommen. Doch obwohl ihr Sex wild und ungezügelt gewesen war, hatte Obi-Wan auch andere Gefühle durch den Bund wahrgenommen, den er mit Anakin teilte. Da war der Wunsch sich zu vergewissern, dass Obi-Wan wirklich am Leben war und ihn nie wieder loszulassen. Ihn mit allem was er war zu besitzen und ihn zu seinem Eigentum zu erklären und Obi-Wan hatte es zugelassen. Er wusste, er sollte Anakin diese Gefühle nicht erlauben, doch die Schuldgefühle, die er ihm gegenüber empfand verbunden mit der eigenen, tiefen Zuneigung, die er seinem ehemaligen Schüler entgegen brachte, trübten sein Urteilsvermögen, so dass er es nicht nur geschehen ließ, sondern es auch noch genoss. Trotzdem schwor er sich, dass es nie wieder passieren durfte.

Doch es blieb nicht bei diesem einen Mal. Je schlechter es zwischen Anakin und Padme lief, desto mehr schien Anakin von Obi-Wan abhängig zu sein. Immer wenn er mental angeschlagen war, kam er zu seinem ehemaligen Meister, um in der Wärme seines Körpers Trost und Geborgenheit zu suchen und Obi-Wan verwehrte sie ihm nie, halfen die Stunden, die sie beieinander lagen doch augenscheinlich um Anakins Geist zu stärken und seine düsteren Gedanken in Zaum zu halten und auch Obi-Wan vergaß für eine Weile die Zweifel und die Sorgen. So lange sie sich hatten, war alles gut. Auch wenn die Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte, dass es Unrecht war, dass sie gegen den Codex der Jedi verstießen und dass es einen Grund hatte, warum den Mitgliedern des Ordens Verbindungen nicht gestattet waren. Doch Obi-Wan ignorierte sie einfach, bis es irgendwann geschah. 

Wann genau sie das Kind gezeugt hatte, konnte Obi-Wan nicht sagen, denn er merkte monatelang nichts von seiner Existenz. Weder Übelkeit noch Schwindel plagten ihn und was die Müdigkeit anging, nun ja, sie waren im Krieg, da war es nicht selten, dass man sich ausgelaugt und erschöpft fühlte. Erst als die Schwellung seines Bauches immer deutlicher wurde und er irgendwann die ersten Bewegungen fühlte, dämmerte ihm, dass ihre Beziehung nicht ohne Folgen geblieben war. Einen Heiler hatte er dennoch nicht aufgesucht. Niemand durfte davon wissen. Was sie getan hatten, war verboten und wenn die Kunde über das Kind den Rat erreicht hätte, wären sie vermutlich beide aus dem Orden ausgeschlossen worden. Wenn Obi-Wan gewusst hätte, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich war, hätte er es niemals auch nur in Erwägung gezogen, Anakins Bett zu teilen, doch im Nachhinein wunderte es ihn nicht. Anakin war ein Kind der Macht, gezeugt ohne Mitwirkung eines Vaters, warum sollte er dann nicht auch die Fähigkeit haben, ein Kind mit dem eigenen Geschlecht zu zeugen? Die Macht schien wirklich einen eigenartigen Sinn für Humor zu haben. Anakin hatte nie einen Vater gehabt und ihr Kind hatte gleich zwei davon, dafür aber keine Mutter. Obi-Wan hätte sich darüber kaputt lachen können, wenn ihn das Wissen um seine verzweifelte Situation nicht zum Weinen gebracht hätte. 

Wie das Kind in ihn gekommen war, darüber gab es keinen Zweifel. Hoffentlich hatte die Macht aber auch einen Weg parat, wie das Kind wieder herauskommen würde. Ein Medicenter würde Obi-Wan jedenfalls nicht aufsuchen. Auf keinen Fall wollte er das Risiko eingehen, dass der Imperator von ihm oder dem Kind erfuhr. Für das Imperium war er tot und wenn es nach ihm ging, würde das auch so bleiben. Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass die Angst an ihm nagte. Padme hatte genau wie Anakin es vorausgesehen hatte, die Geburt ihrer Tochter nicht überlebt. Obwohl heutzutage der Tod im Kindbett nur noch ein Mythos aus einer grauen Vorzeit war, hatten die Blutungen, die nicht zu stillen gewesen waren, sie umgebracht. Vielleicht lag es an der gleißenden Macht, die das Mädchen von ihrem Vater geerbt hatte, dass Padme gestorben war und wenn dem so war, befürchtete Obi-Wan, dass ihn ein ähnliches Schicksal erwarten konnte. Auch sein Sohn war stark in der Macht. Er konnte es fühlen, wenn er seinen noch unfertigen Geist berührte, so dass ihn das Wissen mit Stolz und Furcht zugleich erfüllte. 

Obwohl Obi-Wan den Gedanken an seinen Tod beiseite schieben wollte, musste er dennoch Vorkehrungen treffen. Deshalb hatte er auch die Babynahrung und den Droiden gekauft. Sollte er die Geburt nicht überleben, hatte MD19 den Auftrag das Baby zur Familie Lars zu bringen, bevor er eine Selbstzerstörungssequenz einleitete. Obi-Wan konnte kein Risiko eingehen. Niemand durfte wissen, wer der Vater des Kindes war. Am wenigsten Anakin selbst, oder das was aus ihm geworden war. Darth Vader. Allein bei dem Namen brannte die Schuld wie Säure in Obi-Wans Adern. Er selbst hatte dieses Monster geschaffen. Mit seinen Taten. Mit seinem Verrat an ihrer Liebe und ihrer Freundschaft. Deshalb konnte das Kind auch nicht bei ihm aufwachsen. Wie sollte Obi-Wan ihm jemals in die Augen sehen und ihm sagen, dass er für den Tod seines Vaters verantwortlich war? Wenn er ein besserer Mann, ein besserer Partner, ein besserer Freund für Anakin gewesen wäre, wäre es wohl gar nicht erst so weit gekommen. Doch er war blind gewesen. Blind für sein Leiden. Blind für seinen Hass. Blind für seinen Hang zur Dunklen Seite. Und als Obi-Wan es erkannt hatte, war es zu spät gewesen.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte er während er eine Hand auf seinen Bauch legte. „Ich habe alles falsch gemacht, aber ich werde es wieder gutmachen. Ich habe ein gutes Zuhause für dich gefunden. Einen Ort, an dem du geliebt und beschützt werden wirst. Die Lars sind gute Leute. Sie werden sich besser um dich kümmern, als ich es je könnte.Und auch wenn ich nicht bei dir bin, werde ich doch immer über dich wachen.“ 

Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, das Kind weggeben zu müssen, brach ihm beinah das Herz. Es war das Letzte was ihm noch von Anakin geblieben war. Aber gerade weil er es über alle Maßen liebte, musste er es aufgeben. Es hatte so viel mehr verdient, als einen ehemaligen Jedi, der in seinem Gram und seinen Schuldgefühlen versank. Bei den Lars würde es das Kind gut haben, da war Obi-Wan sicher. Bereits vor Monaten, als er frisch auf dem Planeten angekommen war, hatte er den Kontakt hergestellt. Anders als Padmes Tochter, die er auf Alderan bei der Familie von Bail Organa in guten Händen wusste, hatte er bei seinem Kind beschlossen es an dem selben Ort aufwachsen zu lassen, wo auch Anakin die ersten Jahre seiner Kindheit verbracht hatte. So offensichtlich dieser Platz auch war, hier auf dem öden Wüstenplaneten würde das Imperium nie nach ihnen suchen. Und auch wenn die Lars mit Anakin nicht blutsverwandt waren, hatte Cliegg seine Mutter genug geliebt, um sie freizukaufen und zu heiraten. Sie waren gute Menschen. Arbeitsam und ehrlich. Clieggs Sohn Owen und dessen Frau Beru wünschten sich Kinder, das hatten sie ihm bei einem seiner Besuche verraten, doch wie es aussah, konnten sie wohl keine eigenen bekommen. Bei ihnen würde sein Sohn ein gutes Zuhause haben. Ein besseres, als Obi-Wan ihm bieten konnte.

XXXXXX

„Ihr macht das gut, Meister. Nur noch ein bisschen. Bald ist es geschafft.“

Das erzählte ihm dieser verfluchte Droide seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. Sechsundzwanzig Stunden hielten die Wehen bereits an und noch immer war kein Ende abzusehen. Obi-Wan war erschöpft. Emotional und körperlich völlig am Ende. Am liebsten hätte er sich einfach zusammen gerollt und die Stimme des Droiden ausgeblendet, wenn da nicht diese furchtbaren Schmerzen gewesen wären, die ihn immer wieder überkamen. Am Anfang war es noch zu ertragen gewesen. Leichte Krämpfe mit genug Abstand, um sich dazwischen zu erholen, aber seit ein paar Stunden kamen sie immer schneller hintereinander. Und sie wurden immer stärker. Tatsächlich war er erleichtert gewesen, als sich zu Beginn der Wehen so etwas wie ein Geburtskanal geöffnet hatte, auch wenn der Prozess schmerzhaft gewesen war, aber in seinen Augen war das immer noch die bessere Möglichkeit als sich von MD19 aufschneiden zu lassen. Bacta war hier in der Einöde ein unerschwinglicher Luxus und das Risiko an einer Infektion zu sterben nicht wirklich verlockend. Doch obwohl der Spalt von Stunde zu Stunde größer geworden war, schien die Geburt kein Stück voranzugehen. Bereits jetzt hatte er so viel Blut verloren, dass die Laken unter ihm getränkt waren, doch es hörte einfach nicht auf. Himmel, er merkte, dass er von Stunde zu Stunde immer schwächer wurde und er hatte solche Angst zu sterben.

„Anakin“, wimmerte er leise. „Hilf mir, ich schaffe das nicht allein.“

Er wusste, er bat vergeblich. Anakin war fort und würde sein Flehen nicht hören, aber Obi-Wan konnte einfach nicht anders. Die ganze Schwangerschaft über hatte er sich eingeredet, dass er mit der Situation allein fertig werden würde, doch nun war er mit seiner Kraft am Ende. Er konnte nicht mehr, er konnte einfach nicht mehr, auch wenn der Droide sich alle Mühe gab ihm Mut zu machen, so dass er schließlich MD19s Aufforderungen zu pressen, einfach von sich abperlen ließ. Es war unmöglich. Er konnte dieses Kind nicht auf die Welt bringen. Er würde sterben, genau wie Padme es getan hatte. Ausbluten und das Kind wohl möglich auch noch mit sich in den Tod reißen. Und selbst wenn das Baby überlebte, würde er es allein zurück lassen und es genauso betrügen, wie er Anakin betrogen hatte. Weil er einfach zu schwach zum Leben war. Seit Anakins Ende war jede Hoffnung aus ihm verschwunden, daran konnte auch ihr Kind nichts ändern. 

„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er, indem er mit der Hand über seinen Bauch streichelte, während er sich vorstellte, dass es ihr Kind war, dass er berührte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so ein schlechter Vater für dich bin und es tut mir leid, dass wir uns niemals kennenlernen werden.“

Das Baby kickte schwach als Antwort, bevor Obi-Wan merkte, wie ihm die Welt entglitt, als sein Körper taub wurde und ihn die Stimme des Medidroiden nicht mehr erreichte. 'Es tut mir leid, Anakin', dachte er noch, als sich die Bewusstlosigkeit wie eine Decke auf ihn legte, in die er sich schmiegen wollte, bis plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf widerhallte.

„Nein!“ donnerte sie bestimmt. „Obi-Wan!“

„Anakin?“ hauchte er kaum hörbar und seine Lider flatterten, doch er war zu schwach, um sie öffnen zu können. Es konnte nicht sein. Anakin existierte nicht mehr. Alles was er hörte war eine Halluzination, die sein sterbender Geist für ihn projizierte. Trotzdem legte sich bei dem Gedanken, noch einmal diese Stimme zu hören, bevor er die Welt verließ, eine warme Hand um sein Herz. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte er, erleichtert darüber endlich ehrlich sein zu können. Er musste jetzt nicht mehr stark sein und sich oder ihr Kind schützen, sie würden ohnehin sterben. „Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen, aber ich musste an unser Baby, unseren Sohn, denken.“

„Unseren Sohn“, wiederholte die Stimme und für einen Moment war da eine Liebe in ihr, die bis in den hintersten Winkel von Obi-Wans Seele zu pulsieren schien, bevor ihr Ton wieder dringend wurde. „Es ist jetzt nicht wichtig, was gewesen ist. Hör mir zu Obi-Wan. Du kannst nicht sterben. Du musst leben, für mich, für unseren Sohn. Hast du mich verstanden?“

„Ich kann nicht“, gab Obi-Wan zurück und er fühlte, wie ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Es tut zu weh ohne dich.“

„Wenn du jemals etwas für mich empfunden hast, dann gibst du nicht auf“, mahnte ihn die Stimme erneut. „Ich bin bei dir und ich werde es immer sein, deshalb musst du kämpfen. Hörst du, Obi-Wan? Kämpfe für uns!“

Abwehrend schüttelte Obi-Wan den Kopf. „Ich kann es nicht. Ich bin zu schwach.“

Fast meinte er den Besitzer der Stimme mit den Zähnen knirschen zu hören, bevor er antwortete: „Ich werde dir etwas von meiner Kraft geben und jetzt lebe gefälligst!“

Im nächsten Moment war ihm, als würde ihn ein Blitzschlag treffen. Die Macht, die in ihn strömte, war so stark, dass Obi-Wan geschockt die Luft in seinen Lungen anhielt. Sein Herz schlug plötzlich so schnell, als wolle es aus seiner Brust springen und das Blut pumpte so heiß durch seine Adern, als sei es direkt den Feuern von Mutafar entsprungen. Mit dem nächsten, deutlich hörbaren Atemzug öffnete Obi-Wan die Augen. Ihm war schwindelig und er spürte bereits die nächste Welle des Schmerzes heranrollen, aber dank der Kraft, die er geschöpft hatte, erfüllte ihn der Gedanke daran nicht mehr mit Panik. „Meister, das Kind!“ hörte er den Droiden sagen, der zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen stand. „Mit der nächsten Wehe müsst Ihr fest pressen!“ 

Noch einmal atmete Obi-Wan ein, suchte sein Zentrum, die Quelle seiner Kraft, während der Schmerz ihn erfasste und er darauf wartete, dass die Wehe ihren Höhepunkt erreichte, bevor Obi-Wan tat was der Droide ihm gesagt hatte. Er presste wie noch nie in seinem Leben, immer stärker gegen den Schmerz an, bis er glaubte ihn nicht mehr ertragen zu können und keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis die Wehe endlich abebbte und er sich erschöpft zurücksinken lassen konnte, um sich erneut zu sammeln. 

„Gleich ist es da“, ermunterte ihn MD19. „Ich kann die Haare schon sehen. Ihr macht das wunderbar.“ Obi-Wan wusste, dass es die Wahrheit war. Nicht mehr lange und er würde seinen Sohn in den Armen halten. Der Druck in seinem Becken hatte sich verändert. Er konnte fühlen wie der Kopf gegen die Symphyse drückte, in dem Versuch sich durch den engen Geburtskanal zu schieben. Er musste nur noch etwas durchhalten. Eine neue Welle des Schmerzes baute sich auf und wieder nahm Obi-Wan all seine Kraft zusammen. Seine Hände krallten sich in das Blutbesudelte Laken und er kniff die Augen zusammen, in dem Versuch alle Kraftreserven zu aktivieren, während er presste. Für einen Moment glaube er schon, der Kopf sei herausgekommen, doch dann fühlte er, wie er wieder zurückrutschte, als die Wehe erneut abebbte.

„Es ist fast geschafft. Nur noch einmal pressen, dann ist es da. Ich verspreche es.“ Der Droide klang in diesem Moment so sehr wie Anakin, dass Obi-Wan beinah geschluchzt hätte. Vielleicht hatte er es sich auch nur eingebildet, aber im Moment war es ihm auch egal. Alles was zählte, war dieses Kind endlich auf die Welt zu bringen.

'Einmal noch', machte Obi-Wan sich Mut. 'Nur noch einmal kämpfen.'

Die nächste Wehe schien ihm schlimmer als alle zuvor, doch Obi-Wan warf sich trotzdem mit allem was er hatte, allem was er war, in den Schmerz. Das Kinn auf der Brust, die Augen geschlossen, die Hände so stark in das Laken gekrallt, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten und den Körper so stark angespannt, dass seine Beine zitterten, legte er seine ganze Kraft darin, dass Kind aus seinem Körper zu treiben. Wieder fühlte er den Kopf und der Druck wurde fast unerträglich, bis Obi-Wan glaubte auseinander gerissen zu werden und ein Schrei seiner Kehle entwich, der tief aus seinem Inneren zu kommen schien. Dann war der Druck plötzlich fort und der Schmerz ebbte ab. Schwer atmend fiel Obi-Wan in die Kissen zurück. Noch immer hatte er die Augen geschlossen, während er mit den Nachwirkungen der Wehe kämpfte, bis er ihn plötzlich hörte: Den Schrei eines Neugeborenen. Sofort flogen seine Lider auf und er sah an sich herab, bis er den Säugling in den metallenen Armen des Droiden erblickte.

Das Kind sah fast so erschöpft aus, wie er sich fühlte. Winzig klein, mit der rötlichen Farbe, die alle Neugeborenen hatten und feucht von Blut, Schleim und Fruchtwasser hing es in MD19s Armen, während der Droide mit einem seiner Greifer die Nabelschnur abklemmte und sie dann durchschnitt. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Meister. Da ist Euer Sohn.“ Vorsichtig wickelte der Droide den Jungen in ein Tuch, bevor er ihn auf Obi-Wans Brust ablegte. Zitternd legte Obi-Wan seine Hände auf den schmalen Rücken. Fühlte wie der kleine Brustkorb sich hob und die Macht in seinem Körper pulsierte. Ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Die Signatur, die er ausstrahlte war so rein und hell wie die Sonne selbst und sie fühlte sich so sehr wie Anakins Essenz an. Auch er hatte als Kind so eine strahlende Machtsignatur gehabt, bevor ihn Verlust und Intrigen immer mehr zur Dunklen Seite getrieben hatten. Das Kind hatte die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen und gab weiter Laute des Protests von sich, während Obi-Wan sanft über den Flaum auf seinem kleinen Köpfchen strich. Zwar waren die Haare noch dunkel von den Körperflüssigkeiten, doch Obi-Wan würde jede Wette eingehen, dass er in ein paar Tagen genauso blond sein würde, wie es sein Vater als Kind gewesen war. Ein Gedanke, der ihm erneut die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

„Hallo du“, sagte er, indem er mühsam den Kopf hob und seinen Sohn auf die Stirn küsste. „Mein wunderschöner Sohn.“ Bei dem plötzlichen Kontakt verzog das Baby kurz das Gesicht, hörte jedoch auf zu greinen und als Obi-Wan sich zurücklehnte, öffnete es die Augen und sah ihn an und nun konnte Obi-Wan es nicht mehr verhindern, dass er weinte. Natürlich hatten fast alle Neugeborenen bei ihrer Geburt blaue Augen, trotzdem wusste Obi-Wan sofort, dass es Anakins Augen waren, die ihm entgegen sahen. Sie waren immer so blau wie der Himmel über Naboo gewesen, bevor sie zu den gelben Augen eines Sith geworden waren. Obi-Wan hatte nie verstanden, warum der Rat der Meinung gewesen war, dass Anakin zu alt war, um in den Orden aufgenommen zu werden, als sie ihn auf Tatooine gefunden hatten. Erst in diesem Moment begriff er, warum man die potentiellen Jedi so früh wie möglich in den Tempel brachte. Weil das Band zwischen Eltern und Kind eine Bindung war, die es nicht geben durfte. Bereits jetzt wanden sich die Bänder der Macht ineinander, verbanden sie für den Rest ihres Lebens miteinander. Nichts war stärker, als die Liebe einer Mutter, das verstand Obi-Wan nun. Er würde sterben für dieses Kind, es gegen alles und jeden verteidigen, der ihm ein Haar krümmen wollte. Es war, als wäre in ihm der Teil von Anakin wiedergeboren worden, den Obi-Wan geliebt hatte. Der Teil, der rein und warm und voller Licht gewesen war. Gott, wie sollte er seinen Sohn nur jemals aufgeben? 

„Oh, Anakin“, schluchzte Obi-Wan in dem Wissen, dass es die Erschöpfung und die Hormone waren, die diese Worte über seine Lippen trieben. „Ich wünschte so sehr, du könntest ihn sehen. Was für ein Wunder wir in unserem Sohn geschaffen haben.“

„Ich sehe ihn durch deine Augen“, hallte die Stimme in seinem Kopf wider. „Ich bin bei dir und bei ihm, bis wir uns eines Tages wiedersehen.“

Obwohl sie nur seiner Einbildung entsprungen sein konnten, erzeugten diese Worte ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Inneren. Obi-Wan wusste, dass er es nicht wirklich gehört haben konnte. Dass es nur ein Trugbild war, genau wie der plötzliche Machtstoß, den er bei der Geburt gefühlt hatte. Doch eigenartiger Weise fühlte er sich jetzt trotzdem leichter und beschützt. So als würde Anakin wirklich über sie wachen. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Es war unmöglich. 

Und doch glaubte ein winziger Teil in Obi-Wans Gehirn ganz fest daran, dass es trotzdem die Wahrheit war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich sollte die Story nur ein One-Shot werden, aber da ich so lieb gebeten wurde, werde ich doch weiter daran schreiben. Das zweite Kapitel widme ich #GertrudEunikeLevkin und #MICHELLE, die gern wissen wollten, wie es mit Obi-Wan, seinem Baby und Anakins Stimme in seinem Kopf weitergeht.  
> Feedback wäre toll und würde mich zum schnellen Weiterschreiben motivieren ;-)

Kapitel 2

Das Beet unter dem Vordach sah kümmerlich aus. Obwohl die Pflanzen vor der Sonne geschützt waren, setzte ihnen die Hitze zu und der karge Boden machte es zusätzlich schwer irgendetwas keimen zu lassen. Eine Hand voll schlaffer grüner Stängel, mehr waren es nicht, die dank Obi-Wans unermüdlichem Einsatz wuchsen und für diese traurige Ausbeute musste er auch noch einen Teil seines kostbaren Wassers opfern. Aber er hatte keine Wahl. Seine finanziellen Mittel waren seit der Ankunft auf Tatooine merklich geschrumpft, so dass er sie für absolut notwendige Ausgaben, wie Ersatzteile oder eine medizinische Notfallversorgung sparen wollte. Natürlich hätte er durch simple Gedankentricks ein paar Kredits mehr in der Tasche haben können, aber so tief war Obi-Wan noch nicht gesunken, dass er es sich gestattete zu solchen Mitteln zu greifen. Er mochte Fehler begangen haben, aber es war eines Jedis absolut unwürdig seine Fähigkeiten zum eigenen Vorteil einzusetzen, da würde er lieber den Gürtel enger schnallen und die Kosten für Essen und Trinken so gering wie möglich halten. Auch wenn er jetzt noch einen Magen mehr zu stopfen hatte. 

Früher hätte Obi-Wan es nie für möglich gehalten, dass etwas so Kleines sein Leben dermaßen verändern konnte. Er war jetzt ein Vater. Eine Tatsache, die ihn immer wieder mit Staunen und Unglauben zugleich erfüllte und ihn alles, woran er ein Leben lang geglaubt hatte, vollkommen in Frage stellen ließ. Vermutlich war es die selbstsüchtigste Entscheidung seines ganzen Lebens gewesen, aber nach der langen Schwangerschaft und der anstrengenden Geburt hatte er es einfach nicht über sich gebracht seinen Sohn wegzugeben. 'Er ist noch zu klein', versuchte sich sein Verstand zu rechtfertigen. 'Er braucht mich noch. Es ist immer noch Zeit ihn fortzugeben, wenn er älter geworden ist.' Doch Obi-Wan wusste, dass er sich damit etwas vormachte. Auch wenn es unfair war, dass er seinen Sohn zu einem Leben in Einsamkeit verdammte, würde er wohl niemals bereit sein, sich von ihm zu trennen.

Seufzend bearbeitete Obi-Wan das klägliche Beet, mit einem Ohr immer auf die Geräusche aus der Hütte horchend, in der sein Kind seit zwei Stunden friedlich schlief, obwohl er wusste, dass er die Unruhe des Babys durch ihre Verbindung in der Macht lange vor dem ersten Laut spüren würde. Trotzdem verschaffte es ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit wenn er keine Geräusche von dort wahrnahm, außer denen des Droiden der leichte Hausarbeiten erledigte, während Obi-Wan draußen arbeitete. Obwohl er das Geld aus dem Verkauf des Medidroiden gut gebrauchen konnte, hatte er MD19 trotzdem behalten, weil er auch weiterhin sicher gehen wollte, dass sein Sohn gesund war. Außerdem war er seine einzige Gesellschaft, wenn man von dem Baby und den Unterhaltungen mit der Stimme in seinem Kopf absah.

Es war wirklich erstaunlich, zu welcher Einbildungskraft sein Verstand fähig war, aber Obi-Wan war sicher, dass allein diese Selbstgespräche ihn davor bewahrten, vor Einsamkeit verrückt zu werden. In den ersten Tagen nach der Geburt war es am schlimmsten gewesen. Zu schwach und erschöpft um mehr zu tun als zu schlafen und die grundlegenden Bedürfnisse seines Sohnes zu erfüllen, hatte er kaum das Bett verlassen und auch wenn MD19 im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten alles getan hatte, um sich um ihn zu kümmern, war er doch nur eine Maschine, kein richtiger Mensch. Ohne die Stimme, die ihm zu gleichen Teilen Mut gemacht hatte, wie sie ihn antrieb, hätte Obi-Wan lange nicht die Kraft gefunden sein Leben wieder aufzunehmen. Zwar durchfuhr ihn jedes Mal ein bittersüßer Schmerz, wenn er Anakins Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte, doch es war seine einzige Abwechselung im täglichen Einerlei, weshalb er sich dabei ertappte, dass er sich auf diese imaginären Unterhaltungen regelrecht freute. Manchmal hörte er tagelang gar nichts, doch an anderen Tagen schien er stundenlang mit sich selbst zu debattieren. Auch jetzt hatte ihm die Stimme Gesellschaft geleistet, während er gearbeitet hatte, wobei sie nicht müde wurde, ihn zu einer Pause animieren zu wollen.

„Du musst dich ausruhen“, hörte er Anakins Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Du bist noch nicht wieder stark genug, um so lange bei dieser Hitze zu arbeiten.“

Obwohl es ihm zuwider war es zuzugeben, waren Obi-Wans mentale Kräfte trotz seiner täglichen Meditationen noch nicht wieder hergestellt und er ermüdete schneller, als es vor der Schwangerschaft der Fall gewesen war. Und auch sein Körper hatte in den sechs Wochen, die seit der Geburt vergangen waren, nur langsam zu heilen begonnen. Zwar hatte sich der Geburtskanal innerhalb eines Tages wieder geschlossen, so dass nichts als einer Narbe an der Stelle zurückgeblieben war, doch noch immer war das Sitzen unangenehm und er war wund an Orten, von denen er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass man dort überhaupt wund werden konnte. Auch sein Bauch bildete sich nur langsam wieder zurück und war empfindlich, wenn man ihn berührte. Trotzdem würde er sich von einer Halluzination nicht sagen lassen, was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte. 

„Ich ruhe mich aus, wenn ich fertig bin“, argumentierte Obi-Wan, während er mit einem Rechen die Erde auflockerte. „Wenn ich die Pflanzen nicht regelmäßig von Staub und Sand befreie und sie gieße, werden sie eingehen und dann werde ich früher oder später verhungern müssen.“

„Verkaufe den Medidroiden und besorge dir stattdessen ein anderes Modell, das diese Arbeiten für dich übernimmt“, schlug die Stimme vor.

„Nicht solange der Junge so klein ist“, widersprach Obi-Wan, bevor er etwas Unkraut ausriss und es beiseite warf. „Was ist, wenn er krank wird oder sich später beim Spielen verletzt?“

„Du sorgst dich zu viel, Obi-Wan“, tadelte ihn Anakins Stimme. „ So edel deine Aufopferung für das Kind auch ist, aber du musst auch mal an dich denken.“

Obi-Wan schnaubte leise, wobei er sich langsam aufrichtete, um seinen Kreislauf nicht zu überfordern und nach der Gießkanne griff. „Wenn ich das nicht tun würde, wäre er jetzt bei den Lars.“

Der Unwillen, diese Möglichkeit überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen, war deutlich zu hören, als die Stimme erwiderte: „Es war die richtige Entscheidung. Ein Kind gehört zu seinen Eltern.“

Es wäre so leicht diesen Worten zu glauben. Sich die Absolution zu erteilen, die sich sein Gewissen so dringend ersehnte, doch Obi-Wan würde sich seine Selbstsucht nicht so einfach verzeihen. Noch war der Junge zu klein, um zu verstehen, was sein Vater ihm mit dieser Entscheidung auferlegt hatte, doch eines Tages würde er ihn möglicher Weise dafür hassen. „Es war klar, dass du das sagen würdest, nichtsdestotrotz hätte er es besser dort“, entschied Obi-Wan, während er die Pflanzen wässerte.

„Er hat hier einen Vater, der alles für ihn tut, was kann man noch mehr erwarten?“ hielt Anakins Stimme dagegen.

Obi-Wan hatte den Mund schon zu einer Erwiderung geöffnet, als er in diesem Moment das laute Greinen seines Sohnes hörte. Offenkundig war er zu beschäftigt mit seinem inneren Monolog gewesen, um die Schwingungen in der Macht zu spüren, die ihn mit dem Kind verband, so dass das Baby jetzt verbal auf sich aufmerksam machen musste. Mit einem Seufzen stellte Obi-Wan die Gießkanne ab und klopfte sich den Sand und den Staub von den Kleidern bevor er hinüber zu seiner Hütte ging. Je näher er kam, desto lauter konnte er den Unmut seines Sohnes hören und als er die Tür öffnete, begrüßte ihn der Junge mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Gebrüll. 

„Es ist gut“, versicherte er dem Kind, während er sich schnell die Hände an der Waschschüssel säuberte. „Ich bin da. Alles ist gut.“

Trotz der beruhigenden Worte hörte das Baby erst auf zu Schreien, als er es auf den Arm nahm. Vom Brüllen war es ganz rot im Gesicht, es war völlig durchgeschwitzt und der Flaum auf dem Köpfchen ganz feucht, während es unruhig zappelte, in dem Versuch an die Milch zu kommen, die so nah war, dass es sie schon riechen konnte. „Ja, gleich“, murmelte Obi-Wan weiter, während er sich mit dem Kind im Arm auf das Bett setzte und gleichzeitig an seiner Robe herumnestelte. Himmel, allein das Geschrei des Jungen sorgte dafür, dass die ersten Tropfen bereits in seine Unterkleider liefen. „MD19 warte vor dem Haus“, befahl er dem Droiden, der gerade den Boden gekehrt hatte und sich nun gehorsam zur Tür begab. Doch erst als er die Hütte verlassen hatte, gestattete es sich Obi-Wan die Robe von seinen Schultern zu streifen.

Das Kind machte so lange weiter unglückliche Geräusche, bis er seine Unterkleider zur Seite geschoben und es anlegt hatte, erst dann herrschte endlich Ruhe. Im ersten Moment, als sein Sohn gierig die Brustwarze in seinen Mund sog, musste sich Obi-Wan ein Stöhnen verkneifen. Meist gelang es ihm den Jungen zu stillen, bevor er richtig hungrig wurde, doch dieses Mal war er zu spät dran gewesen, was dazu führte, dass das Kind sich auf ihn stürzte, als sei es kurz vorm Verhungern. Das Ziehen, welches durch das Saugen ausgelöst wurde, schien von seiner Brust durch seinen halben Körper zu reichen, bis der Druck endlich nachließ und er sich entspannen konnte.

Als es das erste Mal nach der Geburt passiert war, dass seine Brust sich bei den unruhigen Lauten des Babys plötzlich schmerzhaft verhärtet hatte, war Obi-Wan zu müde und erschöpft gewesen, um auf Anhieb zu verstehen, was in seinem Körper vorging. Alles was er wollte, war zu schlafen und sich von der anstrengenden Tortur zu erholen, doch kaum dass er seinen Sohn auf den Arm genommen hatte, um ihn zu beruhigen, war die Front seines Unterhemds schon feucht geworden. Trotzdem, als er die weißlichen Tropfen gesehen hatte, die aus ihm herausquollen, glaubte Obi-Wan, die Macht erlaube sich einen Scherz mit ihm. Das konnte einfach nicht möglich sein. Obwohl es nüchtern betrachtet natürlich Sinn machte, dass wenn sein Körper ein Kind bekommen konnte, er es auch mit Milch versorgen würde. Es hatte ihn dennoch mehr Überwindung gekostet, als er zugeben würde, das Baby an seine Brust zu legen.

In den letzten Wochen hatte er sich allerdings daran gewöhnt und so verlegen ihn dieser Umstand auch immer noch machte, war er trotzdem eine immense Erleichterung, musste er sich zumindest bis auf weiteres keine Sorgen darum machen, wo er das Milchpulver herbekommen sollte, wenn sein Vorrat erschöpft war. Es waren zwiespältige Gefühle die in ihm hochkamen, wenn er auf seinen Sohn herabsah. Ein nicht unerheblicher Teil seiner Selbst genoss es, dabei so eng mit ihm verbunden zu sein, während ein anderer Teil ihm immer noch einflüsterte, dass es falsch war, was er tat. Er ließ es zu, dass die Bindung, die sie hatten, immer fester, immer tiefer wurde. 

„Ein bisschen spät sich darüber Gedanken zu machen“, rügte er sich selbst, während er zärtlich über die feuchten, blonden Haare des Babys streichelte, das zufrieden vor sich hin saugte. Es war Liebe, da führte kein Weg drumherum. Immerhin hatte er den Jungen neun Monate in sich getragen. Gefühlt wie er immer größer wurde und sich bewegte und ihn schließlich völlig ausfüllte. Er war mit seinem Körper und seinem Geist schon lange vor seiner Geburt verbunden gewesen. Ein stärkeres Band konnte es wohl kaum geben. 

„Mein Sohn“, murmelte er liebevoll, als die blauen Augen des Jungen die seinen fanden und Obi-Wan merkte, wie sein Herz mit einem Mal ganz weit wurde. Durch ihre Verbindung konnte er all das Vertrauen und die Liebe fühlen, die der Junge ihm entgegen brachte. Für seinen kleinen Sohn war er einfach alles, die ganze Welt und das Universum noch dazu und in Momenten wie diesen wollte Obi-Wan nichts mehr, als diesen Gefühlen gerecht zu werden. Er schuldete es Anakin, dass er die Fehler, die er an ihm begangen hatte, bei ihrem Sohn wiedergutmachte. Er würde immer für ihn da sein und ihn vor allem und jedem beschützen. Verflucht, er würde ihm die ganze, verdammte Galaxis zu Füßen legen, wenn er gekonnt hätte. 

Als hätte der Junge seine Gedanken verstanden, klammerte sich eine seiner winzigen Hände um Obi-Wans Zeigefinger, während er weiter von ihm trank, bis seine Lider irgendwann immer schwerer wurden und er die Brustwarze mit einem leisen Ploppen schließlich aus dem Mund gleiten ließ. Vorsichtig ließ Obi-Wan ihn nach hinten sinken, bevor er sich wieder bedeckte, dann sah er hinab auf seinen schlafenden Sohn. Die weichen Lippen waren noch immer leicht geöffnet, so dass er das Schnaufen seines Atems hören konnte. Alles an ihm roch süßlich nach Baby und nach Milch. Die wunderbarste Mischung, die Obi-Wan sich vorstellen konnte. 

„Luke. Mein kleiner Luke.“ Die Wahl eines Namens war ihm nicht leicht gefallen, doch nachdem er den Jungen in den ersten Tagen immer nur mit „mein Kleiner“ oder „mein Schatz“ angesprochen hatte, musste er eine Entscheidung fällen. Es war nicht gerade hilfreich gewesen, dass ihm die Stimme in seinem Kopf jeden Tag neue Vorschläge unterbreitete, doch letztendlich hatte er sich für 'Luke' entschieden. Es war ein starker, positiver Name und er passte zu dem Jungen, der mit jedem Tag, den er älter wurde, immer mehr seinem Vater glich, so dass Obi-Wan manchmal, wenn er ihn ansah, Tränen in den Augen hatte.

Als habe die Stimme in seinem Kopf nur darauf gewartet, dass er sich an sie erinnerte, belehrte ihn Anakin nun: „Du solltest keine Scham darüber fühlen, dass der Droide dabei zusieht, wie du das Kind stillst. Es ist ein wunderschöner Anblick.“

„Natürlich“, gab Obi-Wan sarkastisch zurück, während er das Baby unbewusst hin und her wiegte. „Ich bin mir sicher, wenn du hier wärst, würdest du mit Freuden dabei zuzugucken und mich dann bis in alle Ewigkeiten damit aufziehen.“

„Warum sollte ich das?“ fragte die Stimme irritiert nach. „Ist es nicht auch mein Kind, das an deiner Brust liegt?“

„Es dürfte nicht passieren“, erklärte Obi-Wan voller Verzweiflung. „Der Kodex sagt ganz deutlich, dass es keine Gefühle geben darf, aber ich bin zu schwach um ihm zu folgen.“ Als sei ihm erst jetzt in den Sinn gekommen, dass er das Baby noch immer auf dem Schoß hatte, legte Obi-Wan es schnell auf dem Bett ab. Er musste unbedingt sobald wie möglich ein eigenes Bett für Luke bauen. Bisher schlief der Junge an seiner Seite, was das nächtliche Stillen angenehm machte, aber so sehr er die Nähe zu seinem Sohn auch genoss, es war nicht richtig. Wenn es ihm nicht bald gelang eine Trennlinie zwischen seinen Bedürfnissen und denen des Kindes zu ziehen, riskierte er es, dass sie nicht nur körperlich sondern auch emotional immer mehr voneinander abhängig wurden. 

„Vergiss den Kodex“ verlangte Anakins Stimme. „Was ist so schlimm daran zu lieben?“

„Du weißt genau, wie schnell einen Gefühle zur Dunklen Seite verdammen“, gab Obi-Wan zurück, während er die Kissen so arrangierte, dass Luke nicht aus dem Bett fallen würde, falls er wach wurde. Der Dunkelheit anheim zu fallen, so wie Anakin es getan hatte, war seine größte Furcht. Nein, das durfte nicht passieren. Er musste stark sein für seinen Sohn.

„Es ist nur der Hass, den du fürchten musst, nicht die Liebe, Obi-Wan“, entgegnete die Stimme und es hing so viel Ungesagtes zwischen den Worten, dass Obi-Wan unwillkürlich eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Wegen der Liebe habe ich dich verloren“, hielt er dagegen, wobei er das Gefühl hatte, gleich an seinen Emotionen ersticken zu müssen. Durch die Angst vor Padmes Tod hatte Anakin ohne es zu wissen Palpatine in die Hände gespielt und wenn Obi-Wan durch seine eigenen Gefühle für ihn nicht blind gewesen wäre, wäre Anakin nicht der Dunkelheit verfallen. Außerdem hätte Obi-Wan Anakin nicht so geliebt, hätte er ihn auf Mustafar getötet, anstatt ihn dazu zu verdammen, vom Imperator in ein Monster verwandelt zu werden. Abgesehen von ihrem Sohn, hatte die Liebe Obi-Wan bisher nichts als Schmerzen gebracht und selbst jetzt verging kein Tag an dem er nicht fürchtete auch noch ihn zu verlieren.

Doch die Stimme in seinem Kopf wollte davon nichts hören. „Nein, ihretwegen bin ich zurückgekommen“, erklärte sie mit einem Hauch von Sehnsucht.

Verwirrt runzelte Obi-Wan die Stirn. Manchmal ergaben seine eigenen Gedanken für ihn nicht den geringsten Sinn. „Was meinst du damit?“ hakte er nach. „Anakin? Anakin!“

Aber so sehr er auch rief, er erhielt keine Antwort mehr. Noch ein paar Mal versuchte er an diesem Tag die Verbindung zu der Stimme wieder aufzunehmen, doch er erhielt nichts als Schweigen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars gehört Disney und George Lucius, mit gehört nur die Idee zur Geschichte. Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es nur aus Spaß am kreativen Arbeiten.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

„Ich hasse dich!“ 

Jedes Wort war wie ein Schwert, das in sein Innerstes schnitt, während er dabei zusehen musste, wie Anankin immer weiter in die glühenden Fluten sank. Asche regnete auf sie nieder. Alles ums sie herum brannte. Die Luft war so heiß und erfüllt vom beißenden Gestank verbrennenden Fleisches, dass Obi-Wan zu ersticken glaubte. Dennoch schrie alles in ihm danach etwas zu tun, es zu verhindern, dass sein ehemaliger Padawan diese Qualen erlitt. Doch er konnte es nicht. Stattdessen stand er wie erstarrt, zu Stein geworden durch den Blick aus Anakins gelben Augen. Die Macht um ihn herum schrie vor Schmerz und Obi-Wan hätte am liebsten mit ihr geschrieben, so weh tat es, als das unsichtbare Band zwischen ihnen in Flammen aufging und zu Asche verbrannte.

„Du warst mein Bruder, Anakin. Ich habe dich geliebt“, brach es aus ihm heraus. Dass es nur die halbe Wahrheit war, machte es noch viel schlimmer die Worte zu sagen. Welcher Mensch verurteilte seinen Partner, den Vater seines Kindes, zu so einem entsetzlichen Schicksal? Egal was er getan hatte, so einen Tod hatte er nicht verdient. Es war abscheulich und Obi-Wan hasste sich selbst dafür. Anakins Schreie waren so laut, so voller Schmerz und Wut, dass es Obi-Wan die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Dennoch konnte er nicht wegsehen, konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, als die Lavaströme seinen Körper erfassten und in Flammen setzten.

„Anakin!“

Panisch fuhr Obi-Wan in seinem Bett aus dem Schlaf. Sein Herz hämmerte wie wild in seiner Brust und beim Atmen glaubte er noch immer die Feuer Mustafars zu riechen. Der Raum um ihn herum war dunkel und für einen Moment wusste er nicht, wo er sich befand, bevor er Luke neben sich leise wimmern hörte, dann kamen die Erinnerungen langsam wieder zurück. Er war auf Tatooine, in seiner Hütte, mit seinem schlafenden Sohn neben sich. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen.

Ein Albtraum, der vor nicht allzu lange Zeit Wirklichkeit gewesen war. Anakin war nicht einfach tot. Er war bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt und Obi-Wan hatte es zugelassen. Allein diese Tatsache war wie eine Wunde, die einfach nicht heilen wollte. Er schämte sich, bei der Macht, er schämte sich so sehr, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass Obi-Wan nicht rückgängig machen konnte, was geschehen war.

„Beruhige dich, du weckst unseren Sohn“, ermahnte ihn in diesem Moment die Stimme seines ehemaligen Padawans und sie war nun so ruhig und so warm, dass es ihn in Anbetracht seines Traumes noch mehr schmerzte sie zu hören, als es sonst der Fall war. Doch sie hatte recht. Aufgewühlt durch die Bilder von Mustafar pulsierte die Macht heftig durch seine Adern, was Luke durch ihre Verbindung selbst im Schlaf zu spüren schien, denn sein kleiner Körper zitterte vor Anspannung und er gab auch weiter wimmernde Geräusche von sich.

„Es tut mir leid“, entschuldigte sich Obi-Wan aus einem Reflex heraus, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, dass er mit sich selbst sprach, weshalb er sich stattdessen bemühte, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und gleichzeitig sanfte Kreise auf dem kleinen Rücken neben sich massierte, um seinem Sohn zu zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Tatsächlich zeigten seine Bemühungen schon wenige Augenblicke später Wirkung. Der Junge entspannte sich, dann seufzte er leise und fiel zurück in den Tiefschlaf. Erleichtert presste Obi-Wan einen Kuss auf seine Schulter, bevor er aufstand und hinüber zur Küchenzeile ging, um sich ein Glas Wasser aus dem Krug einzuschenken.

„Es quält dich immer noch“, stellte die Stimme in seinem Kopf fest, während Obi-Wan das Wasser in einem Schluck hinunter spülte.

„Natürlich tut es das“, entgegnete er, während er einen Blick aus dem Fenster in die tiefschwarze Nacht warf. „Es war schlimmer als Qui-Gon oder Satine sterben zu sehen, weil es meine Schuld war. Ich habe das getan.“

„Jetzt wirst du mir wahrscheinlich sagen, dass ich dir keine andere Wahl gelassen habe“, vermutete Anakins Stimme. „Dass du mich aufhalten musstest, nicht wahr?“

„Nein, das werde ich nicht“, entgegnete Obi-Wan und die Müdigkeit, die in seinen Worten lag, hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass es mitten in der Nacht war. „Ich habe einen Fehler begangen, den ich mir mein ganzes Leben lang nicht verzeihen werde. Ich war ein schlechter Meister, das weiß ich jetzt. Es hätte eine andere Wahl geben müssen, ich habe sie nur nicht erkannt. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich versagt habe, aber ich bin gescheitert und du bist der Preis dafür gewesen.“

„Ich denke, jetzt übertreibst du“, gab die Stimme zurück. „Die Entscheidungen, die zu meinem Bekenntnis zur Dunklen Seite der Macht geführt haben, waren immer noch meine eigenen.“

„Aber du hast sie getroffen, weil du dein Vertrauen in mich verloren hast“, wandte Obi-Wan ein. Wenn er Anakin gegenüber nur offener gewesen wäre. Wenn er hingesehen hätte, anstatt die Augen zu verschließen. Wenn er ihm nur gesagt hätte, wie viel er ihm wirklich bedeutete. Dann wäre das Alles vielleicht nie passiert.

Anakins seufzte leise und nun war er es, der unendlich müde klang. „Ich war nie ein guter Jedi. Der Rat hatte Recht. Ich hätte niemals ausgebildet werden dürfen.“

Entschlossen schüttelte Obi-Wan den Kopf. So stimmte das nicht. Es war richtig, er hatte seine Zweifel gehabt, als Qui-Gon darauf bestanden hatte, dass Anakin ausgebildet werde sollte und er hatte zuerst auch nur zugestimmt Anakin als seinen Padawan anzunehmen, um den letzten Wunsch seines toten Meister zu erfüllen, doch er hatte schnell erkannt, wie viel Potential in dem Jungen lag. Der Rat hatte falsch gelegen, da war Obi-Wan sich hundertprozentig sicher. Deshalb würde er diese Aussage auf keinen Fall so stehen lassen. „Du warst ein guter Jedi und ich war so stolz auf dich. Ich mag mich in vielem getäuscht haben, aber darin nicht.“

Einen langen Moment sagte die Stimme nichts, dann seufzte sie erneut, bevor sie schließlich erwiderte: „Geh ins Bett, Obi-Wan. Du solltest jetzt schlafen.“

Ausnahmsweise würde Obi-Wan da seiner inneren Stimme nicht widersprechen. Nachdem ihn die Albträume seit ein paar Nächten vermehrt heimsuchten, fiel es ihm immer schwerer am Tag seinen Aufgaben nachzugehen. Verdammt, er musste endlich mal wieder richtig schlafen, bevor ihn die Erschöpfung irgendwann noch zusammen brechen ließ. Nachdem er ein zweites Glas Wasser getrunken hatte, ging er zurück zum Bett und rutschte vorsichtig zurück unter die Decke, bevor er einen Arm um seinen Sohn legte und den warmen, kleinen Körper näher an sich zog. Unwillkürlich vergrub Obi-Wan seine Nase in den weichen, blonden Haaren. Je größer Luke wurde, desto enger wurde es auf der kleinen Pritsche, doch wenn sie sich aneinander kuschelten, war es trotzdem gemütlich. Gestern war der Junge ein Jahr alt geworden und obwohl er es sich ständig vornahm, hatte ihm Obi-Wan noch immer kein eigenes Bett gebaut. 

Obi-Wan musste in seinem Alter gewesen sein, als seine Eltern ihn in den Tempel gebracht hatten, damit er zu einem Jedi Ritter, einem Wächter des Friedens, ausgebildet wurde. Ob es ihnen schwer gefallen war sich von ihm zu trennen? Ob sie jemals danach noch an ihren Sohn gedacht hatten? Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, Luke bei fremden Menschen zurückzulassen, hatte er das Gefühl zu ersticken. 'Es gibt keine Gefühle, nur Frieden', flüsterte ihm Qui-Gons Stimme zu, doch Obi-Wan verscheuchte die Worte sofort aus seinem Kopf. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er den Kodex verteidigt, immer nach seinen Regeln gelebt, doch was seinen Sohn anging, würde er ihn nicht zu einem Leben ohne Liebe verdammen. Wie oft hatte er Anakin in seine Schranken verwiesen, als er ihm in seiner Zeit als Padawan seine Zuneigung offen zeigen wollte. Doch anstatt ihn damit zu einem Leben im Gleichgewicht zu verhelfen, hatte er ihn nur ins Chaos gestürzt. Diesen Fehler würde er nicht wiederholen. Nein, mit Luke würde er anders umgehen. Deshalb hatte Obi-Wan es bis jetzt auch noch nicht über sich gebracht, den Jungen zu entwöhnen.

Zwar hatte Luke inzwischen bereits die ersten Zähne und kaute auch schon auf Brotrinden und Obststücken herum, doch er trank auch nach wie vor von Obi-Wans Brust. Vor sich selbst rechtfertigte er diesen Umstand damit, dass er so sicher sein konnte, dass der Junge genug Vitamine bekam und er auch weiterhin keine Kredits für Milchpulver aufwenden musste, doch insgeheim fiel es Obi-Wan schwer sich von dieser Vertrautheit zu trennen. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl seinem Kind so nah zu sein und auch Luke schien die gemeinsamen Momente zu genießen, weshalb Obi-Wan keine Notwendigkeit sah, es zu beenden. Wenn die Macht es guthieß, indem sie die Milch weiterhin fließen ließ, würde er den Sinn nicht in Frage stellen.

XXXXXX

Zufrieden ließ Obi-Wan den Blick über die vor Hitze flirrende Landschaft wandern, während er im Schatten des Vordachs seiner Hütte an einem defekten Kollektor schraubte, den er vom Dach der Hütte entfernt hatte. Vermutlich hatte sich im Relais wieder einmal so viel Sand angesammelt, dass die Impulse nicht mehr weiter geleitet wurden. Es zu reinigen war keine große Sache, wenn man sich etwas auskannte und dank des einen oder anderen Einwurfs von Anakins Stimme in seinem Kopf, war Obi-Wan inzwischen nicht schlecht in der Reparatur von Alltagsgegenständen geworden. Es war ihm sogar gelungen an der Programmierung von MD19 ein paar neue Änderungen vorzunehmen, so dass ihm der Droide inzwischen einen Teil der Pflanzenpflege abnehmen konnte, wenn er sich nicht gerade um Luke kümmerte. Seit der Kleine zu krabbeln angefangen hatte, war es schwer geworden ihn im Auge zu behalten. Von einer unbändigen Energie getrieben schien er ständig in Bewegung zu sein, um die Welt um sich herum mit allen Sinnen zu begreifen und wie alle kleinen Kinder war er blind für die Gefahren, die damit verbunden waren.

„Nein“, sagte Obi-Wan mahnend, als er die Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm. „Der Schraubenzieher ist nicht dazu da, um darauf herumzukauen.“ Selbst wenn er die Geräusche nicht gehört hätte, die sein Sohn beim Krabbeln über den sandigen Boden verursachte, hätte er seine Anwesenheit sofort an dem Flimmern in der Macht erkannt, das Luke umgab wie eine Aura.

Als habe er nur darauf gewartet, dass sein Vater ihn ansprach, krabbelte der Junge näher, bevor er seine kleinen Hände auf Obi-Wans Knie legte und versuchte sich hochzuziehen. „Da?“ fragte er gurrend, während er ihn mit dem selben Blick aus seinen großen, blauen Augen bedachte, den auch Anakin ihm so oft geschenkt hatte.

So sehr Obi-Wan seinen Sohn auch liebte, war es wie ein immer neu aufflammender Schmerz, wenn er die Ähnlichkeit entdeckte, daher dauerte es einen Moment bevor er sich genug gefasst hatte, um ihm zu antworten: „Gleich. Zuerst muss ich das fertig machen.“

Neugierig sah Luke ihm dabei zu, wie Obi-Wan mit einem Pinsel das Relais säuberte, bevor er es wieder in den Kollektor einbaute und ihn zuschraubte. „Gut, ich bin soweit“, entschied Obi-Wan, als er das Werkzeug in die Tasche an seinem Gürtel steckte und sich seinem Sohn zuwandte. „Was möchtest du?“

„Da!“ Auffordernd streckte ihm der Junge die Hände entgegen, welche Obi-Wan fest in die seinen nahm, bevor er ihn vorsichtig auf die stämmigen Beinchen zog. Im ersten Moment schwankte Luke stark, während er sein Gleichgewicht suchte, so dass er beinah wieder auf seinem Hosenboden gelandet wäre, doch dann stabilisierte er sich und machte an der Hand seines Vaters den ersten Schritt und dann noch einen und noch einen. „Da!“ Stolz legte der Junge den Kopf in den Nacken und strahlte Obi-Wan an, so dass man seine Hasenzähne sehen konnte und Obi-Wan lächelte genauso stolz zurück. 

'Hast du gesehen, Anakin?' dachte er voller Wehmut. 'Seine ersten Schritte. Nun ist er bald kein Baby mehr.' Doch laut sagte er: „Das war großartig, mein Schatz. Nicht mehr lange und MD19 wird sehr viel schneller werden müssen, um dich einzufangen.“

„Da“, entgegnete Luke, der offenkundig sehr mit sich zufrieden war, bevor er sich wieder auf den Boden fallen ließ und eine seiner Hände in den Mund steckte. 

„Nicht, die ist doch ganz schmutzig“, rügte ihn sein Vater, dann seufzte er ergeben, als er sah, wie Luke an seinen Fingern zu nuckeln begann. „Hast du Hunger? Dann komm mit ins Haus.“ In einer Hand den Kollektor tragend, hob er mit der anderen seinen Sohn vom staubigen Boden hoch und setzte ihn auf seine Hüfte. Wie ein Äffchen klammerte der Junge seine kleinen Finger in Obi-Wans Robe während er den Kopf vertrauensvoll an seine Schulter lehnte wobei er die andere Hand weiter im Mund behielt. Auf seinen Vater machte Luke nicht nur einen hungrigen, sondern auch einen schläfrigen Eindruck, weshalb Obi-Wan prüfend hinauf in den Himmel sah, bevor er ins Innere der Hütte trat. Offenbar hatten die beiden Sonnen den Zenit schon überschritten, was bedeutete, dass sein Sohn längst reif für einen Mittagsschlaf war. Kaum dass er ihn auf dem Bett abgesetzt hatte, rieb sich der Junge auch schon mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, wobei er ein Gähnen unterdrückte.

„Müde?“ fragte Obi-Wan, bevor er die schmerzenden Schultern kreisen ließ. Das lange gebeugte Sitzen im Schatten hatte seine Muskeln steif werden lassen und wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er selbst auch ein bisschen Schlaf gebrauchen. Durch die ständigen Albträume fühlte er sich morgens oft wie gerädert, weshalb er es sich gestattete, sich ebenfalls aufs Bett zu legen, während er die äußere Robe von seinen Schultern streifte, bevor er seinen Sohn an sich heran zog. 

Sofort krallten sich kleine Hände in den Stoff seines Unterhemd und ein kräftiger Kiefer schloss sich um seine Brust. „Au, Luke!“ Erschrocken ließ der Junge los, als sein Vater ihn anfuhr, bevor Obi-Wan sich besann und etwas ruhiger hinzufügte. „Vorsichtiger, bitte.“ Die Schwingungen, die Obi-Wan durch ihr gemeinsames Band aussandte, verrieten dem Kleinen, dass er ihm wehgetan hatte, so dass dieser als Entschuldigung sofort eine Welle der Empathie zurückschickte, bis er fühlen konnte, dass sein Vater nicht mehr böse war. Erst dann versuchte er erneut, sich an Obi-Wan zu schmiegen und seinen Hunger zu stillen und dieses Mal war Luke sehr viel sanfter. Mit einem Seufzen wagte es Obi-Wan sich zu entspannen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis beide Seiten zufriedene, schläfrige Impulse aussandten. Beschützend hatte Obi-Warm einen Arm um seinen Sohn gelegt, der beim Trinken leise schmatzte. Er wusste, er sollte ebenfalls etwas essen und trinken, sobald Luke eingeschlafen war, doch der warmen Kinderkörper, der sich an ihn presste, zusammen mit der Ruhe, die die Macht aussandte, hinterließ ein angenehmes, friedliches Gefühl in seinem Inneren, so dass Obi-Wan schließlich die Augen schloss und wenig später eingeschlafen war.

XXXXXX

Dank eines weiteren Geistesblitzes seines toten Padawans, hatte Obi-Wan für seine Pflanzen vor ein paar Wochen eine Art klimatisiertes Gewächshaus gebaut, so dass das Gemüse nun endlich vernünftig wachsen konnte. Das war auch gut so, denn in nicht allzu ferner Zeit würde nicht mehr nur Obi-Wan von der Ernte leben müssen. Es machte ihm Mut, wenn er die Pflanzen wässerte und die Erde lockerte, zu sehen, wie gut sie gediehen. Nach all den Monaten, in denen er ständig in Sorge gelebt hatte, endlich ein Lichtblick. Ihr Überleben war gesichert, Luke wuchs und gedieh und auch Obi-Wans Körper hatte sich inzwischen vollständig von den Folgen der Schwangerschaft und der Geburt erholt. 

In der Regel meditierte er jeden Morgen und trainierte am Abend Soresu, doch heute ging ihm so viel durch den Kopf, dass er zusätzlich in den Nachmittagsstunden eine Meditationseinheit im Schatten des Vordachs einlegte, während MD19 den Jungen beaufsichtigte, der vor der Hütte mit Bauklötzen spielte, die sein Vater für ihn gefertigt hatte, als er plötzlich einen Rill entdeckte, der sich auf einem Felsen in der Nähe sonnte. Sofort war die Neugierde des Kleinen geweckt, so dass er sich an dem Droiden hochzog, bevor er die ersten wackeligen Schritte in die Richtung des Tieres machte. Noch nie hatte Luke eine der kleinen Echsen aus der Nähe gesehen und er wollte unbedingt eine in die Finger bekommen. Obi-Wan fühlte die Aufregung seines Sohnes sofort durch ihre Verbindung in der Macht, weshalb er seine Übungen unterbrach und aus der Entfernung dabei zusah, wie Luke mit dem Droiden im Schlepptau in die Richtung des Tieres schwankte. Natürlich bemerkte ihn der Rill sofort und flüchtete, lange bevor Luke ihn erreichen konnte. Der Junge stieß einen enttäuschten Laut aus, dann ließ er sich auf den Po fallen, während er sich schmollend zu seinem Vater umdrehte. 

„Das macht nichts, mein Schatz“, ermutigte ihn Obi-Wan lächelnd. „Beim nächsten Mal hast du ihn bestimmt.“

„Da“, stimmte ihm Luke mit dem einzigen Wort zu, das er abgesehen von dem Babygeplapper bisher sagte. Am Anfang hatte Obi-Wan angenommen, dass es für Daddy stand, doch inzwischen war er sich nicht mehr sicher, da es der Junge für so ziemlich alle Dinge gebrauchte. Mit Obi-Wan als einzigem Gesprächspartner außer dem Droiden, war es nicht leicht, Lukes Wortschatz zu erweitern, doch Obi-Wan bemühte sich redlich die Stille um sie herum mit Leben zu füllen, indem er oft genug laut dachte. Daher merkte er gar nicht, wie ihm die Worte über die Lippen fielen, die er eigentlich nicht hatte aussprechen wollen: „Ich frage mich, ob Leia auch schon laufen kann.“

„Wer ist Leia?“ meldete die Stimme in seinem Kopf verwundert zu Wort.

„Das ist der Name, den Bail und seine Frau für das Mädchen ausgesucht haben, das Padme zur Welt gebracht hat“, erwiderte Obi-Wan, während er die Augen schloss und versuchte zurück in seine Mediation zu finden.

Die Macht begann aufgeregt zu pulsieren. „Padmes Tochter lebt?!“ hakte Anakins Stimme ungläubig nach.

Obi-Wan, der sich das plötzliche Aufflackern seiner Aura nicht erklären konnte, brummte leise, bevor er zurückgab: „Soweit ich weiß schon.“

Ein weiterer Impuls fuhr durch ihn hindurch, als die Stimme hoffnungsvoll nachfragte: „Und Padme, ist sie auch …?“ 

Manchmal fragte sich Obi-Wan, ob sein Unterbewusstsein ihn für dumm verkaufen wollte, oder ob es nur versuchte eine möglichst realistische Unterhaltung in Gang zu halten. „Padme ist tot, das weißt du doch“, sagte er trotzdem.

Auf einen Schlag war das Flackern fort, nur noch ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen, wie ein Echo in seinem Inneren, zeugte davon, dass es überhaupt dagewesen war. „Ich weiß, ich dachte nur … nicht so wichtig.“ Obi-Wan glaubte beinah bildlich zu hören, wie der Hoffnungsschimmer, der gerade noch gekeimt hatte, unmittelbar wieder erlosch, dann atmete die Stimme hörbar durch, so als müsse sie sich sammeln. „Ich habe also nicht nur einen Sohn, sondern auch eine Tochter.“

Obi-Wan brummte erneut, während er an das kleine Mädchen dachte. Anakins und Padmes Tochter, deren Geburt ein Fest der Freude hätte sein können und die zu einem so tragischen Ereignis geworden war. „Sie hat Padme sehr ähnlich gesehen, als ich sie zuletzt gesehen habe, weißt du. Das gleiche zart geschnittene Gesicht, die selben braunen Augen.“

Anakins Stimme keuchte, bei der Projektion des mentalen Bildes in Obi-Wans Geist, bevor sie hervorstieß: „Ich muss sie sehen.“

Unwillen stieg in Obi-Wan auf, als er diesen Wunsch hörte. Es war nicht so, dass es das erste Mal war, dass er sich wünschte sich zu vergewissern, dass es Leia gut ging. Allein das Wissen, wie schön es für Luke wäre, eine Schwester zu haben, mit der er seine Kindheit teilen konnte. Doch obwohl er wusste, dass es nur ein rhetorischer Gedanke war, dass er selbst für nicht absehbare Zeit auf Tatooine festsaß, widerstrebte es ihn diese Worte mit Anakins Stimme formuliert zu hören. „Du weißt, dass das nicht geht. Bei den Organas ist sie sicher. Das darf unter keinen Umständen gefährdet werden.“

„Ein Kind gehört zu seinen Eltern, Obi-Wan!“ zischte die Stimme wütend, so dass Obi-Wan unwillkürlich zusammen zuckte.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?“ gab er scharf zurück. „Ihre Mutter ist tot und wenn sie in die Hände des Mannes fällt, der einmal ihr Vater war, wird der Imperator nicht lange zögern und ihm befehlen sie umzubringen oder etwas noch Schlimmeres mit ihr anzustellen.“

„Ich würde niemals zulassen, dass ihr ein Leid widerfährt“, entgegnete Anakins Stimme gekränkt und Obi-Wan wünschte sich, dass es wirklich sein ehemaliger Padwan war, der da zu ihm sprach. Es hatte ihn unendlich traurig gemacht, die Kleine wegzugeben, doch Obi-Wan hatte keine andere Lösung gesehen. Zwar hatte er mit sich gerungen das kleine Mädchen mitzunehmen, als er nach Tatooine ins Exil gegangen war, aber die fortschreitende Schwangerschaft und der damalige Plan Luke fortzugeben, hatten ihn davon abgehalten, es tatsächlich zu tun. 

Seufzend fuhr sich Obi-Wan über das Gesicht bevor er seine Glieder streckte und die Augen aufschlug. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Er konnte sich einfach nicht in eine meditative Entspannung vertiefen, so lange seine Gedanken dermaßen aktiv waren. „Anakin, du hast Padme nicht retten können und selbst wenn du noch hier wärst, so würdest du Leia nicht vor Sidious beschützen können“, appellierte er an seine Vernunft. „Es ist besser, dass sie da bleibt wo sie ist.“

„Da liegst du falsch“, gab die Stimme überzeugt zurück. „Ich werde einen Weg finden sie zu beschützen, genau wie ich euch beschütze.“

„Anakin, nicht ...“, versuchte Obi-Wan sein Unterbewusstsein zu überzeugen.

„Hab Vertrauen in die Macht, Obi-Wan“, unterbrach ihn Anakins Stimme sanft. „Das ist es doch, was du mir immer gesagt hast, oder? Ich schwöre, ich werde einen Weg finden.“

Tbc ...


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Obi-Wan hatte immer gewusst, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem er seinem Sohn das Herz brach. Er hatte nur nicht geahnt, dass dieser Tag so schnell herannahen würde, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er würde den Medidroiden heute verkaufen. Abgesehen von dem betagten Speeder und seinem Lichtschwert, war er das einzige von Wert, das er besaß und sie wohnten soweit entfernt von jeder Siedlung, dass er den Speeder unmöglich entbehren konnte und was das Lichtschwert anging, verbot es sich von selbst an so etwas wie einen Verkauf überhaupt zu denken. Er brauchte die Kredits aus dem Erlös nun einmal, daran führte kein Weg vorbei. Dank des klimatisierten Gewächshauses war der Ertrag seines Gemüsebeets zwar inzwischen so gut, dass Obi-Wan nicht mehr nur für den Eigenbedarf pflanzte, sondern den Großteil der Ernte an eine Cantina verkaufte, doch der Geld reichte gerade einmal, um davon Sachen zu kaufen, die er für den täglichen Bedarf benötigte und nicht selbst herstellen konnte, wie Kleidung, Schuhe oder Ersatzteile. Doch dieses Mal würde er sehr viel mehr Kredits brauchen, wenn er davon zwei Banthas bezahlen wollte. Nicht nur, dass sie Wolle für Decken und Kleidung liefern würden, gaben die Kühe auch für Menschen genießbare Milch und auf die war Obi-Wan nun dringend angewiesen.

Es war davon auszugehen gewesen, dass der Tag irgendwann kommen würde, an dem er Luke nicht mehr würde stillen können und im nach hinein war Obi-Wan froh, dass ihm die Macht einen Aufschub von achtzehn Monaten verschafft hatte, doch nun war sie offenkundig der Meinung, dass sie lange genug für das Kind gesorgt hatte. Nun war es an Obi-Wan sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, um den Jungen mit Calcium und Vitaminen zu versorgen, die er zum Wachsen brauchte. In Anbetracht der Schwierigkeiten an Milchpulver zu gelangen, waren die Tiere die beste Option, die er hatte. Behutsam hatte er versucht Luke auf den heutigen Tag vorzubereiten, doch der Junge war zu klein um zu verstehen, was es für ihn bedeuten würde, dass der Droide sie verließ. Alles, was er den Worten seines Vaters entnehmen konnte war, dass sie in die Stadt fahren würden. Für Obi-Wan waren ihre Ausflüge nach Mos Espa immer eine zwiespältige Angelegenheit. Am liebsten hätte er Luke gar nicht erst mitgenommen, aber eine andere Wahl gab es nicht. Obi-Wan hatte nicht vergessen, wie gefährlich das Leben im Hinterland war und welches Schicksal Anakins Mutter ereilt hatte. Daher hatte er den Jungen auch früher nie bei MD19 zurückgelassen, wenn er Besorgungen machen musste. So hilfreich der Droide auch war, gegen den Angriff von Tusken Räubern würde er das Kind nicht verteidigen können.

Als Luke noch ein Säugling war, hatte ihn Obi-Wan in einem Tuch unter seinem Umhang am Körper getragen, so dass er den meisten Bewohnern der Stadt gar nicht auffiel, doch je älter der Junge wurde, desto weniger konnte ihn sein Vater vor möglichen, neugierigen Blicken verstecken. Daher hatte er immer nur schnell seine Geschäfte abwickelt und seine Vorräte aufstockt, bevor er mit ihm nach Hause zurückgekehrt war. Luke ahnte natürlich nichts von den Sorgen seines Vaters. Für ihn waren die Ausflüge jedes Mal ein Abenteuer. Allein die Fahrt im Speeder war für ihn schon ein absolutes Highlight. Je schneller sie fuhren, desto besser. Luke liebte die Geschwindigkeit genau wie Anakin und nie wirkte er zufriedener, als in den Momenten wenn ihm der Wind die Haare zerzauste und er dabei zusah, wie die Landschaft an ihnen vorbei flog.

Wenn er die Wahl gehabt hätte, wäre Obi-Wan lieber in das weniger gefährliche Bestine gefahren, um den Droiden zu verkaufen und ein paar dringend benötigte Einkäufe zu erledigen, doch die Stadt war selbst mit einem Speeder viele Stunden von seiner Hütte entfernt, so dass er sich für die zweitbeste Variante entschieden hatte. Zwar war die Kriminalitätsrate in Mos Espa nicht ganz so hoch wie in Mos Eisley, trotzdem war der Diebstahl hinter dem Handel und dem Sammeln von Schrott eine der Haupteinnahmequelle seiner Bewohner. Obi-Wan konnte es den Leuten nicht einmal verdenken. Die meisten Siedler der Stadt waren arm, Wohlstand gab es hier nur unter den Sklavenhändlern oder denen, die mit den Hutten Geschäfte machten. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Obi-Wan den Medidroiden, der bewegungslos auf dem Rücksitz saß und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihn bei dem Gedanken, dass sich ihre Wege nun trennen würden, ein wehmütiges Gefühl beschlich. In der ganzen Zeit auf Tatooine hatte er ihm gute Dienste geleistet. Er hatte geholfen seinen Sohn auf die Welt zu bringen, sich um Obi-Wan gekümmert, als er nicht aufstehen konnte, für ihn gearbeitet und ihm Gesellschaft geleistet, wenn ihm danach war. Deshalb war es vermutlich nur normal, dass es ihm widerstrebte, den Droiden wegzugeben. Es war ihm nur fair erschienen, MD19 vor der Fahrt in seine Pläne einzuweihen, einfach nur weil er fand, dass er ihm dies schuldig war.

Wenn Obi-Wan erwartet hatte, dass der Droide nach den Gründen für die Entscheidung fragte oder gegen seinen Verkauf argumentierte, hatte er falsch gedacht, stattdessen hatte er ihn einfach nur aus seinen elektronischen Augen angesehen und gesagt: „Ich verstehe, Meister.“ Und Obi-Wan hatte sich wieder einmal schuldig gefühlt. Diese Worte mit Anakins Stimme hören zu müssen und erneut das Gefühl nicht loszuwerden, versagt zu haben, war fast mehr als er ertragen konnte, daran änderte auch die Stimme in seinem Kopf nichts, die ihn zu trösten versuchte: „Er ist nur eine Maschine, Obi-Wan.“

„Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht?“ gab er zurück. „Trotzdem ist er fast wie ein Familienmitglied.“

„Der große Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan hängt an einem Droiden“, spottete die Stimme gutmütig.

„Du hast gut reden. Ich kann mich gut daran erinnern, wie das mit dir und R2D2 gewesen ist“, gab Obi-Wan zurück. 

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich es nicht verstehe“, entgegnete Anakins Stimme sanft. „R2 war für mich auch mehr als ein Droide. Ich konnte mich auf ihn verlassen. Fast wie auf einen Freund.“

Obi-Wan seufzte gequält. „Im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten ist MD19 das auch für Luke. Himmel, es wird ihm das Herz brechen.“

„Er wird darüber hinweg kommen“, erwiderte die Stimme optimistisch. „Kinder in seinem Alter vergessen schnell.“

Obi-Wan sagte nichts darauf, obwohl er in diesem Fall anderer Meinung war. Es war zwar schon fünfzehn Jahre her, aber er konnte sich gut daran erinnern, wie stark Anakins Heimweh in den ersten Tagen auf Coruscant gewesen war. Zwar hatte er geglaubt, dass niemand es merken würde, doch Obi-Wan hatte ihn jede Nacht in seiner Kammer weinen hören. Selbst Jahre später hatte der Junge noch von seiner Heimatwelt geträumt und Obi-Wan konnte nur hoffen, dass Luke sich schneller an den Verlust des Droiden gewöhnen würde, als Anakin sich an das Leben im Tempel angepasst hatte.

XXXXXX

Seit ihrem Gespräch über Leia war die Stimmung zwischen ihm und seinem Unterbewusstsein merklich angespannt. Zwar hatten weder Obi-Wan noch die Stimme in seinem Kopf Anakins Tochter wieder erwähnt, doch in der Nacht nach ihrer Unterhaltung hatte Obi-Wan von einem kleinen Mädchen mit sanften braunen Augen geträumt, das ihn erstaunt und neugierig zugleich angesehen hatte, so dass Obi-Wan mit Herzrasen und kaltem Schweiß auf der Stirn aus dem Schlaf geschreckt war und so sehr er sich auch einreden wollte, dass ihm seine Phantasie einen Streich gespielt hatte, wurde er das Gefühl doch nicht los, dass er Leia durch die Augen ihres Vaters gesehen hatte. So sehr er sich auch einzureden versuchte, dass es nicht sein konnte, dass es unmöglich war, ließ ihm sein Gewissen doch keine Ruhe, das ihm immer wieder einflüsterte, dass es allein seine Schuld war, wenn dass Imperium Anakins Tochter gefunden hatte. Trotzdem wagte er es nicht, seine Ängste auszusprechen, denn er wusste, wenn er es tun würde, müsste er ein für allemal anerkennen, dass es keine Selbstgespräche waren die er führte.

Als sie den Stadtrand von Mos Espa erreichten, spielten dort ein paar zerlumpte Kinder vor den Quartieren der Sklaven und Obi-Wan konnte die Stimme in seinem Kopf deutlich mit den Zähnen knirschen hören. Wie oft hatte er zusammen mit Anakin im Rahmen ihrer Missionen für den Jedi-Orden auf anderen Planeten gegen Unterdrückung und Sklaverei gekämpft, geändert hatte sich dennoch nichts. Unwillkürlich warf Obi-Wan einen Blick auf seinen Sohn, der auf dem Sitz neben ihm angeschnallt war. Für den kleinen Jungen, der nichts anderes kannte als die Einöde des Hinterlandes, mussten die Kuppelbauten von Mos Espa prächtig erscheinen. Ehrfürchtig und mit großen Augen schien er die Eindrücke um sich herum geradezu aufzusaugen, nicht ahnend welche Abgründe sich hinter den Fassaden der Stadt verbargen. 

Gezielt durchquerte Obi-Wan mit dem Speeder die verzweigten Gassen der Stadt, bis sie den Speeder vor einem Schrotthändler abstellten. Obwohl sie nur wenige Meter vom Fahrzeug entfernt sein würden, konnte Obi-Wan nur hoffen, dass niemand versuchen würde es zu stehlen. Der Weg zurück zu ihrer Hütte war weit und er brannte nicht gerade darauf, das Xelric-Tal zu Fuß zu durchqueren. Die Macht pulsierte heftig um sie herum, so als erinnere sie sich an die Rolle, die dieser Laden schon einmal gespielt hatte. Auch wenn der Toydarianer Watto schon lange nicht mehr der Besitzer war, hatten sich die Zustände dort, wie sie ihm Qui-Gon damals beschrieben hatte, kaum geändert. Schrott und ausrangierte Droiden stapelten sich fast bis an die Decke, als sie das Geschäft betraten, in dem ein junger Twi'lek an einem Gongdroiden herumschraubte, als sie hereinkamen. An seinem kantigen Gesicht konnte man erkennen, dass er bereits im Teenager-Alter sein musste, trotzdem war der Junge aufgrund von Hunger und Entbehrungen noch kleiner als Obi-Wan. Nichtsdestotrotz lächelte er freundlich und Obi-Wan konnte keinen Groll in ihm erkennen, als er sie empfing.

„Willkommen“, grüßte er die Neuankömmlinge in Basic. „Kommt nur näher. Mein Herr wird sich gleich um euch kümmern.“

„Danke“, entgegnete Obi-Wan, während er den Griff um Lukes Hand verstärkte, der versuchte sich ihm zu entwinden und den Laden auf eigene Faust zu entdecken. Seit er allein laufen konnte, hatte sich der Freiheitsdrang des Jungen nur noch verstärkt, doch in Anbetracht dessen, dass hier überall scharfkantige Metalle und elektrische Schaltkreise offen herumlagen, hielt es Obi-Wan für keine gute Idee seinen Sohn frei herumstreunen zu lassen.

„Ein hübsches Kind habt Ihr“, sagte der Twi'lek mit einem Grinsen, bei dem Obi-Wan feststellen musste, dass ihm im Oberkiefer ein Schneidezahn fehlte, während er näher kam und vor Luke in die Hocke ging. „Ich habe eine Nichte in seinem Alter. Sie hilft meiner Schwester bei der Arbeit in einer Cantina.“

Die Macht knisterte aufgeladen in Obi-Wans Adern und erneut knirschte die Stimme in seinem Kopf mit den Zähnen, bei dem Gedanken an ein Kleinkind, dass zwischen den Gästen herumirrte, um Teller abzuräumen und Tische zu wischen. Eher würde Obi-Wan sterben als seinen Sohn jemals so einem Schicksal auszusetzen.

Neugierig streckte Luke seine kleinen Hände aus um die Lekku des Twi'lek zu berühren, doch in diesem Moment näherte sich die massige Gestalt eines Croluten aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens, so dass der Sklave eilig aufstand und sich zurückzog, um seine Arbeit fortzusetzen. „Willkommen“, knurrte er mit schwerem Akzent, wobei er Obi-Wan abschätzend musterte. „Ich bin Belan Kratt. Was kann ich für Euch tun?“

„Wir wollen diesen Medidroiden verkaufen“, erklärte Obi-Wan, während er auf MD19 deutete, der hinter ihm stand und mit der anderen Hand Luke gleichzeitig an seine Seite zog, um zu verhindern, dass er ein lädiertes Datapad erreichte, das in einem Regel lag.

„Hm“, brummte der Crolute, indem er näher kam und den Droiden mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen begutachtete. „Nicht mehr ganz neu das Modell.“

„Trotzdem ist er in einem einwandfreien Zustand“, erwiderte Obi-Wan unbeeindruckt.

Abwertend schürzte Belan Kratt die dicken Lippen. „Keine große Nachfrage nach Medidroiden hier im Outer Rim“, entgegnete er, während er gegen MD19s Brustplatte klopfte. „Ich kann ihn höchstens ausschlachten und die Teile verkaufen. Ist nicht allzu viel Gewinn drin, deshalb würde ich Euch … sagen wir fünfzig imperiale Kredits für ihn geben.“

Unwillig biss Obi-Wan bei diesen Worten die Zähne zusammen. Weder der genannte Wert, noch der Gedanke daran, dass der Medidroide zerstückelt werden würde, waren für ihn annehmbar. Die Macht möge ihm verzeihen, aber entgegen seiner Prinzipien sah er nun doch keine andere Möglichkeit als einen Gedankentrick anzuwenden. Hoffentlich würde es nach der langen Zeit, in der er seine Fähigkeiten nicht genutzt hatte, überhaupt funktionieren. „Du hast einen Abnehmer, der unbedingt einen Medidroiden braucht und wirst ihn in einem Stück behalten“, sagte er mit fester Stimme, während er mit der freien Hand eine Bewegung in der Luft vollführte. 

„Ich habe einen Abnehmer, der unbedingt einen Medidroiden braucht und werde ihn in einem Stück behalten“, wiederholte der Crolute monoton. Der Macht sei Dank es funktionierte. Scheinbar schien Belan Kratt keinen sehr ausgeprägten Willen zu haben oder Obi-Wan war besser, als er gedacht hatte.

So weit so gut, trotzdem war Obi-Wan noch nicht fertig damit, Belan Kratt seinem Willen zu beugen. „Du wirst mir einhundert Kredits für den Droiden bezahlen und dem Sklavenjungen von heute an genug Essen und Trinken geben, damit er satt wird.“

Aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens war ein überraschter Laut zu hören, der davon zeugte, dass der junge Twi'lek ihr Gespräch belauschte und Obi-Wan konnte nur hoffen dass er sein Wissen für sich behielt. Es würde ihnen allen sehr viele Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen, wenn niemand davon wusste, dass es jemanden wie ihn auf diesem Planeten gab. 

„Ich werde Euch einhundert Kredits für den Droiden bezahlen und dem Sklavenjungen von heute an genug Essen und Trinken geben, damit er satt wird.“ Wie ein Traumwandler entfernte sich der Crolute für einen Moment, bevor er mit einem dicken Beutel voller Münzen wieder kam, den er Obi-Wan ohne zu zögern überreichte.

Er wusste, er spielte mit seinem Glück, doch als Obi-Wan den sehnsüchtigen Blick sah, mit dem Luke einen kleinen Droiden bedachte, der um seine Beine herum flitzte, setzte er noch hinzu: „Und du wirst mir diesen Maus-Droiden als Geschenk oben drauf geben.“ 

„Und ich werde Euch diesen Maus-Droiden als Geschenk oben drauf geben“, antwortete Belan Krutt gehorsam, dann ging er in die Knie, was bei seiner Masse gar nicht so leicht war, hob den Droiden auf und drückte ihn Luke in die Hand. Sofort erhellte ein Strahlen das Gesicht des Jungen, während er seine Beute fest an sich drückte. Hoffentlich würde ihm das den Verlust von MD19 etwas erträglicher machen. Gewissenhaft verstaute Obi-Wan den Geldbeutel, bevor er Luke auf seinen Arm hievte. Nun aber schnell hier raus, bevor Belan Kratt aufging, dass er über den Tisch gezogen worden war. Im Stillen sandte Obi-Wan erneut seinen Dank an die Macht, dann bereitete er mit einer leichten Verbeugung seinen Rückzug vor. „Vielen Dank. Es war ein Vergnügen mit Euch Geschäfte zu machen.“

„Jaja“, brummte der Crolute, während er sich verwirrt an seinem Kinn kratzte. Vermutlich dachte er gerade darüber nach, wer der Kunde war, über den er gesprochen hatte oder welcher Teufel ihn geritten hatte einen solchen Preis für einen Medidroiden zu bezahlen. 

In jedem Fall wurde es höchste Zeit, dass sich Obi-Wan mit seinem Kind aus dem Staub machte. Ein letztes Mal blickte er zu dem Droiden, der ihm ebenfalls das Gesicht zugewandt hatte und ihn aus den elektronischen Augen ausdruckslos ansah. „Lebewohl, MD19.“

„Auf Wiedersehen, Meister“, antwortete der Droide mit Anakins Stimme und Obi-Wan glaubte in diesem Moment sein Herz zersplittern zu fühlen, weshalb er sich schleunigst umdrehte und beeilte den Laden zu verlassen, bevor er es sich noch anders überlegen konnte.

„Medi nicht mit?“ fragte Luke, der von Obi-Wans Arm aus einen Blick über seine Schulter warf. In den letzten Wochen hatte er nicht nur mit dem Laufen deutliche Fortschritte gemacht, auch sein Wortschatz hatte sich vergrößert, so dass er abgesehen von dem obligatorischen „Da“ für seinen Vater, mit „Medi“ auch dem Droiden einen Namen zugeordnet hatte.

„Nein, mein Herz. Medi ist jetzt hier zu Hause“, antwortete Obi-Wan, während er seinen Sohn ein wenig fester an sich drückte.

„Medi mit!“ beharrte der Junge und begann heftig zu zappeln, um zurück in den Laden zu rennen, so dass der Maus-Droide beinah auf den Boden gefallen wäre und Obi-Wan ihn vorsorglich an sich nahm.

„Nein, Luke. Es geht nicht“, entgegnete Obi-Wan so fest er konnte. „MD19 gehört uns nicht mehr.“

„Medi mit! Medi mit! Medi!“ brüllte Luke, während er strampelte und um sich schlug, doch obwohl er Obi-Wan einige Male schmerzhaft in den Bauch trat, ließ ihn dieser nicht los, bis sie den Speeder erreichten, wo er den sich wehrenden Jungen auf dem Beifahrersitz festschnallte. Dicke Tränen kullerten jetzt über Lukes Wangen, während er seinen Vater verständnislos ansah. 

„Ich weiß“, sagte Obi-Wan leise, als er sich auf den Fahrersitz setzte und seinem Sohn einen Kuss auf den Scheitel presste. „Mir wird er auch fehlen.“

XXXXXX

Als sie zwei Stunden später die Stadt verließen, war Luke über seinen Kummer eingeschlafen, während die zwei Banthas, die Obi-Wan mit einem Seil an den Speeder gebunden hatte, friedlich hinter dem Fahrzeug hertrotteten. Der Bulle war noch jung, seine Hörner noch nicht so ausgeprägt wie bei einem voll ausgewachsenen Männchen und die Kuh hatte vor einiger Zeit gekalbt, so dass sie noch Milch produzierte und war laut des Verkäufers bereits wieder trächtig. Um Milch würde sich Obi-Wan also wohl lange keine Sorgen machen müssen. Dank seines Verhandlungsgeschickes hatte er es geschafft, nach dem Kauf der Tiere und der dringend benötigten Kleidung und den Schuhen für Luke noch genug Kredits übrig zu behalten, um ein paar Lebensmittel zu kaufen, die sie sich nicht oft leisteten und trotzdem noch ein kleines Polster für später zu haben. Auch wenn der Verlust des Medidroiden ihn schmerzte, war Obi-Wan im Großen und Ganzen zufrieden mit den getätigten Geschäften, während er den Speeder durch das Xelric Tal lenkte.

Damit sein Sohn keinen Sonnenstich bekam, hatte er vorsichtshalber ein leichtes Tuch über den Kopf des schlafenden Kindes gelegt. Trotzdem würde er ihn bald wecken müssen, damit er etwas trinken konnte. Bei der Hitze würde er sonst schnell dehydrieren. Aufgrund der Banthas im Schlepptau kamen sie nur langsam voran und die Sonnen hatten ihren Zenit schon lange überschritten, doch wenn alles nach Plan verlief, würden sie es trotzdem vor dem Einbruch der Nacht bis zu ihrer Hütte schaffen. Im Geiste dachte Obi-Wan bereits darüber nach, wie man die blaue Milch zu Käse verarbeiten konnte, als er plötzlich Anakins Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte.

„Ihr müsst eine Zuflucht finden. Es zieht ein Sandsturm auf.“

Überrascht hob Obi-Wan den Kopf. Tatsächlich hatte die Stimme recht. Weit entfernt konnte er sehen, wie sich in der Richtung des Nördlichen Dünenmeers der Horizont gelb verfärbte. Auch die Luft schmeckte bereits anders, noch trockener und heißer als sie es sonst war. Verflucht, wie hatte er das übersehen können? Trotzdem gab es immer noch eine geringe Chance, dass der Sturm abdrehte und in eine andere Richtung zog.

„Vielleicht kommt er gar nicht bis hierher“, brachte Obi-Wan seine Hoffnung zum Ausdruck.

„Doch, das wird er“, prophezeite ihm Anakins Stimme. „Vertrau mir. Ich kenne die Sandstürme besser als du.“

Dagegen konnte er schlecht argumentieren, doch das Problem war, dass eine Zuflucht kaum möglich war. Mit den langsamen Banthas würden sie es unmöglich zurück nach Mos Esba schaffen, bevor der Sturm sie erreichte. Alles was er versuchen konnte, war die Tiere zur Eile anzutreiben, damit sie vielleicht noch die Ausläufe der Mospic-Bergkette erreichten, auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie auf die Schnelle eine Höhle fanden verschwindend gering war. Trotzdem beschleunigte Obi-Wan seinen Speeder, so dass die Banthas durch den Strick um ihren Hals gezwungener Maßen schneller laufen mussten. Dennoch konnte Obi-Wan den Sturm von Minute zu Minute näher kommen sehen. Die Berge waren jetzt bereits nur noch als undeutliche Schemen hinter der gelben Wand auszumachen und in der Luft um sie herum schwirrten die ersten verirrten Sandkörner. Unmöglich, sie würden es nicht schaffen. Der Sturm würde sie mitten in der Senke erwischen und unter sich begraben.

Die einzige Hoffnung, die es gab, war Schutz zwischen den Tieren zu suchen. Einige Banthas lebten auf Tatooine noch immer in freier Wildbahn. Ihre Körper waren perfekt auf das Klima angepasst. Wenn ein Sandsturm sie erwischte, kauerten sie sich einfach auf den Boden, verschlossen alle Körperöffnungen und saßen den Sturm aus. Auch wenn es Obi-Wan widerstrebte sein Kind den Elementen auszusetzen, war ihre Chance so immer noch größer, als wenn sie in dem Speeder blieben. Das Fahrzeug würde dem Sturm nicht standhalten können. Wenn sie weiterfuhren, würden die Winde es wie ein Spielzeug hin und her werfen und die Passagiere mit ihm. Das wäre ihr sicherer Tod. 

Trotzdem versuchte Obi-Wan noch so weit wie möglich zu kommen. Erst als die Stimme in seinem Kopf ihn geradezu anschrie anzuhalten, stoppte er den Speeder. „Worauf wartest du noch?“ drängte ihn Anakins Stimme. „Ihr müsst euch sofort in Sicherheit bringen.“ Sand drang in seine Augen und er musste heftig blinzeln, als er ausstieg und um das Fahrzeug herumging. Der Sturm toste bereits so laut, dass die Banthas ein lautes Blöken ausstießen und unruhig mit ihren Hufen scharrte, während Obi-Wan seinen Sohn abschnallte und auf seine Arme hob.

„Da?“ fragte der Junge verschlafen, wobei er unbewusst seine Fühler durch ihre Verbindung in der Macht nach ihm ausstreckte.

„Alles ist gut, mein Kleiner“, antwortete Obi-Wan, während er gleichzeitig beruhigende Impulse zurücksandte. „Wir müssen nur den Sturm abwarten. Kein Grund zur Sorge.“ Obwohl es ihm schwer fiel Luke seine Angst nicht merken zu lassen, schaffte er es doch irgendwie die negativen Gefühle für sich zu behalten, so dass der Junge wieder zurück in den Schlaf fiel und seinen Kopf an der Schulter seines Vaters barg. So gut es mit dem Kind auf dem Arm ging, versuchte Obi-Wan die Einkäufe im Speeder so zu sichern, so dass sie nicht weggeweht werden konnten. Erst als er ihren restlichen Wasservorrat mit genommen hatte, wagte er es den Schutz zwischen den Banthas zu suchen. Die Tiere hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit so dicht nebeneinander gelegt, dass es Obi-Wan kaum gelang, sich zwischen ihre Leiber zu quetschen. Dann legte er sich so hin, dass er mit dem Körper seinen Sohn abschirmen würde und wickelte seinen Umhang um sich, dass der Sand sie nicht erreichen konnte. Die Banthas waren so nah, dass Obi-Wan die Hitze fühlte, die sie ausstrahlten und die Geräusche ihrer Körper hörte. Den Klang ihrer Herzens, das Rumoren in ihren Gedärmen. 

Demütig schloss er die Augen, verlangsamte seinen Atem und versuchte sich auf die Laute der Tiere zu konzentrieren. Sein Leben und das seines Kindes in die Hände der Macht zu legen. Den Kopf auf Lukes Haaren abgelegt, schloss er die Arme um seinen Sohn und sandte seine Ängste in den Äther, dann war der Sturm plötzlich da. Trotz der Körper der Banthas um sie herum, konnte er die Gewaltigkeit der Elemente fühlen, als sie über sie hinwegfegten. Peitschenhieben gleich prasselten die Sandkörner auf seinen Umhang, an dem der Wind zerrte wie an einem losen Blatt, doch Obi-Wan hielt ihn mit aller Kraft fest. Unermüdlich stemmte er sich gegen den Sturm, während er gleichzeitig immer wieder Impuls durch das gemeinsame Band an seinen Sohn sandte, um dafür zu sorgen, dass er nicht aufwachte und in Panik verfiel. So lange Luke schlief, war ihre Chance größer, dass sie den Sturm überlebten. Tatsächlich schien ihm die Macht gewogen zu sein. Die Minuten vergingen ohne dass Luke erwachte, während der Sand Schicht um Schicht auf seinen Umhang prasselte, so dass er immer wärmer und immer schwerer wurde, doch der Sturm flaute nicht ab. Stattdessen schien er immer stärker zu werden. Immer mehr Sand regnete auf sie herunter und begrub sie wie unter einer viel zu warmen Decke, so dass die Luft unter dem Umhang immer weniger wurde. Es war heiß, eng und stickig und Obi-Wan merkte wie er selbst immer müder wurde. Seine Kräfte schwanden und der Griff um Lukes kleinen Körper lockerte sich, während seine Lider zuzufallen drohten.

„Obi-Wan!“ rief ihn die Stimme in seinem Kopf zur Raison. „Du darfst jetzt nicht einschlafen. Du erstickst sonst!“

„Aber der Sturm hört nicht auf“, flüsterte er mit vor Hitze aufgesprungenen Lippen. „Der Sand begräbt uns unter sich.“

„Ich werde es leichter für euch machen, aber du musst weiter durchhalten“, beschwor ihn die Stimme, dann fühlte Obi-Wan plötzlich wie das Gewicht auf seinem Körper verschwand. So als würde der Sand von dem Umhang abgestreift und obwohl der Sturm weiter anhielt, sammelte sich kein neuer mehr an. Luft kam wieder durch die Maschen des Stoffs, so dass Obi-Wan gierig einatmete. Zwar war es noch immer warm und stickig, doch es gab nun wieder genug Sauerstoff, um ihr Überleben zu sichern. Beklommen berührte sein Geist den seines Sohnes, doch Luke schlief weiterhin friedlich an seinen Körper gekuschelt, ahnungslos darüber wie nah sie dem Tod gekommen waren. 

Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ließ der Wind nach. Trotzdem traute sich Obi-Wan nicht die Sicherheit seines Verstecks zu verlassen, bis sich die Banthas zu bewegen begangen. Erst dann schob er vorsichtig den Umhang von seinem Gesicht und setzte sich auf. Der Himmel erstrahlte noch immer in einem schmutzigen Gelb, doch der Sturm war nun zu einem lauen Lüftchen geworden. Der Macht sei Dank, sie hatten es überstanden. 

„Da?“ Offenkundig hatte die Bewegung seinen Sohn geweckt, der mit wirrem Haar und gerötetem Gesicht in diesem Moment zu ihm hoch blinzelte. 

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, mein Herz“, antwortete Obi-Wan, während er mit dem Junge auf dem Arm langsam auf die Beine kam und sich zwischen den Banthas einen Weg zum Speeder bahnte. Dank des Umstands, dass er noch immer an den Tieren festgebunden war, hatte der Sturm es nicht geschafft ihn mit sich fortzuschleppen. Ob er beschädigt worden war, konnte Obi-Wan jetzt noch nicht sagen, da das Fahrzeug halb im Sand versunken war. Trotz der Macht würde es wohl eine Weile dauern, bis er den Speeder wieder fahrbereit machen konnte. Doch das Wichtigste war, dass sie unverletzt geblieben waren und obwohl Obi-Wan versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wusste er dennoch genau, wem sie das zu verdanken hatten. 

Tbc ...


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Obi-Wan war immer ein positiver Mensch gewesen. Sicher, er war von Geburt an ein Skeptiker, hatte gegenüber Qui-Gon vieles in Frage gestellt und bei Anakin immer die Rolle der Stimme Vernunft übernommen, trotzdem hatte er beinah jeder Situation etwas Gutes abgewinnen können. Doch das war vor seiner Zeit auf Tatooine gewesen. Seit mehr als zwei Jahren war Obi-Wan nun schon im Exil auf dem Wüstenplaneten und manchmal vergaß er beinah wie sein Leben vor Tatooine ausgesehen hatte. Die monotone Landschaft ließ ihn die Farben vermissen, die auf anderen Planeten selbstverständlich waren. Bislang wusste er noch wie sich der Regen auf Coruscant auf der Haut anfühlte oder das weiche Gras der Steppen von Naboo unter den Füßen, doch je länger er hier war, desto mehr verblassten diese Bilder. Vermutlich würde er irgendwann genauso abgestumpft werden, wie die anderen Bewohner von Tatooine. Manchmal träumte er sogar schon in schwarz und weiß.

Er hatte eine Depression, so viel stand fest und das wunderte ihn nicht einmal. Eigentlich erstaunte es ihn nur, dass es so lange gedauert hatte, bis sie mit voller Härte zuschlug. Seit Monaten hatte Obi-Wan gemerkt, dass seine Stimmung gedrückter wurde. Begonnen hatte es mit dem Tag an dem er MD19 weggegeben hatte, doch seitdem war es immer schlimmer geworden. Mit jedem Tag fiel es ihm schwerer abends einzuschlafen und morgens wieder aufzustehen. Obwohl er versuchte die Gefühle loszulassen, wollte es ihm nicht gelingen der Hoffnungslosigkeit zu entkommen. Die Tage verschwammen in einem Meer aus Ereignislosigkeit der immer gleichen Abläufe. Daran konnte sogar Lukes strahlende Persönlichkeit nichts ändern. Je älter er wurde, desto mehr wurde er genauso wie Shmi damals Anakins Wesen gegenüber Qui-Gon beschrieben hatte: Warmherzig, freundlich, mitfühlend. Bei der Macht, er liebte seinen Sohn, doch er war kein Ersatz für einen Partner. Mit ihm konnte er weder über die Dinge reden, die ihn belasteten, noch die Erinnerungen teilen, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen. Obi-Wan war einsam, daran konnten auch die sporadischen Ausflüge nach Mos Espa nichts ändern. Er verzehrte sich nach der Nähe eines anderen Menschen. Körperkontakt. Liebe. Sex.

Es war schwer, diese Leere vor Luke zu verbergen. Das Band zwischen ihnen war eng und der Junge projizierte seine Gefühle so offen in diese Verbindung, dass Obi-Wan aufpassen musste, nicht der Versuchung nachzugeben, das selbe zu tun. Doch obwohl er versuchte seine Schilde so undurchdringlich wie möglich zu gestalten, geschah es immer wieder, dass sein Sohn ein Flackern seiner Verzweiflung spürte und versuchte ihm auf seine Art zu helfen, indem er ihn aufzuheitern und zu trösten versuchte. Doch damit erreichte er nur das Gegenteil. Dies waren für Obi-Wan die schlimmsten Momente. Sein absoluter Tiefpunkt. Er wollte vor dem Junge nicht schwach werden, ihn nicht als emotionale Stütze missbrauchen. Er war zu jung, um schon so eine Verantwortung zu schultern, doch bei der Macht, er schafft es nicht mehr dagegen an zu kämpfen. 

Obwohl Luke inzwischen sein eigenes Bett hatte, kam er beinah jede Nacht zu seinem Vater, um sich an ihn zu schmiegen und in seinen Armen Geborgenheit und Sicherheit zu suchen, doch so sehr Obi-Wan diese Nähe nach wie vor genoss, konnte sie ihm nicht geben, was er sich ersehnte. Immer wieder stahl er sich nachts, wenn Luke schlief, heimlich aus dem Bett, um in der Dunkelheit der Nasszelle seinem Körper das zu geben, was er brauchte. Doch anstatt danach Erleichterung zu empfinden, ließ ihn der Akt gebrochen und mit Tränen in den Augen zurück. Was für ein Mann kam mit dem Bild seines ehemaligen Padawans vor Augen und fand Erfüllung in der Erinnerung an einen Körper, den er selbst verstümmelt hatte?

Es war verabscheuungswürdig und Obi-Wan schämte sich für sein Verlangen so sehr, dass er sich immer wieder vornahm, der Versuchung zu widerstehen. Er musste einen anderen Weg finden, um seinen Körper zu befriedigen, doch egal welcher erotischen Phantasie er sich hingab, es war immer nur Anakins Körper der ihn zum Höhepunkt kommen ließ. 

Er war verflucht.

Es war angenehmer gewesen, als er noch glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren. Mit der Tatsache eine Stimme in seinem Kopf zu haben, hatte er zu leben gelernt, hielt sie ihn doch nicht davon ab seine täglichen Arbeiten zu verrichten und sich um seinen Sohn zu kümmern, doch in Hoffnungslosigkeit zu versinken war weit schlimmer, als dem Wahnsinn anheim zu fallen.

„Da, muss aufstehen.“

Entschlossen stubste ihn Luke an der Schulter. Der Zweijährige war ein Frühaufsteher wie die meisten Kinder und oft schon wach, kaum, dass die Zwillingssonnen über dem Horizont auftauchten, doch Obi-Wan fand keine Energie in sich um dem Wunsch seines Sohnes nachzugeben. „Später, mein Junge. Später“, murmelte er nur, während er versuchte das Gesicht in den Kissen zu verbergen.

Doch Luke ließ so leicht nicht locker. „Da, aufstehen. Frühstück“, verlangte er drängend.

„Ein bisschen noch, Luke, ja?“ erwiderte Obi-Wan abwehrend. „Lass mich noch ein bisschen liegen.“

„Nein. Da, jetzt aufstehen!“ forderte Luke und unterstrich den Wunsch mit einem weiteren Stoß gegen seine Schulter.

Mit einem Seufzen rollte sich Obi-Wan auf die Seite, bevor er sich aufsetzte und über die Augen rieb. Erwartungsvoll sah er seinen Sohn vor sich stehen. Die blonden Haare noch zerzaust vom Schlaf und den kleinen Kinderkörper in einen kurzärmeligen Pyjama gehüllt, der schon wieder zu klein zu werden schien. Bei der Macht, der Junge wuchs schneller als das Gras im Dünenmeer. Es kostete ihn mehr Mühe als es sollte den Jungen anzulächeln. 

„Komm, ich mache dir Frühstück“, erbot sich Obi-Wan während er aufstand und mit Luke im Schlepptau hinüber zu Küchenzeile. Die nackten Kinderfüße platschten auf den Steinen, während er mehr hüpfte, als dass er ging, bevor er mit einem finalen Hopser auf einen der Stühle sprang. So viel Energie unmittelbar nach dem Aufwachen war wirklich beneidenswert. Mechanisch füllte Obi-Wan dem Jungen ein Glas mit Milch, bevor er ihm eine Scheibe Brot abschnitt und sie mit Butter bestrich und mit Käse belegt. Seit sie die Banthas besaßen hatte sich ihre Speiseplan maßgeblich geändert. Inzwischen konnten sie beinah alles selbst herstellen, was sie zum Leben brauchten, so dass die Fahrten nach Mos Espa mehr dem Verkauf ihrer Produkte als dem Einkauf dienten.

„Bitte sehr.“ Obi-Wan stellte das Frühstück vor seinem Sohn ab, welches dieser sofort zu verzehren begann, dann ging er zurück zum Bett und rutschte erneut unter die Decke. Er wusste, er sollte lieber seine Morgenmeditation beginnen, bevor er die Pflanzen im Gewächshaus gießen, die Bantha Kuh melken und die Vaporatoren leeren musste, bevor es zu heiß dafür wurde, doch Obi-Wan konnte sich zu nichts davon aufraffen. Stattdessen schloss er die Augen und versuchte zurück in den Dämmerzustand zu finden, aus dem ihn sein Sohn herausgeholt hatte. 

„Da spielen?“ Kaum dass Luke sein Frühstück aufgegessen hatte, stand er auch schon wieder vor Obi-Wans Bett.

„Gleich, Schatz, gleich“, entgegnete Obi-Wan lustlos. „Geh schon mal raus und spiel allein, ja? Ich komme bald nach.“

Doch noch war Luke nicht zufrieden. „Versprochen?“ fragte er hoffnungsvoll nach.

„Versprochen“, gab Obi-Wan mit einem Seufzend zurück und endlich machte sein Sohn Anstalten die Hütte zu verlassen, als sein Vater ihn noch einmal zurückrief. „Aber du bleibst vor der Hütte, Luke“, ermahnte er ihn. „Du gehst nicht weg.“

„Ja, Da“, antwortete der Junge mit einem Grinsen, dann packte er seinen Maus-Droiden und trat nach draußen.

„Obi-Wan, so geht das nicht“, tadelte ihn die Stimme in seinem Kopf, nachdem die Tür hinter Luke ins Schloss gefallen war. „Du kannst jetzt nicht in Trübsal verfallen.“

So sehr Obi-Wan den inneren Monolog manchmal schätze, war ihm nun nicht nach einem Gespräch. Er wollte endlich seine Ruhe, bevor Luke langweilig wurde und er wieder in die Hütte kam. „Geh weg. Lass mich in Ruhe“, entgegnete er daher harsch.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dich in Selbstmitleid verlierst“, entgegnete Anakins Stimme bestimmt.

„Ach ja? Was willst du dagegen tun?“ hielt ihm Obi-Wan vor. „Kommen und mich zwingen ein Dasein zu leben, das keinem Zweck dient außer dem Dahinvegetieren im Nirgendwo?“

„Es hat einen Zweck“, beharrte die Stimme. „Du ziehst unseren Sohn auf.“

„Was ich tue, kann jeder bessere Droide“, erwiderte Obi-Wan matt. „Ich bin es müde mich um ihn zu kümmern.“

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst“, gab die Stimme alarmiert zurück.

Resigniert seufzte Obi-Wan auf. „Ich kann nicht mehr nur ein Vater sein, Anakin. Ich bin ein Mann. Ich kann so nicht leben.“

„Du musst noch ein wenig durchhalten, Obi-Wan“, bat Anakins Stimme flehentlich. „Ich muss mich noch um ein paar Dinge kümmern, dann wird alles besser. Ich verspreche es dir. Es ist nicht mehr für lange.“

„Gib dir keine Mühe. Es hat keine Zweck“, widersprach ihm Obi-Wan müde. „Was ich mir ersehne, kannst du mir nicht geben. Es ist fort für immer.“

Obi-Wan meinte geradezu fühlen zu können, wie Anakins Verstand nach einer Lösung suchte, bis er schließlich zurückgab: „Aber ich kann es vielleicht ein wenig leichter für dich machen. Ein wenig von dem heraufbeschwören, was du dir wünschst. Entspann dich, Obi-Wan. Öffne deinen Geist ein wenig weiter. Nimm an, was ich dir geben kann.“

Obi-Wan wollte der Stimme nicht nachgeben. Wollte sich zurückziehen in sein Elend und seinen Schmerz, aber ihr Ton war so vertraut und warm und schmeichelnd, dass er schließlich doch seine Schilde senkte und seinen Geist öffnete. Ein Keuchen entfuhr ihm als er plötzlich das Gefühl von warmem Atem an seiner Wange verspürte. Lippen, die sein Ohr küssten. Zähne, die sanft in sein Ohrläppchen bissen. Eine Zunge, die die sensible Ohrmuschel entlang fuhr. Erschrocken riss Obi-Wan die Augen auf und sah sich hektisch um, doch er war allein in der Hütte. Kein Mensch weit und breit. Kein Laut war im Raum zu hören, außer den Geräuschen, die sein Sohn draußen verursachte, während er vor der Tür mit seinem Maus-Droiden spielte.

„Lehn dich zurück, Obi-Wan“, forderte ihn die Stimme erneut auf. „Ich passe auf Luke auf. Lass dich fallen.“

Obwohl er noch immer verwirrt war, folgte Obi-Wan der Aufforderung und legte sich erneut ins Bett. Noch einmal vergewisserte er sich, dass er allein war, dann schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf sein Gefühl.

Dieses Mal suchten die unsichtbaren Lippen die seinen, als sie ihn küssten und obwohl er sie nur fühlen und nicht sehen konnte, wusste Obi-Wan genau, dass er sie kannte. Die aufgesprungenen spröden Konturen, die von zu viel Sonne und Wind sprachen und sich im Kuss genauso verhielten wie ihr Besitzer sie auch zum Sprechen verwendete: Ungestüm, furchtlos und gierig nach mehr. Er spürte deutlich die kleine Narbe an der Oberlippe, die so blass war, dass man sie nur bemerkte, wenn man genau hinsah und dann war da das Gefühl einer Zunge, die sich in ihn drängte. Ihn erobern und kosten wollte und oh, diese Geschmack. Seltsam fremd und vertraut zugleich, so dass Obi-Wan unwillkürlich stöhnte. Aus einem Reflex heraus tasteten seine Hände nach vorn, aber da war nichts, woran er sich festhalten konnte. Kein Kopf, in dessen Haare er die Finger vergraben konnte und doch fühlte er den Mund, der den seinen plünderte, so real wie seinen eigenen. 

„Ja, Obi-Wan, so ist es richtig“, murmelte Anakins Stimme in seinem Kopf, während er seine Lippen über Obi-Wans Kiefer wandern ließ. „Las los. Ich kümmer mich um dich, so wie du es für mich getan hast.“ Federleicht wanderten die Küsse seinen Bart entlang zu der sensiblen Stelle hinter seinem rechten Ohr, die nur Anakin kannte und Obi-Wan konnte nicht anders, als das Kreuz durchzudrücken, als er das Gefühl von Zähnen wahrnahm, die dort spielerisch in seine Haut bissen.

„Ana … Anakin“, stotterte er erregt, doch der Mund war bereits weiter gezogen, seinen Hals entlang zu der Kuhle unterhalb seiner Kehle, deren Tiefe mit einer unsichtbaren Zunge aufgelotet wurde, bevor sie nacheinander beide Schlüsselbeine entlang fuhr. Es war verrückt, doch zugleich auch ungemein erregend, komplett bekleidet dazuliegen und gleichzeitig das Gefühl zu haben vollkommen nackt zu sein. Obi-Wans Atem beschleunigte sich, als die Zunge seine Brust erreichte und ohne zu zögern über seine rechte Brustwarze leckte. Schon immer war Anakin der Meinung gewesen, dass Obi-Wan für einen Mann erstaunlich empfindliche Nippel hatte und von dem Moment an, seit er dies in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, hatte er keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, dieses Wissen zu Anwendung zu bringen.

„Ah“, entfuhr es Obi-Wan, während er sich auf der Matratze hin und her wand. Unsichtbare Zähne bissen in die sensible Knospe, bevor die Zunge erneut über das gereizte Fleisch leckte und es komplett in Flammen setzte. Dann schlossen sich raue Lippen um die Brustwarze und saugten sie in einen warmen, feuchten Mund. „Ah.“ Wieder stöhnte Obi-Wan, als die süße Folter ein verlangendes Echo in seinen Unterleib schickte. Seit Jahren hatte er nichts Vergleichbares gefühlt. Es war zu viel, Himmel und Hölle zugleich und doch wollte er mehr davon. Ohne es verhindern zu können, hob sich sein Becken von der Matratze auf der Suche nach Kontakt, doch da war nichts. Kein Körper, der ihm entgegen kam und an dem er sich reiben konnte. 

„Geduld, Obi-Wan“, tadelte ihn die Stimme belustigt, als er frustriert wieder zurück sackte, dann wiederholte sich die Prozedur an seiner anderen Brust. Bei der Macht, er war inzwischen steinhart geworden. Jedes Saugen und Lecken und Beißen sorgte dafür, dass sein Glied in der Hose verlangend zuckte und um eine Berührung bettelte, so dass er es schließlich nicht lassen konnte, eine Hand auf seinen Schritt zu legen, um sich selbst zu massieren, doch damit war die Stimme offenkundig nicht einverstanden.

„Noch nicht“, flüsterte sie ganz nah an seinem Ohr, während unsichtbare Finger sein Handgelenk umfassten und seine Hand zurück auf die Matratze dirigierten. „Noch nicht.“ Bevor Obi-Wan protestieren konnte, waren die Lippen wieder da, wanderten in feuchten Küssen sein Brustbein hinab zu seinem Bauch, so dass sich seine Muskeln anspannten, bevor sich eine forsche Zunge in seinem Bauchnabel versenkte.

„Ah, Anakin!“ Halt suchend krallte Obi-wan die Finger in das Laken unter sich, während sein Becken erneut ruckte und er konnte fühlen wie die ersten feuchten Tropfen seine Länge hinabliefen. Wenn diese verfluchte Mund so weiter machte, würde er kommen, bevor er seinen Penis überhaupt erreicht hatte. Doch sein unsichtbarer Liebhaber ließ sich nicht hetzen. Ausgiebig leckte er die kleine Kuhle, bevor er der Spur aus rotblondem Haar abwärts folgte, um über den Hüftknochen zu der Innenseite seiner Schenkel zu gelangen. Sanft bissen die Zähne in das empfindliche Fleisch, so dass Obi-Wan zitterte und bebte und die Beine unwillkürlich weiter spreizte, um jemandem Zugang zu verschaffen, der nur in seinem Kopf existierte.

Endlich, nachdem er beide Schenkel hinab bin zu den Kniekehlen geküsst, gebissen und geleckt hatte, fand der Mund endlich das Zentrum von Obi-Wans Lust. Um ein Haar wäre er vor Erregung bereits gekommen, als sich die Lippen um die Eichel schlossen. Verlangend zuckte sein Becken erneut nach oben, doch unsichtbare Hände legten sich auf seine Hüften und hielten ihn an seinem Platz. „So begierig für mich“, wisperte die Stimme in seinen Gedanken, während seine Männlichkeit tiefer in den Mund gesaugt wurde. „Aber ich weiß, was du willst und ich werde es dir geben.“ Wenn Obi-Wan vorher noch zu einem vernünftigen Gedanken fähig gewesen war, zerriss in diesem Moment der Faden, der ihn noch in der Realität hielt. Vergessen war sein Sohn, der vor der Tür spielte. Vergessen waren Einsamkeit und Leid. Alles was zählte war das Gefühl der vertrauten Lippen, die ihn umschlossen, der Zunge, die aufreizend über den Schlitz an seiner Eichel leckte und des Mundes, der ihn so perfekt stimulierte, als sei er dafür geschaffen.

„Anakin“, keuchte er und es lag alles in diesem Wort. Verlangen. Liebe. Sehnsucht.

„Obi-Wan, mein Obi-Wan“, entgegnete die Stimme in seinem Kopf voller Zuneigung, während sie ihn immer weiter in die Richtung seines Höhepunktes brachte. Jedes Lecken, jeder Stoß in die feuchte Höhle sandte Stromstöße in sein Lustzentrum, bis der Druck immer unerträglich wurde. Die Hitze ballte sich wie ein immer größer werdender Knoten in seinen Hoden zusammen, so dass Obi-Wan das Gefühl hatte gleich zu explodieren.

„An … an … Anakin“, stöhnte er warnend, als er merkte, dass er sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten konnte und die Stimme antwortete rau: „Komm für mich, Obi-Wan.“

Und das tat er.

Sein Atem stockte und das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, dann versank alles in einem Rausch, als Obi-Wan von seinem Orgasmus überrollt wurde. Wieder und wieder und wieder zog sich alles in ihm zusammen und er kam heftig und zitternd und keuchend, bis er glaubte ohnmächtig zu werden vor Lust.

„Mein, mein, mein“, pulsierte die Stimme in seinem Kopf und Obi-Wan konnte ihr in diesem Moment nur recht geben. Es war egal ob sein ehemaliger Padawan gefallen war. Egal was zwischen ihnen passiert war. Egal ob es real war oder nicht. Er gehörte Anakin. Mit seinem Leib und seiner Seele. Eine Entdeckung die Obi-Wan in seinem postkoitalen Zustand zu gleichen Teilen ängstigte wie sie ihm Frieden schenkte. 

Alls er endlich wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück erlangte, lag er einen langen Moment einfach nur da und genoss das Gefühl der Wellen der Lust, die langsam abebbten, bevor sie ganz verklangen, erst dann war er wieder bereit sich der Realität zu stellen. Das Erste was er bewusst wahrnahm, war die Stimme seines Sohnes, der scheinbar mit einem der Banthas sprach, die neben der Hütte in ihrem Gehege waren und darauf warteten, dass Obi-Wan sie in der Nähe anpflockte, damit sie grasen konnten. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er sein Tagwerk begann. Gegen das helle Licht im Raum anblinzelnd schlug er die Augen auf, sich des unangenehmen, feuchten Gefühls in seiner Hose plötzlich sehr bewusst.

„Besser?“ fragte Anakins Stimme und Obi-Wan kam nicht umhin festzustellen, dass sie sich sehr zufrieden anhörte.

„Ja“, bestätigte er und es stimmte. Nachdem das Beben der Lust verhallt war, fühlte er sich nun weniger einsam und allein als zuvor. Stattdessen stellte er fest, dass er hungrig war.

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass du aufstehst und eine Dusche nimmst“, forderte ihn die Stimme belustigt auf und Obi-Wan hatte vor genau das zu tun.

Tbc ...


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Die Bantha Kuh blökte laut, bevor ein Zittern durch ihren Körper ging, so dass Obi-Wan ihr aufmunternd die Seite tätschelte. „Du machst das gut. Es ist bald vorbei“, ließ er sie wissen, während das Tier den Kopf zur Seite drehte und ihn ansah. Das Licht der Laterne spiegelte sich in ihren dunklen Augen, doch Obi-Wan war fast sicher, so etwas wie Dankbarkeit in ihnen zu sehen. Auch wenn er nicht mehr tun konnte, als hier zu stehen und ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten, schien es die Kuh doch zu beruhigen, dass sie nicht allein war. Es war ihr zweites Kalb. Sie wusste, was zu tun war. Trotzdem hatte Obi-Wan, als er die Zeichen der baldigen Geburt erkannte, beschlossen bei ihr in dem kleinen Stall zu bleiben, den er für die Tiere als Schutz gebaut hatte. Da er nicht wusste, wie der Bulle reagieren würde, hatte er ihn vorsichtshalber draußen angebunden, doch er konnte hören, wie das Männchen unruhig mit den Hufen scharrte.

Müde strich sich Obi-Wan über das Gesicht. Wie die meisten Kinder, hatte auch das Bantha Kalb den anbrechenden Abend gewählt, um sich auf den Weg zu machen, doch nun war es schon beinah Mitternacht und es war noch immer nicht da. 'Nicht mehr lange', beruhigte er sich, als er sah, wie die Kuh von einer weiteren Wehe geschüttelt wurde. 'Nicht mehr lange.' Um sich zu beschäftigen, setzte er sich in das Stroh, in dem Luke sich zusammen gerollt hatte und friedlich schlief. Zu Beginn war er Feuer und Flamme gewesen und hatte unbedingt dabei sein wollen, wenn das Kalb geboren wurde, doch als die Stunden vergingen, ohne das etwas geschah, war der Junge irgendwann vom Schlaf übermannt worden. 'Es ist zu seinem Besten', dachte Obi-Wan, während er seinem Sohn liebevoll durch die Haare streichelte. 'Es würde ihn nur beunruhigen, wenn er sieht, wie das Tier leidet.'

Zu Obi-Wans Erleichterung hatte Luke die Banthas von Anfang an ins Herz geschlossen, so dass er wenn er nicht gerade mit seinem Maus Droiden spielte, oft auf ihrer Weide zu finden war und sie mit Pflanzen fütterte, die er für sie gesammelt hatte, oder ihr zottiges Fell kämmte. Er hatte einfach ein großes Herz für alle Lebewesen und Obi-Wan fühlte sich verantwortlich dafür es vor jeglichem Schmerz zu schützen.

Erneut ging ein Zittern durch die Kuh und sie blökte vor Schmerz, als die Vorderhufe des Kalbs endlich aus ihr herausrutschten. „Gut, mein Mädchen“, machte Obi-Wan der Kuh Mut. „Gleich ist dein Baby da.“ Er war noch nie bei der Geburt eines Banthas dabei gewesen und er rang mit sich, ob er ihr helfen sollte, doch dann entschloss sich Obi-Wan der Natur ihren Lauf zu lassen und stattdessen nur ein stilles Gebet an die Macht zu schicken. Die Kuh atmete schwer, dann zitterte sie erneut und dieses Mal erschien der Kopf des Kalbes. „Wunderbar“, sagte Obi-Wan zu der Bantha Kuh, obwohl er natürlich wusste, dass sie ihn nicht verstand, aber er hoffte, dass der beruhigende Ton ihr Kraft gab. „Ganz wunderbar.“

Zwei Wehen später war das Bantha Kalb schließlich da und Obi-Wan war einfach nur erleichtert und glücklich darüber, dass alles gut verlaufen war. Während sich die Kuh erholte, rieb er das Kleine mit Stroh ab, um es zu trocknen, den Kreislauf anzuregen und sicher zu stellen, dass es in Ordnung war. „Du hast eine kleines Mädchen“, teilte er der Mutter mit, als er einen prüfenden Blick unter den Schwanz warf und die Erkenntnis erfüllte ihn mit Zufriedenheit, bedeutete es für die Zukunft doch noch mehr Milch für Luke und ihn. Erschöpft wandte die Kuh den Kopf und beschnüffelte ihr neu geborenes Kalb, das zitternd im Stroh lag und sich verwundert umsah, dann begann sie es abzulecken und Obi-Wan wusste, dass seine Arbeit erledigt war. Den Rest würden Mutter und Kind allein bewältigen. 

Obwohl er müde war, spielte ein Lächeln um seine Züge, als er sich die Hände am Wassertrug wusch und sich danach wieder neben Luke ins Stroh setzte, um die beiden Banthas zu beobachten. Das Schicksal war manchmal schon seltsam. Als Jugendlicher wäre beinah zu den Agricorps geschickt worden, bevor Qui-Gon sich erbarmt und ihn als seinen Padawan angenommen hatte und nun war er doch als Bauer geendet. Seine Hände, früher stark und schwielig vom Kampf mit dem Lichtschwert, waren nun ständig rau und verhornt von der Arbeit im Gewächshaus und mit den Tieren und die Macht, die ihm früher in den Verhandlungen mit den Verbündeten der Republik zur Seite gestanden hatte, nutzte er heute nur noch, um den Pflanzen Stärke zu verleihen und wilde Tiere in die Flucht zu schlagen. Doch Obi-Wan fühlte keine Scham, wenn er darüber nachdachte, was aus ihm geworden war. Es war ein einfaches Leben, aber sie kamen zurecht, auch wenn ihn der Gedanke, dass Luke, der Sohn des Auserwählten, einmal als Bauer oder Feuchtfarmer enden würde, mit einer tief empfundenen Wehmut erfüllte. Doch welche andere Wahl hatten sie schon? Lieber sollte sein Sohn ein langes Leben auf diesem Wüstenplaneten führen, als dass er ihn in einen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen die Sith schickte, in dem er wohl möglich sein Leben verlor.

„Komm, mein Schatz. Zeit fürs Bett“, sagte er liebevoll, während er Luke sacht an der Schulter rüttelte. Schläfrig hob der Junge den Kopf, dann rieb er sich die Augen und sah seinen Vater verwirrt an. „Ist das Kalb schon da?“

„Ja, mein Junge, aber das wird es morgen auch noch sein“, erwiderte Obi-Wan mit einem Lächeln, bevor er aufstand, die Laterne von ihrem Haken nahm und sich das Stroh von der Robe klopfte. „ Lass uns jetzt schlafen.“

„Okay, Da.“ Unbeholfen kam Luke auf die Beine, doch er schwankte so stark, dass sein Vater sich schließlich erbarmte und ihn auf seine Arme hob, wo der Junge zufrieden den Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte und wieder einschlief. Mit seinen zweieinhalb Jahren war er inzwischen ziemlich schwer geworden, aber immer noch leicht genug, dass Obi-Wan ihn ohne Probleme bis ins Haus tragen konnte. So vorsichtig wie möglich um ihn nicht zu wecken, legte er Luke auf seinem Bett ab, doch der Junge seufzte nur, bevor er sich umdrehte und weiterschlief. Trotzdem zog ihm Obi-Wan noch seine Kleider bis auf die Unterwäsche aus, damit er im Schlaf nicht schwitzte, bevor er die Decke über ihm ausbreitete und ihn zudeckte. 

Wie immer, wenn er seinen Sohn ansah, wurde Obi-Wans Brust von einem warmen Gefühl erfüllt. Auch wenn er voreingenommen war, so fand Obi-Wan doch, dass Luke ein hübsches Kind war. Trotz der hellen Haare war seine Haut von der Sonne gebräunt und immer von einem gesunden Bronzeton überzogen, was zusammen mit den blauen Augen eine exotische Mischung auf diesem Planeten war. Doch es war nicht allein sein Äußeres, das ihn in Obi-Wans Augen schön machte. Es war die pure Macht-Signatur, die in ihm pulsierte und Zeuge darüber abgab, wie rein und unschuldig Luke noch war und Obi-Wan betete dafür, dass es immer so bleiben möge. 

Noch einmal beugte er sich über seinen Sohn und küsste seine Stirn, bevor er sich ebenfalls zu entkleiden begann. Obwohl es für die Arbeit im Stall praktischere Kleidung gab, als die mehrschichtige Robe, hielt Obi-Wan auch nach fast drei Jahren auf Tatooine an den traditionellen Jedi Gewändern fest. Tatsächlich hatte er bei einem Schneider in Mos Espa schon mehrfach neue Tuniken und Roben in Auftrag gegeben, nachdem seine alten Kleider immer mehr zu Lumpen geworden waren. Trotzdem konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein erleichtertes Seufzen entkam, als er die äußeren Schichten abgelegt hatte und sich nur mit den Unterkleidern am Leib, ins Bett legte. Am Morgen hatte er Zaunpfähle für eine zweite Weide für die Banthas in den Boden getrieben, damit er den Bullen von der Kuh und dem Kalb trennen konnte, wenn sie den Stall verließen und seine Muskeln schmerzten von der körperliche Arbeit, doch sein Geist fand nicht so schnell in den Schlaf. 

In den letzten Tagen hatte er nichts von Anakins Stimme in seinem Kopf gehört, was ihn mit einem unruhigen Gefühl zurück ließ. Zwar war es nicht selten, dass die Stimme von Zeit zu Zeit verschwand, doch ihr letztes Gespräch war anders verlaufen, als alle anderen zuvor.

XXXXXX

„Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich bereue, was ich im Tempel getan habe“, sagte die Stimme aus heiterem Himmel, als Obi-Wan in der Küche gerade das Essen für sich und seinen Sohn bereitete. „Ich kann den Tod der Jünglinge nicht ungeschehen machen, aber ich wünschte ich könnte es.“

Obi-Wan erschauderte unwillkürlich als er an die blutigen Körper der Kinder dachte, wie sie im Raum verteilt gelegen hatten. Etwas Schlimmeres als das hatte er selbst im Krieg nicht gesehen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das jemals verzeihen kann“, gab er zu, die Stimme voller zurückgehaltener Emotionen „Den Orden zu verraten, mich zu verraten, damit habe ich meinen Frieden gemacht, aber die Kinder … Das war unmenschlich und grausam und deiner absolut unwürdig.“

„Ich weiß“, antwortete Anakins Stimme und Obi-Wan hörte heraus, wie sehr auch ihn die Erinnerung belastete. „Wenn dies das letzte Mal sein sollte, das wir miteinander sprechen, will ich dir sagen, dass es mir leid tut.“

Alarmiert horchte Obi-Wan auf. „Warum sollte es das letzte Mal sein?“

„Die Zeit ist reif, um zu handeln, Obi-Wan, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffen werde“, erklärte die Stimme, in der hörbare Zweifel mitschwangen. „Falls nicht, möchte ich, dass du weißt, dass ich dir vergeben habe. Ich hege keinen Groll mehr wegen dem, was auf Mustafar war.“

Was sollte das bedeuten? Was ging da vor sich? „Anakin, ich verstehe nicht ...“, gestand Obi-Wan.

„Das musst du auch nicht“, gab Anakins Stimme sanft zurück. „Wichtig ist, dass ich dankbar für die Gelegenheit bin, dir sagen zu können, dass ich dich liebe. Das habe ich immer getan, auch als ich Padme geheiratet habe. Ich habe dich immer geliebt, nur auf eine andere Weise.“

Es zu hören und wenn es auch nur in seinen Gedanken war, verursachte einen Wirbelwind der Emotionen in ihm. Trotzdem konnte Obi-Wan sich nicht überwinden auszusprechen, was sein Herz fühlte. „Ich … ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll“, brachte er schließlich hervor.

„Das ist schon okay, Obi-Wan“, beruhigte ihn die Stimme. „Ich weiß es. Ich habe es immer gewusst, vielleicht sogar noch vor dir selbst.“

So sehr Obi-Wan wünschte, sich Anakin versichern zu können, erfüllte ihn die Tatsache, dass die Stimme ihm all das sagte mit einer entsetzlichen Vorahnung. „Das hört sich fast wie ein Abschied an“, stellte er fest.

„Vielleicht ist ein 'Lebewohl'“, bestätigte Anakins Stimme seine Befürchtung, bevor sie hinzufügte. „Vielleicht ist es aber auch nur ein 'Bis bald'.“

XXXXXX

Seitdem hatte Obi-Wan nichts mehr von der Stimme gehört und er hielt sich nicht mehr mit Zweifeln auf, ob sie real war. Stattdessen richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Gefühl, dass sie noch immer da war, dass es nicht zu Ende war. Noch nicht, doch die Angst davor, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, dass der Faden, der von seinem einstigen Bund mit seinem ehemaligen Padawan noch übrig war und der sie zusammen hielt, endgültig reißen würde, erfüllte ihn mit einer Hilflosigkeit, die ihm schier den Verstand raubte.

XXXXXX

Es war drei Tage später, während Luke in der Umzäunung mit dem kleinen Bantha Kalb spielte und Obi-Wan erneut ein Relais vom Sand befreite, als er es plötzlich fühlte. Ein Beben in der Macht, das so stark war, dass es ihn bis in die Knochen erschütterte. Der zerstört geglaubte Bund erwachte zum Leben und erzitterte und spannte sich, bis er schier zu zerreißen drohte. Da war Dunkelheit, so viel Dunkelheit, die sich erhob und alles zu verschlingen drohte und Obi-Wan hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Unwillkürlich ließ er sein Werkzeug fallen und ging er in die Knie, wobei er sich mit den Händen auf dem Boden abstützten musste, als die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen auf ihn einstürzten: Entschlossenheit und Wut und Angst und Verzweiflung und Verbissenheit und Hoffnungslosigkeit und Schmerz, so viel Schmerz. Unwillkürlich keuchte Obi-Wan auf, während er ohne nachzudenken alles zurücksandte, was er konnte: Frieden und Kraft und Ruhe und Hoffnung und Liebe. Alles und so viel mehr legte er in die Verbindung, während er schwer atmend und mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Erde hockte und seinen Geist zu seinem ehemaligen Padawan aussandte. 

Unterbewusst hörte er, wie Luke seinen Namen rief und fühlte die kleinen Hände, die an seiner Robe zerrten, doch so sehr Obi-Wan es auch hasste, seinen Sohn zu ängstigen, konnte er ihm dennoch nicht antworten. Er wusste, wenn er die Verbindung nicht aufrecht erhielt, würde etwas Furchtbares passieren. Daher schickte er alles an Energie, was er aufbringen konnte, durch ihren Bund und behielt nur so viel zurück, wie er zum Überleben brauchte, bis er vor Schwäche zitterte und seine Arme unter dem Gewicht seines Körpers einzuknicken drohten, doch Obi-Wan ignorierte seinen Körper. Stattdessen klammerte er sich an den Bund, fühlte Anakins Lebensenergie pulsieren, während er scheinbar um sein Leben kämpfte und Obi-Wan merkte mit Grauen, dass es nicht gut um ihn stand. Es war ein entsetzliches Gefühl. Die reinste Folter, nichts tun zu können, als zu fühlen, wie Anakin immer schwächer wurde und trotzdem nicht aufgab. Ergeben öffnete Obi-Wan seine Seite vollkommen, gab sich Anakin hin mit allem was er hatte, allem was er war und Anakin nahm alles, was er zu bieten hatte. Obwohl sich seine Präsenz in der Macht dunkler und kälter anfühlte als früher, raubte es Obi-Wan nach all der langen Zeit beinah den Atem zu fühlen, wie sich ihre Machtsignaturen in einander verwoben und von einander zehrten, bis sie pulsierten und leuchteten und eins zu sein schienen.

„Anakin“, flüsterte Obi-Wan voller Staunen und Wunder und Dankbarkeit, als die Macht sich zu einem wahren Wirbelsturm erhob. Sie waren stark, zusammen würden sie es schaffen und Obi-Wan erlaubte sich wieder zu offen. Doch dann erfüllte plötzlich ein Schrei ihren Bund, der so ohrenbetäubend war, als hätte ihn Obi-Wan tatsächlich gehört und ihm folgte ein Schmerz der seinen ganzen Körper wie ein Blitzschlag durchzuckte, dann war da nur noch Schwärze -

und Obi-Wan verlor das Bewusstsein.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, kniete Luke an seiner Seite. Sein kleines, ernstes Gesicht war blass und nass vor Tränen. Die Augen rot und geschwollen und noch immer hatte er seine kleinen Hände in die Gewänder seines Vaters gekrallt, während er ihn voller Verzweiflung ansah.

„Da“, brachte er schluchzend hervor, während er weiter weinte. „Da, was ist passiert?“

Mühsam setzte sich Obi-Wan auf. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, so als hätte er einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod hinter sich und vielleicht hatte er es auch. Die Frage war nur, wer als Sieger daraus hervorgegangen war. „Ich weiß es nicht“, erwiderte er und seine Stimme klang in seinen eigenen Ohren fremd. „Bei der Macht, ich weiß es nicht.“

Mit einem Stöhnen kämpfte er sich auf die Beine, bevor er die Sachen aufhob, die er im Moment des Machtstoßes fallen gelassen hatte und in einer Mischung aus Angst und Hoffnung versuchte er Anakins Präsenz durch ihren Bund wahrzunehmen, doch alles was er fand, war eine gähnende Leere. Die Erkenntnis sandte einen tiefen Schmerz durch seine Brust, trotzdem konnte er es nicht lassen, noch einmal zu versuchen den Kontakt herzustellen. „Anakin?“ fragte er laut, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Da war nichts, einfach gar nichts, so dass Obi-Wan in seiner Trauer seinen Sohn auf den Arm hob und fest an sich drückte. 

Anakin war fort und so sehr er auch dagegen ankämpfte, die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren, wuchs in Obi-Wan doch die Befürchtung, dass er ihn ein zweites Mal verloren hatte.

XXXXXX

Weiterzumachen wie bisher gestaltete sich als ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Ohne Anakins Stimme, ihren Zuspruch und die kleinen, intimen Momente, die sie in den letzten Monaten immer wieder zusammen genossen hatten, war es für Obi-Wan, als habe das Leben seinen Sinn verloren. Zwar kümmerte er sich weiter um Luke, so gut er konnte, da er wusste, dass er es Anakin schuldete, doch innerlich war Obi-Wan zu einer leeren Hülle geworden. Das Licht war aus seinen Augen verschwunden, wenn er mit seinem Sohn sprach und er verrichtete seine Arbeiten mechanisch, ohne sich an ihrem Erfolg zu erfreuen. Mit jedem Tag der verging, schien das Loch in seinem Inneren immer größer zu werden und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis es ihn noch ganz verschlingen würde. 

Lediglich als er einen Monat später wieder einmal nach Mos Espa fuhr, um seine Waren an die Cantina zu verkaufen, flackerte seine Lebensenergie auf, als er erfuhr, dass der Imperator getötet worden war. Wann und wie es geschehen war, darüber wusste niemand etwas Genaues, ebenso wenig wie auf die Frage, wer nun das Imperium anführte, schließlich brauchten die Nachrichten bis zum Outer Rim sehr viel länger, als zu allen anderen Planeten, doch Obi-Wan wusste instinktiv, dass er Zeuge dieses Kampfes gewesen war. Dass Darth Vader seinen Meister getötet und diesen Akt mit dem Leben bezahlt hatte. Es war gleichzeitig ein Gefühl des Friedens und der tiefen Trauer, das ihn bei dieser Gewissheit durchflutete. Deshalb hatte sich Anakin bei ihm verabschiedet. Er hatte gewusst, dass er vermutlich sein Leben dafür gegeben musste, um seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Und so sehr Obi-Wan dieses Opfer auch schätzen und in Ehren halten würde, wünschte er sich gleichzeitig, dass er es nicht getan hatte. Denn nun war Obi-Wan wirklich und wahrhaftig allein.

XXXXXX

Ein weiterer quälender Monat in der Eintönigkeit des Hinterlandes verging, ohne dass sich etwas geändert hatte. Das Gemüse und die Tiere gediehen und Luke entwuchs immer mehr dem Kleinkindalter, doch obwohl er inzwischen alt genug war, um ihn in den ersten Übungen der Macht zu unterweisen, sah sich Obi-Wan außer Stande ihn zu unterrichten. Was hatte das alles noch für einen Zweck? Auch ohne den Imperator als ständige Gefahr würde Luke niemals ein Jedi werden. Daher beließ es Obi-Wan, wann immer sein Sohn nach einer Geschichte fragte, mit einem Märchen aus früheren Zeiten, anstatt dass er ihm von den Jedi und den Sith erzählte. Die Erinnerungen würden ihm nur Schmerzen bringen, so wie es die Träume taten, die Obi-Wan immer noch von Anakin hatte. Doch im Gegensatz zu früher, als er seinen ehemaligen Padawan brennend auf Mustafar vor sich gesehen hatte, waren es nun die Bilder eines Mannes in einer schwarzen Rüstung, dessen zerstörter Körper einsam an Bord eines Sternenzerstörers starb.

Auch in der letzten Nacht war er wieder von Albträumen heimgesucht worden, so dass Obi-Wan zerschlagen und von Gram zerfressen am Morgen aufwachte. Die Sonne schien bereits durch die Fenster herein und das zweite Bett im Raum war leer, doch er hörte die Stimme seines Sohnes von draußen vor der Tür, so dass Obi-Wan sich zwang aufzustehen. Auch wenn die Aussicht auf einen neuen, endlosen Tag ihn mit Verzweiflung erfüllte, musste er dem Jungen Frühstück machen, bevor er sich um die Tiere kümmerte und den Wasservorrat auffüllte. Die Schritte, die er machte, als er hinüber zum Küchentresen ging, waren noch steif und hölzern von den Stunden der Bewegungslosigkeit. Seit Anakins Ende fühlte er seine Knochen stärker als zuvor und Obi-Wan fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob er dabei war alt zu werden. Obwohl er gerade einmal die Vierzig hinter sich gelassen hatte, fühlte er sich älter als es die Jahre zum Ausdruck brachten. Er hatte so viel erlebt, so viel Kummer durchgemacht, dass es für zwei Leben reichte und manchmal zweifelte er daran, wie viel Leid er noch ertragen konnte.

Gewissenhaft richtete er Luke das Frühstück aus Milch, Gemüse und Brot mit Butter und er wusste, er sollte sich auch etwas machen, doch Obi-Wan hatte keinen Hunger. Obwohl er deutlich merkte, dass seine Gewänder immer mehr um seine hagere Gestalt schlotterten und er den Gürtel immer enger schnallen musste, damit ihm die Hose nicht über den Hüftknochen rutschte, konnte er sich nicht aufraffen mehr zu essen, als er unbedingt brauchte, um am Leben zu bleiben. Früher hätte ihn Anakin für diese Einstellung getadelt, doch Anakin war fort und konnte Obi-Wan nicht mehr dazu überreden, besser für sich zu sorgen.

Mit einem letzten Seufzen straffte er sich, bevor er das Geschirr mit Lukes Frühstück in die Hand nahm und es hinaus zu seinem Sohn brachte, der noch im Schlafanzug im Schatten des Vordachs saß und munter vor sich hin plapperte.

„Guten Morgen, mein Liebling“, begrüßte Obi-Wan den Jungen mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln, bevor er sich zu ihm herabbeugte und einen Kuss auf seinen Scheitel hauchte. „Redest du wieder mit den Banthas?“

Vehement schüttelte Luke den Kopf, so als sei der Gedanke völlig abwegig, bevor er ihn mit vollster Überzeugung wissen ließ: „Nein, Da. Ich rede mit Vater. Er sagt, dass er endlich kommt, um uns zu holen. Ist das nicht toll?“

Obi-Wan glaubte der Schlag würde ihn treffen, als er das Geschirr fallen ließ, das mit lautem Scheppern auf dem Boden zerschellte.

Tbc ...


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Geduld war immer eine von Obi-Wans größten Stärken und Anakin schlimmsten Schwächen gewesen. Wie oft hatte er seinem Padawan einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, wie wichtig es manchmal war abzuwarten und nichts zu übereilen. Nie hätte Obi-Wan gedacht, dass das Warten einmal schlimmer werden würde, als jede Schlacht, die er geschlagen hatte. Nicht zu wissen woran er war, was passieren würde und wann, war eine Zerreißprobe, der Obi-Wan kaum gewachsen war. Daran, dass Vader kommen würde, hegte er nicht den geringsten Zweifel. Er glaubte Luke und konnte es außerdem in ihrer Verbindung fühlen, dass der Junge die Wahrheit sagte. Die Frage war nur, wann es geschah und was dies für Obi-Wan und seinen Sohn für Konsequenzen haben würde.

Die Tatsache, dass er Anakin nicht mehr hören konnte, ließ nur den einen Schluss zu: Sein ehemaliger Padawan existierte nicht mehr, stattdessen hatte die Dunkelheit in Form von Darth Vader endgültig die Kontrolle über seinen Geist und seinen Körper übernommen. Ein Gedanke, der Obi-Wan bis in sein tiefstes Inneres erschütterte. Vader war zu allem fähig. Im günstigsten Fall würde er Ob-Wan töten und ihren Sohn als seinen zukünftigen Schüler mit sich nehmen, doch Obi-Wan war fest entschlossen, das nicht zuzulassen. In seinem Kopf hatte er bereits alle Szenarien durchgespielt, die ihm möglich erschienen, doch die wenigsten davon waren erfreulich. Dieses Mal würde er Vader töten müssen, um Luke und sich selbst zu schützen und Obi-Wan flehte die Macht an, dass er die Stärke finden würde, es auch wirklich zu tun. Alternativ hatte er sich auch schon mit dem Gedanken an eine Flucht getragen. Daran alles von Wert zu verkaufen, ihre Ersparnisse zusammen zu kratzen und eine Raumfähre vom Planeten zu nehmen. Egal wohin, nur weg von hier. Doch er hatte es nicht getan. Genauso wenig wie er den Plan umgesetzt hatte, Luke zu der Lars Familie zu bringen. Er würde nicht aus einem selbstsüchtigen Wunsch heraus andere Menschen in Gefahr bringen. Wenn Vader kam und er nicht vorfand was er suchte, würde er nicht zögern den halben Planeten in Schutt und Asche zu legen, da war sich Obi-Wan sicher. Er würde sich ihm stellen müssen und dann das Beste hoffen oder bei dem Versuch ihn zu töten sterben.

Das Warten raubte ihm den Schlaf und machte ihn mürbe und schreckhaft, so dass er bereits bei dem kleinsten Geräusch zusammen fuhr. Ständig in der Erwartung ein imperiale Jäger am Himmel oder Sturmtruppen auf ihrem Hof zu entdecken. Natürlich merkte Luke durch ihre Verbindung, wie aufgewühlt sein Vater war und es verunsicherte und ängstigte ihn gleichermaßen, doch so sehr es Obi-Wan auch leidtat seinen Sohn zu beunruhigen, schaffte er es trotzdem nicht seine Gefühle für sich zu behalten und seine Seite des Bundes zu verschließen. Hatte er in den letzten Monaten sein Training lediglich beibehalten, um seinen Körper gesund zu erhalten, trainierte er jetzt oft mehrere Stunden am Tag, um für die finale Begegnung gewappnet zu sein und wann immer Angst und Verzweiflung die Oberhand über seinen Geist gewinnen wollten, zwang sich Obi-Wan dazu zu meditieren und seine Gefühle in den Äther zu schicken, bis er wieder das Gefühl hatte eins mit der Macht zu sein.

Trotzdem stieg in ihm mit jedem Tag, der verging und er sich das Ende des Wartens herbeisehnte, die Gewissheit niemals bereit für die Konfrontation zu sein. Als er nach Tatooine gekommen war, hatte Obi-Wan gehofft, nie wieder kämpfen, nie wieder töten zu müssen. Doch als es schließlich so weit war und er den dunklen Umriss eines Landungsshuttles erblickte, das in die Atmosphäre eindrang, legte sich eine stille Akzeptanz über seinen Geist. Egal wie das hier enden würde. Es würde nun geschehen.

Offenkundig hatte Luke den Flugkörper am Himmel auch gesehen und seine Augen wurden groß, als er das beeindruckende Raumschiff sah, das immer tiefer herabsank. Zwar gab es in Mos Espa einen Raumhafen, doch Obi-Wan hatte aus bekannten Gründen stets einen Bogen um diesen Teil der Stadt gemacht und hier im Hinterland, sah man so gut wie nie ein Schiff. „Geh in die Hütte“, wies er seinen Sohn an, der aufgeregt neben ihm auf und ab hüpfte, während die Banthas in ihrem Pferch unruhig blökend hin und her liefen.

„Aber, Da“, versuchte Luke zu protestieren.

„Kein aber“, entgegnete Obi-Wan streng. „Geh in die Hütte und komm nicht eher heraus, bevor ich es dir sage. Hast du verstanden?“

„Ja, Da.“ Mit sehnsuchtsvollem Blick in Richtung des Shuttles wandte sich der Junge ab, bevor er widerwillig in die Richtung der Hütte schlenderte. Er trödelte dabei absichtlich, doch am Ende hatte er doch die Tür erreicht bevor das Shuttle gelandet war. Obwohl seine Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt waren, behielt ihn Obi-Wan so lange im Auge, bis er die Hütte betreten und die Tür hinter sich geschossen hatte, erst dann gestattete er es sich erneut in die Richtung zu sehen, in der das Shuttle gerade zur Landung ansetzte. Erfüllt von einer grimmigen Entschlossenheit umfasste Obi-Wan den Griff seines Lichtschwertes und löste es von seinem Gürtel, bevor er seinen Geist nach der Macht ausstreckte. 

'Es gibt keine Gefühle, nur Frieden', begann er den Kodex der Jedi zu rezitieren, während er dabei zusah, wie das Raumschiff auf der Ebene aufsetzte. 

'Es gibt keine Unwissenheit, nur Wissen.' 

Trotz des Versuches sein inneres Gleichgewicht zu finden, schlug Obi-Wans Herz unwillkürlich schneller, als sich die Luke des Shuttles öffnete und eine Rampe ausgefahren wurde.

'Es gibt keine Leidenschaft, nur Gelassenheit.' 

Zwei Sturmtruppen wurden im Inneren des Raumschiffs sichtbar, doch sie machten keine Anstalten das Shuttle zu verlassen, sondern bezogen rechts und links neben der Öffnung Stellung.

'Es gibt keinen Tod, nur die Macht.'

Obwohl er die Worte nur gedacht hatte, geriet er beinah ins Stocken, als Vader schließlich erschien. Sein Körper in der schwarzen Rüstung schien die gesamte Luke einzunehmen. Wie ein riesiger schwarzer Schatten stand er für einen Moment bewegungslos da und obwohl man durch den Helm seine Augen nicht sehen konnte, hatte Obi-Wan unmittelbar das Gefühl, dass Vader in seine Richtung sah. So wie er dastand, wirkte er kaum noch menschlich. Mehr wie eine Maschine. Ein Produkt aus einem Albtraum. Und doch war er einmal Anakin Skywalker gewesen. Der Junge, den Obi-Wan aufgezogen hatte. Der Mann, den er geliebt hatte und – die Macht möge ihm verzeihen – immer noch liebte. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sich unter den Schichten dieser Rüstung die Reste dieses Menschen befanden, ließ Obi-Wan trotz der Hitze erschaudern. In einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch schickte er die Fühler der Macht aus, in der Hoffnung wenigstens etwas von seinem ehemaligen Padawan in diesem Mann zu spüren, doch da war nichts, überhaupt nichts außer Schweigen. 

Es hatte etwas seltsam Surreales, als Vader sich in Bewegung setzte und die Rampe herunter schritt, ein schwarzer Riese in einer Welt aus Beige und Braun. Schon auf die Entfernung konnte Obi-Wan das Geräusch der Beatmungsmaschine hören, die in die Rüstung eingebaut war und auf einen Schlag hatte auch Obi-Wan das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Als wäre sein Brustkorb plötzlich zu eng geworden. Trotzdem zwang er sich stehen zu bleiben, bis Vader auf wenige Meter an ihn herangekommen war. Erst jetzt wurde deutlich wie stark der Größenunterschied zwischen ihnen wirklich war. Zwar hatte auch Anakin ihn seit seinen Teenagertagen deutlich überragt, aber Vader war durch den Helm und die kybernetischen Beine noch wesentlich größer. Doch davon würde sich Obi-Wan nicht beeindrucken lassen. Kampfbereit, die Beine hüftbreit aufgestellt, den Körper im Gleichgewicht, entzündete er sein Lichtschwert, ohne den Blick von der schwarz gewandeten Figur abzuwenden.

„Bist du endlich gekommen, um mich zu töten?“ fragte Obi-Wan mit fester Stimme.

Vader blieb knapp außerhalb der Reichweite der blauen Klinge stehen, machte aber seinerseits keine Anstalten sein Lichtschwert zu ziehen. „Warum denkst du, dass ich das will?“ Unwillkürlich zuckte Obi-Wan bei den Worten aus dem Sprachmodulator zusammen. Die mechanische Stimme hatte nichts von dem warmen Klang, den Anakins Stimme immer gehabt hatte. Es war die Stimme einer Maschine, sachlich und emotionslos.

„Ich weiß nicht“, entgegnete Obi-Wan, der sich bemühte so abgeklärt wie möglich zu klingen. „Vielleicht weil es das ist, was du schon auf Mustafar wolltest.“

Ein Laut fast so etwas wie ein Schnauben entkam Vaders Helm, dann antwortete er: „Ich hätte mir nicht so viel Mühe gegeben, dich am Leben zu erhalten, wenn es so wäre.“

Wie konnte er es wagen! Wütend bleckte Obi-Wan die Zähne, während er einen Schritt weiter nach vorn machte und die sirrende Klinge so nah an die Gesichtsmaske hielt, dass sie sich in den dunklen Fenstern des Visors spiegelte. „Tu nicht so als wärst du er, denn das bist du nicht!“

Im Gegensatz zu dem, was Obi-Wan erwartet hatte, zuckte Vader nicht zurück. Stattdessen fragte er nur: „Was macht dich so sicher?“ 

Obwohl Obi-Wan wusste, dass es ihm nur Schmerzen bringen würde, darüber zu sprechen, erwiderte er: „Trotz allem war da immer seine Präsenz in unserem Bund, aber jetzt kann ich ihn nicht mehr fühlen.“

„Ich musste das Band zwischen uns kappen“, behauptete Vader daraufhin. „Du hast alles in diese Verbindung gelegt, deine Kraft und deine ganze Seele und wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, wärst du jetzt tot. Die Machtblitze von Sidious haben das, was noch menschlich in mir ist, beinah vollständig vernichtet, nur die Maschinen haben verhindert, dass ich nicht sofort gestorben bin.“

Zwar wäre diese Erklärung durchaus im Rahmen des Möglichen, doch Obi-wan glaubte ihm trotzdem kein Wort. Es war ein Trick, ein Ablenkungsmanöver des Sith, damit er seine Deckung vernachlässigte, aber den Gefallen würde ihm Obi-Wan nicht tun. „Lügner“, zischte er und hob sein Lichtschwert noch ein wenig höher. „Es ist Monate her. Wenn du mit Luke kommunizieren konntest, warum hast du nie versucht mich zu erreichen?“

„Der Kampf hat mich sehr geschwächt“, gab Vader zu. „Ich musste lange Zeit in einem Bacta-Tank verbringen und hatte nicht die Kraft auf die große Entfernung unsere Verbindung wieder herzustellen.“

Wie gerne hätte Obi-Wan in diesem Moment in seine Augen gewesen, selbst dann wenn es die gelben Augen eines Sith waren und nicht mehr Anakins blaue Iriden. Selbst wenn sein ehemaliger Padawan versucht hatte ihn zu belügen, so hatte Obi-Wan in seinen Augen immer die Wahrheit lesen können. Doch alles was er von Vader sehen konnte, war der immer gleiche Anblick seiner Maske. „Dann beweise es“, forderte Obi-Wan. „Tu es jetzt.“

Zum ersten Mal seit er aus dem Shuttle gestiegen war, glaubte Obi-Wan bei Vader so etwas wie Unsicherheit zu erkennen. „Obi-Wan, ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist“, bekannte die durch den Sprachmodulator verzerrte Stimme.

„Warum?“ hakte Obi-Wan nach. „Weil ich dann merke, dass du nicht er bist?“

Verneinend schüttelte Vader den Kopf. „Weil es dir nur Schmerz bringen wird.“

„Ausreden!“ spuckte ihm Obi-Wan entgegen, während er die zweite Hand zur Hilfe nahm, um das Lichtschwert, das ihm mit der Zeit immer schwerer erschien, in Position zu halten. „Du bist nicht er!“

Einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus, als würde Vader zögern, dann machte er einen Schritt nach vorn, unmittelbar vor die Spitze von Obi-Wans Waffe und hob seine Hand. „Dann sieh her.“

Etwas Warmes presste sich plötzlich gegen Obi-Wans Schilde, setzte sie lichterloh in Brand und ließ sie zu Asche verbrennen, bis nichts mehr von ihnen übrig war, dann drängte es sich hinein, umschloss seine Machtsignatur wie ein feuriger Wirbelwind. Er kannte dieses Gefühl, hatte es geliebt wie nichts anderes in der Galaxis. Bänder, die zerrissen waren, fügten sich wieder zusammen, bis sie ganz waren und sich ineinander verschlingen konnten und einen Knoten in seinem Inneren bildeten, der so heiß war, dass sich Obi-Wan erschrocken an die Brust fasste. Obwohl Anakins Machtsignatur durch die Dunkelheit entstellt und deformiert worden war, war sie doch immer noch so stark und eindeutig zu erkennen, das es keinen Zweifel geben konnte. Es sollte nicht möglich sein. Nach allem, was er wusste, konnte dies unmöglich passieren. Ein Sith und ein Jedi konnten keinen Bund formen und doch hatten sie es gerade getan. Die Erkenntnis ließ Obi-Wan keuchend nach Luft schnappen, als ihm vor Schock ganz schwindelig wurde und sein Körper wie Espenlaub zu zittern begann. 

„Atme, Obi-Wan. So ist es gut.“ Auf einmal war sein Lichtschwert fort. Stattdessen fühlte er kaltes Leder an seinen Oberarmen. Es umfasste sie. Hielt ihn aufrecht. Sorgte dafür, dass er nicht einknicken konnte.

Obi-Wan bemühte sich redlich der Aufforderung nachzukommen, während er zugleich von den eigenartigsten Gefühlen überschwemmt wurde. Warm und beschützt und zugleich kalt und hart an den Enden. Als sei die Macht ein Bild, von dem man plötzlich nur noch das Negativ sehen konnte. Wie verunreinigtes Gold floss sie zähflüssig durch jede seiner Zellen, als sei er ein Gefäß, das nur darauf gewartet hatte von innen aufgefüllt und wieder zu einem Ganzen zu werden. Als wäre er ein Puzzle, dem die wichtigsten Teile gefehlt hatten und das nun zusammengefügt werden konnte. Endlich schien alles wieder einen Sinn zu ergeben. Es war atemberaubend und erschreckend schön. Eine Verbindung von heller und dunkler Macht, wie sie wohl einmalig in der Galaxis war.

„Anakin“, flüsterte Obi-Wan, überwältigt von dem Gefühl, als sich eine zentnerschwere Last von seinem Brustkorb hob und er das erste Mal seit Monaten wieder frei atmen konnte.

„Meister“, kam die Antwort, ohne dass das Wort laut ausgesprochen wurde. Es erschien einfach in seinen Gedanken und Obi-Wan hätte vor Erleichterung beinah aufgeschluchzt, als er Anakins Stimme endlich wieder hören konnte. In diesem Moment hätte er weinen können vor Glück. Er wusste, es sollte ihm nicht eine solche Genugtuung bereiten ausgerechnet diesen Titel zu hören. Nicht nachdem sein ehemaliger Schüler gefallen war und sich einem Sith angeschlossen hatte und doch sprach Anakin ihn mit so viel Hingabe und Zärtlichkeit aus, dass es beinah schien als wären sie wirklich wieder das, was sie einmal gewesen waren. Meister und Padawan. Zwei Teile eines Ganzen. Verbunden durch Gefühle, die so tief waren, dass Obi-Wan sich bis heute fürchtete sie beim Namen zu nennen. Und auch jetzt erschien ihm nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Erst recht, als er sich bewusst machte, dass er in diesem Moment sein Gesicht an einer kalten Rüstung barg.

Dennoch zog sich Obi-Wan nicht zurück. Weder körperlich noch geistig. Saugte alles in sich auf, wie ein Verdurstender. Fühlte das harte Duraplast an seiner Wange und Anakins konstanten Schmerz durch ihren Bund. Trotz der Qualen öffnete er seine Seite so weit er konnte und ließ das ganze Leid in sich fließen. Jeder Atemzug tat Anakin weh. Jede Bewegung war eine Tortur. Jeder Schlag seines Herzens war nur möglich aufgrund des Lebenserhaltungssystems. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, als Obi-Wan das Ausmaß des Schadens bewusst wurde und dass er selbst einen entscheidenden Anteil an diesem Martyrium hatte.

„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er mit gebrochener Stimme. „Es tut mir so leid.“

Jetzt wo sie wieder miteinander verbunden waren, konnte Anakin fühlen wie sehr Obi-Wan seine mechanische Stimme hasste, daher ersparte er ihm den Schmerz sie zu hören, sondern sprach wieder in Gedanken zu ihm. „Ich weiß, aber ich stehe zu dem, was ich gesagt habe. Ich vergebe dir. Wir haben beide für unsere Fehler bezahlt.“

Noch immer umfassten Anakins kybernetische Finger seine Oberarme und Obi-Wan wünschte sich so sehr, dass auch er den Kontakt herstellen konnte, doch er wusste nicht wie. Wusste nicht, ob Anakin es überhaupt bemerken würde, wenn er seine Rüstung berührte. „Und so ist es immer, seit dem Tag auf Mustafar?“ fragte er zaghaft nach. Es war für ihn unvorstellbar, wie Anakin diesen Schmerz aushielt, ohne den Verstand zu verlieren, während er selbst bereits nach einigen Minuten glaubte es nicht mehr ertragen zu können.

„Nein, nicht so“, ließ ihn Anakins Stimme durch ihren Bund wissen. „Es war schlimm, bevor ich gegen Sidious gekämpft habe, aber seitdem ist es kaum noch zu ertragen. Deshalb wollte ich auch nicht, dass wir den Bund erneuern. Ich wollte nicht, dass du die Schmerzen spürst und dir Vorwürfe machst.“

„Ich will aber nicht, dass du das Gefühl hast etwas vor mir verstecken zu müssen“, ließ ihn Obi-Wan wissen, indem er sich von seinem ehemaligen Padawan löste und in die dunklen Fenster des Visors sah. „Ich dachte, wir hätten aus unseren Fehlern gelernt und wollten ehrlich zu einander zu sein.“

In einer beinah zärtlichen Geste kämmten die behandschuhten Finger durch sein wirres Haar und strichen es Obi-Wan aus der Stirn. „Das stimmt, aber du hast meinetwegen bereits mehr Kummer als nötig gehabt“, teilte ihm Anakin seine Meinung mit und es war so viel Melancholie in den Worten, dass Obi-Wan der Versuchung erlag für Optimismus zu sorgen.

„Von jetzt an wird es für uns beide besser“, sagte er mit einem schmalen Lächeln. „Jetzt bist du hier und wir finden einen Weg, um dich zu heilen.“

Der Bund zwischen ihnen bebte wie ein lautloses Schluchzen, dann erwiderte Anakins Stimme: „Es gibt keinen Weg Obi-Wan. Die Schäden, die der Kampf mit Sidous an meinem Körper verursacht hat, sind zu schwerwiegend, als das die Lebenserhaltungssysteme sie auf Dauer überbrücken können. Ich werde sterben.“

Tbc ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry für den Cliffhanger. Leider bin ich im Moment so eingespannt, dass es das nächste Update frühstens zum nächsten Wochenende geben wird. Armer Obi-Wan, ich möchte ihm so gern mal Hoffnung geben, statt immer nur schlechte Nachrichten. Ich versichere euch, dass auch das nächste Kapitel einen weiteren Schock bereit hält, ob der aber gut oder schlecht sein wird, werdet ihr abwarten müssen.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Obi-Wan glaubte den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren, als ihn der Sinn von Anakins Worten erreichte. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Nicht nachdem sie sich gerade erst wieder gefunden hatten. Er musste sich verhört haben. Jede andere Erklärung würde er nicht ertragen. „Nein! Das ist unmöglich. Das kann einfach nicht sein!“ Sein plötzlicher Ausruf durchschnitt die Stille so laut, dass er selbst erschrak.

So grausam konnte das Schicksal nicht sein. Drei Jahre lang hatte er geglaubt alles verloren zu haben und gerade, als er einen Funken Hoffnung in ihre Zukunft gefunden hatte, sollte alles umsonst gewesen sein. Das war nicht fair. Nicht nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatten. „Wir sprechen später darüber“, entschied Anakins Stimme in seinem Kopf, während sein Bewusstsein tröstende Impulse aussandte, um Obi-Wan zu beruhigen. „Dies ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt und nicht der richtige Ort. Zwar sind meine Männer vertrauenswürdig, aber es gibt Dinge, die ich lieber in Ruhe mit dir besprechen will. Außerdem kann unser Sohn uns durch die Scheibe sehen und er platzt beinah vor Aufregung.“

So sehr es Obi-Wan widerstrebte, das Thema zu wechseln, musste er Anakin dennoch Recht geben. Luke sollte das nicht mitbekommen, vor allem da Obi-Wan nicht garantieren konnte, dass er nicht zusammen brechen würde, wenn das Adrenalin erst abebbte und die schreckliche Endgültigkeit von Anakins Worten Zeit hatte sich zu festigen. Es war besser, das Gespräch später an einem weniger ungeschützten Ort fortzuführen. Trotzdem brauchte Obi-Wan ein paar tiefe Atemzüge, bevor er die Verzweiflung zurückdrängen konnte. „Sturmtruppen und vertrauenswürdig?“ fragte er schließlich so leicht wie möglich. „Kann man diese beiden Worte überhaupt miteinander in Einklang bringen?“

„Du würdest dich wundern“, entgegnete Anakin mit einer deutlichen Portion Stolz. „Ich habe den Chip in ihrem Kopf umprogrammiert, genauso wie ich alle Offiziere in den Führungspositionen des Imperiums ausgetauscht habe. Es hat mich Jahre gekostet zu handeln, ohne dass der Imperator Verdacht schöpfte, aber nachdem ich wusste, dass Sidious mich belogen hatte, habe ich begonnen Männer und Frauen einzuschleusen, die ausschließlich mir loyal sind. Nur so konnte ich sicher sein, dass mir niemand in den Rücken fällt, wenn ich den Imperator ausschalte.“

„Das hast du gemeint, als du sagtest du müsstest dich noch um ein paar Dinge kümmern“, realisierte Obi-Wan.

„Unter anderem“, antwortete Anakin ausweichend.

Erst jetzt dämmerte es Obi-Wan, dass sein ehemaliger Padawan durch den Mord an seinem damaligen Meister zum mächtigsten Mann in der Galaxis aufgestiegen war. Ein Umstand, der Obi-Wan gegen seinen Willen beeindruckte. Wer hätte das gedacht, als sie damals den kleinen Sklavenjungen aufgenommen hatten. „Dann muss ich jetzt wohl Imperator zu dir sagen“, versuchte er Anakin aufzuziehen, um von dem wehmütigen Gefühl abzulenken, das er bei dem Gedanken an diese Zeit empfand. 

„So wie die Dinge zwischen uns liegen, wäre es mir am liebsten, du würdest bei meinem richtigen Namen bleiben“, gab Anakin zurück, indem er seinen ehemaligen Meister durch ihren Bund wissen ließ, wie wenig ihm dieser Gedanke behagte. „Aber jetzt möchte ich meinen Sohn sehen.“

Ein nervöses Flattern erschien bei diesen Worten in Obi-Wans Magen. Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, dass ihm noch ein wenig mehr Zeit blieb, bis er entschieden hatte, wie er Luke am besten auf die Begegnung vorbereiten sollte. Zwar war Anakins Wunsch nur natürlich, doch Obi-Wan wusste nicht, wie ihr Sohn auf die beängstigend wirkende Gestalt reagieren würde. Der Junge war noch so klein. Er würde nicht verstehen, dass sein Vater so stark verunstaltet war, dass er ohne den Anzug und die Maske nicht leben konnte. Einerseits wollte Obi-Wan nicht, dass Luke durch den Anblick ein Trauma erlitt und andererseits hatte er Angst davor, dass sich Anakin durch die Reaktion des Kindes abgelehnt fühlen würde. Dennoch ließ er es zu, dass ihm Anakin zu seiner Hütte folgte. Als sie jedoch die Tür erreichten, blieb er zögerlich stehen. 

„Vielleicht sollte ich zuerst allein mit ihm sprechen“, wagte er seine Unsicherheit in Worte zu kleiden.

„Du sorgst dich schon wieder zu sehr“, schalt ihn sein ehemaliger Padawan, wobei er im Gegensatz zu Obi-Wan, Sicherheit und Ruhe ausstrahlte. „Entspann dich, es wird nichts geschehen. Ich spreche mit Luke seit dem Zeitpunkt, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal durch deine Augen sah. Er kennt mich, auch wenn wir uns noch nie begegnet sind.“

„Wenn du es sagst.“ Obwohl Obi-Wan noch immer von Restzweifeln geplagt wurde, legte er dennoch die Hand auf die Klinke und öffnete die Tür. In dem kleinen Raum dahinter herrschte trotz des hellen Lichtes der beiden Sonnen, das durch die Fenster hereinfiel, immer ein angenehmes, weiches Zwielicht. Als er eintrat, stand Luke am Fenster, von wo er gerade noch hinaus gesehen hatte, doch sein Gesicht wandte sich sofort in die Richtung der Tür. Neugierig zuckten seine Augen von Obi-Wan zu der großen Gestalt hinter ihm, doch er sandte dabei keine ängstlichen Impulse aus. 

„Luke“, begann Obi-Wan vorsichtig, indem er auf den Jungen zuging. „Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen. Das ist Anakin, dein Vater.“

Im ersten Moment schien es so, als wüsste Luke nicht, was er von dieser Eröffnung halten sollte. Abwartend musterte er die schwarze Gestalt von der undurchdringlichen Maske, über den Anzug und den Umhang, bis zu den kybernetischen Beinen, dann siegte seine Neugier und er setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. „Vater?“ fragte er nach, als er unmittelbar vor ihm stand, so als brauche er auch von Anakin die Versicherung, dass Obi-Wan die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Eine Antwort war nicht zu hören und doch fand sie offenkundig auf einer anderen Ebene statt, denn als Anakin sich hinabbeugte und in die Hocke ging, überbrückte Luke ohne Scheu den Abstand zu ihm und legte seine Arme um die schwarze Rüstung. Der Junge war so klein, dass er kaum um die massige Gestalt herum fassen konnte, doch er versuchte es trotzdem. Ganz nah lehnte er sich an den gepanzerten Brustkorb seines Vaters, bis Anakin seinerseits die Arme um ihn schloss und ihn festhielt.

Für jeden Außenstehenden wäre das Bild, das sich ihm bot, ein seltsamer Anblick gewesen. Das winziges Kind in den Armen dieser riesigen, schwarzen Gestalt, doch Obi-Wan trieb er unwillkürlich die Tränen in die Augen. Niemals hatte er zu hoffen gewagt, dass er einmal Zeuge dieses Momentes werden würde. Als Luke geboren wurde, hatte er Anakin für tot gehalten und selbst wenn ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit bleiben sollte, würde er diesen Moment für immer in seinem Herzen tragen. Zwar konnte Obi-Wan die lautlosen Worte nicht hören, die sie untereinander austauschten, doch er konnte Anakins unbändige Freude darüber spüren, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben seinen Sohn in den Armen halten zu können. Für einen Moment war da kein Schmerz und keine Dunkelheit, sondern nur noch das pure Glück eines Vaters, der endlich mit seinem Kind vereint war und auch Lukes Machtsignatur pulsierte zufrieden, so als habe sich etwas erfüllt, auf das er lange gewartet hatte. 

Für einen endlosen Moment war nur das Geräusch von Anakins Beatmungsgerät zu hören, dann sagte er lautlos: „Kinder sind etwas Wunderbares, Obi-Wan. Sie sehen mit dem Herzen, nicht mit den Augen und sie brauchen keine Beweise wie die Erwachsenen. Luke hat nie in Frage gestellt, dass ich ihm die Wahrheit sage.“

Obwohl Lukes Akzeptanz die Situation einfacher machte und sie sich unnötige Erklärungen sparen konnten, fühlte Obi-Wan bei diesem Worten den Drang sich für sein eigenes Handeln rechtfertigen zu müssen. „Es war so leichter für mich. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht erlauben zu hoffen. Es hätte mich zerstört, wenn sich herausgestellt hätte, dass es nur ein Spiel für dich war, um mich zu quälen.“

Da Luke noch immer an ihn gepresst stand, sandte Anakin warme Impulse durch seinen Bund mit Obi-Wan, die sich wie eine innere Umarmung anfühlten. „Ich weiß, es war hart für dich, aber ich hoffe, du hast inzwischen erkannt, dass ich dir nie mehr wehtun würde. Ihr seid das Einzige, das mich am Leben gehalten hat. Der Wille, dich wiederzusehen und unseren Sohn kennenzulernen.“

„Aber wie?“ stellte Obi-Wan die Frage, die ihn seit Wochen beschäftigte. „Wie kann es sein, dass dein Geist den seinen berühren kann?“

Da das Knien selbst mit den künstlichen Gliedern auf die Dauer unbequem war, hob Anakin seinen Sohn auf den Arm und ging mit ihm zu dem Esstisch, wo er sich mit Luke auf dem Schoß auf einen der Stühle setzte. Sofort begann der Junge neugierig seine Hände über die Brustplatte seines Anzugs wandern zu lassen, doch falls sein Vater dies bemerkte, so schien es ihn nicht zu stören. „Durch den Bund, den wir teilen, bin ich über dich in eure Verbindung eingetaucht“, erklärte er voller Wärme. „Du warst unser Bindeglied.“

Obi-Wan fühlte, wie dieses Wissen eine Welle der Liebe und Dankbarkeit in ihm entfachte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich war, doch es freute ihn für Anakin, dass er ihren Sohn nicht nur durch seine Augen gesehen hatte, sondern so wirklich und wahrhaftig mit ihm verbunden war. Auch jetzt konnte er deutlich spüren,wie nah sie sich standen, als Luke zu seinem Vater aufsah und ohne Scheu in die dunklen Gläser seines Visors blickte. Offenkundig war der Junge so gewohnt an ihre geistige Kommunikation, dass er gar nicht versuchte laut mit ihm zu sprechen. „Es wird auf die Dauer nur ein wenig kompliziert, wenn jeder mit dem Anderen ohne Worte kommuniziert“, stellte Obi-Wan fest, als ein Lächeln Lukes Gesicht erhellte.

„Überhaupt nicht“, gab Anakin zurück und auch seiner Stimme war ein Schmunzeln anzuhören. „Du musst es nur genauso machen wie ich. Nutze unsere Verbindung und die, die du zu Luke hast und öffne deinen Geist. Mach den Bund mit Luke zu einem Teil von uns.“

Obwohl er seine Zweifel hatte, dass es so einfach werden würde, wie Anakin es darstellte, folgte Obi-Wan seiner Aufforderung und folgte den Bändern der Macht, die ihn mit seinem Sohn und seinem ehemaligen Padawan verbanden bis zu dem Punkt, an dem so etwas wie einen Knoten fühlen konnte. Als wäre Luke ein strahlender Faden der sowohl mit seiner hellen, als auch mit Anakins dunkler Machtsignatur verwoben war. Es war ein wirklich erstaunliches Gefühl. Die Macht pulsierte in den schillerndsten Farben und sang in Tönen, die nur er in diesem Moment hören konnte, so als warte sie darauf, dass Obi-Wan mit seiner Signatur eine Brücke zwischen den beiden vorhandenen Verbindungen baute und er folgte mit Freuden diesem Wunsch. Kaum, dass er sich geöffnet hatte, verschlangen sich die Machtsignaturen miteinander und bildeten einen Kreis, der sich so fest und unzerstörbar und gleichzeitig so warm und lebendig anfühlte, wie nichts, das er je in sich getragen hatte. Und dann hörte Obi-Wan es plötzlich. Er hörte, wie Luke zu seinem Vater sprach und wie Anakin ihm antwortete.

„Ist es warm da drin?“ fragte Luke in diesem Augenblick neugierig.

„Nein“, antwortete Anakin geduldig. „Der Anzug hat eine Klimaanlage.“

„Und was ist, wenn du mal aufs Klo musst?“ wollte der Junge wissen.

„Das passiert nicht“, erklärte Anakin. „Mein Körper ist zu einem großen Teil kybernetisch. Ich habe keine normale Verdauung.“

„Musst du auch mal niesen?“ bohrte Luke weiter nach.

„Jetzt ist es gut, mein Schatz“, fuhr Obi-Wan dazwischen, bevor der Kleine noch Fragen stellen konnte, die Anakin unangenehm waren. „Spiel doch ein wenig mit deinem Mausdroiden, während ich mich noch ein bisschen mit deinem Vater unterhalte.“

Es war Luke anzusehen, dass er noch längst nicht mit allem fertig war, das er fragen wollte, doch als ihn Obi-Wan mit einem strengen Blick bedachte, willigte er widerstrebend da. „Okay, Da“, sagte er seufzend, bevor er sich erneut an Anakin wandte: „Bleibst du noch hier? Kann ich dir irgendwann noch unsere Banthas zeigen, Vater? Wir haben zwei große und ein Baby.“

Mit der Andeutung eines Nickens senkte Anakin den Kopf. „Ich bleibe noch“, ließ er Luke über ihre Verbindung wissen, „und ich würde mich freuen die Tiere zu sehen.“

„Okay.“ Artig trottete Luke hinüber zu seinem Bett und zog den Mausdroiden darunter hervor, bevor ihn aktivierte. Doch obwohl er die Augen auf dem Spielzeug behielt, war sich Obi-Wan sehr bewusst, dass er durch ihre Verbindung jedes Wort hören konnte, das sie wechselten. Und auch wenn Luke nicht alles verstand, würden sie nach wie vor vorsichtig damit sein müssen, worüber sie sprachen.

„Es tut mir leid, falls er übers Ziel hinausgeschossen ist“, entschuldigte sich Obi-Wan, wobei er Luke aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete. „Wenn er erst anfängt, kann er seinen Wissensdurst manchmal kaum bändigen.“

„Es muss dir nicht leid tun“, ließ ihn Anakins wissen. „Ich bin sein Vater. Er soll keine Angst haben mich etwas zu fragen.“

Als Kind war Anakin ein genauso offener Charakter gewesen wie sein Sohn, doch Obi-Wan war sich nicht sicher gewesen, in wie weit das auch jetzt noch der Fall war. Zu hören, dass er Luke keinen verbalen Maulkorb verpassen musste, war eine echte Erleichterung. Gerade in Hinblick darauf, wie natürlich der Junge mit seinem Vater umging, wünschte sich Obi-Wan von Herzen, dass sie noch mehr Gelegenheit haben würden, sich besser kennenzulernen. „Hast du das ernst gemeint, als du gesagt hast, dass du noch bleibst?“ fragte er daher hoffnungsvoll.

„Das Shuttle verfügt über einen speziell für meine Bedürfnisse eingerichteten Raum, wo ich ruhen und mein Körper versorgt werden kann, so dass ich ein paar Tage habe, bevor ich zu meinem Kommandoschiff zurückkehren muss“, antwortete Anakin, dann fügte er etwas unsicherer hinzu. „Und ich hoffe sehr, dass ich nicht allein gehen werde.“

Obi-Wan merkte, wie es in seinem Magen wieder zu flattern begann. Obwohl er wusste, wie sehr sich Anakin eine positive Antwort darauf wünschte, war es zu früh, um ihm jetzt irgendwelche Versprechungen zu machen. Noch wusste Obi-Wan nicht woran er war. Wo Anakin stand und was dies für ihn und ihren Sohn bedeuten würde. Lukes Sicherheit stand für ihn über allem und so sehr er sich auch darüber freute, dass sie endlich wieder zusammen waren, würde er Tatooine nicht verlassen, wenn er ihn damit einer potentiellen Gefahr aussetzte. „Wir werden sehen“, entgegnete er schließlich neutral und sandte sofort, als er Anakins Enttäuschung fühlte, aufbauende Impulse durch ihre Verbindung. „Jetzt müssen wir erst einmal Abendbrot essen.“

Zwar war er selbst nicht wirklich hungrig, aber nach der ganzen Aufregung brauchte Obi-Wan jetzt ein wenig Normalität, weshalb er es genoss etwas zu tun zu haben und wenn es nur darum ging, den Tisch zu decken. Außerdem je eher Luke gegessen hatte, desto schneller konnten sie ihn ins Bett bringen, um dann endlich in Ruhe zu sprechen. Anakin sagte nichts, sondern sah schweigend dabei zu, wie Obi-Wan die Lebensmittel auf dem Tisch verteilte, bis sein ehemaliger Meister ihn fragte: „Möchtest du lieber im Shuttle warten, während wir essen?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Anakin. „Ich leiste euch gern Gesellschaft.“

In Ermangelung eines dritten Stuhles saß Luke wieder auf dem Schoss seines Vaters, während Obi-Wan ihm Milch einschenkte und dann Brote mit Butter und Käse bestrich, wozu er ihm außerdem klein geschnittenes Gemüse gab, bevor er sich auch selbst ein Brot zurecht machte.

„Du kannst stolz darauf sein, was du geschaffen hast“, sagte Anakin über ihre Verbindung und es schwang deutlicher Respekt dabei mit. „Das hast du alles aus dem Nichts erschaffen.“

„Ohne deine Hilfe hätte ich es nicht geschafft“, gab Obi-Wan das Kompliment zurück. „Aber wer weiß, vielleicht hatte der Orden doch recht, als er mich zu den Agricorps schicken wollte.“

„Ich bin froh, dass es anders gekommen ist, denn dann hätten wir uns niemals kennengelernt.“ Anakins Seite des Bund vibrierte voller Wärme und Zuneigung und obwohl die Worte einen Stich in seinem Herzen verursachten, sandte Obi-Wan die selbe Menge an Liebe und Dankbarkeit zurück.

Wenn er zu den Agricorps gegangen wäre, dann hätte Qui-Gon vielleicht einen anderen Padawan gehabt und sie wären nie nach Tatooine gekommen. Anakin wäre immer noch ein Sklave, der für einen Schrotthändler arbeitete. Padme hätte sich nie in ihn verliebt und Papatine wäre nie Imperator geworden. So viele, die sinnlos gestorben sind, würden vielleicht noch leben und die Jedi würden noch immer über den Frieden in der Galaxis wachen.

All diese Dinge gingen Obi-Wan in diesem Moment durch den Kopf, doch er schirmte die Gedanken von Anakin und Luke ab, um ihnen den Schmerz zu ersparen, den er dabei fühlte. Stattdessen streckte er in einer stummen Aufforderung die Hand über den Tisch, bis Anakin seine kybernetischen Finger mit den seinen verschränkte und in dieser vertrauten und tröstenden Geste fand Obiwan die Kraft die melancholischen Gedanken zu vertreiben. 

Natürlich wollte der Junge nach dem Essen nicht ins Bett und erst nachdem Anakin ihm mindestens ein Dutzend mal versprochen hatte, dass er am nächsten Morgen noch da sein würde, ließ Luke es zu, dass Obi-Wan ihn umzog und mit ihm die Badezimmerroutine erledigte. Die beiden Sonnen waren bereits untergegangen und es war stockdunkel im Raum, nur die Laterne, die auf dem Tisch stand, verströmte einen blassen Lichtschein und warf unheimliche Schatten an die Wände. Obwohl er immer wieder gähnte und sich über die Augen rieb, bestand Luke darauf gar nicht müde zu sein. Doch tatsächlich hatte die Aufregung des Tages den Jungen so mitgenommen, dass er einschlief, kaum dass sein Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte. Das blonde Haar lag ihm wie ein Heiligenschein am Kopf, während er leise schnaufend auf dem Bett lag. Vorsichtig zog Obi-Wan die Decke, die der Junge im Schlaf nach unten geschoben hatte, wieder über seinen Körper, dann trat auch Anakin an das Bett und streichelte vorsichtig durch über seine Stirn. Wie oft hatte Obi-Wan an Anakins Bett gestanden, nachdem Qui-Gon von Darth Maul getötet worden war und der Junge immer wieder von Albträumen heimgesucht wurde? Die Zeit schien zu einem einzigen Strudel zu verschmelzen und für einen Moment sah Luke seinem Vater so ähnlich, dass Obi-Wan glaubte wieder Anakin vor sich zu haben, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und der Moment war vorbei.

„Er ist zwar noch klein, aber ich sehe immer mehr dir Ähnlichkeit zu dir, so wie du warst, als wir dich gefunden haben“, sandte Obi-Wan seine Gedanken über ihre Verbindung an seinen ehemaligen Padawan, während sie so leise wie möglich die Hüte verließen.

„Und weißt was ich in ihm sehe?“ gab Anakin zurück, als sie auf dem dunklen Hof angekommen waren. „Ich sehe dich.“

„Ernsthaft?“ entgegnete Obi-Wan zweifelnd. „Ich finde, er hat nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit mir.“

„Ich spreche nicht von seinem Äußeren“, erklärte Anakin seine Gedanken. „Ich meine die Empathie, die er anderen gegenüber empfindet und den Respekt, den er allen Lebewesen entgegenbringt. So bist du und das hast du ihn gelehrt, Meister.“

Peinlich berührt merkte Obi-Wan wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen stieg. „Das bin ich schon lange nicht mehr“, entgegnete er in einer Mischung aus Wehmut und verletztem Stolz, doch Anakin antwortete ihm ohne zu zögern mit einer weiteren Welle der Wärme und der echter Hingabe. „Jetzt wieder und mehr denn je.“

Das Shuttle stand noch genauso dort, wie als es gelandet war, nur dass sich die Luke inzwischen geschlossen hatte, doch als Anakin sich dem Schiff nährte, öffnete sie sich sofort und die Rampe wurde ausgefahren. Ohne zu zögern setzte Anakin einen Fuß auf das glänzende Durastahl, doch Obi-Wan zögerte noch. Einerseits hatte er kein gutes Gefühl Luke unbeobachtet zurückzulassen, doch andererseits wusste er, dass er es sofort fühlen würde, falls der Junge aufwachte, weshalb er seinem ehemaligen Padawan schließlich doch ins Innere des Shuttles folgte.Die beiden Wachen salutierten sofort, als ihr Führer an ihnen vorbeiging, doch Anakin beachtete sie gar nicht. „Und, wie soll es nun weiter gehen?“ fragte Obi-Wan, während sie einen Korridor hinuntergingen.

„Ich habe einen Plan“, ließ ihn Anakin wissen.

Noch nie war Obi-Wan so froh wie jetzt gewesen diese Worte zu hören. „Der Macht sei Dank“, entfuhr es ihm erleichtert. „Ich dachte schon, du hast dich mit deinem Schicksal abgefunden.“

„Nein, ich will nicht sterben“, entgegnete Anakin, als sie gerade um eine Ecke bogen. „Ich befürchte allerdings, dass dir gewisse Aspekte nicht gefallen werden.“

Obi-Wan zuckte die Schultern. „Das wäre nichts Neues für mich“, gab er zurück. Im Gegenteil, alles Andere hätte ihn auch gewundert. Anakins Pläne hatten die Angewohnheit nicht nur wagemutig sondern auch verrückt zu sein und in den seltensten Fällen liefen sie so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. „Aber ich bin neugierig. Wie sieht dein Plan aus?“

„Es ist leichter zu erklären, nachdem ich dir etwas gezeigt habe“, entschied Anakin, bevor er vor einer Tür anhielt. „Versprich mir nur, dass du nicht wütend sein wirst.“

Es sollte eigentlich unmöglich sein aber auf einmal wirkte Anakin in der riesigen, schwarzen Rüstung wieder wie ein nervöser Teenager. Dies sowie der angespannte Unterton in seiner Stimme und die plötzliche Aufregung in seinen Gedanken ließen in Obi-Wan einen schrecklichen Verdacht aufkommen. „Anakin, bitte sag mir, dass du nicht deine Tochter gekidnappt hast.“ 

„Nein, sei beruhigt. Ich würde ihr keine Gewalt antun. Zwar ist auch sie ein Teil meines Planes, aber noch ist sie auf Alderaan“, versicherte ihm Anakin und Obi-Wan atmete erleichtert aus. Seit dem Moment an dem er Anakin unbeabsichtigt von Leia erzählt hatte, hatte Obi-Wan Angst davor gehabt, dass Anakin sie zu sich holen würde, notfalls auch mit Gewalt, doch auch wenn dies scheinbar ein Wunsch von ihm war, hatte er der Versuchung offenbar bislang widerstanden.

„Was ist es dann?“ fragte Obi-Wan beklommen nach.

„Sieh selbst.“ Auf einen Knopfdruck fuhr die Tür zur Seite und gab den Blick in eine Kabine frei, wie sie in den meisten Raumschiffen aussahen. Klein und spartanisch eingerichtet, mit kaum genug Platz für eine Person. Mit klopfendem Herzen trat Obi-Wan über die Schwelle, kaum das Anakin ihm ein Zeichen gab. Der Raum lag in einem dämmerigen Zwielicht, trotzdem konnte Obi-Wan erkennen, dass dort ein Mann in einer der Kojen lag. Er trug unscheinbare, zivile Kleider und hatte dunkle Haare, die ihm fast bis auf die Schultern zu fielen. Scheinbar schien zu schlafen, denn er bewegte sich nicht, als Obi-Wan näher trat. Ein langer Arm lag über den Rand der Koje gestreckt, so dass die Hand in der Luft baumelte. 

Verständnislos drehte Obi-Wan sich um und sah Anakin an, in der Hoffnung von ihm eine Erklärung zu bekommen, doch sein ehemaliger Padawan hatte seine mentalen Schilde hochgefahren, so dass er nur Schweigen empfing. Was sollte das? Wer war dieser Mann? Verwirrt drehte sich Obi-Wan erneut um und ging so nah an das Bett heran, dass er dem Fremden ins Gesicht sehen konnte, nur um im gleichen Moment geschockt zurückzutaumeln, als er Anakins schlafende Züge erkannte.


	9. Chapter 9

Always

Kapitel 9

Obi-Wans Herz schlug schmerzhaft gegen seinen Brustkorb, als er einen weiteren Blick auf das Gesicht des Mannes in der Koje riskierte. Ein Gesicht, das ihm beinah vertrauter als sein eigenes war, nur dass es nicht zu diesem Körper gehören sollte, sondern zu dem entstellten Mann in dem schwarzen Anzug. „Was hast du nur getan?“ fragte Obi-Wan tonlos, durch den Schock völlig vergessend, dass er mit seinem ehemaligen Padawan sonst ohne Worte kommunizierte.

„Ich habe ihn vorsichtshalber in eine Trance versetzt, für den Fall dass sein Anblick dich aufregen könnte“, entgegnete Anakin durch ihren Bund und die Gefühle, die er gleichzeitig projizierte waren angefüllt mit der Bitte um Obi-Wans Verständnis, doch sein ehemaliger Meister antwortete mit einem Tumult aus Fassungslosigkeit, Ärger und Entsetzen.

„Mich aufregen?! Anakin du hast einen Klon von dir erschaffen lassen!“ hielt er ihm entgegen. Nie hätte Obi-Wan gedacht, dass Anakin zu so etwas fähig sein würde. Allein der Anblick dieses Gesichtes, nach dem er sich so sehr gesehnt hatte und von dem Obi-Wan glaubte, es nie wieder zu sehen, war wie eine offene Wunde für ihn. Erinnerte es ihn doch daran, dass er verantwortlich dafür war, dass Anakin nie wieder so aussehen würde.

„Ich hatte kaum eine andere Wahl!“ verteidigte sich Anakin verzweifelt. „Ich sterbe, Obi-Wan! Und es gibt nichts, was irgendjemand dagegen tun kann.“ 

Obwohl es ihm unendlich schwer fiel, schaffte es Obi-Wan doch seine Augen von dem schlafenden Klon abzuwenden und stattdessen in die dunklen Gläser von Anakins Visor zu sehen. Er fürchtete sich danach zu fragen, aber er musste es wissen. Er musste einfach Gewissheit darüber haben, wie viel Zeit ihnen noch blieb. „Wie lange? Wie lange kann der Anzug dich noch am Leben halten?“

„Die imperialen Ärzte geben mir maximal noch sechs Monate“, erwiderte Anakin und es war ihm anzuhören, wie schwer es ihm fiel die Gewissheit zu akzeptieren. „Mit Hilfe der Blutwäsche und Infusionen erreichen meine Organe noch bis zu siebzig Prozent ihrer Leistung, aber von Tag zu Tag wird es weniger, bis irgendwann auch die kybernetischen Teile sie nicht mehr davor bewahren werden zu versagen.“ 

„Ein halbes Jahr, die Macht stehe uns bei ...“ Es war mehr als er befürchtet, aber so viel weniger als er sich erhofft hatte. Erschüttert schloss Obi-Wan die Augen.

In einer vertraulichen Geste wand sich Anakins Machtsignatur um die seine und suchte Trost und Verständnis für sein Handeln. „Er ist meine letzte Hoffnung“, ließ Anakin ihn leise wissen, wobei sich seine kybernetische Hand auf der Suche nach physischem Kontakt um Obi-Wans Finger legte. „Meine einzige Hoffnung. Sieh dir an wie gesund er ist. Wie perfekt er ist.“ Seiner Stimme war deutlich anzuhören wie sehr ihm gefiel was er sah, doch obwohl Obi-Wan zugeben musste, dass ihn Anakins natürlicher Schönheit anzog, als er den Klon ansah, verdrängte er die aufsteigenden Gefühle sofort.

„Aber er ist nicht du!“ stellte er fest, während er widerwillig erneut in das schlafende Gesicht sah. Das Fehlen der Narbe über dem Auge machte nur noch deutlicher, wie recht er damit hatte.

Doch Anakin wollte von den Vorhaltungen seines ehemaligen Meisters nichts hören. „Er wird es sein, wenn ich erst meine Seele in ihn transferiert habe.“ 

Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus, zog Obi-Wan seine Hand zurück. „Was redest du da? Das ist unmöglich.“

„Ist es nicht“, erwiderte Anakin triumphierend. „Ich weiß, dass Sidious es tun wollte, nur dass ich ihm vorher einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht habe.“ 

„Sidious wollte seine Seele in einen anderen Körper verpflanzen?“ Allein bei der Vorstellung was passiert wäre, wenn der Sith Lord mit diesem Vorhaben Erfolg gehabt hätte, glaubte Obi-Wan vom Schlag getroffen zu werden.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob er es tun wollte, weil er alt war oder weil er Angst vor mir hatte, aber in den Wochen nach Mustafar habe ich ihn ohne sein Wissen belauscht, als er mit den Klonern auf Kamino sprach und ich erfuhr, dass er gleich mehrere Exemplare in Auftrag gegeben hatte. Da wurde mir klar, dass er mich betrogen hat. Er hat mich zu einem Leben in diesem Anzug verurteilt, obwohl er einen andere Weg kannte. Also habe ich die nächste Gelegenheit genutzt und nach einer Mission selbst einen Abstecher nach Kamino gemacht, um einen Klon in Auftrag zu geben“, erklärte Anakin mit deutlichem Stolz in der Stimme.

„Aber das war vor drei Jahren!“ hielt Obi-Wan dagegen, wobei er auf den schlafenden Klon wies. „Ich weiß, dass der Alterungsprozess der Klone beschleunigt werden kann, aber doch nicht so!“ 

„Es hängst von ihrer Bestimmung ab, wie schnell man die Klone altern lässt“, entgegnete Anakin, dem anzuhören war, wie sehr er es genoss einmal mehr zu wissen, als sein ehemaliger Meister. „Die Exemplare, die Sifo-Dyas in Auftrag gab, sollten Soldaten sein. Sie mussten einen geschulten Verstand haben, lernen und trainiert werden, aber meine Kopie ist lediglich ein Gefäß. Er hat den Großteil seiner Entwicklung in einem Dämmerzustand verbracht, damit sein Wachstum maximal beschleunigt werden konnte. Seine Muskeln wurden durch Elektrostimulation trainiert und was seinen Geist angeht, so braucht er nur ein Basiswissen für die grundsätzlichen Dinge. Er kann sich um sich selbst kümmern, sich am Leben halten und er kennt meine Gefühle für dich. Das macht es leichter für dich mit ihm umzugehen, bis die Transformation durchgeführt werden kann.“ 

Fassungslos schüttelte Obi-Wan den Kopf. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Es soll es leichter für mich machen mit ihm umzugehen? Im Gegenteil, es macht alles nur noch viel schwerer. Du redest von ihm als sei er ein Ding, aber er ist ein lebendes, atmendes Individuum.“ 

Anakin schnaubte verächtlich. „Er ist ein Klon, Obi-Wan und er wurde nur zu dem Zweck geschaffen, um mich zu empfangen.“

Das Entsetzen diese Worte von seinem ehemaligen Padawan zu hören, raubte Obi-Wan fast den Verstand. „Ich glaube das alles nicht. Rex, Cody, Five … hast du sie alle vergessen? Sie waren unsere Männer, unsere Freunde, Anakin! Sie haben mit uns gekämpft, verflucht sie sind für uns gestorben!“

Anakins Machtsignatur bebte und knisterte vor unterdrückter Emotionen. „Und dann haben sie uns verraten!“ stieß er hervor.

Die Erinnerung an die Aktivierung des Chips im Kopf der Klone tat weh und die Tatsache, dass Anakin die Tatsachen auslegte, wie es ihm gefiel, schmerzte Obi-Wan fast noch mehr. „Du weißt verdammt genau, dass das nicht ihre Entscheidung war.“ 

„Richtig, sie hatten keine andere Wahl und die habe ich auch nicht!“ zischte Anakin wütend. „Du warst es doch, der mich so stark verstümmelt hat, dass ich ohne diesen Anzug jetzt tot wäre, also verurteile mich nicht dafür, dass ich die einzige Chance ergreife, die mir noch bleibt!“ 

Mit einem Mal wurde Obi-Wan leichenblass und er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ihn Anakin physisch geschlagen. Trotzdem versuchte er sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr in die Worte seines ehemaligen Schülers verletzt hatten, als er zurückgab: „Du hast recht, es ist meine Schuld und ich werde sie mein Leben lang tragen müssen, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass dieser Klon eine Seele hat, die du ihm nehmen wirst, wenn du seinen Körper besetzt.“

„Willst du lieber, dass ich sterbe?“ Anakins Worte waren voller Bitterkeit und seine Machtsignatur, die sich noch vor wenigen Momenten beinah zärtlich um die seines ehemaligen Meisters gelegt hatte, war nun kalt und hart und drohte Obi-Wan von innen heraus zu ersticken.

Obi-Wans Schultern sackten sichtbar nach unten, bevor er ihn wissen ließ: „Nein, aber ich will auch nicht, dass ein Unschuldiger dafür stirbt, dass du leben kannst.“

Einen langen Moment knisterte Anakins Machtsignatur vor Dunkelheit, so dass Obi-Wan fürchtete, er würde ihn angreifen oder etwas in dem Raum zerstören und die Impulse, die durch ihren Bund flossen waren voller Enttäuschung und Vorwürfe, doch obwohl es ihm schwer fiel stellte sich Obi-Wan ohne zu zögern diesen Gefühlen und beantwortete sie mit einer Welle von Wärme, um Anakin zu zeigen, wie wichtig er ihm trotz allem war, bis die Emotionen sich irgendwann beruhigten und Anakins Machtsignatur wieder im Einklang war. 

„Du wirst dich an den Gedanken gewöhnen“, entgegnete Anakin schließlich und es war Versprechen und Drohung zugleich und zum ersten Mal seit sie wieder vereint waren, wurde Obi-Wan bewusst, dass sein ehemaliger Padawan immer noch ein Sith war. Er mochte zu ihm zurück gekehrt sein, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass die Dunkelheit weiterhin stark in ihm war. Mitleid für andere war den Sith fremd und selbst die Liebe eines Sith war geprägt von Selbstsucht und Besitztum. Doch obwohl diese Erkenntnis ihn schmerzte, drängte Obi-Wan seine Emotionen zurück. Es wäre utopisch zu erwarten, dass Anakin sich von Grund auf geändert hatte. Dafür war es zu früh. Er würde Zeit und Geduld brauchen, um seinen ehemaligen Schüler von der Sinnlosigkeit dieser Emotionen zu überzeugen.

Aus reiner Neugier streckte Obi-Wan die Fühler der Macht nach dem schlafenden Klon aus, um seine Präsenz in der Macht zu erspüren und tatsächlich konnte er nach einem Moment die Impulse fühlen, die von ihm ausgingen. Obi-Wan war nicht sicher gewesen, ob Klone auch Macht sensitiv sein konnten, doch im Falle von Anakins Gegenstück war dies offenkundig der Fall. Es war atemberaubend, beinah zu schön um wahr zu sein, eine Signatur so rein wie die eines Kindes. Der Klon war unschuldig, ein unbeschriebenes Blatt, ein helles Licht, unwissend darüber dass es seine Bestimmung war sein Leben für ein anderes zu geben. Ein Gedanke, der Obi-Wan schier das Herz brach.

Gequält wandte er sich ab. „Es ist spät. Ich muss jetzt gehen.“

Wortlos umfasste Anakins Hand seinen Oberarm, bevor Obi-Wan sich zurückziehen konnte, wobei er einen Tumult der Gefühle durch durch ihren Bund sandte. Trauer, Verletztheit und die Angst vor Ablehnung waren so heftig, dass Obi-Wan davon ganz schwindelig wurde. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte das mit Mustafar nicht sagen sollen.“ Verschwunden waren die Kälte und Härte aus seiner Stimme, zurückgeblieben war die Unsicherheit des Jungen, der sich nach der Umarmung durch seinen Meister sehnte und Obi-Wan merkte, wie er innerlich weich wurde.

„Es ist nur die Wahrheit, so sehr ich mir auch wünschte, dass ich es ungeschehen machen könnte“, gab er gebrochen zurück.

„Trotzdem war es nicht fair“, entschied Anakin sanft. „Ich möchte nur, dass du verstehst, dass ich es nicht nur für mich tue. Ich möchte dich nicht schon wieder verlieren und ich möchte meine Kinder aufwachsen sehen. Ist das denn zu viel verlangt?“ 

Und ob Obi-Wan dies verstand. Auch er selbst wünschte sich, dass es für immer sein würde. Dass sie die Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung der letzten Jahre hinter sich lassen und irgendwo ein neues Leben beginnen konnten. Ohne die Jedi oder die Sith oder irgendwelche politischen Verwicklungen, einfach nur das Leben genießen und Luke gemeinsam aufziehen zu können. Mit einem milden Lächeln sandte er beruhigende und liebevolle Impulse durch die Verbindung, um Anakin zu signalisieren, dass er seine Beweggründe sehr wohl verstand. „Das möchte ich auch, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das der richtige Weg ist. Ich muss zurück zu Luke und meditieren, Anakin. Wir reden morgen weiter.“ 

Zögerlich ließ Anakin den Arm seines ehemaligen Meisters los, doch stattdessen presste er seine Machtsignatur mit solcher Kraft an die von Obi-Wan, dass es sich anfühlte, als wolle er ihn erdrücken und Obi-Wan erkannte schmerzlich, dass es die verzweifelter Bitte um Nähe war. Einer Nähe, zu der er körperlich nicht mehr fähig war und obwohl sich Obi-Wan nach den Ereignissen des Tages völlig entkräftet fühlte, zog er sich nicht zurück, sondern gab Anakin, was er brauchte, indem er seine Seite ihres Bundes so weit öffnete, wie es ihm möglich war und seine Machtsignatur mit Anakins verwob. Eine langen Moment umschlangen sich ihre Signaturen, spendeten sich gegenseitig Trost und Geborgenheit, dann zog sich Obi-Wan körperlich und seelisch zurück und wandte sich ab. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließen sie das Zimmer und ließen den schlafenden Klon zurück, bevor sie zusammen sie zu der Laderampe gingen, neben der noch immer zwei Sturmtruppen Wache standen.

„Gute Nacht, Anakin.“ Ein letztes Mal berührte Obi-Wan das Bewusstsein seines ehemaligen Schüler und versicherte ihm damit, dass im Licht eines neuen Morgens alles anderes sein konnte und auch Anakin sandte in einer vertraulichen Geste seinen Geist aus und schichte warme Impulse durch ihren Bund.

„Gute Nacht, Meister.“ 

Obi-Wan hatte das Gefühl, auf dem ganzen Weg zurück zu seiner Hütte Anakins Augen auf seinem Rücken zu fühlen und obwohl die Sterne am Firmament nur ein schwaches Licht spendeten, meinte er die dunkle Gestalt seines ehemaligen Padawans in der Öffnung des Shuttles zu erkennen, als er die Tür erreichte und sich noch einmal umdrehte, bevor er ins Innere seines Zuhauses trat. Seine ersten Schritte führten ihn unmittelbar an das Bett seines Sohnes, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Luke seine Abwesenheit nicht bemerkt hatte, doch der Junge schlief weiterhin genauso friedlich, wie in dem Moment, in dem Obi-Wan ihn zurückgelassen hatte. 

Ein schweres Gewicht legte sich auf Obi-Wans Brust, als er Lukes entspanntes Gesicht betrachtete. Das Gesicht, das Anakins so ähnlich war. Welches Recht hatte er, nach all dem Schmerz, den er in seinem ehemaligen Padawan gefühlt hatte, ihn für seinen Plan zu maßregeln? Welches Recht hatte er seinem Sohn den Vater zu verwehren? Welches Recht hatte er Anakin Vorhaltungen zu machen, wo er sich doch nichts mehr wünschte, als dass sie endlich eine richtige Familie waren? Wehmütig streichelte er Luke über die hellen Haare, dann wandte er sich ab und zog die äußere Robe aus, bevor er eine Matte unter seinem Bett hervorzog. Der Drang zu meditieren war seit Wochen nicht so stark gewesen, wie in diesem Moment, daher fühlte er eine stille Vorfreude, als er sich in den Lotussitz setzte und die Augen schloss. Dankbar schickte all seine Ängste und Zweifel in den Äther und öffnete seinen Geist, bis er sich vollkommen im Einklang befand und Eins mit der Macht war.

XXXXXX

Es war schon hell im Zimmer, als Obi-Wan am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug. Obwohl seine Meditation erfolgreich gewesen war, hatte es doch lange gedauert, bis er seinen Frieden mit den Ereignissen des Tages geschlossen hatte, so dass er erst spät ins Bett gekommen war. Wie immer wanderte sein Blick zuerst zum Bett seines Sohnes, nur um dieses leer vorzufinden. Erschrocken fuhr Obi-Wan hoch, fieberhaft nach Lukes Machtsignatur in ihrem Bund suchend, nur um einen Moment später festzustellen, dass sein Sohn bei Anakin war. Noch nie hatte Luke eine andere Bezugsperson außer ihm selbst gehabt und Obi-Wan war unsicher, ob er sich freuen und erschrocken darüber sein sollte, wie schnell ihr Sohn seinem Vater vertraute. Die Aura des Jungen pulsierte voller aufgeregter Erwartung und auch Anakins sonst getrübte Präsenz strahlte eine so ruhige Zufriedenheit aus, dass Obi-Wan beschloss ihnen die gemeinsame Zeit zu gönnen, ohne sie zu stören. Stattdessen würde er seinen Tag wie jeden anderen beginnen, ohne auf das imperiale Shuttle zu achten, das vor seiner Hütte stand. 

Ein Blick durchs Fenster verriet ihm, dass die beiden Sturmtruppen, die sonst den Eingang bewachten, sich im Moment im Schatten des Shuttles die Füße vertraten, wobei es schwierig war aufgrund der Rüstung zu sagen ob es die selben waren, die er am gestrigen Tag gesehen hatte oder andere. Allerdings erschien es ihm eher unwahrscheinlich, dass Anakin wirklich nur mit zwei Männern gereist war. Nachdem Obi-Wan sich frisch gemacht und angezogen hatte, sammelte er das Wasser aus den Vaporatoren. fütterte und molk die Banthas und bereitete das Frühstück vor. Erst als er nichts mehr zu tun hatte, entschied er sich nun doch nach seinem Sohn zu sehen. Die Wachen, die noch immer draußen standen, hielten ihn nicht auf, als er die Rampe des Shuttles empor ging. Im Inneren traf er auf weitere vier Männer, was seine Spekulation über die Anzahl der Truppen dann beantwortete, doch niemand machte Anstalten ihn aufhalten zu wollen, als er der Machtspur seines Sohnes folgend den Gang des Shuttles herunter ging. 

Als er Lukes Präsenz zusammen mit Anakins hinter einer Tür fühlte, hielt Obi-Wan an und betätigte den Öffnungsmechanismus, gespannt darauf wie er die beiden vorfinden würde. Nachdem die Tür zur Seite glitt, war für ihn bereits auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen, dass es sich bei dem Raum um die Bordküche handelte. Anakin, der mitten im Raum stand, drehte sich zu ihm um und auch Luke, der am Tisch saß und einen Energieriegel aß, hob den Kopf und strahlte ihn an, doch so sehr Obi-Wan das Lächeln auch erwidern wollte, war er vollkommen erstarrt vor Schock, als sein Blick den Klon traf, der auf dem Stuhl neben Luke saß. Es hatte etwas seltsam Surreales in dieses bekannte Gesicht zu sehen, das so vertraut und in seiner Makellosigkeit doch völlig fremd war. In einer nervösen Geste strich sich der Klon mit der Hand, die menschlich und nicht aus Durastahl war, durch die Haare, welche viel länger waren, als Anakin sie je getragen hatte. Fast berührten sie schon seine Schultern. Auch seine Haut war blasser als Anakins natürlich Bräune, hatte er doch nie unter den zwei Sonnen eines Wüstenplaneten gelebt, sondern war im ewigen Regen von Kamino aufgewachsen. 

„Da, guck mal, das ist Ani“, ließ Luke seinen Vater sprühend vor Aufregung wissen. „Wir essen zusammen Frühstück.“ 

Ani. Der Spitzname aus Kindertagen versetzte Obi-Wan einen so tiefen Stich in sein Herz, dass er meinte auf der Stelle tot umzufallen. Nein, er konnte das nicht. Noch nicht. Es war zu früh. Er war noch nicht bereit zu dieser Konfrontation, doch bevor er die Flucht ergreifen konnte, sah der Klon ihn an und Obi-Wan wusste, dass er jetzt nicht mehr in der Lage sein würde zu gehen. Wunderbare blaue Augen, ohne eine Spur von Gelb, ein Lächeln aus blendend weißen Zähnen und sprühendem Charme sorgten dafür, dass dem Jedi Meister die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. „Du bist Obi-Wan!“ rief der Klon aus und seine Stimme zu hören, war ein weiterer Nagel zu Obi-Wans emotionalem Sarg. „Ich freue mich so, dich endlich kennenzulernen.“ 

Er bekam keine Luft. Bei der Macht, der Raum war viel zu eng. Obi-Wan war kurz davor zu hyperventilieren. Er musste hier raus. Weg von diesem Mann, der aussah wie sein Anakin und es doch nicht war. 

„Das ist kein richtiges Frühstück“, würgte Obi-Wan hervor, wobei er die Begrüßung durch den Klon einfach ignorierte. „Komm in die Hütte. Ich habe dir Brote und Milch gemacht.“

„Darf Ani auch mitkommen?“ fragte Luke hoffnungsvoll.

Die Frage seines Sohnes, voller kindlicher Unschuld, war fast zu viel für Obi-Wan. Er wollte das nicht. Auf keinen Fall. Er wollte den Klon nicht in seiner Nähe haben, doch das konnte er Luke schlecht beibringen, weshalb er widerwillig nickte. „Geht schon mal vor. Ich komme gleich nach.“

„Komm Ani, ich zeige dir unsere Hütte.“ Begeistert sprang Luke von seinem Stuhl und der Klon folgte ihm mit den gleichen energiegeladenen Bewegungen aus dem Raum wie ein junger Hund dem anderen. Kaum, dass die Beiden die Bordküche verlassen hatten, funkelte Obi-Wan seinen ehemaligen Padawan vorwurfsvoll an. „Musste das wirklich sein? Ani von allen Namen die es gibt?“

„Es wird es für Luke einfacher machen, wenn ich erst in seinem Körper lebe.“entgegnete Anakin sachlich.

Das mochte so sein, aber für Obi-Wan machte es die Situation nicht im Geringsten einfacher. „Warum hast du ihn überhaupt mit dem Klon zusammen gebracht ohne mich zu fragen?“hielt ihm Obi-Wan vor.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du mir unterstellen willst, aber ich habe sie nicht zusammen gebracht“ gab Anakin verärgert zurück. „Ich konnte den Klon nicht ewig in Trance halten. Wie du sehr genau weißt, braucht er wie jeder Mensch Essen und Trinken und hat Bedürfnisse und zufällig ist Luke genau dann ins Shuttle gekommen, als ich ihn geweckt habe.“

„Sicher“, grummelte Obi-Wan. „Du bist noch ein genauso schlechter Lügner wie früher.“

„Denk von mir, was du denken willst, aber früher oder später wären sie sich ohnehin begegnet“, erwiderte sein ehemaliger Padawan schnippisch, doch obwohl Obi-Wan mit der Entwicklung dieses Morgens alles andere als glücklich war, wollte er doch keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen Es war zu früh am Tag und er war von gestern noch zu erschöpft für eine weitere Schlacht der Emotionen, weshalb Obi-Wan nur müde den Kopf schüttelte, bevor er bewusst das Thema wechselte: „Was ich gestern fragen wollte: Was ist aus Palpatines Klonen geworden?“

„Ich habe sie getötet, als ich nach Kamino zurückgekehrt bin. Einen nach dem Anderen, bis keiner mehr übrig war und ich habe sicher gestellt, dass die Kloner kein genetisches Material mehr haben um weitere Klone von ihm herstellen zu können.“ Die Art wie Anakin dies sagte, ließ eine Gänsehaut über Obi-Wans Körper wandern, doch obwohl die Klone des Imperators genauso unschuldig waren, wie Anakins Kopie, war er doch erleichtert darüber, dass von ihnen keine Gefahr mehr ausgehen würde.

„Ich warte immer noch darauf, dass du mir deinen Plan verrätst“, fragte Obi-Wan und setzte sich auf einen der freien Stühle, nachdem er sich für seine unbarmherzigen Gedanken gerügt und seine Gefühle in die Macht entlassen hatte.

„Ich will meine Tochter bei mir haben“, erklärte Anakin mit Nachdruck, wobei er sich ebenfalls am Tisch niederließ.

So etwas hatte Obi-Wan bereits befürchtet, trotzdem würde er versuchen seinen ehemaligen Padawan von diesem Vorhaben abzubringen. „Anakin, sie betrachtet die Organas als ihre Eltern. Wenn du sie mit Gewalt von ihnen trennst, wirst du ihr das Herz brechen.“

„Ich habe nicht vor Gewalt anzuwenden. Nicht wenn ich es eine andere Lösung gibt“, erwiderte Anakin voller Überzeugung. „Ich habe Lea im Geiste besucht, nachdem du mir von ihr erzählt hast. Es war schwierig, aber nach einer Weile habe ich es geschafft, mit ihr ebenfalls ein Band zu knüpfen. Sie war sehr viel vorsichtiger als Luke, aber sie weiß, dass ich ihr richtiger Vater bin und sie weiß, dass ich sie früher oder später zu mir hole.“

Warum nur überraschte das Obi-Wan nicht? Trotzdem redeten sie immer noch von einem dreijährigen Mädchen, das die Konsequenzen eines Versprechens, das ihr eine unsichtbare Stimme gegeben hatte, überhaupt nicht abschätzen konnte. Von den Organas gar nicht zu reden. Allein bei dem Gedanken, seinem alten Freund das Kind wegzunehmen, das er als das Seine angenommen hatte, wurde Obi-Wan das Herz schwer. „Das werden Bail und seine Frau niemals zu lassen“, antwortete er entschieden.

„Wir werden sehen“, gab Anakin unbeeindruckt zurück. „Ich werde ihnen ein Angebot machen, das sie schlecht abschlagen können: Ich biete ihnen Frieden für die neue Republik im Tausch für meine Tochter.“


	10. Chapter 10

Anakins Worten folgte ein langer Moment der Stille und Obi-Wans Blick irrte durch jeden Winkel der kleinen Bordküche, alles um nicht in die dunklen Gläser des Visors seines ehemaligen Padawans sehen zu müssen. Der Gedanke, den Anakin da in den Raum stellte hatte, gefiel ihm nicht. Er erzeugte ein ungutes Gefühl in seinem Magen, das Schicksal der ganzen Galaxis davon abhängig zu machen, ob die Organas bereit waren sich von dem Kind zu trennen, das sie als ihre Tochter angenommen hatten. „Was meinst du damit, du willst ihnen Frieden im Tausch für deine Tochter geben?“ fragte Ob-Wan schließlich in der Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht nicht so war, wie er befürchtete.

„Vertraust du Bail Organa?“ konterte Anakins Stimme in seinem Kopf, anstatt ihm zu antworten.

Obi-Wan runzelte die Stirn, während er versuchte die Gefühle des Anderen zu erspüren. Es machte ihn verrückt in die gefühllose Maske vor sich zu sehen. Anakins Mimik war für ihn immer ein offenes Buch gewesen, doch ohne sie konnte er sich nur auf die Emotionen verlassen, die er durch ihre Verbindung wahrnahm. „Was hat das damit zu tun?“ fragte er sich blind durch ihren Bund tastend. Anakin war nie gut darin gewesen seine Gedanken abzuschirmen, doch seit seinem Fall zur dunklen Seite hatte er deutliche Fortschritte gemacht. So sehr er es auch versuchte, konnte Obi-Wan nichts auffangen, außer einer gewissen Unruhe. 

„Beantworte einfach meine Frage“, forderte Anakin ihn auf.

Seufzend zuckte Obi-Wan beim Gedanken an den Senator von Alderaan die Schultern. „Bail ist ein guter Mann. Wir kennen uns schon ewig. Ja, ich würde schon sagen, dass ich ihm vertraue. Ich hätte nicht zugelassen, dass Leia zu ihm kommt, wenn es anders wäre“, antwortete er entschieden. Obi-Wan war noch sehr jung gewesen, als er Bail Organa das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Er war mit seinem Meister auf einer Mission gewesen, als er ihm begegnet war. Bail hatte sich schon damals sehr für die Belange seines Volkes eingesetzt und sein Streben war es von Anfang an gewesen Senator zu werden, auch wenn Obi-Wan der Meinung war, dass er für eine politische Karriere viel zu ehrlich war. Und obwohl die beiden jungen Männer sehr unterschiedlich gewesen waren, hatte sich trotz ihrer verschiedenen Lebenswege doch eine Freundschaft zwischen entwickelt, die über die Jahre Bestand gehabt hatte. 

Offenkundig war dies genau das, was Anakin zu hören gehofft hatte, da er schließlich erklärte: „Ich werde Senator Organa vorschlagen ihn zum Kanzler der neuen Republik zu machen. Einer Republik, der ich die Auflösung des Imperiums in Aussicht stellen werde.“ 

Dies zu hören, ließ Obi-Wan unwillkürlich aufkeuchen. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, nur damit nicht, weshalb er nicht überraschter hätte sein können. Obwohl ihn der Gedanke an eine Galaxis in Frieden mit Hoffnung erfüllte, hatte er doch nie geglaubt, dass Anakin freiwillig die gerade erst errungene Führung einem Anderen überlassen und das Imperium auflösen würde. „Du würdest deine Macht wirklich abgeben wollen?“ fragte er daher vorsichtig nach.

„Nicht direkt“, stellte Anakin richtig. „Ich werde nie wieder zulassen, dass ein einzelner Mann an der Spitze der Macht steht. Palpatine hat als Kanzler den Senat korrumpiert und als Sidious das Imperium als Alleinherrscher angeführt. Organas Befehlsgewalt als Kanzler wird daher immer an eine letzte Instanz geknüpft sein. Und dieses Instanz werden wir sein.“

„Wir?“ hakte Obi-Wan ungläubig nach. Er musste sich verhört haben. Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht. Es konnte unmöglich sein, dass Anakin tatsächlich mit ihm zusammen die Führung einer neuen Republik plante.

„Ich weiß, du wolltest nie etwas mit Politik zu tun haben, aber nur dir vertraue ich genug, um Entscheidungen zum Wohle aller zu treffen“, rechtfertigte Anakin seine Wahl und so langsam verstand Obi-Wan wohin die Gedanken seines ehemaligen Padawans zielten. Anakin wollte die Position des obersten Anführers nicht wirklich aufgeben, aber er traute sich selbst nicht genug das Volk ohne egoistische Motive zu führen. Die helle Seite der Macht mochte in ihm wieder Fuß gefasst haben, aber er war noch immer ein Sith und er brauchte Obi-Wan um diesen Aspekt auszugleichen. Die dunkle Seite neigte dazu Entscheidungen aufgrund von niederen Instinkten zu treffen, eine Schwäche, die seinem alten Meister immer fremd gewesen war. Er würde niemals seine Ziele über das Wohl anderer stellen und das wusste Anakin genau.

Trotzdem fühlte sich Obi-Wan völlig überrumpelt. Noch vor weniger als achtundvierzig Stunden hatte er darauf gewartet gegen Darth Vader bei seiner Ankunft auf Tatooine einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod zu führen. Seitdem hatte er nicht nur gelernt, dass Anakin tatsächlich noch unter den Schichten dieses Anzugs existierte und ihn immer noch liebte, sondern auch dass er einen Klon von sich geschaffen hatte und plante seine Seele in ihn zu verpflanzen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er abgesehen von Luke und Obi-Wan auch seit Jahren gedanklich mit seiner Tochter kommunizierte und mit Bail einen Tauschhandel um den Frieden in der Galaxis plante. Einer Galaxis, der er selbst und Anakin als eine Art oberste Anführer hinter dem Kanzler vorstehen würden. Für einen Moment fühlte Obi-Wan beinah so etwas wie hysterisches Gelächter in sich aufsteigen, doch er kämpfte den Drang nieder. Nichtsdestotrotz war das Alles nach drei Jahren in der Abgeschiedenheit des Hinterlandes ein bisschen zu viel, um es einfach so zu verkraften. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll“, gestand Obi-Wan, dem allein beim Gedanken an die vielen Komponenten in der Gleichung der Kopf brummte.

Anakin schien die Überforderung seines ehemaligen Meisters durch ihren Bund zu fühlen, denn er legte eine seiner kybernetischen Hände beruhigend auf Obi-Wans Unterarm, bevor er ihm vorschlug: „Sag erst einmal gar nichts. Überlege es dir und teile mir deine Entscheidung später mit.“ 

Erleichtert schickte Obi-Wan seine Zustimmung durch ihren Bund, bevor er ihn wissen ließ, dass er eine Pause brauchte. Er fühlte sich aufgewühlt und die Macht pulsierte unruhig durch seinen Geist und Anakins Gegenwart machte diesen Zustand im Moment eher schlimmer, als dass es ihm besser ging. Obi-Wan musste dringend meditieren, aber noch dringender wollte er zu seinem Sohn und sich vergewissern, dass alles in Ordnung war. Für seinen Geschmack war Luke schon viel zu lange mit dem Klon allein. Obwohl er fühlen konnte, dass Anakin ihn lieber bei sich behalten hätte, respektierte sein ehemaliger Padawan seinen Wunsch und teilte ihm mit, dass er im Shuttle zurückbleiben würde, um eine Holokonferenz mit dem Kommandanten seines Sternenzerstörers abzuhalten. Ohne viele Worte trennten sich danach ihre Wege. 

Als Obi-Wan kurz danach in die Hütte zurückkehrte, saßen Luke und der Klon einträchtig zusammen am Tisch und aßen das Frühstück, während Luke aufgeregt von seinem Alltag erzählte. Er sprach von Mos Espa, dem Markt, den Cantinas und den vielen unterschiedlichen Spezies, die dort zu finden waren und der Klon hörte ihm gebannt zu, als sei es eine eigens für ihn erfundene Abenteuergeschichte. Vermutlich hatte er noch nicht mehr von der Galaxis gesehen, als die Klonfabrik von Kamino und die Raumschiffe, die ihn von dort fortgebracht hatten. Mit großem Appetit schob sich der Klon das abgeschnittene Brot in seinen Mund und spülte mit großen Schlucken blauer Milch nach. Offenkundig schien ihm das Frühstück zu schmecken und Obi-Wan musste daran denken, wie er früher in ihrem Quartier im Tempel für seinen Padawan das Frühstück bereitet hatte. Wie viel Anakin damals in sich rein gestopft hatte, als sei er völlig ausgehungert und obwohl er wusste dass es nicht sein ehemaliger Padawan war, der dort am Tisch saß, gab er dem Klon trotzdem großzügig zwei weitere Scheiben Brot.

„Danke, das ist sehr lecker“, sagte der Klon mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln. „Auf dem Schiff gab es immer nur Energieriegel oder Proteinshakes, das hier ist viel besser.“

Vermutlich hatte der Klon noch nie richtiges Essen gekostet. Das Ziel seiner Erschaffer war es gewesen, ihn möglichst schnell wachsen zu lassen, ohne dass seine Knochen brachen oder er Muskelmasse abbaute, weshalb er immer eine eiweißreiche Diät bekommen haben musste. Geschmack war da vermutlich zweitrangig gewesen und auch auf dem Sternenzerstörer war die Kost vermutlich nicht besser, denn soweit Obi-Wan wusste, wurden die Klone schon zu Zeiten der Republik hauptsächlich von Instantmahlzeiten ernährt, da diese in großer Zahl bereit gestellt werden konnten und kostengünstig waren. Daran hatte sich unter dem Imperium voraussichtlich nicht viel geändert.

Ein Gedanke, der eine ungebetene Welle der Sympathie in Obi-Wan auslöste. So sehr ihm die Existenz des Klons missfiel, war er doch ein Mensch, der statt eines Zuhauses, in dem er mit Liebe und Geduld aufgezogen worden wäre nur die kalte Atmosphäre der Klonfabrik kannte. Zum ersten Mal gelang es ihm ein schmales Lächeln zustande zu bringen, als er den Klon ansah und ihn wissen ließ: „Iss dich satt. Wir haben genug.“

„Danke, Obi“, gab der Klon zurück und er grinste dabei so vertraut, dass Obi-Wans Herz in tausend Stücke zerbrach. Es war ein Grinsen, das es nicht geben durfte. Das nicht in dieses Gesicht gehörte. Überwältigt von seinem Schmerz wandte sich Obi-Wan ab und begann in der Hütte aufzuräumen, um eine Ausrede zu haben, damit er sich nicht mit an den Tisch setzen konnte, doch falls der Klon es gemerkt hatte, sagte er nichts, sondern aß zusammen mit Luke das Frühstück auf. Kaum, dass sie ihre Teller geleert hatten, war Luke schon wieder auf den Beinen, griff die Hand des Klons und zog ihn aus der Hütte, um ihm die Banthas zu zeigen. 

Erleichtert ließ sich Obi-Wan auf dem Bett nieder und atmete tief durch. Jeder Blick in das vertraute Gesicht fühlte sich an wie ein Haufen Scherben in seinem Magen und sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihn dieser Anblick schmerzte, kostete ihn mehr Kraft, als er im Augenblick hatte. Er musste wirklich dringend meditieren, weshalb er nach einem kurzen Moment seine äußere Robe ablegte, die Matte unter dem Bett hervorzog und sich niederließ. Zwar konnte er im Hintergrund immer noch das aufgeregte Geplapper seines Sohnes von draußen herein schallen hören, aber er schaffte es dennoch sich soweit zu entspannen, um sich in eine meditative Trance zu begeben. Dankbar fühlte er wie die Macht in ihn strömte, ihn erfüllte wie ein Gefäß und er öffnete sich vertrauensvoll diesem stetigen Strom und entließ all seine negativen Gefühle, seine Sorgen und seine Ängste, bis er sich wieder geerdet genug fühlte, um seine Routine aufnehmen zu können. 

Es überraschte Obi-Wan, als er nach einer Weile die Hütte verließ, Anakin im Schatten des Vordachs sitzen zu sehen. Scheinbar war er so vertieft in seine Meditation gewesen, dass er seine Gegenwart nicht gespürt hatte, doch nun traf sie ihn mit aller Macht. Nach der vollkommenen Ruhe war der stetige Schmerz, den Anakin aussandte, wie ein Schlag in den Magen, trotzdem sagte Obi-Wan nichts, als er sich neben ihn setzte und begann Gemüse für das Mittagessen zu schneiden. Vielleicht täuschte er sich, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass das Geräusch des Beatmungsgeräts lauter war als am gestrigen Tag. So als bereite es der Maschine in der Hitze des Wüstenplaneten immer mehr Mühe seine Lunge mit Sauerstoff zu versorgen. Schweigend beobachteten sie ihren Sohn, der mit dem Klon spielte, als sei er ein gleichaltriger Freund und Obi-Wan wurde klar, dass er das eigentlich sogar war. Ein zu groß geratenes Kind im Körper eines Erwachsenen. Ein Lamm auf dem Weg zur Schlachtbank und trotz der Hitze schaffte es diese Vorstellung eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper zu schicken.

„Wie wird das Ritual durchgeführt?“ fragte er schließlich durch ihre mentale Verbindung.

„Ich muss sterben und dabei muss verhindert werden, dass meine Seele sich mit der Macht vereinigen kann. Sie muss durch einen weiteren machtsensiblen Menschen im Hier und Jetzt gehalten werden, damit ich von meinem Körper in den Körper des Klons wandern kann“, erklärte Anakin so unbeteiligt, als spreche er nicht gerade von seinem temporären Ableben.

Obi-Wan schluckte trocken. „Das heißt, du brauchst mich für dieses Ritual?“ hakte er nach, bevor er vorwurfsvoll hinzufügte: „Bist du deshalb zu mir zurückgekommen?“ Im Grunde wollte er das nicht glauben, doch die plötzliche Erkenntnis, dass er nicht einfach nur seinen Segen dazu geben sollte, dass Anakin diesen fremden Körper in Besitz nahm, sondern einen aktiven Anteil daran haben musste, machte ihn wütend und bestürzt zugleich.

Auch Anakins Emotionen kochten bei diesem Vorwurf hoch. „Das glaubst du nicht wirklich“, hielt er ihm brüsk entgegen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll“, entgegnete Obi-Wan verzweifelt. „Du willst durch mich in einen neuen Körper wechseln und mich außerdem zu einer Art von Vizekanzler machen. Das ist zu viel für mich.“ 

Die Wut verpuffte ebenso schnell wie sie gekommen war und wich stattdessen einem Gefühl von Verständnis und dem Wunsch nach Vergebung dafür ihn in diese Situation gebracht zu haben. Genau wie vorhin im Shuttle, legte Anakin in einer vertraulichen Geste seine Hand auf Obi-Wans Unterarm, doch anstatt sich zu beruhigen ließ ihn der Kontakt des Leders trotz der Wärme zittern. Doch obwohl sein ehemaliger Padawan es bemerkt haben musste, zog er die Finger nicht zurück, sondern wartete bis Obi-Wan sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Du bist der einzige Mensch, dem ich mein Leben anvertrauen würde, Meister“, gestand Anakin schließlich warm.

Wie sehr hatte sich Obi-Wan danach verzehrt dieses Wort wieder von seinem ehemaligen Padawan zu hören, doch im Augenblick war es wie Salz in einer offenen Wunde. „Bitte, tue das nicht“, flehte Obi-Wan rau.

„Was, dich als meinen Meister zu bezeichnen?“ fragte Anakin nach.

„Ja.“ Es tat immer noch so weh. Der Verrat, den sein ehemaliger Schüler an ihm verübt hatte, indem er einen Anderen mit diesem Titel bedacht hatte. Einem Titel, der immer nur Obi-Wan gehört hatte, so wie es für ihn immer nur Anakin als seinen Padawan gegeben hatte.

„Aber es ist das, was ich fühle.“ Mit einer geradezu sengenden Hitze legte sich Anakins Machtsignatur um die von Obi-Wan, umschlang ihn, verwob sich mit ihm, drängte ihn dazu mit ihm zu verschmelzen. „Ich will wieder so mit dir zusammen sein wie früher. Dich wieder so lieben können wie früher. Mit meinem Körper und meiner Seele. Du fehlst mir“, gestand Anakin und selbst in Gedanken hörte sich seine Stimme flehentlich an.

Sofort beschworen die Worte die Erinnerung an die Male herbei, als Anakins Geist ihm beigewohnt hatte und obwohl Obi-Wan diese gedanklichen Vereinigungen bei Verstand gehalten hatten, war es doch nur ein schwacher Abklatsch von dem, wie der Sex zwischen ihnen früher gewesen war. Wie es sich angefühlt hatte mit seinem Körper, seiner Seele und seiner Machtsignatur mit Anakin vereinigt zu sein. Noch nie hatte er sich so lebendig gefühlt, wie in diesen Momenten, wenn sie sich in einander verloren hatten. Selbst jetzt Jahre später, fühlte sein Körper das Echo des Verlangens, so dass Obi-Wan unwillkürlich aufseufzte. „Du fehlst mir auch.“

XXXXXX

Den weiteren Tag verbrachten sie in einem relativen Frieden. Luke und der Klon spielten mit den Tieren und dem Mausdroiden und entdeckten die nähere Umgebung gemeinsam, während sich Obi-Wan um die Pflanzen kümmerte, ein defektes Relais reparierte und das Mittagessen aus dem Gemüse des Gewächshauses zusammen mit einer Joghurtsoße aus Bantha-Milch kochte. Als Nachtisch gab es Beeren und Pudding, von dem der Klon drei Portionen in sich hinein schaufelte, bevor auch er gesättigt zu sein schien. Selbst die Sturmtruppen bekamen ihren Teil ab, da Obi-Wan es nicht mit sich vereinbaren konnte, dass sie als Einzige nicht von seiner Küche profitierten, auch wenn die Männer ihre Portion mit ins Shuttle nahmen und in der Bordküche aßen. 

Am Nachmittag zeigte Luke dem Klon wie man die kleinen Eidechsen fing, die sich auf den Steinen sonnten und Obi-Wan stopfte Lukes löchrige Hosen. Die ganze Zeit saß Anakin neben ihm und sah schweigend zu, doch es war eine angenehme Ruhe, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, während ihre Machtsignaturen sich immer wieder aneinander schmiegten und die Nähe des Anderen genossen. 

„Ich werde Morgen abreisen“, erklärte Anakin schließlich, gerade als Obi-Wan das Nähzeug zur Seite gelegt hatte. „Hast du dich entschieden? Wirst du mit mir kommen?“

Obi-Wan ließ sich viel Zeit, bevor er etwas sagte. Gedankenverloren sah er hinüber zu ihrem Sohn, der so unbeschwert mit dem Klon spielte, als seien sie schon immer Freunde gewesen und auch er selbst musste gestehen, dass er sich kaum vorstellen konnte Anakin wieder gehen zu lassen. Trotz aller Differenzen hatte die wenige Zeit, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, seit er auf Tatooine gelandet war, ihm erst wieder vor Augen geführt, wie leer sein Leben ohne ihn gewesen war. Dennoch würde er keine Entscheidung fällen, bevor er sich absolut sicher war. 

„Ich möchte heute Nacht bei dir sein, nachdem Luke eingeschlafen ist“, sagte er schließlich. „Ich möchte dich ohne Maske sehen, bevor ich meine Wahl treffe.“

Sofort fühlte Obi-Wan den Widerwillen in Anakin aufflammen. Die Angst davor ablehnt zu werden und sich so verletzlich zu zeigen war groß, genauso wie die Scham für sein entstelltes Äußeres, doch Obi-Wan sandte ihm ermutigende und liebevolle Impulse durch ihren Bund, so dass Anakin sich schließlich sichtlich straffte und zustimmte: „Es gibt kein Bett in meiner Kammer, aber du kannst bei mir bleiben, bis die Sedierung wirkt.“

XXXXXX

Obwohl der Vorschlag von ihm stammte, war Obi-Wan beim Abendbrot äußerst angespannt. Zwar hatte er in etwa eine Vorstellung davon, was ihn erwarten würde, dennoch fürchtete er sich davor im Angesicht der schweren Verletzungen die Fassung zu verlieren. Trotzdem war er fest entschlossen es durchzuziehen. Er musste ihn einfach sehen, ohne all die Schichten seines Anzuges. Musste sich vergewissern, wie viel von Anakin noch in diesem zerstörten Körper zu finden war. Trotz des flauen Gefühls in seinem Magen zwang er sich dazu ebenfalls eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, bevor er Luke umzog und ihn für die Nacht fertig machte.

„Da, kann Ani heute bei mir schlafen?“ Hoffnungsvoll sah der Junge zu ihm hoch, während Obi-Wan ihm das Gesicht und die Hände wusch. 

„Das geht leider nicht. Wir haben kein weiteres Bett“, wiegelte Obi-Wan den Wunsch seines Sohnes ab, so dass Luke enttäuscht zu schmollen begann, bevor Anakin ihnen vorschlug: „Ihr könntet alle zusammen im Shuttle schlafen. Es gibt in der Kabine noch zwei freie Betten.“

„Oh ja! Darf ich, Da? Bitte!“ bettelte Luke sofort und obwohl Obi-Wan nicht wirklich erpicht darauf war, mit dem Klon im selben Zimmer zu schlafen, willigte er schließlich ein. Glücklich zog der Junge mit dem Klon ab und auch Anakin ging schon einmal vor, während Obi-Wan die Küche aufräumte, dann folgte er ihnen und vergewisserte sich, dass Luke gut aufgehoben war, bevor er ihm einen gute Nachtkuss gab und Anakin in seine Kammer begleitete. 

Die Luft war erfüllt vom Geruch der Desinfektionsmittel und Obi-Wans Herz schlug bis in seinen Hals hinauf, während sich Anakin auf die Liege in der Mitte des Raumes legte. Ihr Bund vibrierte voller nervöser Spannung, als ein hydraulisches Zischen ertönte und ein Medidroide zuerst den Helm und dann die Maske entfernte. Unwillkürlich hielt Obi-Wan den Atem an, bevor sein Blick auf Anakins Gesicht fiel. Weder Haare, noch Augenbrauen oder Wimpern waren seinem ehemaligen Padawan geblieben und die Brandwunden entstellten sein früher so schönes Gesicht bis zur Unkenntlichkeit, doch seine Augen waren immer noch die selben, obwohl die Iris nun gelb war anstatt blau, so wie es Obi-Wan gewöhnt war. Sein Blick war klar, als seine Augen die von Obi-Wan fanden und es stand so viel in ihnen geschrieben, dass die Kehle seines ehemaligen Meisters eng wurde. Ein Beatmungsgerät wurde an eine Öffnung in Anakins Hals angeschlossen, so dass er von seinem Vocoder getrennt werden musste, aber mit Obi-Wan kommunizierte er ohnehin ohne Worte. Die Systeme in seinem Anzug fuhren herunter, so dass sie gewartet werden konnten und die Schmerzen, die von Anakin ausgingen, waren so stark dass seine Augen in Tränen schwammen. Stück für Stück wurde der restliche Anzug geöffnet, um weitere zerstörte Haut und vernarbtes, verbranntes Gewebe offenzulegen. Infusionsschläuche wurden an Zugänge in Anakins Schlüsselbeinen angeschlossen und verbanden ihn mit dem Dialysegerät. An eine Sonde, die durch die Bauchdecke direkt in den Magen führte, dockte ein Medidroide eine Spritze mit Nährflüssigkeit an und versorgte ihn so mit allem Nötigen, während ein weiterer Droide den Beutel an seinem künstlichen Darmausgang wechselte. Anakins Körper war ein Wrack, anderes konnte man es nicht bezeichnen. Kaum noch lebendig und reduziert auf die wenigen essentiellen Funktionen, die die Maschinen nicht übernehmen konnten. 

Seinen ehemaligen Padawan so zu sehen, war mehr als Obi-Wan ertragen konnte. Von einer plötzlichen Schwäche überwältigt kickten seine Beine unter ihm ein und er ging neben der Liege in die Knie, während die Tränen, die er nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, aus seinen Augen liefen. Es waren bittere Tränen, die er um den Mann weinte, den er liebte, wie keinen anderen Menschen. Es war eine Sache zu wissen, dass Anakin Schmerzen litt, aber eine ganz andere das Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen zu sehen. Sanft fühlte er Anakins kybernetische Hand in seinem Haar, als er ihm Trost spendete, obwohl es eigentlich Obi-Wans Aufgabe gewesen wäre ihn zu trösten, doch bei der Macht dazu war er einfach nicht in der Lage. Obi-Wan war bis ins Mark erschüttert und er sandte Impulse der Verzweiflung und der Scham durch ihren Bund, die Anakin trotz der Schmerzen mit Liebe und Wärme beantwortete, bis die Droiden ihm Medikamente und Beruhigungsmittel injizierten, die Anakins Gedanken binnen weniger Augenblicke zäh und träge machten. Nicht mehr lange und er würde seine Pein wenigstens vorübergehend in der gnadenvollen Umarmung der Bewusstlosigkeit vergessen. Doch noch kämpfte er dagegen an in den künstlichen Schlummer zu driften. Er wollten nicht schlafen, bevor er eine Antwort erhalten hatte. 

„Wirst du mit mir kommen?“ sandte er durch ihre Verbindung und in diesem Moment wusste Obi-Wan mit all seinem Herzen, dass es darauf nur eine Antwort geben konnte. Zwar bereitete ihm die Sache mit dem Klon noch immer Kopfzerbrechen, aber er konnte sich nicht noch einmal von Anakin trennen. Er würde bei ihm bleiben und - wenn es der Wille der Macht war - ihn zurück ins Licht holen.

„Ja“, sagte er, noch immer zitternd vor Emotionen, wobei er Anakins Hand nahm und sie fest drückte. „Luke und ich werden mit dir kommen.“

Trotz des raschen Bewusstseinsverlustes durch die Drogen fühlte Obi-Wan die Erleichterung und die Liebe, die sein ehemaliger Padawan zurückschickte, dann wurde Anakins Hand in der seinen schlaff, als er den Kampf gegen den Schlaf verlor. Trotzdem blieb Obi-Wan minutenlang neben der Liege hocken, mit Anakins Hand in der seinen und horchte auf das Geräusch der Beatmungsmaschine, bevor er sich aufraffte und die Kammer verließ.

Die Kabine lag in einem sanften Halbdunkel vor ihm, als Obi-Wan eintrat, nur über dem Kopfteil einer der Kojen brannte ein schwaches Licht. Trotzdem erkannte er auf den ersten Blick, dass Luke sein Bett verlassen hatte und zu dem Klon unter die Decke gekrochen war. Fest schlafend lag sein Sohn neben seinem neuen besten Freundes, so als würden sie sich schon immer kennen und auch der Klon wirkte zufrieden, während sein linker Arme über der Bettkante baumelte und er den anderen Arm auf Luke abgelegt hatte. Einen langen Moment stand Obi-Wan neben der Koje und rang mit sich, ob er den Jungen zurück in das ihm zugedachte Bett bringen sollte, doch am Ende brachte er es nicht über sich ihn von dem Klon zu trennen. 

Das Herz wurde ihm schwer, als er zuerst durch die blonden Haare seines Sohnes streichelte, bevor er zögerlich eine Hand auf die Wange des Klons legte und die Wärme fühlte, die der schlafende Körper ausstrahlte. Unwillkürlich lehnte der Klon sich in die Berührung und murmelte etwas Unverständliches, so dass Obi-Wan sich schnell zurückzog und stattdessen begann sich selbst für die Nacht umzuziehen. Doch auch als er wenig später in seinen Unterkleidern im Bett lag, kamen seine Gedanken nicht zur Ruhe. Noch immer fühlte er die weiche Haut des Klons an seinen Finger und sah Anakins schmerzerfüllten Blick, so dass erneut ungebetene Tränen in seine Augen stiegen. Obi-Wan weinte leise, um die beiden Schlafenden nicht aufzuwecken, aber er selbst kam erst zur Ruhe, als alle Tränen aufgebraucht waren und ihn die emotionale Erschöpfung in einen leichten Schlummer fallen ließ.


	11. Chapter 11

Am nächsten Morgen stand Obi-Wan vor allen anderen im Shuttle auf. Selbst Luke, der sonst als Erster wach war, schlief noch friedlich an den Klon gekuschelt, als sein Vater ins Badezimmer ging, sich frisch machte und anzog, bevor er seine Morgenmeditation begann. Erst als er die Macht in sich wieder im Einklang fühlte, verließ er die Kabine und ging zur Rampe, die wie immer von zwei Sturmtruppen bewacht wurde. Ein wenig ungelenk grüßte Obi-Wan die Männer, welche den Gruß respektvoll erwiderten, dann ging er hinaus in den noch jungen Morgen. Die Zwillingssonnen waren gerade erst aufgegangen und die Luft war angenehm kühl, doch das würde nicht mehr lange so bleiben, weshalb er keine Zeit verlor, sondern begann die Vaporatoren zu leeren, die Tiere zu füttern und die Bantha-Kuh zu melken, bevor er die Pflanzen im Gewächshaus wässerte. Vermutlich würde er nichts davon je wieder sehen, dennoch wollte er die Dinge in gutem Zustand zurücklassen. 

Als Obi-Wan dabei war das Frühstück zu richten, gesellte sich auch sein Sohn zu ihm. Die Haare noch verstrubbelt vom Schlaf, aber wie immer mit einem gesunden Appetit aufgewacht, machte er sich sofort über das Essen her, als habe er seit Tagen nichts bekommen. Mit einem Ausdruck tiefer Zuneigung sah ihm Obi-Wan beim Essen zu, während auch er sein Frühstück verzehrte, bevor er versuchte Luke behutsam darauf vorzubereiten, dass sie ihr Zuhause heute verlassen würden, doch natürlich begriff der Junge die Tragweite dieser Entscheidung nicht. Alles was er hörte war, dass er zum ersten Mal in einem echten Raumschiff fliegen würde, so dass er Hals über Kopf hinaus stürzte, um Ani davon zu erzählen, kaum dass er sein Frühstück aufgegessen hatte. 

Seufzend räumte sein Vater die benutzen Sachen weg. Obwohl sich der Klon bis zum Ende der Mahlzeit nicht blicken gelassen hatte, stellte ihm Obi-Wan trotzdem eine Portion auf den Tisch, bevor er seine Hütte verließ und die Banthas nacheinander von ihrer Weide holte und an den Speeder band. Gerade als er dabei angekommen war, den Strick, den er dem Kalb um den Hals gebunden hatte, als letztes mit dem Speeder zu vertäuen, hörte er die schweren Schritte von Anakins Stiefeln auf der Rampe. 

„Du bringst die Tiere weg?“ hörte Obi-Wan die Stimme seines ehemaligen Padawans in seinem Kopf.

„Ich schenke sie den Lars“, erklärte Obi-Wan, während er die Knoten prüfte. „Ich könnte sie natürlich auch einfach freilassen, aber dein Stiefbruder und seine Frau können sie bestimmt gut gebrauchen.“

„Dann werde ich mit dir kommen“, entschied Anakin sofort, doch sein ehemaliger Meister schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wäre nicht gut, wenn sie dich so sehen. Sie wissen nichts von deinem Fall, sondern halten dich für tot und es wäre besser, sie bleiben in dem Glauben.“

Obi-Wan konnte Anakins Missfallen deutlich durch ihren Bund zu spüren, doch sein ehemaliger Schüler war klug genug um zu wissen, dass er recht hatte. So gern er das Grab seiner Mutter, das sich neben der Farm befand, besucht hätte, wusste er doch, dass sein Auftauchen nur Chaos verursachen würde. Es war eine Sache Obi-Wan aufzusuchen, doch eine ganz andere dies bei seiner Stieffamilie zu tun. Sein ehemaliger Meister hatte schon immer unter all die Schichten gesehen, unter denen Anakin sein wahres Ich verbarg. Nicht zuletzt wegen ihres Bundes kannte er ihn sehr viel besser als jeder andere Mensch. Doch die Lars hatten keine Verbindung zur Macht. Alles was sie sehen würden war ein schreckenerregendes, schwarzes Monster. 

„Dann nimm dein Lichtschwert mit und pass auf dich auf“, sagte Anakin schließlich nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens.

„Das werde ich“, erwiderte Obi-Wan, „und du achte auf Luke. Ich bin bald zurück.“

Da er mit den Banthas nicht sehr schnell vorankam, dauerte die Fahrt zur Farm der Lars Familie fast zwei Stunden. Owen, der draußen arbeitete, war sichtlich überrascht ihn zu sehen, bat ihn aber trotzdem freundlich in ihre Behausung, die zwar größer war als Obi-Wans Hütte, aber nicht sehr viel mehr Komfort bot. Das Leben eines Feuchtfarmers war hart und nicht sehr einträglich, dennoch schlugen sich die Lars irgendwie durch. Im Inneren wurden sie von Beru begrüßt und auch Anakins Stiefvater Cliegg, der aufgrund seiner Behinderung das Haus kaum noch verließ, ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Obi-Wan willkommen zu heißen. Besucher waren in der Einöde des Hinterlandes rar, da war jede Unterbrechung des Alltags eine willkommene Abwechselung, doch so gern sich Obi-Wan die Zeit genommen hätte, ausführlich mit den Lars zu reden, wusste er doch, dass Anakin auf seine Rückkehr wartete. Daher teilte er ihnen lediglich mit, dass er den Planeten für unbestimmte Zeit verlassen und ihnen die Tiere zum Geschenk machen würde. Außerdem erzählte er ihnen von seinem Gewächshaus und forderte sie auf, sich zu holen, was immer sie brauchten, den Speeder eingeschlossen. Nur zögerlich war die Lars Familie davon zu überzeugen, diese Gaben anzunehmen. Sie waren von seiner Großzügigkeit völlig überwältigt, doch Obi-Wan versicherte ihnen, dass es in seinem Interesse war, wenn er seine Tiere und Pflanzen versorgt wusste und sich nicht darum sorgen musste, ob sie in der Hitze des Wüstenplaneten verendeten. Trotzdem nahmen sie ihm das Versprechen ab, dass falls er je nach Tatooine zurückkehren sollte, er sein Eigentum jederzeit von ihnen zurückerhalten würde. Erst als Obi-Wan zustimmte, waren sie bereit ihn mit tausend Dankesbekundungen ziehen zu lassen. 

Die Fahrt zurück zur Hütte legte Obi-Wan in der Hälfte der Zeit zurück. Trotzdem konnte er Anakins Ungeduld bereits fühlen, bevor er das Shuttle erreichte. Wie eine schwarze Statue stand sein ehemaliger Padawan bei seiner Rückkehr in der Öffnung und sandte fragende Impulse durch ihren Bund, die Obi-Wan mit der Versicherung beantwortete, dass alles in Ordnung war. Den Lars ging es gut und Obi-Wan konnte nur hoffen, dass es auch dabei blieb. Es war nicht viel, das Obi-Wan letztendlich von seinem Leben auf Tatooine mitnahm, als er ein letztes Mal in seine Hütte zurückkehrte. Sein Lichtschwert und ihre Gewänder, sowie Lukes Maus-Droiden, außerdem ihre Vorräte, um sicherzustellen, dass sein Sohn auch weiter nicht von Energieriegeln leben musste, mehr war es nicht, was er an sich nahm. Ein letztes Mal sah er sich um, bevor er den kargen Raum verließ und sich von seinem Leben auf Tatooine verabschiedete. Es war ein ärmliches Leben gewesen, aber er hatte es gemeistert, trotzdem würde er die brütende Hitze und die alles verschlingenden Sandstürme nicht vermissen. 

Noch immer stand Anakin in der Öffnung des Shuttles, als Obi-Wan die Rampe empor stieg und er fühlte die Unsicherheit und die Anspannung, die von ihm ausging, so als habe er Angst, dass sein ehemaliger Meister es sich im letzten Moment noch anders überlegte. Doch Obi-Wan strahlte eine entschlossene Ruhe aus, als er seinem ehemaligen Padawan in das Cockpit des Shuttles begleitete, wo Luke und der Klon bereits angeschnallt in den Passagiersitzen saßen. Ihr Sohn vibrierte fast vor lauter Aufregung, als die Triebwerke der Maschine starteten, kaum dass Anakin und Obi-Wan Platz genommen hatten, dann erhob sich das Shuttle in die Lüfte. Kleiner und immer kleiner erschien ihre Hütte durch die Transpirastahlscheibe, bis sie nicht mehr als ein Stecknadelkopf im weißen Sand der Wüste war. Trotzdem schaffte es Obi-Wan nicht den Blick abzuwenden, bis er die kühlen Finger von Anakins Handschuhen auf seinem Handrücken fühlte und sich seine Machtsignatur gleichzeitig warm um Obi-Wans eigene wickelte. Es war die richtige Entscheidung, sollte diese Geste wohl ausdrücken, zusammen werden wir es schaffen. Und Obi-Wan sandte ein Gebet der Hoffnung an die Macht, dass sie mit dieser Einstellung richtig lagen.

Nach den vielen Jahren auf Tatooine war das Fliegen für Obi-Wan noch schlimmer, als es sonst der Fall gewesen war. Obwohl das Shuttle von einem Piloten gesteuert wurde und nicht von Anakin, schmerzte sein Magen von den Turbulenzen des Startes. Das Schiff schwankte und zitterte, während es immer höher stieg, so dass Obi-Wan zuerst weiß und dann grün im Gesicht wurde, bevor er sich entschuldigte, um sich vorübergehend zurückzuziehen. Luke hingegen schien das Schütteln und Bocken des Schiffes nichts auszumachen, im Gegenteil er schien es sogar zu genießen. Mit leuchtenden Augen sah er durch die Scheibe auf seinen Heimatplaneten hinab, schien jede Einzelheit vollkommen in sich aufsaugen zu wollen. 

„Was hast du erwartet?“ fragte Anakins Stimme belustigt auf Obi-Wans überraschte Reaktion. „Er ist mein Sohn. Nicht mehr lange und er kann an seinem ersten Podrenner schrauben.“

Nach dem, was Obi-Wan wusste, war Anakin nicht viel älter gewesen, als er mit den Rennen angefangen hatte. Trotzdem verursachte allein der Gedanke daran ihren Sohn jemals in eines dieser Tod bringenden Rennfahrzeuge steigen zu lassen, einen Anfall der Panik in Obi-Wan. „Die Macht möge uns davor bewahren“, antwortete er mit einem Seufzen, gerade als das Shuttle in ein Luftloch fiel und mehrere Meter herabsank. Reflexartig krallte Obi-Wan seine Hände in eine der Konsolen, um nicht zu stürzen, bevor er eilig das Cockpit verließ, um die Bordtoilette aufzusuchen. Er hatte das unmissverständliche Gefühl, dass er sich sein Frühstück gleich noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lasen würde.

Der Flug zum Sternenzerstörer dauerte vier Stunden, in denen Luke nicht müde wurde seinen Vater mit immer neuen Fragen zu bombardieren, die Anakin geduldig beantwortete, während der Klon gebannt an seinen Lippen hing. Erst als der Dreadnought bereits im Sichtfenster auszumachen war, erschien auch Obi-Wan wieder im Cockpit. Immer noch blass, aber nicht mehr so grünlich wie zuvor setzte er sich zurück auf seinen Platz und sah dabei zu wie die Executor unaufhaltsam näher kam. Der Sternenzerstörer war wirklich ein beeindruckendes Schiff. Wie ein dunkler Schatten, wurde es immer größer, bis es das gesamte Cockpitfenster einnahm und noch immer waren sie nicht annähernd in seiner Reichweite. Unwillkürlich bekam Obi-Wan eine Gänsehaut. Dies war das Flaggschiff des Imperators gewesen. Darth Sidious Schiff, mit dem er Vader losgeschickt hatte um Angst und Schrecken in der Galaxis zu verbreiten. Zwar waren die Informationen, die auf Tatooine angekommen waren spärlich, doch das was Obi-Wan gehört hatte, war eine pure Aneinanderreihung von Abscheulichkeiten gewesen. 

Nie wieder, schwor sich Obi-Wan. Anakin mochte noch immer ein Sith sein, aber er würde niemals wieder zulassen, dass die Dunkelheit in ihm erneut die Oberhand gewann. Eher würde er sie beide töten.

Eine weitere Stunde verging, bis die Flugsicherung ihnen ein Deck zuwies, auf dem sie landen konnten, dann ging alles sehr schnell. Zuerst war die Öffnung in der Hülle des Sternenzerstörers nur ein kleiner, leuchtender Spalt in der grauen Durastahlhülle, doch als sie darauf zuhielten wurde er immer größer und größer, bis ihr Shuttle in das gleißende Licht eintauchte und sie sicher auf dem Flugdeck landeten. Der Macht sei Dank. Erleichtert löste Obi-Wan den Gurt, doch seine Hände waren noch so zittrig von den Resten des Adrenalins, dass er es Anakin überließ ihren Sohn ebenfalls abzuschnallen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen holte er die Tasche mit ihren Habseligkeiten aus der Kabine, bevor er sich mit den anderen genau in dem Moment an der Luke traf, als die Rampe ausgefahren wurde. Respektvoll standen die Sturmtruppen im Inneren des Shuttles Spalier als Anakin an ihnen vorbei schritt, wobei ihm Obi-Wan mit Luke und dem Klon in angemessener Entfernung folgten. 

Der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, kaum das sie die Rampe betreten hatten, war wirklich atemberaubend. Ein Meer aus weißen Rüstungen stand in Reih und Glied, während die Offiziere in den grauen Uniformen sich davor positioniert hatten, um ihren Imperator willkommen zu heißen. Obi-Wan schätzte, dass es mindestens ein paar Hundert Sturmtruppen waren, wenn nicht sogar mehr, die sie erwarteten, doch trotzdem verloren sie sich beinah auf dem Flugdeck, das so riesig war, dass ihre Hütte bestimmt mehr als einhundert Mal Platz darin gefunden hätte. Abgesehen von ihrem Shuttle, parkte ein gutes Dutzend TIE-X1-Turbosternenjäger, sowie mindestens ebenso viele ETA-2-Abfangjäger, TIE-Raumüberlegenheitsjäger und TIE-Bomber darin. Doch es waren nicht nur die Schiffe, die Obi-Wan eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagten. Er fühlte sofort die dunkle Seite der Macht, die von dem Sternenzerstörer ausgeht. Sidious mochte tot sein, aber sein Einfluss war noch immer stark zu spüren. Unwillkürlich fasste er die Hand seines Sohnes fester, während seine andere Hand auf dem Griff seines Lichtschwertes ruhte, auch wenn Lukes Machtsignatur eher aufgeregt als besorgt war. Aufgeschlossen und neugierig wie es seine Natur war, kannte er keine Angst vor dem Unbekannten. Für ihn schien das alles nur ein Abenteuer zu sein, doch Obi-Wan konnte sich noch sehr gut an das letzte Zusammentreffen mit den ehemaligen Klonsoldaten der Republik erinnern, weshalb er es für besser hielt wachsam zu bleiben.

Unbeeindruckt von der zur Schau gestellten Stärke seiner imperialen Armee marschierte Anakin die Rampe hinab, bevor er seine Offiziere für einen späteren Zeitpunkt in den Konferenzraum bestellte, dann entließ er sie und entfernte sich in Richtung des Turboliftes, seine Familie und zwei royale Wächter im Schlepptau. Eine Fahrt mit dem Lift später, betraten sie die Etage auf der sich sein Quartier befand, doch bevor sie es erreicht hatten, mussten sie endlos erscheinende Durastahlgänge entlang laufen. Auch hier begegneten sie immer wieder Sturmtruppen, die sofort Haltung annahmen, wenn er sich ihnen näherten.

„Wie viele von ihnen gibt es hier?“ wagte es Obi-Wan zu fragen, als sie an einer weiteren Patrouille vorbei gekommen waren.

„In etwas 9700“, antwortete Anakin kurz angebunden. 

Seit sie auf der Exekutor angekommen waren, hatten sie kaum drei Sätze miteinander gesprochen und Obi-Wan merkte, dass sein ehemaliger Padawan mit den Gedanken vollkommen woanders war. Vermutlich plante er bereits, wie er den Mitgliedern seines Kommandostabs ihre Anwesenheit erklären würde. Trotzdem gab es eine Frage, die Obi-Wan unbedingt beantwortet haben musste „Sind das alles Klone?“

„Nein“, gab Anakin zurück. „Es sind auch andere Rekruten dabei.“ 

'Sklaven', schoss es Obi-Wan durch den Kopf. Es gab genug Gerüchte darüber wie das Imperium seine Soldaten rekrutierte, doch das war ein Thema, was sie nicht hier besprechen sollte, daher fragte er stattdessen: „Was ist mit den ehemaligen Mitgliedern der 501sten und 212ten Division?“

„Nachdem sie die Order 66 ausgeführt hatten, hat Sidious sie eliminieren lassen“, erklärte Anakin und Obi-Wan meinte einen dumpfen Schmerz in ihrem Bund zu fühlen. „Er traute ihnen nicht genug, um sicherzugehen, dass sie sich nicht irgendwann gegen ihn wenden würden.“ Obwohl Obi-Wan so etwas befürchtet hatte, fühlte auch er einen Stich im Herzen bei dem Wissen, dass ihre Einheiten getötet worden waren. Es war nicht die Schuld der Klone gewesen, dass sie böse geworden waren. Dank des Chips in ihrem Kopf hatten sie keine andere Wahl gehabt. 

Die Tür zu Anakins Räumen lag am Ende eines Ganges, doch sie wirkte nicht anders, als die übrigen auf dieser Ebene, außer dass sie mit einem Code gesichert zu sein schien, der für Anakin allerdings kein Hindernis darstellte. Auf eine Bewegung seiner Hand fuhr das Schott zur Seite, so dass sie einer nach dem anderen eintreten konnten. Die royalen Wächter blieben zu Obi-Wans Erleichterung allerdings draußen zurück. Bereits im Vorraum konnte der Jedi-Meister deutlich spüren, dass es nicht Sidious alte Räume waren, die Anakin bezogen hatte, denn die Machtsignatur in ihnen war ausschließlich die seines ehemaligen Padawans. Trotzdem war das Quartier großzügig geschnitten und durchaus eines Imperators würdig. Neben einer Regenerations- und einer Meditationskammer für Anakins Bedürfnisse, gab es zwei Schlafzimmer, einen Wohnbereich, ein Badezimmer und eine Küche, obwohl Obi-Wan sicher war, dass es im Sternenzerstörer eine Offiziersmesse gab, die ihnen das Essen ins Quartier gebracht hätte. 

Als habe er seine Gedanken gelesen sagte Anakins Stimme in seinem Kopf in diesem Moment: „Ich habe die Räume für dich einrichten lassen. Ich dachte, du hättest gern die Möglichkeit selbst zu kochen. Wie damals in unserem Quartier im Tempel.“

Es waren schöne Erinnerungen, die in Obi-Wan bei dieser Erwähnung aufstiegen. Zwar waren es zumeist einfache Gerichte, die er für sich und seinen Padawan zubereitet hatte und nicht mit einem Gericht von Dex zu vergleichen, doch die gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten in ihrem Quartier waren immer eine wunderbare Gelegenheit gewesen Zeit miteinander zu verbringen und sich ungestört auszutauschen. „Meine Versuche sind seit damals sehr viel besser geworden“, entgegnete Obi-Wan mit einem Anflug von Stolz.

Obwohl er Anakins wehmütiges Lächeln nicht sehen konnte, so war es in jedem Worte zu hören, als er antwortete: „Inzwischen wäre es mir auch egal, wenn es deine angebrannten Bantha Steaks wären. Ich vermisse es, etwas essen zu können. Manchmal träume ich sogar davon.“

Obi-Wan sagte nichts darauf, doch seine Machtsignatur streichelte teilnahmsvoll gegen die seines ehemaligen Padawans, als seine Aufmerksamkeit durch einen lauten Schrei ihres Sohnes plötzlich abgelenkt wurde. Sofort machte sich Obi-Wan auf die Suche nach dem Kind, doch als er Luke im zweiten Schlafzimmer gefunden hatte, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass es nur ein Laut der Freude gewesen war. Mit einem Grinsen von einem Ohr zum anderen saß der Junge neben dem Klon zwischen Bergen von Spielzeug und konnte sich gar nicht entscheiden, welches er zuerst in die Hand nehmen sollte. „Da, guck!“ rief er begeistert und deutete auf die Modelle von Raumschiffen und Speedern, Banthas, Rancoren, Taun Tauns und anderen Tieren. 

„Ja, mein Kleiner. Ich sehe es“, erwiderte Obi-Wan mit einem Lächeln. Für Luke, dessen Maus-Droide sein einziges wirkliches Spielzeug, abgesehen von den Banthas und ein paar selbst gebauten Bausteinen, gewesen war, musste sein neues Zimmer der Himmel auf Erden sein. An der Decke des Raumes waren Lampen in der Form von Sternenkonstellationen angebracht, die in den unterschiedlichsten Farben leuchteten und eines der Betten schien einem Speeder nachempfunden zu sein. Ein zweites Bett, von dem Obi-Wan annahm, das es wohl für Lea gedacht war, hatte die Form einer riesigen Blüte. 

Mit einem Seufzen wandte sich Obi-Wan an seinen ehemaligen Padawan, der hinter ihm in den Raum getreten war: „Du verwöhnst ihn“, sagte er mit einem leisen Tadel in der Stimme. 

„Und wenn“, gab Anakin unbeeindruckt zurück, „ich habe ihn fast drei Jahre nicht bei mir haben können, da wird es ihm nicht schaden, wenn er erfährt, was Überfluss ist.“

Wie um seinen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen, schloss er den Abstand zu seinem ehemaligen Meister und nahm Obi-Wans raue Hände in die seinen. Malte mit den kybernetischen Daumen kleine Kreise auf seine Handrücken, so als wollte er sagen: Ihr beide verdient es, nach allem, was ihr durchgemacht habt. Doch bevor er das Wort an ihn richten konnte, summte sein Commlink und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er zum Briefing mit seinen Offizieren musste.

„Ich muss in den Konferenzraum und auf die Brücke, aber ich werde nicht lange bleiben“, versprach Anakin, bevor er Obi-Wans Hände losließ. 

Obi-Wan nickte nur, auch wenn es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, nicht in den fremden Räumen zurückgelassen zu werden, dann wandte Anakin sich ab und verließ das Quartier. Da Luke vollkommen selbstvergessen mit dem Klon und seinem neuen Spielzeug spielte, ging Obi-Wan zurück in den Wohnraum und sah durch das große Transpirastahlfenster hinaus in die Schwärze des Weltraums. Wie viele Parsecs Alderaan wohl von hier entfernt lag? Anakin hatte im Shuttle erwähnt, dass sie das System wohl morgen erreichen würden. Es war viele Jahre her, seit Obi-Wan zuletzt dort gewesen war, trotzdem sah er die Schönheit des Planeten deutlich vor sich: den Appenza Peak, die Istabith-Fälle und natürlich nicht zu vergessen die Hauptstadt Aldera mit dem Palast von Alderaan. Einerseits freute sich darauf, Bail Organa wiederzusehen aber er fürchtete sich auch davor. Wie sollte er ihm erklären, was zwischen ihm und Anakin passiert war? Wie würde der Senator auf sie reagieren? Wie sollte er ihn überzeugen Anakins Angebot anzunehmen und was würde geschehen, wenn er sich weigerte? Lauter Fragen auf die Obi-Wan keine Antwort hatte. 

Ein Schaudern lief über seinen Rücken und es lag nicht nur an den Sorgen, die ihn beschäftigten, dass er fror. Tatsächlich stellte Obi-Wan fest, dass ihm die temperierte Luft in den Räumen des Sternenzerstörers zu kalt war. Offenkundig brauchte sein Körper noch etwas Zeit, bevor er sich nach Tatooines Hitze an die Kälte der Raumschiffe gewöhnt hatte. Wie auf Kommando legten sich plötzlich Arme um ihn und ein Körper schmiegte sich von hinten an den seinen. 

„Du frierst. Ich werde dich wärmen.“ Im ersten Moment war Obi-Wan wie erstarrt, als er die Stimme des Klons vernahm, dann wand er sich aus der Umarmung und drehte sich um, um dem Mann ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Anis Augen wirkten groß vor dem hellen Licht den Quartiers, das ihn von hinten anstrahlte und seinen Haaren den Farbton von dunklem Karamell gab.

Obi-Wan musste heftig schlucken. Gütige Macht steh mir bei. „Nein, es geht schon“, gab er rau zurück.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Klons war unsicher, als er ihn musterte und Obi-Wan fühlte, wie er versuchte die Macht nach seinen Gedanken auszustrecken, doch da sie keinen Bund teilten, war es für den Jedi Meister ein leichtes seine Versuche abzublocken. „Du musst vor mir keine Angst haben“, sagte Ani, der das Hochfahren seiner Schilde offenkundig falsch deutete.

Wenn es doch nur Angst wäre, damit hätte Obi-Wan leben können, doch die Gefühle, die in ihm tobten, gingen weit über simple Furcht hinaus. „Das habe ich auch nicht“, gab er zurück und versuchte das Gespräch zu beenden, indem er zu seiner Tasche ging, die er auf dem Sofa abgestellt hatte. Ohne auf den Klon zu achten, öffnete er den Verschluss, holte seinen Umhang hinaus und zog ihn über seine Robe. Doch Ani war nicht so einfach zu entmutigen. „Warum magst du mich nicht?“ verlangte er zu wissen, während er neben ihn trat.

Bei der Macht, er war schon wieder zu nah. Viel zu nah. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss Obi-Wan die Augen, um sich zu sammeln und entgegnete dann: „Es ist nicht wahr, dass ich dich nicht mag. Es ist nur ….“ Wie sollte er dem Klon nur begreiflich machen, was für Gefühle er in ihm auslöste? Obi-Wan fühlte sich vollkommen verloren. Er konnte es einfach nicht aussprechen. Nicht ihm gegenüber.

Doch auch ohne eine gedankliche Verbindung schien der Klon zu wissen, was ihn bewegte. „Weil ich sein Gesicht trage?“ fragte er unschuldig nach.

Der Tonfall ließ vermuten, dass es Ani nicht zu stören schien, doch Obi-Wan packte beim Gedanken daran, dass der Klon davon wusste das pure Entsetzen. „Du weißt es?“ fragte er nach und seine eigene Stimme klang fremd in seinen Ohren.

„Du vergisst, dass ich seine Erinnerungen kenne“, erwiderte Ani und in seinen Augen konnte Obi-Wan lesen, dass er mehr wusste, als dem Jedi Meister lieb war. „Ich weiß, dass ich aus seinen Zellen geklont worden bin. Es tut mir leid, wenn mein Anblick dich schmerzt.“

Ein riesiger Kloß schien in seinem Hals zu sitzen, als Obi-Wan zurückgab: „Es ist nicht deine Schuld.“

„Aber auch nicht deine“, antwortete der Klon, indem er einen Schritt auf Obi-Wan zuging und die Hand hob, als wolle er seine Wange berühren, doch bevor es dazu kommen konnte, wich der Jedi Meister zurück. 

„Ich .. ich … muss die Sachen auspacken“, stieß Obi-Wan hervor, dann packte er mit einer Hand die Tasche und flüchtete aus dem Raum, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Erst als er die Tür des ihm zugedachten Schlafzimmers hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wagte er es stehenzubleiben. Das Herz schlug bis hinauf in seinen Hals und seine Hände zitterten so stark, dass Obi-Wan sich für einen Moment gegen die Wand lehnen muss, um sich zu beruhigen. 

'Es ist nichts passiert', beruhigte er sich. Und es würde auch nicht passieren, dafür würde Obi-Wan sorgen. Trotzdem würde er nicht drumherum kommen, den Klon in seine Schranken zu verweisen, falls er ihm noch einmal zu nahe kam. Er mochte vielleicht aussehen wie Anakin, aber es war es nicht und Obi-Wan würde nicht zulassen, dass er die Gefühle für seinen ehemaligen Padawan auf den Klon übertrug.

Nachdem er nun schon einmal hier war, beschloss Obi-Wan, als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, tatsächlich seine Kleider wegzuräumen. Der Schrank in dem Raum war so groß, dass er fast eine gesamte Wand einnahm und als Obi-Wan ihn öffnete, stellte er überrascht fest, dass sich bereits Kleidung in ihm befand. Auch ohne den schwarzen Anzug, der sein Überleben sicherte, hatte Anakin im Gegensatz zu Obi-Wan schon immer dunklere Farben bevorzugt, daher war davon auszugehen, dass die Kleider für seinen ehemaligen Meister gedacht waren: Hosen und Tuniken in Erdfarben, Unterwäsche, ein Umhang, jedoch keine Roben - was vermutlich kein Zufall, sondern eher eine Botschaft an Obi-Wan war: die Jedi sind Vergangenheit. Finde dich damit ab. Trotzdem widerstrebte es Obi-Wan sich Anakins Willen zu beugen und die gewohnte Kleidung aufzugeben. Dann würde er eben erst einmal bei seinen mitgebrachten Roben von Tatooine bleiben. Nachdem er damit fertig war seine wenige Kleidung zu verstauen, nahm Obi-Wan auch den Rest des Zimmers in Augenschein.

Auch dieser Raum verfügte über ein Fenster ins All, auch wenn es nicht so groß war wie das im Wohnbereich. Das mit dunkler Wäsche bezogene Bett war breit, eindeutig für zwei Personen gedacht, obwohl Anakin in seinem jetzigen Zustand niemals darin schlafen würde. Bis auf weiteres würde nur Obi-Wan in ihm liegen, was ihn unwillkürlich daran erinnerte, dass es das erste Mal sein würde, dass er nicht mit Luke im selben Raum schlief. Wehmut erfüllte sein Herz, doch jetzt wo sie nicht mehr allein waren, würde es zwangsläufig passieren, dass sie sich nicht mehr so nahe stehen würden wie zuvor. Luke hatte nun Anakin und den Klon und brauchte ihn nicht mehr so wie er es auf Tatooine getan hatte, wo Obi-Wan der einzige Mensch in seinem Leben gewesen war und auch Luke war Obi-Wans ein und alles gewesen. 

Es würde sehr einsam sein allein in dem großen Bett, so viel stand fest, bis eines Tages der Moment kommen würde an dem er neben Anakin aufwachen konnte, wenn dieser in den Körper des Klons gewechselt war, doch nicht erst seit den Ereignissen des heutigen Tages wusste Obi-Wan nicht, ob er diesen Tag herbeisehnen oder sich vor ihm fürchten sollte.


	12. Chapter 12

Seit Minuten lagen Anakins kybernetische Finger schlaff in den seinen, während Obi-Wan den gleichmäßigen Geräuschen der Beatmungsmaschine lauschte. Die Ausrüstung in der Regenerationskammer an Bord des Sternenzerstörers wirkte wesentlich umfangreicher als die des Shuttles, mit komplizierteren Maschinen deren Kabel und Schläuche mit unterschiedlich farbigen Flüssigkeiten es Anakins dahinsiechendem Körper ermöglichten einen weiteren Tag leben zu können. Nach seinem damaligen Widerstand war Obi-Wan mehr als nur ein wenig überrascht gewesen, als sein ehemaliger Padawan am Abend den zaghaften Wunsch äußerte, nicht allein sein zu wollen, wenn er für die Nacht in einen künstlichen Schlaf versetzt wurde, doch scheinbar hatte das erste Mal, bei dem Obi-Wan dieser furchtbaren Prozedur beigewohnt hatte dazu geführt, dass Anakin seine Scham sich seinem ehemaligen Meister in diesem verkrüppelten, verbrannten Zustand zu zeigen, überwunden hatte. 

Stattdessen fühlte sich Obi-Wan an die Zeit zurückerinnert, als sein ehemaliger Padawan noch ein Kind gewesen war und nachts im Zimmer seines Meister Zuflucht suchte, weil ihn ein Gewitter oder ein Albtraum vom Schlafen abhielt. Obwohl er fühlen konnte, wie sehr der Junge sich nach der Sicherheit sehnte, die sein Meister verströmte hielt die Angst davor seinem Schüler zu viel Nähe zu gewähren, Obi-Wan von Anfang an davon ab, Anakin in seinem Bett schlafen zu lassen. Alles, was Obi-Wan ihm zugestanden hatte, war an Anakins Bett zu sitzen und seine Hand zu halten, bis sein Padawan zurück in den Schlaf fiel. Später dann, als Anakin größer und die Scham um diesen Trost zu bitten stärker wurde, hatte Obi-Wan ihm in solchen Fällen eine gemeinsame Meditation angeboten oder sie hatten zusammen Tee getrunken bis der Morgen graute, alles um Bindungen über ihren Trainingsbund hinaus, gar nicht erst entstehen zu lassen. Wenn Obi-Wan nur gewusst hätte, wie ihre Beziehung sich eines Tages entwickeln würde, dann hätte er ihnen beiden viel Zeit und schlaflose Nächte ersparen können, indem er Anakin einfach bei sich im Bett schlafen ließ, so wie er es bei Luke seit seiner Geburt tat.

Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Anakin wirklich schlief, legte er seine mechanischen Finger behutsam auf der Liege ab, dann stand Obi-Wan auf und verließ die Regenerationskammer. Vom langen Knien auf dem Boden waren seine Beine ganz steif, so dass er seine Glieder ein paar Mal streckte, bevor er so leise wie möglich einen Blick ins Kinderzimmer warf. Umringt von einem halben Dutzend Spielzeugen lag Luke im Schein der Notbeleuchtung in der Mitte seines Bettes und schlief tief und fest. Sein kindliches Bewusstsein sandte friedliche Impulse in die Macht, während er die Figur eines Banthas fest an sich gepresst hielt. Wahrscheinlich erinnerte es ihn an ihre Tiere auf Tatooine und auch Obi-Wan dachte für einen Moment an die Kuh, den Bullen und das Kalb und er hoffte, dass es ihnen bei den Lars' gut ging, bevor er an Lukes Bett trat, die Spielzeuge ein bisschen zur Seite rückte, um Platz für das Kind zu schaffen und seinen Sohn dann noch einmal richtig zudeckte. Luke seufzte leise, schlief jedoch sofort weiter, so dass Obi-Wan lediglich sanft seine Lippen auf das helle Haar seines Sohnes presste, bevor er sich schließlich abwandte.

Der Macht sei Dank, schien auch der Klon bereits zu schlafen. Aus Mangel an Alternativen hatte er vorübergehend das Bett zugeteilt bekommen, das für Leia gedacht war, doch sein langgestreckter Erwachsenenkörper war einen guten Kopf zu groß für das Kinderbett, so dass seine Beine über das Gestell hinausragten. Seit der Sache zwischen ihnen war Obi-Wan dem Klon soweit wie möglich aus dem Weg gegangen und er war froh, dass Anakin mit genug anderen Dingen beschäftigt zu sein schien, um Obi-Wans Spannung durch ihren Bund nicht wahrzunehmen. Die Situation war ohnehin schon kompliziert genug, ohne dass er sich seinem ehemaligen Padawan erklären musste. Kurz bevor Obi-Wan die Tür erreicht hatte, drehte sich Ani auf die andere Seite, wobei er leise vor sich hinmurmelte, doch die Worte waren zu verworren, als dass sich der Jedi Meister einen Reim darauf hätte machen können. Schnell schlüpfte er aus dem Zimmer und legte die wenigen Meter zu seinem eigenen Schlafraum zurück, wo er die Tür hinter sich schoss. Die Müdigkeit klebte an ihm wie eine zweite Haut, so dass er sofort seine Stiefel, den Umhang, die Robe, die Tunika und seine Leggins ablegte, bevor er sich in seinen Unterkleidern ins Bett legte. Doch die ungewohnten Geräusche, die der Sternenzerstörer von sich gab und der fremden Geruch, den die Kissen verströmten, sorgten trotz des ereignisreichen Tages dafür, dass es lange dauerte, bis Obi-Wan endlich in einen traumlosen Schlummer fiel.

XXXXXX

Im ersten Moment wusste Obi-Wan nicht wo er war, als er plötzlich aus dem Schlaf hoch fuhr. Die Matratze unter ihm fühlte sich fremd an und der Raum roch nicht wie ihre Hütte auf Tatooine. Erst der Blick zum Fenster, durch das er die Schwärze des Alls ausmachen konnte, brachten die Erinnerungen zurück. Sie waren auf der Executor, dem Flaggschiff von Anakins Flotte, auf dem Weg nach Alderaan. Einer Gewohnheit folgend schickte Obi-Wan die Macht aus, fühlte die hunderttausend Leben, die sich auf dem Sternenzerstörer befanden, wie Glühwürmer in der dunklen Nacht, doch obwohl die wenigsten von ihnen im Einklang mit sich waren, konnte er keinen Grund erkennen, warum er aufgewacht war. Die Beleuchtung war noch im Nachtmodus und das dumpfe Vibrieren, das der Hyperantrieb des Schiffes verursachte, waren eher beruhigend als alarmierend. 

Erst als er seine Sinne auf seine unmittelbare Umgebung richtete, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nicht mehr allein im Raum war. Dicht neben ihm, aber nicht so nah, dass er ihn berührte, lag sein schlafender Sohn und hielt noch immer die Bantha-Figur im Arm. Offensichtlich war die fremde Umgebung in der Nacht doch zu unheimlich für ihn gewesen, so dass er sich auf der Suche nach Schutz und Geborgenheit auf den Weg zu seinem Vater gemacht hatte. Es schien beinah, als ob Obi-Wan für seine beiden Männer der sichere Hafen war, ohne den sie nicht in den Schlaf finden konnten. Ein Gefühl unendlicher Wärme und Liebe flackerte in seiner Brust auf, als er näher an das schlafende Kind heranrückte und in einer beschützenden Geste seinen Arm über Lukes schmächtigen Körper legte. Wie schon zuvor seufzte der Junge leise, bevor er sich erneut entspannte und sein Gesicht an Obi-Wans Schulter barg. Sein Vater antwortete mit einem beruhigenden Brummen tief aus seinem Brustkorb, dann vergrub er sein Gesicht in Lukes Haar und atmete den Geruch nach Sand und Sonne und Tieren ein, der noch immer an dem Jungen haftete und der Obi-Wan so vertraut war, dass er dieses Mal ohne Probleme einschlief.

XXXXXX

Der Planet Alderaan bot vom Weltraum aus betrachtet einen wunderbaren, friedlichen Anblick. Im Gegensatz zum hellen Gelb und Beige von Tatooines Wüsten bildete das kühle Blau der Ozeane zusammen mit dem Grün der Wälder und dem Braun der Berge ein wunderbar lebendiges Farbenspiel. Tatsächlich war es einer der schönsten Planeten, auf denen Obi-Wan jemals gewesen war und wenn ihm die Macht auch nur irgendwie gewogen war, so hegte er doch die Hoffnung, dass ihr Besuch unter einem guten Stern stehen würde.

Obwohl es Obi-Wan schwer fiel, Luke auf dem Schiff zurückzulassen, war es doch die bessere Entscheidung ihn und den Klon nicht zu dem Gespräch mit dem Senator mitzunehmen. Stattdessen waren Anakin und er selbst lediglich in Begleitung des Piloten und den vier Mitgliedern der imperialen Leibgarde, als sie sich in einem Shuttle auf den Weg nach Aldera machten. Bereits am vorigen Abend hatte Anakin ihm mitgeteilt, dass Bail Organa zugestimmt hatte, den Imperator in Begleitung eines Unterhändlers zu empfangen, dass es sich dabei um Obi-Wan handelte, hatte sein ehemaliger Padawan allerdings verschwiegen. Ob dies von Vorteil war oder den Senator eher misstrauisch stimmen würde, wagte Obi-Wan allerdings nicht zu beurteilen. Obwohl er Bail Organa als einen besonnenen Mann kennen gelernt hatte, wusste er doch um Anakins schwieriges Temperament und falls die Situation außer Kontrolle geriet, wollte er Luke lieber so weit wie möglich entfernt wissen. 

Der Flug war eine mehr oder weniger schweigsame Angelegenheit. Beide Männer waren sich der Wichtigkeit dieses Besuches mehr als bewusst und die Anspannung war fast mit den Händen zu greifen, während Obi-Wan ihr Ziel durch die Transpirastahlscheibe des Cockpits immer näher kommen sah. Schon von weitem konnte er die Schnee bedeckten Berge ausmachen, in deren Tal sich die Stadt Aldera befand. Das Wasser eines Sees, dessen Namen er vergessen hatte, doch in dem er als junger Mann einmal geschwommen war, glänzte blau in der hellen Sonne. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass in der Hauptstadt Sommer sein musste, vermutlich die schönste Jahreszeit auf dem Planeten. Schneeweiß glitzerten die abgerundeten Fassaden der Gebäude im Sonnenlicht, als sie sich im Anflug auf den Palast befanden. Soweit Obi-Wan wusste, war das imposante, mehrstöckige Gebäude mehr als siebenhundert Jahre alt. Zahlreiche Zinnen und Türme schmückten seine Front, so dass er wirkte als wäre es unmittelbar aus einem der Märchen entsprungen, die Obi-Wan seinem Sohn zum Einschlafen erzählte.

Als sich die Luke des Shuttles öffnete, kaum dass sie die Landeplattform erreicht hatten, wurden sie bereits erwartet. Mit Sicherheit hatte die königliche Garde schon viele bedeutende Gäste empfangen, trotzdem war ihnen die Nervosität deutlich anzusehen, als Obi-Wan neben Anakins imposanter, schwarz gekleideter Gestalt in ihre Mitte trat. Zusammen mit ihrer eigen Leibwache, die sie bis an die Zähne bewaffnet umringte, geleitete sie die Garde ins Innere des Palastes. Direkt hinter der Tür stiegen sie in einen Turbolift, der hinab in einen der Türme sauste, doch damit hatte ihr Weg gerade erst begonnen. Es gab Geschichten über den Palast, die davon handelten, dass Diebe den Verstand verloren hatten, bei dem Versuch in ihn zu gelangen und anschließend zu entkommen, denn er war das reinste Labyrinth. Immer wieder mussten sie Treppen erklimmen, nur um ein paar Minuten später an einer anderen Stelle wieder Stufen hinabzusteigen, bevor sie durch unzählige, gewundene Flure schritten, bis sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich das königliche Empfangszimmer des Gästeflügels erreichten. 

Während die Garde vor den Türen Stellung bezog und sich ihre Leibwache im Inneren des Raumes postierte, reichten ihnen Diener Erfrischungen und kleine Snacks, die natürlich nur Obi-Wan annehmen konnte, doch seinem gestressten Magen war im Moment weder nach Essen noch nach Trinken zu Mute. Stattdessen ging er sofort zum Fenster und warf einen Blick hinaus. Obi-Wan war schon einmal hier gewesen und wusste daher, dass man von hier aus einen großartigen Blick auf den großen Platz von Aldera hatte. Zu seiner Erleichterung schien sich die Stadt, zumindest aus der Ferne betrachtet, seitdem er zuletzt hier gewesen war, kaum verändert zu haben, aber selbst im Outer Rim hatte er von den Demonstrationen gegen das Galaktische Imperium gehört, die vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit in den Straßen stattgefunden hatten. Schweigend trat Anakin neben ihn, doch Obi-Wan konnte nicht sagen, ob es die selben Gedanken waren, die ihn beschäftigten oder ob er bereits an das Gespräch mit dem Senator dachte, hatte sein ehemaliger Padawan die Verbindung von seiner Seite aus doch so weit wie möglich geschlossen. 

Überrascht runzelte Obi-Wan die Stirn, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, Anakin nach dem Grund dafür zu fragen, da im nächsten Moment bereits die Türen aufgingen und Bail Organa zusammen mit seiner Leibgarde erschien. Der Senator war schon immer eine beeindruckende Erscheinung gewesen, daran hatten auch die letzten Jahre nichts geändert. Von Natur aus hoch gewachsen, war er stets ernst und würdevoll gewesen. Früher allerdings hatte er Anakin um mehrere Zentimeter überragt, doch dank der kybernetischen Beine war Anakin inzwischen um ein paar Zentimeter größer als er. Äußerlich schien er sich nicht sehr verändert zu haben: Sein graues Gewand war wie immer einfach geschnitten, nur seine dunklen Haare und sein Bart wurden von mehr grauen Haaren durchzogen als früher und die Falten in seinem Gesicht waren tiefer geworden. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass die Sorge um sein Volk schwer auf seinen Schultern lastete. 

Trotz seiner vorsichtig neutral gehaltenen Mine war ihm die Überraschung darüber, Obi-Wan zu sehen, für einen Moment deutlich vom Gesicht ablesen, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle bekam, doch die unausgesprochene Frage in seinen dunklen Augen blieb bestehen. Obi-Wan hatte für den Besuch bewusst die Robe der Jedi gewählt, auch wenn er wusste, dass dies Anakin missfiel, doch auch wenn der Orden nicht mehr als eine Erinnerung war, war es das was Obi-Wan fast sein ganzes Leben gewesen war und gerade in Momenten wie diesen brauchte er die vertrauten Gewänder um sich daran zu erinnern, was er dem Senator vermitteln wollte.

„Imperator. Meister Kenobi.“ Bail Organa neigte höflich den Kopf, als er auf seine Gäste zuging und sich in einen Sessel setzte, bevor er ihnen mit einer Geste anbot, es ihm gleichzutun.

„Senator Organa. Danke, dass Sie uns empfangen.“ Obi-Wan konnte nicht verhindern, dass er beim Klang von Anakins Stimme aus dem Vocoder noch immer zusammenfuhr. Untereinander kommunizierten sie weiterhin wortlos und bei der Macht, er würde sich wohl nie an den fremden Klang gewöhnen. So kurz seine Reaktion auch war, hatte Organa sie dennoch wahrgenommen, was ihm weitere irritierte Blicke einbrachte, während sie sich dem Senator gegenüber auf die gepolsterten Stühle setzten.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich ein Treffen mit dem Führer des Galaktischen Imperiums ausschlagen könnte“, erwiderte der Senator kühl, bevor er hinzufügte: „Meinen Glückwunsch zu Ihrer neuen Position Lord Vader. Lang lebe der Imperator.“

Ungerührt nickend nahm Anakin die widerwillig gegebene Ehrenbezeugung zur Kenntnis, bevor er damit begann seinen Plan, einen neuen Senat einzurichten und Organa als Kanzler einzusetzen, zu erklären, doch wenn er vom Senator Begeisterung erwartet hatte, so wurde er enttäuscht. Obi-Wan konnte das Misstrauen, das der andere Mann verströmte, in der Macht deutlich fühlen. Er traute Anakin nicht, hatte mit eigenen Augen die Gräueltaten gesehen, die er auf Coruscant verübt hatte und war seitdem Zeuge des Terrors gewesen, den das Imperium verbreitet hatte. Ohne Obi-Wans Intervention würden sie hier nichts erreichen.

'Lass mich mit ihm sprechen', sandte er daher an Anakin durch ihre Verbindung und obwohl er fühlen konnte, wie sehr es seinem ehemaligen Padawan widerstrebte, sich wie in alten Tagen auf Obi-Wans silberne Zunge zu verlassen, war dies doch der Grund warum er ihn mitgenommen hatte. Weil wenn jemand Bail Organa überzeugen konnte, es der große Unterhändler Obi-Wan Kenobi war.

„Bail“, begann er und er wählte ganz bewusst die vertraute Anrede, die früher zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte. Damals waren sie Freunde gewesen und Obi-Wan hoffte inständig, dass sie das auch in Zukunft sein würden. „Ich weiß es fällt schwer, nach allem was du durchgemacht hast, aber das Imperium wie du es kennst, existiert nicht mehr. Es ist mit dem Tod von Darth Sidious untergegangen und das, was nun noch davon übrig ist, könnte nach der Einrichtung des neuen Senats aufgelöst werden, wenn du dich mit den Bedingungen einverstanden erklärst.“

Gedankenverloren streichelte Bail Organa über seinen Bart, eine Geste die auch Obi-Wan oft verwendete, wenn er nachdachte, bevor er zurückgab: „Ich gebe zu, ich verstehe nicht, was das alles soll. Obi-Wan, wie kann es sein, dass du aus freien Stücken hier bist? Nach allem, was passiert ist, nachdem die Jedi wie Vieh abgeschlachtet wurden, wie kannst du da als Unterhändler für den Imperator fungieren?“

Nun trank Obi-Wan doch einen Schluck aus dem bereitgestellten Glas. Er brauchte den Aufschub, um seine Worte mit Bedacht wählen zu können. „Die Antwort ist so einfach wie sie kompliziert ist, mein alter Freund: Aus Liebe. Es ist wahr, Anakin und ich hatten ein Verhältnis, bevor er der Dunklen Seite verfiel und dank dieser Liebe gelang es mir nach Monaten in denen ich ihn für verloren hielt, wieder eine Verbindung zu ihm aufzubauen, die am Ende zum Kampf gegen Darth Sidious führte. Ich weiß, es ist schwer, aber du musst mir vertrauen. Ich würde nicht an seiner Seite stehen, wenn ich nicht glauben würde, dass er sich zum Guten verändert hat.“

Ein Blick in Organas Augen reichte aus um ihm zu zeigen, dass er sein Ziel verfehlt hatte. „Der Obi-Wan, den ich kannte hätte sich nie mit seinem ehemaligen Padawan eingelassen“, gab Organa kopfschüttelnd zurück. „Du magst es nicht sehen, aber du bist von Vader korrumpiert worden oder hast eine Gehirnwäsche erhalten oder vielleicht auch beides. Wach auf Obi-Wan, das Imperium ändert sich nicht!“

„Doch das tut es mit deiner Hilfe“, machte Obi-Wan einen weiteren Versuch zu seinem alten Freund durchzudringen. „Glaub mir, mein Geist ist klar und ich bin vollkommen im Reinen mit der Macht. Ich glaube an die Vision einer friedlichen Zukunft für die Galaxis und ich glaube daran, dass wir dies zusammen erreichen können.“

„Ach ja?“ erwiderte der Senator bitter. „Du warst nicht hier, als die Sturmtruppen des Imperiums ganze Planeten in Brand gesteckt haben. Du hast nicht gesehen, was sie uns angetan haben. Wo zum Teufel warst du?“ 

Noch war es zu früh, um Bail von seinem Sohn zu erzählen. Dafür vertraute auch er dem Senator noch nicht wieder genug. Das würde er sich für einen anderen Tag aufsparen, wenn die Zeichen günstiger standen, genau wie er Anakin das Versprechen abgerungen hatte, Leia nicht als Druckmittel zu verwenden, so lange es sich vermeiden ließ. „Das werde ich dir zu einem geeigneten Zeitpunkt erklären, aber nicht heute. Heute möchte ich nur, dass du dir unseren Vorschlag durch den Kopf gehen lässt.“

Entschlossen funkelte Bail Organa den ehemaligen Jedi Meister an. „Ich werde mich nicht zu einer Marionette des Imperiums machen lassen.“ 

Obi-Wan lächelte milde. „Das erwartet auch niemand von dir. Alles worum ich dich bitte ist, dass du über den Vorschlag nachdenkst.“ 

Einen langen Moment sah es so aus, als wolle derSenator sich selbst diese Zusage nicht abringen lassen, doch am Ende nickte er schließlich knapp. „In Ordnung, ich werde es mit meinen Beratern erörtern“, entschied er, dann stand er auf , um das Gespräch zu beenden. 

Obi-Wan konnte fühlen, dass Anakin etwas Dummes tun wollte, bevor sein ehemalige Padawan auch nur einen Muskel bewegt hatte. Dafür dass seines Seite ihres Bundes zu Beginn des Besuchs vollkommen abgeriegelt gewesen war, explodierten die Emotionen nun geradezu. Alles in Anakin schrie danach, trotz ihrer Vereinbarung es ruhig angehen zu lassen, unbedingt seine Tochter sehen zu wollen, deren Nähe er in der Macht wahrnehmen konnte, doch Obi-Wan mahnte ihn durch ihre Verbindung, sich an ihre Abmachung zu halten. Es wäre über alle Maßen unklug den Boden, den sie gerade mit viel Mühe geebnet hatten, gleich wieder aufzureißen. Wenn Anakin es geschafft hatte, so lange dem Drang zu widerstehen, würde er auch einen weiteren Tag auf Leia warten können. Bereits Morgen würden sie zu weiteren Verhandlungen nach Alderaan zurückkehren, bis dahin würde Anakin sich damit begnügen müssen, seine Sehnsucht in die Macht zu entlassen. Obi-Wan konnte fühlen, wie Anakin innerlich die Zähne bleckte und die Dunkelheit ihre kalten Klauen in ihren Bund schlagen ließ, so dass Obi-Wan unwillkürlich zitterte, doch am Ende hörte er auf Obi-Wan und ließ den Senator ziehen, obwohl alles in ihm danach schrie Organa dazu zu zwingen, sich seiner Macht zu beugen.

XXXXXX

Nach der imperialen Standartzeit, die auf dem Sternenzerstörer galt, war es bereits Nachmittag, als Obi-Wan und Anakin in ihr Quartier zurückkehrten. Da der Klon nicht über die geistige Reife verfügte, um Luke als Betreuungsperson zu dienen, hatten sie ihren Sohn in der Obhut eines Nanny-Droiden zurückgelassen, was allerdings nicht verhindert hatte, dass er statt eines richtigen Mittagessens mehrere Energieriegel in sich hineingestopft hatte, so dass sein kleiner Körper nun derart unter Strom stand, dass er kaum wusste wohin mit seinem Bewegungsdrang. Ob der Klon ihn dazu angestiftet hatte und ob er sich ebenfalls den Bauch damit gefüllt hatte, war nicht aus dem Kind herauszubekommen, es war jedoch mehr als nur etwas verdächtig, dass von Anakins Kopie bei ihrer Ankunft jede Spur fehlte.

„Ich werde ihn mit auf die Brücke nehmen“, entschied Anakin, während ihr Sohn um sie herum hüpfte wie ein übermütiger Flummi. „Er soll sehen, was er eines Tages erben wird.“

Unter normalen Umständen hätte Obi-Wan dagegen protestiert Luke in die Kommandozentrale des Imperiums gehen zu lassen, doch allein die überschäumende Energie, die ihr Sohn in ihren Bund projizierte, verursachte ihm Kopfschmerzen und das Gespräch mit Bail Organa und der anschließende Konflikt mit seinem ehemaligen Padawan hatten ihn emotional so stark erschöpft, dass er nicht die Energie aufbringen konnte, um sie zu begleiten. Sein Körper war vollkommen steif von der permanenten Anspannung und die Macht in ihm war dermaßen in Aufruhr, dass es ihm schwer fiel seine Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu halten. Luke für seinen Teil war von dem Vorschlag seinen Vater auf einen Rundgang durch den riesigen Sternenzerstörer zu begleiten dermaßen begeistert, dass er kaum zu bremsen war und wo war der Junge schon sicherer, als in Anakins Nähe? Vielleicht war es ganz gut, wenn sie gingen, dann hatte Obi-Wan vielleicht die Gelegenheit in Ruhe über die Ereignisse des Tages zu meditieren und seine aufgewühlten Emotionen in die Macht zu entlassen.

Kaum dass Anakin mit ihrem Sohn das Quartier verlassen hatte, begann Obi-Wan eine Decke auf dem Boden des Schlafzimmers auszubreiten und seine Stiefel und seine äußeren Gewänder abzulegen, bis er nur noch mit der Leggins und dem Untershirt bekleidet war. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, wieder eins mit der Macht zu werden. Das Gespräch mit Organa hatte dazu geführt, dass die Erinnerungen an die Säuberung der Jedi in einer Endlosschleife durch seinen Kopf geisterten. Er sah die toten Jünglinge, den brennende Tempel und seinen ehemaligen Padawan wie einen todbringender Schatten übermächtig über allem. Bilder, die die Kälte in tief in Obi-Wans Glieder kriechen ließ. 

„Yoka to bantha poodoo!“

Obi-Wan war so tief in Gedanken gewesen, dass er erschrocken zusammen fuhr, als er Anakins durch den Vocoder verzerrte Stimme in Huttense hörte. Ein Aufschrei folgte auf den Fluch, dann wurde die Macht um ihn herum plötzlich dunkel und kalt. Das verhieß nichts Gutes. Sofort war Obi-Wan auf den Beinen. Die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer war nur angelehnt, doch er konnte nicht mehr sagen, ob er vergessen hatte sie zu schließen oder ob jemand sie geöffnet hatte. Im Augenblick war es ihm auch egal, denn als er sie nun erreichte, sah er den Klon auf der anderen Seite knien mit Anakin wie einem bedrohlichen Schatten über seiner Kopie. Wütend züngelte die Macht um sie herum, während sich der Körper des Klons im mentalen Würgegriff seines Meister befand. Ani wehrte sich verzweifelt, indem er beide Hände in Anakins kybernetischen Arm krallte, den er ausgestreckt vor sich hielt, doch weder seine körperliche Kraft, noch seine ungeschickten mentalen Versuche sich zu befreien, zeigten irgendeinen Erfolg. Der junge Klon war kein Gegner für den ausgebildeten Sith. Selbst wenn es ihm gelingen würde die Armprothese abzureißen, würde dieser seine Luftröhre trotzdem zerquetschen. Bereits jetzt konnte Obi-Wan deutlich erkennen, wie sich Anis Gesicht immer dunkler verfärbte. Seine Lippen waren vor Luftnot beinah Lila und die Augen in seinem Kopf schienen jeden Moment aus den Höhlen quellen zu wollen. Wenn er nicht schleunigst etwas unternahm, würde Anakin in seiner Wut den Klon töten und damit die einzige Chance auf eine Rettung zerstören. Das konnte Obi-Wan nicht zulassen. 

Ohne zu zögern trat er neben seinen ehemaligen Padawan und packte ihn an der Schulter. „Hör auf! Was ist bloß in dich gefahren?! Er ist nicht mehr als ein Kind!“

„Er ist alt genug um dich zu begaffen und sehr schmutzige Gedanken dabei zu entwickeln“, brüllte Anakins Stimme in seinem Kopf. Aha, daher wehte also der Wind. Es war nicht so, dass Obi-Wan diese Enthüllung überraschte, doch auch wenn es ihm missfiel, dass der Klon ihn offenkundig begehrte, war das kein Grund ihn deshalb zu töten, auch wenn sein ehemaliger Padawan das scheinbar anders sah. Immerhin führte Obi-Wans unsanfte Berührung dazu, dass Anakin sich der Folgen seines Tuns bewusst wurde, so dass er den Klon widerstrebend losließ. Sofort begann Ani zu husten und zu würgen. Schleim und Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht und tropften auf den Boden, als er so schnell er konnte auf die Beine kaum und sich eilig in Sicherheit brachte. 

Doch noch war die Situation nicht bereinigt. Ihr vorheriger Streit auf Alderaan über die Art ihres Vorgehens steckte noch in Obi-Wans Knochen, trotzdem würde er Anakins Ausbruch nicht einfach so tolerieren. „Wenn dem so ist, dann ist es deine Schuld, weil du ihn mit deinen Gefühlen für mich verwirrt hast“, hielt Obi-Wan seinem ehemaligen Padawan vor. 

„Ach ja?“ Anakins Stimme in seinem Kopf schwankte zwischen Ärger und Unglauben, bevor er schließlich fortfuhr. „Du bist so blind, Meister. Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung wie leicht es ist, sich in dich zu verlieben.“

Irritiert runzelte Obi-Wan die Stirn, nicht sicher ob es sich bei dieser Aussage um ein Kompliment oder eine Unterstellung handelte. „Ich weiß nicht auf was du anspielt, aber ich habe nichts getan um seine Phantasien zu beflügeln.“

Selbst wenn er es vergessen haben sollte, die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer zu schließen, war dies keine Einladung an den Klon gewesen, ihn zu beobachten, doch Anakins Eifersucht war schon immer eine seiner weniger angenehmen Eigenschaften gewesen und seit seinem Fall war sein Besitzdenken nur noch ausgeprägter geworden. „Wer weiß, vielleicht gefällt dir ja der Gedanke von ihm begehrt zu werden“, unterstellte Anakin mit einem schneidenden Unterton. „Sei ehrlich, Meister, wünscht du es dir? Träumst du davon, dass er dich küsst, so wie ich dich geküsst habe?“ 

„Wie kannst du es wagen!“ Der mentale Stoß, den Obi-Wan seinem ehemaligen Schüler versetzte war so stark, dass Anakin ins Straucheln geriet und einige Meter zurück geworfen wurde. Die Macht um sie bebte und knisterte aufgeladen von verletzten Gefühlen und gekränktem Stolz. Mit einem weiteren Machtstoß warf Obi-Wan die Tür ins Schloss, dann betätigte er unmittelbar die Verriegelung. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich heftig von der ungewohnten Anstrengung und dem Schock dessen, was Anakin ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Wie konnte er nur! Wie konnte er auch nur für eine Sekunde glauben, dass Obi-Wan zu so etwas fähig wäre?! Nach drei Jahren allein auf Tatooine, die er nur durch Luke und die Erinnerung an Anakin überstanden hatte.

Die Tür ächzte in ihren Scharnieren, als kybernetische Hände an ihr rüttelten, während Anakin ihren Bund gleichzeitig mit den unterschiedlichsten Emotionen flutete. Verwirrung. Scham. Reue. Verzweiflung. „Bitte, Meister, es tut mir leid. Es war nicht so gemeint. Ich schwöre es!“ Hatte er eben noch wie ein kalter Sith Lord geklungen, war es nun wieder sein ehemaliger Padawan, der sich entschuldigte und ihn beschwor, ihm zu verzeihen, doch dieses Mal war er zu weit gegangen. So leicht würde ihm Obi-Wan nicht vergeben. 

„Merk dir eins“, antwortete er ihm bitter. „Der Klon war deine Idee, nur deine allein und ich würde lieber sterben als mich von ihm küssen zu lassen. Und jetzt verschwinde aus meinen Gedanken!“ Mit diesen Worten fuhr Obi-Wan die Schilde auf seiner Seite des Bundes hoch, während er gleichzeitig seine mentale Kraft auf die Tür des Schlafzimmers konzentrierte, damit sie den Angriffen von außen standhielt und sperrte Anakin so physisch und psychisch aus.


	13. Chapter 13

Hätte Obi-Wan weniger in seinem Leben durchgemacht, wäre er vielleicht erschrocken, als Anakin genau in dem Moment aus einer schlecht beleuchteten Ecke des Flures trat, als Obi-Wan in den frühen Stunden des Tageszyklus sein Schlafzimmer verließ. Da er seine Seite ihres Bundes noch immer geschlossen hielt, hatte er die Anwesenheit seines ehemaligen Padawans nicht fühlen können, doch als sie sich nun körperlich wieder nahe waren, presste Anakin mit aller Macht dagegen. Er verlangte so vehement Einlass in Obi-Wans Geist, um mit ihm auf gedanklicher Ebene kommunizieren zu können, dass der Jedi Meister nicht die Kraft hatte dagegen zu halten und seine Schilde widerstrebend senkte, obwohl er ihm die Szene vom gestrigen Tag noch immer nicht verziehen hatte. Die halbe Nacht hatte Obi-Wan wachgelegen und darüber nachgegrübelt, wie er diese Entgleisung hätte verhindern können, ohne dass er zu einem Ergebnis gekommen war. Nun war er müde und sein Kopf schmerzte, was durch Anakins Attacke nicht unbedingt besser wurde. Das Erste, was ihm von seinem ehemaligen Padawan entgegen schlug war Schmerz. Rohe und ungezügelte Pein, noch stärker als Anakin sie sonst verströmte und gleichzeitig eine bis auf die Knochen reichende Erschöpfung, so dass Obi-Wan nicht umhin konnte sich zu fragen, ob Anakin in dieser Nacht auch nur eine Minute geruht und die notwendigen medizinischen Behandlungen in der Regenerationskammer erhalten hatte.

Doch bevor Obi-Wan seine Sorge um Anakins Zustand kundtun konnte, füllte die Stimme seines ehemaligen Padawans bereits seinen Kopf. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Bitte, du musst mir verzeihen. Verlass mich nicht. Ich liebe dich. Ich brauche dich. Ich ertrage diesen Zustand nicht ohne dich.“

Die schiere Verzweiflung mit der Anakin ihn bombardierte kombiniert mit dem körperlichen Schmerz sorgte dafür, dass Obi-Wans Kopfschmerzen sich weiter verstärkten und er das Gefühl hatte, dass sein Schädel gleich platzen würde, dennoch versuchte er Ruhe und Wärme auszustrahlen, als er seinen ehemaligen Schüler mit in sein Schlafzimmer nahm und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er wusste nicht, wo sich Luke und der Klon befanden, aber auch wenn sie ihr Gespräch auf gedanklicher Ebene führen würden, wollte Obi-Wan bei dem, was er Anakin zu sagen hatte, am liebsten nicht gestört werden. 

„Beruhige dich, ich werde dich nicht verlassen, aber du kannst dich nicht einfach vergessen und die Menschen so behandeln, wie es dir passt“, rügte Obi-Wan und sah ernst hinauf in die dunklen Gläser des Visors. „Das gilt für mich genauso wie für den Klon.“

„Ich weiß.“ Der Ton von Anakins Stimme klang resigniert. „Ich hatte einfach Angst dich zu verlieren. Ani ist alles, was ich nicht mehr bin und ich könnte sogar verstehen, wenn du ihn mir vorziehst. Und ich könnte nichts tun, wenn du dich entscheidest mich während des Rituals sterben zu lassen und lieber mit ihm zu leben.“

„Es mag dir schwer fallen es zu glauben, aber ich habe dich nicht nur wegen deines schönen Gesichts geliebt“, entgegnete Obi-Wan, indem er eine Hand ausstreckte und sie an der Stelle auf Anakins Maske legte, an der früher seine Wange war. „Du bist derjenige, dessen Hand ich gehalten habe, wenn er einen Albtraum hatte. Du bist derjenige, an dessen Seite ich gekämpft habe und du bist auch derjenige, dem meine Sorge und meine Liebe schon lange galt, bevor der Klon geschaffen wurde. Dass mir sein Leben nicht egal ist, bedeutet nicht, dass sich meine Gefühle für dich geändert haben. Aber du musst deine Emotionen unter Kontrolle bekommen. Du bist jetzt ein Vater, Anakin. Du hast eine Verantwortung und ich kann nicht riskieren, dass du Luke oder Leia jemals so etwas antust, wie das was du gestern mit dem Klon getan hast.“

„Ich würde nie … ich könnte niemals ...“ Anakins Stimme erstarb und ohne es zu wollen projizierte er die Bilder von dem Moment in ihren Bund, als er Padme ganz ähnlich wie Ani gewürgt hatte. Es entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Tragik, dass auch damals sein Motiv Eifersucht gewesen war. Die Angst davor, dass die beiden Menschen, denen er am meisten von allen vertraute, ihn miteinander betrogen hatten, war von Darth Sidious ganz bewusst geschürt worden und am Ende hatte diese zu Padmes Tod im Kindbett geführt. Die Erinnerung an die Schuld am Tod seiner Frau steigerte den Schmerz ins Unermessliche, so dass Obi-Wan das Gefühl hatte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. 

„Anakin“, brachte er mühsam hervor, um seinem ehemaligen Padawan deutlich zu machen, dass seine Emotionen schon wieder dabei waren außer Kontrolle zu geraten und er ihm damit wehtat. 

Sofort kappte Anakin ihre Verbindung und Obi-Wan nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Entschuldigung, Meister“, sagte die Stimme reumütig.

Nachdem er seine Lungen wieder mit Sauerstoff gefüllt hatte, schloss Obi-Wan für einen Moment die Augen, um sich zu sammeln, bevor er erwiderte: „Du bist aufgewühlt und erschöpft. Du solltest meditieren oder am besten schlafen, bevor du noch jemandem ernstlich schadest.“

„Ich will aber nicht schlafen, so lange du wütend auf mich bist“, entgegnete Anakin in einer Mischung aus Angst und Trotz.

In Momenten wie diesen war die Diskrepanz zwischen dem Sith Lord, der das Galaktische Imperium anführte und dem einsamen Jungen, der nachts an Obi-Wans Bett gestanden hatte, so groß, dass Obi-Wan Mühe hatte diese beiden Teile von Anakins Persönlichkeit miteinander in Einklang zu bringen. „Ich bin nicht wütend. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen. Die Situation ist für uns alle nicht leicht. Aber so ungezügelt wie du dich im Augenblick verhältst, wirst du die Gespräche mit Bail Organa zum Scheitern bringen. Deswegen halte ich es für besser, wenn ich heute allein nach Alderaan fliege.“

„Nein, das kommt nicht in Frage.“ Sofort flackerte wieder die altbekannte Sucht nach Kontrolle und die Angst davor betrogen zu werfen, in Anakins mentaler Stimme auf.

„Sei vernünftig, Anakin“, versuchte ihn Obi-Wan zu überzeugen. „Du wirst den Senator nicht von deinen Motiven überzeugen können, wenn du ihm die Kehle zerquetschst. Geh in die Regenerationskammer und komm zu Kräften. In deinem jetzigen Zustand nützt du niemandem etwas.“

„Und wenn Organa aus meiner Abwesenheit die falschen Schlüsse zieht?“ hielt Anakin dagegen. „Wenn er meint, dich gegen mich verwenden zu können?“

„Das wird nicht passieren“, gab Obi-Wan voller Zuversicht zurück. „Ich kenne Bail Organa gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ihm solche Methoden fremd sind.“

Obi-Wan konnte fühlen, dass Anakin noch immer nicht glücklich mit dem Vorschlag war, doch er konnte ihn schlecht zurückhalten nachdem er Obi-Wan noch vor wenigen Tagen eine Partnerschaft in der Kontrolle des Senats angeboten hatte. Trotzdem widerstrebte es ihm sichtlich sich damit zu arrangieren ihn ziehen zu lassen, weshalb er schließlich entschied: „Aber du wirst keinen Schritt ohne die Leibwächter tun.“

Der Gedanke ständig in Begleitung der gesichtslosen Trooper sein zu müssen, war weder etwas, das Obi-Wan mit Freude erfüllte, noch war es wirklich nötig. Als Jedi war er sehr gut in der Lage sich selbst zu schützen, aber wenn dies der Preis war, damit Anakin einlenkte, würde er ihn bezahlen. „Wenn es dir damit besser geht.“

„Nein“, bekannte Anakin grimmig, „aber es muss genügen.“

XXXXXX

Es kostete Obi-Wan eine volle Stunde Meditation, um die Kopfschmerzen auf ein erträgliches Maß zurückzudrängen und wenigstens ein bisschen von dem Brot und den anderen Lebensmitteln, die sie von Tatooine mitgebracht hatten, essen zu können. Der Macht sei Dank hatte sein ehemaliger Padawan inzwischen ein Einsehen gehabt und sich in die Regenerationskammer zurückgezogen, so dass Obi-Wan mit Luke und dem Klon allein am Tisch in ihrem Quartier saß. Da sie sich seitdem nicht mehr gesehen hatten, erzählte der Junge seinem Vater aufgeregt von seinem gestrigen Ausflug zur Brücke, während Obi-Wan mäßig interessiert lauschte und Ani mit gesenktem Kopf auf eine unangetastete Schüssel Haferbrei vor sich starrte. Dunkle Abdrücke an seinem Hals zeugten von dem gestrigen Angriff und die Schatten unter seinen Augen verrieten Obi-Wan, dass er genauso schlecht geschlafen hatte, wie er selbst. 

Obi-Wan seufzte innerlich. So konnte das nicht weiter gehen. 

Nachdem Luke seine Erzählung beendet und sein Frühstück gegessen hatte, schickte Obi-Wan den Jungen zum Anziehen ins Kinderzimmer, um mit dem Klon reden zu können, ohne dass sein Sohn den Inhalt des Gespräches mitbekam. Zwar widerstrebte es ihm noch immer mit Ani allein zu sein, aber nach dem gestrigen Tag war ihm klar geworden, dass er nicht einfach vor seinen zwiespältigen Gefühlen flüchten konnte. Er musste mit ihm reden, lieber jetzt als später. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ begann Obi-Wan so freundlich wie möglich, doch der Klon nickte nur schweigend. Entweder bereitete ihm das Sprechen durch die Würgemale Schmerzen, oder aber er schämte sich wegen dem was vorgefallen war. „Hör zu“, fuhr der Jedi Meister fort. „Ich verstehe, dass du denkst, dass du Gefühle für mich hast, aber du musst damit aufhören mich als Objekt deiner Begierde zu sehen. Auch wenn es mir leid tut, aber ich kann diese Gefühle nicht erwidern. Ich liebe Anakin, daran wird sich nichts ändern. Du bist jung und unerfahren und hast noch nie erlebt, was wahre Liebe bedeutet. Hör auf dich und mich zu quälen, indem du auf etwas hoffst, das nicht passieren wird.“

Noch immer mied der Klon Obi-Wans Blick, als er das Frühstück von sich schob, ohne einen Bissen gegessen zu haben, dann stand er auf. „Ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach“, entgegnete er heiser, dann wandte er sich ab und stürmte davon, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Einen Moment später hörte Obi-Wan, wie die Tür des Quartiers zur Seite glitt und sich kurz darauf wieder schloss. Seufzend fuhr sich der Jedi Meister mit der Hand über das Gesicht, versuchte aber nicht Ani nachzugehen. Er wusste, dass Anakin dem Klon gestattet hatte sich auf der Ebene des Sternenzerstörers zu bewegen und er verstand, dass er im Moment den Abstand brauchte. Stattdessen räumte Obi-Wan den Frühstückstisch ab und ging ins Kinderzimmer, um Luke dabei zu helfen sich für den Tag fertigzumachen. Zwar gefiel es ihm nicht seinen Sohn schon wieder in der Obhut eines Droiden zurückzulassen, doch Anakin würde voraussichtlich noch mehrere Stunden im Dämmerschlaf verbringen, bevor sich sein Körper so weit regeneriert hatte, dass es ihm besser ging. Auch Luke war nicht begeistert von der Aussicht sich von seinem Vater trennen zu müssen und allein im Quartier zurückzubleiben, doch nachdem Obi-Wan ihm versprach nicht lange zu bleiben und ihm etwas von Alderaan mitzubringen, ließ er sich schließlich doch überzeugen, so dass er keine Szene machte, als die Leibwache seinen Vater abholte und ihn zum Shuttle auf dem Flugdeck begleitete.

XXXXXX

Obi-Wan hatte damit gerecht erneut zum Empfangszimmer im Gästeflügel geleitet zu werden, als er mit seinen Männern auf der Landeplattform ankam, doch stattdessen nahmen die Wachen dieses Mal einen anderen Weg durch den Palast, der allerdings nicht weniger kompliziert war, bis sie durch einen großen Torbogen hinaus in die Gärten traten. Hell schien die Sonne vom azurblauen Himmel, so dass Obi-Wan die Hand über die Augen halten musste, um nicht geblendet zu werden, beim Versuch seine Umgebung mit allen Sinnen wahrzunehmen. Die weitläufigen Parkanlagen standen der Schönheit der Palasträume in nichts nach. Ein Netz aus weit verzweigten Wegen führte an bunten Blumenbeeten und riesigen Flächen purpurnen Grases vorbei, die immer wieder von verwunschenen Pavillons und sprudelnden Fontänen unterbrochen und von Meterhohen Hecken und uralten Bäumen gesäumt wurden. 

Bail Organa erwartete sie an einem der Brunnen stehend, dessen Fontäne einen erfrischenden Dunstschleier über dem Wasser bildete, so dass kleine Tropfen auf die graue Robe des Senators herabgeregnet waren. Doch die Feuchtigkeit schien ihn an dem warmen Tag nicht zu stören, sondern eher angenehm zu sein, als er kleine Brotkrumen ins Wasser warf, um die darin schwimmenden Fische zu füttern. 

„Bail“, begrüßte Obi-Wan seinen alten Freund, während er neben ihn trat. „Der Imperator lässt sein Fernbleiben entschuldigen. Er fühlt sich heute nicht wohl, aber alles was du ihm zu sagen hast, kannst du auch mit mir besprechen.“

„Obi-Wan“, erwiderte der Senator die Begrüßung mit einem Blick auf den Mann an seiner Seite. „Ich verstehe. Wollen wir ein paar Schritte gehen?“

In einer zustimmenden Geste neigte der Jedi Meister den Kopf. „Gerne.“ Ein paar Minuten schritten sie schweigend nebeneinander her, wobei Obi-Wans Leibgarde sowie auch Bail Organas Wächter ihnen in gebührendem Abstand folgten, bis der Senator einen großen Baum mit silbernen Blättern ansteuerte, vor dem sich eine Bank mit einem Tisch befand, auf dem Erfrischungen bereit standen.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich Bail Organa auf die Sitzgelegenheit im Schatten sinken und wartete, dass Obi-Wan sich neben ihn setzte, bevor er wohlig die langen Beine ausstreckte. „Ich verstehe dich nicht“, gestand er, während einer der Wächter ihnen Getränke einschenkte. „Du wusstest von der Beziehung zwischen Skywalker und Senator Amidala und doch sagst du, dass ihr eine Affäre hattet. Der Obi-Wan, den ich kannte, hätte sich nie zwischen einen Mann und seine Frau gedrängt.“

„So war es auch nicht“, entgegnete Obi-Wan, wobei er das Glas mit einem Dank entgegen nahm und sich auf der Bank zurücklehnte. „Zumindest hat es sich nie so angefühlt. Ich habe Anakin von Kindesbeinen an geliebt, auch wenn sich diese Liebe irgendwann gewandelt hat und Padme war mir eine gute Freundin. Ich hätte nie zerstört, was zwischen ihnen war. Ich habe ihnen alles Glück der Galaxis gewünscht. Was zwischen Anakin und mir damals begann, hat nie die Art von Liebe beeinflusst, die er für Padme gefühlt hat.“

In den Jahren auf Tatooine hatte sich Obi-Wan oft gefragt, was geschehen wäre, wenn Anakin nicht gefallen und Padme nicht gestorben wäre. Wie es mit ihm und Anakin weiter gegangen wäre und die Wahrheit war, dass er seinen ehemaligen Padawan niemals dazu gezwungen hätte zwischen ihm und Padme zu wählen. Er hätte ihn den Orden verlassen und mit Padme glücklich werden lassen, wenn es das war, was er gewollt hätte. Natürlich hätte auch Obi-Wan wegen Luke nicht bei den Jedi bleiben können. Allein die Existenz des Kindes wäre Grund genug gewesen, ihn aus dem Orden auszuschließen, so dass Obi-Wan vermutlich ebenfalls fortgegangen wäre. Vielleicht wäre er mit ihm zu den Agricorps gegangen und hätte dort sein Leben der Urbarmachung ausgebeuteter Planeten gewidmet, doch trotzdem hätte er Anakin nie von Luke ferngehalten.

„Und doch liebst du ihn nicht nur als deinen ehemaligen Schüler“, stellte Bail fest und holte Obi-Wan somit aus seinen Gedanken an eine utopische Zukunft.

„Ja, ich liebe ihn als Mann. Als Mensch. Als einen Teil von mir“, gestand Obi-Wan freimütig.

„Selbst jetzt noch, nachdem, was aus ihm geworden ist und nach allem was er getan hat?“ bohrte Organa nach.

„Ja, selbst jetzt noch, wo er mehr Maschine als Mann ist“, erwiderte Obi-Wan ohne zu zögern. „Vieles von dem was er getan hat, ist auf Sidious Befehl hin geschehen. Er hatte ihn vollkommen unter seiner Kontrolle. Das soll nicht rechtfertigen, was passiert ist. Was Anakin getan hat, war ein unvorstellbares Unrecht, das weiß er selbst am besten, doch niemand von uns kann die Vergangenheit ändern. Aber wir können die Zukunft neu gestalten und ich wünsche mir sehr, dass wir das zusammen ihn Angriff nehmen können.“

Zweifelnd sah ihn Bail von der Seite an, bevor er einen Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm und ihn dann fragte: „Du glaubst also wirklich an ihn?“

Auch Obi-Wan war von der Wärme im Garten durstig, so dass er ebenfalls von dem exotischen Cocktail in seinem Glas trank, bevor er erklärte: „Er hat mich gerettet, Bail. Du hast mich gefragt, wo ich in der ganzen Zeit war. Ich habe auf Tatooine im Exil gelebt. Zwei Mal wäre ich dort beinah gestorben, wenn Anakin mich durch unseren Bund nicht gerettet hätte. Ich weiß daher, dass noch Gutes in ihm ist. Wenn dem nicht so wäre, würde unsere Verbindung gar nicht möglich sein.“

Nachdenklich rieb sich der Senator den bärtigen Kiefer. „Aber nicht jeder von uns ist ein Jedi und kann durch die Macht sehen. Es fällt mir schwer in dem Mann von gestern den jungen Mann wiederzufinden, den du beschreibst und den ich damals auf Coruscant getroffen haben.“

„Er ist noch da, tief unter den Schichten dieses Anzugs und er hungert genauso wie du nach einem Leben wie es vor dem Imperium war“, behauptete Obi-Wan.

In dem Seufzen, das Bail Organa entkam, konnte der Jedi Meister all die Sorgen hören, die auf der Brust seines alten Freundes lagen. „Ich wünschte ehrlich, ich könnte dir glauben.“

Obi-Wans Lächeln war erfüllt von tief empfundener Sympathie. „Ich verstehe dein Misstrauen. An deiner Stelle würde ich vermutlich nicht anders handeln. Du willst das Beste für Alderaan und für die anderen Planeten der ehemaligen Republik. Schlaf noch eine Nacht darüber, Bail. Morgen werde ich noch einmal wieder kommen und ich werde jemanden mitbringen, der deine Meinung vielleicht ändern kann.“ Obwohl Obi-Wan sich bisher nicht hatte durchringen können dem Senator von Lukes Existenz zu erzählen, blieb ihm nun keine große Wahl mehr, als seinen Sohn mit in die Waagschale zu werfen. Wenn er Bail überzeugen konnte, dass Anakin zu Gefühlen wie Vaterliebe fähig war und er sah, wie selbstverständlich Luke mit ihm umging, würde er ihn vielleicht mit anderen Augen sehen.

„Und wer sollte das sein?“ fragte Bail neugierig nach.

„Du wirst es sehen“, entgegnete Obi-Wan ausweichend. „Aber sag, wie geht es deiner Frau und Leia?“

Bei der Erwähnung seiner Familie stahl sich sofort ein breites Lächeln auf das sonst so ernste Gesicht des Senators. „Breha geht es gut, mehr als das sogar. Wir hatten nicht mehr daran geglaubt, nach dem was die Heiler sagten und den vielen Jahren, in denen wir es vergeblich versucht hatten, aber sie ist tatsächlich schwanger, Obi-Wan.“

Der Jedi Meister erwiderte das Lächeln warm, als er diese Nachricht vernahm. „Das freut mich für euch, Bail, das tut es wirklich.“ Vielleicht würde dieser Umstand den Organas Anakins Wunsch, Leia mit sich zu nehmen, etwas leichter machen.

„Danke“, antwortete Bail und es war ihm anzusehen, wie glücklich er dabei war, bevor sein Lächeln um eine Nuance verblasste. „Mit Leia ist es im Moment eher schwierig. Vielleicht liegt es auch an Brehas Schwangerschaft, aber manchmal ist sie nur schwer zu bändigen.“ 

Bislang war Luke ein relativ braves Kind gewesen, doch obwohl Obi-Wan seinen ehemaligen Padawan erst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt seiner Kindheit kennengelernt hatte, konnte er sich lebhaft vorstellen, dass wenn Leia auch nur annährend an das Temperament ihres Vaters heranreichte, selbst so geduldige Menschen wie die Organas mit ihr überfordert waren. Obi-Wan hätte gern nachgefragt, wie genau Bail seine Aussage gemeint hatte, doch vielleicht war es besser, wenn er sich selbst ein Bild von Anakins Tochter machte. „Das glaube ich gern“, gab er daher zurück, bevor er hinzufügte: „Ist es zu viel verlangt, wenn ich sie gern sehen würde? Es ist so lange her.“ 

Bail Oranga wirkte hin und her gerissen und Obi-Wan konnte durch die Macht eine gewisse Spannung wahrnehmen, bevor seine Schultern sich schließlich strafften und er zustimmte. „Natürlich. Tatsächlich sollte sie um diese Zeit ebenfalls hier draußen sein.“ 

Mit einer Geste die ihn aufforderte ihm zu folgen, standen die beiden Männer von der Bank auf und gingen in den hinteren Teil des Gartens, in dem sich mehrere Kinderspielgeräte befanden. Bereits von weitem sah Obi-Wan das dunkelhaarige Mädchen, das auf einer Schaukel saß und von einem Droiden Anschwung erhielt, während Breha Organa mit einer Dienerin ein wenig entfernt unter einem Sonnenschirm auf der Bank saß. Selbst auf die Entfernung war ihr die Schwangerschaft durch den gewölbten Bauch unter dem weiten Kleid bereits deutlich anzusehen. Trotzdem erhob sie sich höflich, als sie die beiden Männer auf sich zukommen sah.

„Meister Kenobi. Bail sagte schon, dass Ihr auf Coruscant seid.“ Obi-Wan kannte Breha Organa fast ebenso lange wie er Bail kannte und er hatte sie bisher immer als ausgeglichene und warmherzige Frau kennengelernt. Auch jetzt war sie freundlich, als sie ihm die Hand entgegen streckte, aber ihr Lächeln war reserviert, was ihr Obi-Wan allerdings nicht übel nahm. Schließlich war er der Begleiter des Anführers des galaktischen Imperiums. Doch abgesehen von ihrem wachsamen Blick entging ihm nicht, wie müde und angespannt sie außerdem aussah, dennoch lächelte auch er freundlich als er ihre Hand in die seine nahm.

„Mrs. Organa, meinen Glückwunsch. Ihr seht großartig aus“, begrüßte er sie mit einem Kompliment, bevor er ihre zarten Finger wieder entließ.

„Danke.“ Unwillkürlich legte Breha eine Hand auf ihren geschwollenen Bauch, bevor ihr Blick fast erschrocken zu ihrer Ziehtochter auf der Schaukel zuckte, so als habe sie Angst, dass Leia die Geste gesehen haben könnte. „Ich hoffe, Ihr bleibt zum Abendessen. Ich würde gern hören, wie es Euch ergangen ist.“

„Ein anderes Mal gerne“, lehnte Obi-Wan höflich ab. „Ich werde leider auf unserem Schiff erwartet.“ 

Er konnte Leia fühlen, noch bevor sie vor ihm stand, um ihrer Mutter den bunten Schmetterling zu zeigen, der sich auf ihrem Handrücken niedergelassen hatte. Ihre Aura in der Macht pulsierte wie ein Feuerball der Emotionen. Roh, ungezügelt und wild. Äußerlich mochte sie das Ebenbild ihrer Munter sein, denn sie hatte die selbe Gesichtsform, die gleichen dunklen Augen, den selben wachen Blick, nur ihre Haare, die zu kunstvollen Zöpfen geflochten waren, waren ein paar Nuancen heller als Padmes es gewesen waren, doch innerlich glich sie dem Mann, den Obi-Wan heute auf dem Sternenzerstörer zurückgelassen hatte so sehr, dass ihm eine unwillkürliche Gänsehaut über den Rücken kroch. Es war nicht die Ähnlichkeit zu Anakin an sich, die ihn so sehr traf, sondern die Tatsache, dass Leias Aura im Gegensatz zu Lukes der des jetzigen Anakin glich, nicht der des Jungen, der er einmal gewesen war. Ohne darüber nachzudenken hatte Obi-Wan angenommen, dass sie sich ähnlich wie Lukes reine und helle Präsenz anfühlen würde, doch auch wenn er nicht so weit gehen würde, sie als dunkel zu bezeichnen, war Leias Signatur trotz ihres jungen Alters kälter und härter, als die seines Sohnes.

Daher kostete es ihn mehr Kraft als er zugeben würde, ihr ein Lächeln zu schenken, als das Mädchen nachdem der Schmetterling davon geflogen war, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richtete. „Hallo, mein Kind, wie geht es dir?“ begrüßt Ob-Wan sie, während seine Machtsignatur gleichzeitig vorsichtig tastend die ihre berührte.

Leias Präsenz in der Macht antwortete auf den Kontakt, indem sie einen unbeholfenen Versuch unternahm in seinen Geist zu dringen und seine Gedanken zu lesen, so dass Obi-Wan sich gezwungen sah, ihr ihre Grenzen aufzuzeigen, indem er sie aussperrte, was das Mädchen mit einem Runzeln der Stirn quittierte. Scheinbar war ihr noch niemand begegnet, der ihr Widerstand leisten konnte, doch der kurze Kontakt hatte ihr offenkundig schon genug verraten, als sie mit selbstbewusster Miete sagte: „Ich kenne dich. Du bist Obi-Wan. Hat mein Vater dich geschickt, um mich zu holen?“

Ungläubig starrte Obi-Wan die Kleine an, während er fühlte wie seine Kopfschmerzen auf einen Schlag heftiger denn je zurück kamen. Diese Skywalker würden wirklich noch sein Tod sein. Da hatte er stundenlang um das Vertrauen ihres Adoptivvaters gerungen, nur damit sie jetzt alles zunichte machte. Sein Herz schlug wie ein Trommelfeuer, als er seine Emotionen sorgsam verhüllte, bevor er den Blick von dem Mädchen zu ihrem Vater wandern ließ, voller Sorge, was er nach dieser Enthüllung in den Augen seines alten Freundes sehen würde.


	14. Chapter 14

„Wie ist es gelaufen?“

Natürlich war Anakins Frage eine reine Farce, hatte er doch die Fähigkeit auch auf die Entfernung Obi-Wans Stimmung nach dem Treffen mit den Organas in ihrem Bund zu fühlen. Er wäre sogar in der Lage gewesen noch sehr viel mehr als das zu tun, doch er würde es nicht wagen zu versuchen in die Gedanken seines ehemaligen Meisters einzudringen. Abgesehen davon, dass Obi-Wan sehr mächtige Schilde hatte, würde er einen derartigen Missbrauch ihrer Verbindung niemals verzeihen. Doch auch ohne dass Anakin im Augenblick etwas getan hatte, um seinen Unmut auf sich zu ziehen, bebte der Bund vor Enttäuschung und Ärger. Obi-Wan fühlte das dringende Bedürfnis in sich, diese Gefühle in die Macht zu entlassen, doch noch hatte er nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt sich zu sammeln und sich der Emotionen zu entledigen, die sein inneres Gleichgewicht störten.

„Furchtbar“, brach es missmutig aus ihm heraus, als er seinen ehemaligen Schüler erreichte, der auf dem Flugdeck auf ihn gewartet hatte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er heil und gesund auf die „Executor“ zurück gekommen war und auf dem Rückweg zu ihrem Quartier bereits mit Neuigkeiten versorgt zu werden. Offenkundig hatte Anakin die Ruhepause in der Regenerationskammer gut getan. Seine Machtsignatur war zwar noch immer trüb von unterdrücktem Schmerz, doch es war kein Vergleich zu der nackten Pein, die er nach der schlaflosen Nacht ausgesandt hatte. „Ihr Taktgefühl hat Leia auf jeden Fall von dir geerbt“, fügte Obi-Wan hinzu, während er mit einen Seufzen seine eigene Präsenz in der Macht durch ihren Bund sandte, um sie mit Anakins zu verbinden und den Trost und die Zuversicht zu empfangen, die ihm sein ehemaliger Schüler entgegenschickte. 

Während er in kurzen Worten zusammenfasste, was auf Alderaan geschehen war, passierten sie mehrere Sturmtruppen, die beim Anblick ihres Imperators umgehend strammstanden, bevor sie schließlich den Turbolift erreichten. Neugierig wie ein Kind bat ihn Anakin immer wieder ihm die Bilder und Eindrücke seiner Tochter durch ihren Bund zu zeigen und Obi-Wan erfüllte ihm bereitwillig den Wunsch, fühlte er doch wie sehr sein ehemaliger Schüler nach allem gierte, was das Mädchen betraf. Aber im Gegensatz zu Obi-Wan, der nach Leias unerwarteter Frage, noch immer wie vor den Kopf gestoßen war, schien Anakin eher stolz auf die Unverfrorenheit seiner Tochter. 

„Sie weiß, was sie will. Genau wie ihre Mutter“, gab er mit einem Hauch von Melancholie zurück.

„Padme hätte im Angesicht eines derartigen diplomatischen Desasters die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen geschlagen“, hielt Obi-Wan dagegen. „Ich kann froh sein, dass Bail Organa taktvoll genug war mich nicht der geplanten Kindesentführung zu bezichtigen, sondern das Gespräch lediglich für beendet erklärt hat.“

„Na, und? Falls er wirklich nicht einlenkt, gibt es immer noch eine zweite Option“, wandte Anakin ein.

„Nicht mit mir“, machte Obi-Wan deutlich. „Ich werde weder zustimmen ihm das Kind mit Gewalt zu nehmen, noch werde ich für dich als Kanzler fungieren.“

Für einen Moment flammte Anakins Unmut darüber, dass sein ehemaliger Meister sich weigerte uneingeschränkt hinter ihm zu stehen, heiß durch ihren Bund, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. „Gut, was schlägst du vor?“

„Ich werde morgen noch einmal nach Alderaan fliegen und dieses Mal werde ich Luke mitnehmen“, entschied Obi-Wan.

Erneut kochten Anakins Emotionen hoch, als er daran dachte, was alles passieren konnte, wenn der Junge die Sicherheit des Raumschiffs verließ und die Angst davor, seines Sohnes beraubt zu werden so wie es bei seiner Tochter geschehen war, war für ihn unerträglich. „Nein, auf keinen Fall werde ich unseren Sohn der Gefahr aussetzen gegen mich verwendet zu werden.“

„Es muss aber sein, wenn ich Bails Vertrauen zurück gewinnen will“, erklärte Obi-Wan mit Nachdruck.

Das mentale Zähneknirschen war so deutlich zu hören, als habe Anakin es wirklich getan, als er zurückgab: „Dann komme ich mit.“

Obwohl es zu Obi-Wans ursprünglichem Plan gehört hatte, den Senator durch Anakins Interaktion mit Luke von seiner Wandlung zu überzeugen, widerstrebte es ihm nun seinen Partner nach Alderaaan mitzunehmen. Die Vorstellung, wie Organa nach Leias Aussage regieren würde, wenn er den Imperator sah oder was alles passieren konnte, wenn Anakin seiner Tochter gegenüberstand, jagten eine Gänsehaut über Obi-Wans Körper. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist.“

Entschlossen verschränkte Anakin die Arme vor der Brust. „Entweder wir gehen alle oder keiner von uns.“

So sehr Obi-Wan die Idee missfiel, verstand er die Geste als die, die sie war: Eine Demonstration von Anakins Macht. Ohne seine Zustimmung als Imperator würde Obi-Wan kein Schiff besteigen, geschweige denn den Sternenzerstörer verlassen können. „Gut, du hast gewonnen, aber ich bitte dich inständig die Situation nicht eskalieren zu lassen.“

Anakins Aura knisterte in einer Mischung aus Triumph und Kampfeslust. „Ich werde mich genauso diplomatisch korrekt verhalten, wie er es tut.“

XXXXXX

„Da!“ Wie ein blonder Wirbelwind stürmte Luke auf ihn zu, kaum dass Obi-Wan ihr Quartier betreten hatte und warf sich in dem Moment in seine Arme, in dem sich sein Vater hinabbeugte und ihn hoch hob. Obwohl Anakin eigentlich mit ihm zu ihrem Appartement zurückkehren wollte, hatte ihm kurz vor dem Erreichen der Räume ein Kurier eine wichtige Nachricht überbracht, die dazu führte, dass er nun doch zurück auf die Brücke musste. 

Für einen Moment hielt Obi-Wan den Jungen ganz fest und erfreute sich einfach an dem Gefühl des vertrauten kleinen Körpers an dem seinen. Obwohl er nicht mehr als ein paar Stunden fort gewesen war, hatte ihm die Begegnung mit Leia vor Augen geführt, wie glücklich er sich schätzen konnte Luke bei sich zu haben. Es war kaum vorstellbar für ihn sich von den Jungen zu trennen, so sehr vermisste er ihn bereits nach so kurzer Zeit. Um so glücklicher war er jetzt seinen Sohn wieder bei sich zu haben. Luke strahlte zufrieden während er ihm ein Bild zeigte, das er mit Hilfe eines Zeichenprogramms auf dem Datenpad gemalt hatte. Zwar waren es nicht mehr als ein paar wirre Striche und Kreise ohne erkennbaren Sinn, doch der Stolz, mit dem Luke ihm erklärte, was er da gezeichnet hatte, zauberte sofort ein Lächeln auf Obi-Wans Gesicht. 

„Das hast du wunderbar gemacht, mein Schatz“, lobte er den Jungen, bevor er ihn wieder auf dem Boden absetzte und ihm einen Kuss auf den Scheitel drückte. „Ich hoffe, du warst artig, während ich weg war?“

„Ganz artig“, bestätigte Luke mit dem Gesichtsausdruck eines Engels. „Bekomme ich jetzt mein Geschenk?“

Trotz des abrupten Endes seines Besuches auf Alderaan hatte Obi-Wan das Versprechen nicht vergessen, das er seinem Sohn gegeben hatte. „Natürlich“, antwortete er, während er aus der Seitentasche seines Umhangs vorsichtig etwas hervorholte und es dem Jungen reichte.

Neugierig riss Luke die Augen auf, während er das zarte Gebilde in den Händen hielt. „Was ist das?“ fragte er fasziniert, bevor seine Finger ganz leicht über die grünen Blätter strichen.

„Das ist eine Blume“, erklärte Obi-Wan mit einem Lächeln. Um genau zu sein war es eine alderaanische Lilie, die im Gegensatz zu ihren Verwandten auf anderen Planeten von einer zarten blauen Farbe war. Die Pflanze hatte durch den Transport und den Mangel an Wasser etwas gelitten, doch als er einen schwachen Machtimpuls in sie fließen ließ, begradigte sich der Stängel und die erschlafften Blätter hoben sich sofort, was dem Jungen einen erfreuten Schrei entlockte. Es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass Luke eine Blume sah. Im Wüstenklima von Tatooine konnten sich nur zähe und äußerst widerstandsfähige Pflanzen behaupten und in ihrem Gewächshaus hatte Obi-Wan nur Obst und Gemüse zu ihrem Überleben gezüchtet. Ohne das Licht und die Wärme der Sonne würde die Blume auch hier im Weltraum nicht lange überleben, es sei denn, dass Obi-Wan sie mit regelmäßigen Machtinfusionen versorgte.

„Gefällt sie dir?“ fragte er seinen Sohn, der seine kleinen Finger fast ehrfürchtig über den seidigen Kelch wandern ließ.

„Sie ist schön“, entschied Luke mit einem Lächeln, bevor ihm plötzlich etwas einzufallen schien und er die Stirn kraus zog. „Aber ist sie nicht einsam so ganz allein?“

Manchmal war er von Lukes Gedankengängen wirklich überrascht. Für ein so kleines Kind hatte er wirklich eine ungeheure Empathie, die sogar die kleine Pflanze in seinen Händen einschloss. „Nein“, antwortete sein Vater, indem er dem Jungen zärtlich mit der Hand über die Haare strich. „Sie hat ja jetzt dich. Du musst nur immer mit ihr reden und ihr genug Wasser geben, dann geht es ihr gut.“

„Okay, Da.“ Zufrieden wandte sich Luke ab, um die Pflanze in sein Zimmer zu bringen, doch in diesem Moment rief ihn Obi-Wan noch einmal zurück. „Luke, möchtest du gern ein ganzes Meer von Blumen sehen? Auf Alderaan gibt es einen Ort mit Pflanzen soweit das Auge reicht.“

Der Junge war sofort Feuer und Flamme. „Au ja! Können wir bitte dahin fliegen?“

„Ja, das machen wir“, bestätigte Obi-Wan. „gleich Morgen.“

„Super!“ Zufrieden lächelnd zog Luke ab, vermutlich um den Schatz in seinen Händen dem Klon zu zeigen und ihm von dem geplanten Ausflug zu erzählen, während Obi-Wan beschloss, dass er nach der ganzen Aufregung erst einmal eine Pause benötigte.

XXXXXX

„Bevor wir Morgen wieder nach Alderaan fliegen, will ich, dass du meinen Kommandostab kennenlernst.“

Bisher hatte Anakin keine Anstalten gemacht Obi-Wan in die Führung des Sternenzerstörers mit einzubeziehen und Obi-Wan hatte ihn auch nicht daran gebeten. Er war zufrieden damit gewesen die Zeit auf der „Exekutor“ ausschließlich in ihrem Quartier zu verbringen und abgesehen von der Crew des Shuttles und den Truppen, die ihn nach Alderaan begleitet hatten, hatte er keinen Kontakt mit der Besatzung des Sternenzerstörers gehabt, daher traf ihn Anakins Ankündigung komplett unvorbereitet.

„Aus welchem Grund?“ verlangte er zu wissen. 

„Du musst vorbereitet sein, falls etwas passiert und sag mir jetzt nicht, dass dieser Fall nicht eintreffen wird, denn das kannst du nicht wissen“, erklärte Anakin ohne den Hauch einer Emotion. „Unser Shuttle könnte abgeschossen werden, ich könnte der Attacke eines Scharfschützen zum Opfer fallen oder einem plötzlichen Organversagen erliegen. Tatsache ist, dass ich die Flotte nach meinem Ableben unter dein Kommando stellen werde und dafür musst du die Offiziere kennen.“

Obi-Wan lagen mindestens ein Dutzend mögliche Erwiderungen auf der Zunge. Dass er bei einem Shuttleabsturz vermutlich genauso tot sein würde wie Anakin. Dass die Leibgarde sie vor allen möglichen Angriffen schützen würde und dass die Lebenserhaltungssysteme des Anzugs ein Organversagen unmöglich machten, doch der entscheidende Punkt war, dass er sich mit der Möglichkeit von Anakins Tod einfach nicht befassen wollte. Allein der Gedanke daran, plötzlich allein dazustehen, ließ ein Gefühl der Panik in ihm hochkochen. Es war schlimm genug gewesen auf Tatooine in dem Glauben zu leben, Anakin für immer verloren zu haben, doch damals hatte es nur ihn und Luke gegeben. Die Verantwortung nicht nur für die Flotte übernehmen zu müssen, sondern für das ganze Imperium war etwas, das Obi-Wan auf keinen Fall auf seine Schultern geladen bekommen wollte. Doch angesichts von Anakins dahinsiechendem Körper verstand er den Drang, seine Angelegenheiten ordnen zu wollen, falls die Dinge nicht so liefen, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte. 

Ergeben schloss Obi-Wan für einen Moment die Augen, bevor er schließlich nickte. „Einverstanden. Bringen wir es hinter uns.“

Obi-Wan hatte noch nie etwas von militärischen Uniformen gehalten und das kalte Grau der Offizierskleidung war in seinen Augen weder schön, noch kleidsam, ließ es die Männer vor ihnen doch noch blasser erscheinen, als sie es in Wirklichkeit waren, als sie in Hab-acht-Stellung nebeneinander im Thronraum des Imperators standen. 

Maximilian Veers, Firmus Piett und Conan Antonio Motti waren der Elite der Offiziersschulen des Imperiums entsprungen und seitdem stetig die Karriereleiter aufwärts geklettert ohne Skrupel zu zeigen oder unpassende Fragen zu stellen. Sie fürchteten Lord Vader, weil sie um seine Macht wussten und er Darth Sidious getötet hatte und sie respektierten ihn weil sie ihm ihre Position verdankten und er einen entscheidenden Anteil am Aufstieg des Imperiums gehabt hatte. Doch Obi-Wan war für sie ein Niemand, der sogar einmal zu den Feinden des Imperiums gehört hatte, und ausgerechnet dieser Niemand sollte ihnen im Fall von Vaders Tod als möglicher Anführer präsentiert werden? Man musste kein Machtnutzer sein, um zu erkennen wie wenig sie von dieser Möglichkeit hielten. 

Natürlich waren sie nicht so dumm, um diese Gedanken offen zu äußern, doch Obi-Wan konnte es in ihren Augen lesen, als sie sich gegenseitig kühl taxierten, während Anakin ihnen klarmachte, dass Obi-Wan sein Vertrauen und eine uneingeschränkte Autorität genoss und sie ihn mit dem entsprechenden Respekt zu behandeln hatten. Kein Muskel zuckte im Gesicht der Offiziere, als sie ihm schließlich ihre Loyalität versicherten, doch Obi-Wan hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, dass es besser war seinen Rücken von jetzt an immer im Auge zu behalten.

XXXXXX

Die Schwingungen in ihrem Bund waren angefüllt von so vielen unterschiedlichen Emotionen, dass Obi-Wan davon ganz schwindelig wurde, als sie am nächsten Tag nebeneinander im Shuttle nach Alderaan saßen. Während Luke vor lauter Aufregung beinah zu vibrieren schien, sandte Anakin eine geradezu tödliche Entschlossenheit aus, dem Senator seinen Willen aufzuzwingen, während Obi-Wan selbst versuchte einen Zustand der Ruhe und Gelassenheit zu erreichen. Der Macht sei Dank, war Bail Organa zu höflich gewesen, um Obi-Wans Bitte das Missverständnis zu bereinigen, einfach so abzuschmettern, stattdessen hatte er einem letzten Treffen zugestimmt. Wie schon das vorherige Gespräch, so fand auch diese Unterredung wieder im Freien stand. Vor dem Schloss befand sich eine große Terrasse, von der man einen herrlichen Ausblick über die Gärten hatte. Ein großes Sonnensegel spendete Schatten über einem Tisch, der mit Früchten und Erfrischungen bestückt worden war und um den sich mehrere Stühle gruppierten, von denen drei bereits besetzt waren.

Luke wusste gar nicht wo er zuerst hingucken sollte, während er zwischen seinen Väter ging. Ständig entdeckte er etwas neues und interessantes und Obi-Wan konnte fühlen, dass er am liebsten einfach losgelaufen wäre, um den Garten mit seinen vielen bunten Blumen auf eigene Faust zu entdecken. Doch Anakin strenge mentale Ermahnung bei ihnen zu bleiben, hielt ihn bei seinen Eltern. Bail Organa erhob sich höflich, als die Gruppe flankiert von imperialen Truppen und den Palastwachen näher trat, während seine Frau Breha, die zu seiner linken saß, genauso sitzen blieb, wie der Mann auf seiner rechten Seite, der Obi-wan gänzlich unbekannt war. 

„Imperator, Meister Kenobi.“ Obi-Wan seufzte innerlich. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie diesen Punkt hinter sich gelassen hatten, aber offenkundig würden sie noch einmal ganz von vorn beginnen müssen. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch und versuchte die Ruhe und die Gelassenheit in sich fließen zu lassen, so wie er es bereits im Shuttle getan hatte, dann lächelte er milde, als er sich vor seinem alten Freund verneigte.

„Bail, Breha, ich bin dankbar, dass ihr uns heute noch einmal empfangt, um die Unstimmigkeiten zu klären, die mein letzter Besuch verursacht hatte. Aber bevor wir zu diesem Punkt kommen, möchten wir heute einen Beweis unseres Vertrauens in euch erbringen, indem wir euch unseren Sohn vorstellen: Luke Skywalker.“ Mit einem mentalen Schubser animierte Obi-Wan seinen Sohn ein wenig näher an den Tisch zu treten, so dass ihn die Anwesenden besser in Augenschein nehmen konnten. Luke, der von Natur aus keine Scheu vor Fremden kannte, schenkte dem Senator und seiner Frau ein Grinsen voll von kindlichem Charme, während er gleichzeitig hungrig die Früchte in dem Korb betrachtete.

„Euren Sohn?“ fragte Bail verständnislos nach, wobei er gleichzeitig einen Apfel aus dem Korb nahm und ihn dem Jungen reichte, der dankbar sofort hinein biss.

„Du hast richtig gehört“, antwortete Obi-Wan. „Luke ist mein Kind, genauso wie Anakins. Ich war schwanger, als ich nach Tatooine ging. Dort wurde er geboren.“

„Aber das ist unmöglich“, wandte Breha ein, wobei sie Luke ungläubig beäugte, der unbeeindruckt weiter seinen Apfel verzehrte.

„Nichts ist unmöglich, wenn die Macht es beschlossen hat. Es war der Wille der Macht, dass er gezeugt wurde, also geschah es“, entgegnete Anakin in aller Selbstverständlichkeit. „Ich hatte eine Mutter, aber keinen Vater und unser Sohn hat zwei Väter, aber keine Mutter.“

„Erstaunlich“, entfuhr es Bail und Obi-Wan konnte in seiner Aura erkennen, dass er ihnen glaubte. Er war lange genug als Senator tätig, um den jungen Anakin das eine oder andere Mal gesehen zu haben und die Ähnlichkeit zu Luke war somit auch für ihn mehr als eindeutig zu erkennen. Auch seine Frau schien fasziniert von dem Jungen, so dass sie ihn neugierig näher winkte. „Komm her, Luke. Ich habe hier etwas für dich.“ Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln hielt sie ihm einen Keks entgegen und nachdem Luke sich von Obi-Wan durch ein Nicken das Okay geholt hatte, nahm der Junge ihn zögerlich entgegen, nur um ihn sofort in den Mund zu stecken. Der süße Geschmack begeistert ihn sofort und er grinste Breha dankbar an, wobei ihm mehrere Krümel aus dem Mund fielen. Auf Tatooine hatte es nur dann einmal eine Süßigkeit gegeben, wenn sie nach Mos Espa gefahren waren, daher war es für Luke immer noch etwas besonderes, wenn er eine bekam.

„Nicht so schnell, sonst wird dir noch schlecht“, tadelte ihn die Frau amüsiert. „Wie alt bist du, mein Junge?“

„Zwei, aber fast schon drei. Es dauerte nur noch so lange bis ich Geburtstag habe.“ Konzentriert betrachte er seine linke Hand, bevor er ihr vier Finger zeigte, die die Tage bis zu seinem Ehrentag markierten.

„So groß bist du also schon“, gab Breha freundlich zurück. „Meine Tochter ist auch drei Jahre alt. Drei Jahre und fünf Monate, um genau zu sein.“

Obi-Wan konnte das Aufflammen in Anakins Machtsignatur fühlen, als Organas Frau Leia als „ihre“ Tochter bezeichnete und es kostete ihn erhebliche Mühe seinen ehemaligen Schüler zurückzuhalten, bevor er etwas sagen konnte, dass die Situation auf einen Schlag hätte eskalieren lassen. „Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn Luke sich im Garten etwas umsieht?“ versuchte er das Gespräch in andere Bahnen zu lenken. „Es ist das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er so viele Pflanzen sieht.“

„Aber sicher“, stimmte Bail zu. „Er sollte nur nicht zu weit weggehen. Der Garten ist so weitläufig, dass er sich sonst leicht verirrt.“

„Hast du gehört, Luke?“ wandte sich Obi-Wan an seinen Sohn, dessen Wangen vor Aufregung zu glühen schienen. „Du darfst dir die Blumen ansehen gehen, aber bleib in der Nähe.“

Luke nickte eifrig. „Ja, Da!“ Im nächsten Augenblick rannte er bereits den Weg entlang, der die Terrasse herabführte und verschwand hinter der nächsten Hecke. Obi-Wan wartete, bis er sicher war, dass sein Sohn außer Hörweite war, bevor er sich wieder an die Organas wandte. „Kommen wir zum gestrigen Missverständnis. Was Leia gesagt hat ...“

„Ich denke wohl kaum, dass es da etwas zu missverstehen gibt“, fiel ihm Bail ins Wort und sein Tonfall hatte plötzlich etwas Eisiges an sich. „Es war recht deutlich, welche Botschaft meiner Tochter eingeimpft worden ist.“

„Leia ist nicht Eure Tochter“, kochte es in Anakin hoch, doch der Senator ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Oh doch, das ist ist“, gab er bissig zurück. „Ihre Adoption ist rechtens und nach dem galaktischen Gesetz sind wir Ihre Eltern.“

„Weil sie mir geraubt wurde!“ hielt Anakin leidenschaftlich dagegen. „Nein, schlimmer noch: Ich wurde in dem Glauben gelassen, sie wäre tot!“

Obi-Wan hätte am liebsten mit der Hand auf den Tisch gehauen, um die beiden Streithähne zum Schweigen zu bringen. Genau das hatte er befürchtet. Dieses verbale Duell würde keiner der beiden Männer für sich entscheiden können und es konnte nur in Anschuldigungen und bösem Blut enden. „Ungeachtet dessen möchte ich betonen, dass Leia die Situation missverstanden hat“, machte er einen Versuch die Situation zu entspannen. „Es liegt uns fern sie euch zu entziehen.“

Bail Organa schnaubte empört. „Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es aus dem Mund, pardon aus dem Sprachmodulator, deines 'Partners' höre.“

Drohend beugte sich Anakin über den Tisch, so dass seine kybernetischen Arme fast in Reichweite des Senators waren. „Sie gehört zu mir! Ich bin Leias Vater.“

Ohne dass Organa einen Wink gegeben hatte, kamen die Palastwachen näher, um den Senator im Falle eines Angriffs sofort zur Hilfe eilen zu können. Doch auch ohne ihre Rückendeckung ließ sich Bail nicht so leicht einschüchtern. „Damit du sie in einem Anfall von Wut zu Tode würgen kannst, so wie du es bei Padme getan hast?“ fragte er zynisch. „Oder bei den vielen anderen Menschen, deren Leben du genommen hast, als du mit den imperialen Truppen auf republiktreuen Planeten eingefallen bist und ihnen den Gehorsam aufgezwungen hast?“

Wutentbrannt sprang Anakin auf. „Wie könnt Ihr es wagen, ich würde niemals die Hand gegen mein Kind erheben!“

Ihm gegenüber kam nun auch der Senator auf die Beine. Seine Frau hingegen hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen und von einem zum anderen gestarrt, während ihre Hände in beruhigenden Kreisen über ihren gewölbten Bauch gestreichelt hatten. „Nur über meine Leiche wird Leia mit Euch gehen!“ machte Bail seinen Standpunkt klar.

Bevor Anakin etwas entgegen konnte, erscholl plötzlich ein ohrenbetäubendes Gebrüll aus dem Garten, das sowohl Anakin als auch Obi-Wan zusammen zucken ließ. „Luke!“ entfuhr es Obi-Wan. Sofort sprang er auf die Beine, um in die Richtung zu hasten, aus der er das Geschrei gehört hatte, doch Anakin war bereits auf dem Weg. Seine kybernetischen Beine trugen ihn in langen Schritten vorbei an bunten Blumenrabatten und herrlichen Wasserspielen, doch Anakin hatte keinen Blick für die Schönheiten des Gartens. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Obi-Wan und Bail Organa, die ihm hinterherkamen, während er der Machtsignatur seines Sohnes folgte, die ihm den Weg wies. Lukes Aura pulsierte vor Schmerz und Anakin sah sich schon in seinen Befürchtungen bestätigt, dass es einem Attentäter gelungen war, seinen Sohn zu verletzten, als er schließlich um eine Ecke bog und das Kind erblickte. 

Luke saß auf dem Rasen unter einem Baum und hielt sich den Arm, wobei er lauthals weinte, doch anstatt eines Terroristen stand ein kleines Mädchen neben ihm und versuchte beruhigend auf ihn einzureden. Von einem Verbrecher fehlte jede Spur, trotzdem beeilte sich Anakin zu seinem Sohn zu kommen, der als er ihn erblickte, nur noch lauter zu weinen begann.

„Vater, Vater!“ Luke war offenkundig so aufgewühlt, dass er ihn direkt ansprach, ohne den Versuch zu machen, lautlos mit ihm zu kommunizieren.

Sofort als er ihn erreicht hatte, ging Anakin neben dem Jungen in die Knie. „Was ist passiert? Hast du dir weh getan?“ Besorgt musterte er Luke durch die dunklen Gläser seines Visors, doch abgesehen davon, dass er immer noch seinen Arm festhielt, schien der Jungen unverletzt.

„Mein Arm tut ganz doll weh“, schluchzte Luke und barg sein Gesicht am Arm seines Vaters, als Ob-Wan mit dem Senator die Szene erreichte. Während Obi-Wan nur Augen für seinen Sohn hatte, sah Bail überrascht auf das kleine Mädchen, das mit einem Ausdruck zwischen Zerknirschtheit und Sorge neben Luke stand.

„Leia, was machst du hier?“ fragte Bail nach. „Wir hatten doch klar besprochen, dass du in deinem Zimmer bleiben sollst.“

„Ich wollte sie nur sehen, wirklich“, behauptete das Mädchen. „Ich habe nichts gemacht. Ich schwöre es. Er ist von ganz allein vom Baum gefallen.“ Die Macht um sie herum bebte vor aufgewühlter Emotionen. Da war die Angst davor, für schuldig gehalten zu werden, den Jungen vom Baum geschubst zu haben. Die Sorge, dass er sich ernsthaft weh getan hatte, aber zugleich auch die Freude darüber, endlich ihren Vater zu sehen.

Trotz der Sorge um seinen Sohn zuckte Anakins Blick unmittelbar nach oben, als er die Stimme seiner Tochter hörte. Vage nahm er wahr, dass Organa noch etwas sagte, doch der Sinn seiner Worte erreichte ihn nicht, zu sehr war er von Leias Anblick gefangen. Zwar hatte er sie vorher bereits durch Obi-Wans Augen gesehen, doch sie jetzt wirklich vor sich zu haben, war etwas völlig anderes. Es machte sie realer, greifbarer, zu einer wirklichen Person und nicht nur zu einem Abbild. Bei der Macht, sie sah ihrer Mutter so ähnlich, dass es ihn fast schmerzte sie anzusehen. Auch wenn ihre langen Haare heller waren und sie sie nach der Mode von Alderaan trug und nicht wie Padme es nach der Tradition der Naboo getan hatte. Aber der Ausdruck auf ihrem kindlichen Gesicht und ihre dunklen Augen waren denen ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten und dann sah sie ihn an. Blickte direkt in die Gläser seines Visors und da war keine Furcht in ihren Augen. Nur Neugier als sie versuchte in ihm den Mann zu erkennen, der immer wieder seine Gedanken zu ihr ausgeschickt hatte. Und in diesem winzigen Moment als sich unbewusst ihre Blicke trafen, berührte ihre Machtsignatur die seine und sandte einen wortlosen Gruß an ihn: „Hallo Vater.“


	15. Chapter 15

„Ich denke, sein Arm ist gebrochen.“

Obwohl es wegen des Helmes nicht physisch sichtbar war, konnte Obi-Wan doch deutlich spüren, wie Anakin bei seinen Worten zusammen zuckte. Der Jedi Meister hockte neben seinem ehemaligen Padawan auf dem Boden und fühlte mit der Macht in Lukes Körper. Noch immer weinte der Junge bitterlich und zappelte zusätzlich in Anakins Armen, um herunter gelassen zu werden und zu Obi-Wan zu gelangen. Zwar war Anakin genauso sein Vater wie Obi-Wan und sie hatten in den Tagen, seit sie sich das erste Mal auf Tatooine begegnet waren, beträchtliche Fortschritte dabei gemacht sich trotz Anakins körperlichen Einschränkungen näher zu kommen, trotzdem suchte er in diesem Moment instinktiv den Trost seines anderen Vaters. Schließlich war Obi-Wan in den ersten Lebensjahren seine ganze Familie gewesen. Er hatte ihn beruhigt, wenn er einen Albtraum gehabt hatte und ihn getröstet, wenn er sich wehgetan hatte. Sein Körper waren für Luke gleichbedeutend mit Schutz, Sicherheit und Geborgenheit und deshalb riet ihm auch jetzt sein kindliches Selbst, sich in seine Arme zu flüchten.

Anakins Aura flackerte einen Moment vor Schuldgefühlen, bevor er sich wieder fing und den Blick von Leia abwandte. Das Mädchen brauchte einen Moment länger, um sich ebenfalls vom Anblick ihres Vaters zu lösen, doch auch sie sah danach aus, als habe sie etwas Verbotenes getan, als sie Anakins Machtsignatur mit der eigenen berührt hatte. Obwohl Obi-Wan nicht Teil ihrer Verbindung war, konnte er Anhand von Anakins Aura fühlen, wie stolz er darauf war, dass Leia, ohne in der Macht geschult zu sein, dazu fähig war und auch Obi-Wan empfand einen gewissen Respekt für die Fähigkeiten des kleinen Mädchens. 

Es war zwar nur ein kurzer Moment gewesen, in dem Vater und Tochter alles um sich herum vergessen hatten und nur aufeinander fixiert waren, doch er reichte aus, um auch Bail aufgefallen zu sein und sein Gesicht ließ erahnen, dass ihm dieser Umstand überhaupt nicht gefiel. Ihre Verbindung in der Macht war etwas, das er nicht beeinflussen oder verbieten konnte, so sehr er es sich vielleicht auch wünschte. Vermutlich hatte er Leia genau aus diesem Grund verboten in den Garten zu kommen. Zu sehen, wie das Mädchen, das er als seine eigene Tochter angenommen hatte, trotz der Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit, die er ihr geschenkt hatte, danach lechzte in Kontakt mit dem Mann zu kommen, der ihr biologischer Vater war, musste ihn furchtbar schmerzen. Die Muskeln seines Kiefers verspannten sich, während er von Einem zu Anderen sah, doch Anakin ignorierte ihn vollkommen, als er Lukes Drängen nachgab und ihn widerstrebend an Obi-Wan weiter gab. 

„Wir werden unverzüglich auf die 'Exekutor' zurückkehren und den Arm von einem Medidroiden richten lassen“, ließ er die Anwesenden seine Entscheidung wissen, während er sich erhob.

Bail räusperte sich hörbar, während er auf Anakin zutrat. „Imperator, mit allem Respekt, Euer Schiff ist im Orbit, aber das Krankenhaus von Aldera befindet sich keine fünfzehn Minuten entfernt. Meine Familie verfügt dort über einen privaten Flügel, den ich Euch natürlich zur Verfügung stelle.“

„Ihr erwartet, dass ich die Gesundheit meines Sohnes aufs Spiel setze, indem ich zulasse, dass ein hiesiger Heiler seinen Arm verpfuscht? Auf keinen Fall.“ Vielleicht war es immer noch der Ärger wegen ihres Disputs, der aus Anakin sprach und ihn dazu trieb das Angebot des Senators auszuschlagen, oder es war die Sorge um seinen Sohn, die ihn in diesem Moment die Regeln der Höflichkeit vergessen ließen.

„Alderaan ist bis über die Grenzen der Kernwelten für seine hervorragende medizinische Versorgung bekannt“, gab Bail kühl zurück. „Die Klinik kann sich ohne weiteres mit den Einrichtungen des Imperiums messen.“

„Und was ist mit seiner Sicherheit?“ hielt Anakin brüsk dagegen. „Ich werde meinen Sohn nicht dem Risiko aussetzen, das Ziel eines Attentats irgendeines Fanatikers zu werden.“

Es war dem Senator hoch anzurechnen, dass er trotz des rüden Tons mit dem Anakin ihn ansprach, immer noch ruhig blieb, als er erwiderte: „Ich verbürge mich persönlich dafür, dass ihm kein Leid geschieht.“

Bevor sein ehemaliger Schüler wieder irgendeine bissige Erwiderung finden konnte, mischte Obi-Wan sich in das Gespräch ein, während er ihren Sohn gleichzeitig beruhigend in seinen Armen schaukelte. „Anakin, Bails Vorschlag ist vernünftig. Luke hat wirklich große Schmerzen und mit dem Shuttle brauchen wir über eine Stunde zurück zum Schiff.“

Obi-Wan konnte fühlen, wie sehr es seinem ehemaligen Padawan widerstrebte das Angebot des Senators anzunehmen, bedeutete es doch, sich ein Stück weit in seine Schuld zu begeben, doch am Ende siegte sein Wunsch Luke zu helfen über seinen Stolz. „Einverstanden“, gab er zähneknirschend zurück, „aber wenn meinem Sohn etwas passiert, schwöre ich, dass ich Aldera zusammen mit dem Rest des Planeten in Schutt und Asche legen werde.“

XXXXXX

Das Krankenhaus von Aldera war ein riesiger, weitläufiger Bau mit imposanten Säulen aus weißem Marmor vor dem Portal, das bereits auf den ersten Blick zwischen den anderen Gebäuden hervorstach. Unmittelbar nachdem Anakin seine Zustimmung gegeben hatte, ließ der Senator seinen persönlichen Gleiter vor dem Palast vorfahren, in den er selbst mit Luke, Anakin, Obi-Wan, sowie zwei Palastwachen und zwei Mitgliedern der imperialen Garde einstieg. Die übrigen Wächter blieben aufgrund der Enge im Fahrzeug ebenso wie Leia und ihre Mutter in den Gärten des Palasts zurück. Genau wie Bail es vorausgesagt hatte, brauchten sie weniger als eine Viertelstunde zur Klinik. Trotzdem kam es Obi-Wan ungleich länger vor. Zwar spendete er Luke durch seine Umarmung Trost und versuchte ihm fortwährend einen Teil der Schmerzen abzunehmen und beruhigende Impulse durch ihren Bund zu senden, doch bei jeder Beschleunigung und jeder Kurve, die der Gleiter flog, wimmerte der Junge trotzdem vor Schmerz. 

Anakins Aura pulsierte vor Sorge und Wachsamkeit, zu gleichen Teilen wegen des potentiell gebrochenen Armes, als auch aus Angst vor möglichen Anschlägen. Selbst wenn Organa nicht vorhatte, die Heiler in der Klinik darüber aufzuklären, wer die Eltern des Patienten waren, würde sie Anakins Äußeres sofort verraten. Trotzdem hatte ihn sein Drang seine Familie zu beschützen und die Kontrolle über die Situation zu behalten davon abgehalten, Bail mit Obi-Wan und ihrem Sohn allein fahren zu lassen. Nachdem sie gelandet waren, durchschritt er wie ein großer, dunkler Schatten neben Obi-Wan den privaten Eingang, der von der Landeplattform zum Flügel der königlichen Familie führte, jederzeit bereit sein Laserschwert zu ziehen und seinen Partner und ihr gemeinsames Kind zu verteidigen.

Die Aura des Heilers, der sie empfing, flackerte vor Nervosität und Beunruhigung. Offenbar hatte der Palast ihr Kommen bereits angekündigt, denn in dem Behandlungszimmer war bereits alles für die Untersuchung vorbereitet worden. Die Atmosphäre war angespannt, als der Heiler sich um das Kind kümmerte, das Obi-Wan nur sehr widerstrebend aus den Armen gab und für einen Scan auf die Behandlungsliege legte. Während sich Bail und die Wachen im Hintergrund hielten, stand Obi-Wan direkt neben Lukes Kopf, hielt die Hand seines gesunden Arms und redete leise auf ihn ein. Anakin überwachte im Gegenzug die Untersuchung vom Fußende der Liege aus. Schweigend starrte er den Heiler durch die dunklen Gläser seines Visors an, bohrte sich in seine Gedanken und ergründete seine Absichten, doch er fand nichts, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er Luke Schaden zufügen wollte.

„Es ist ein glatter Bruch des Unterarmes“, verkündete der Heiler nach der Beendigung des Scans, wobei seine Stimme ängstlich zitterte. „Sowohl die Elle als auch die Speiche sind komplett durchtrennt.“ Obwohl sie dies bereits geahnt hatten, war Obi-Wan trotzdem erleichtert darüber, dass es nichts Schwerwiegenderes war, bedeutete es doch, dass Luke in ein paar Tagen wieder vollkommen gesund sein würde. Der Injektor, der ein Schmerzmittel in seinen Oberarm spritze, sowie die zweite Spritze, die das flüssige Bacta in den Spalt zwischen den gebrochenen Knochen injizierte, ließen Luke noch einmal laut aufschreien, doch als der Arm danach bandagiert und zur Ruhigstellung in eine Schlinge gelegt wurde, hatte er sich schon wieder soweit beruhigt, dass er die Gerätschaften des Heilers neugierig in Augenschein nahm und sogar bereits wieder Fragen stellte. Zwar wirkte er noch immer blass und seine Augen waren rot vom Weinen, doch Obi-Wan war sicher, dass er bei ihrer Rückkehr auf den Sternenzerstörer schon wieder kaum zu bändigen sein würde.

Obwohl Obi-Wan keine Bedrohung fühlen konnte, bemerkte er doch, wie Anakins Machtsignatur immer unruhiger wurde und auch er selbst sehnte sich danach auf die 'Exekutor' zurückzukehren und sich von dem Schock zu erholen. Diplomatisch gesehen war der Besuch auf Alderaan zwar ein noch größeres Desaster gewesen , als der letzte, aber daran war im Moment nichts zu ändern. Er würde darüber meditieren, sobald sie zurück in ihrem Appartement auf dem Sternenzerstörer waren und hoffen, dass ihm die Macht eine Eingebung sandte, wie sie diesen Eklat doch noch zum Guten wenden konnten. 

Mit einem Seufzen der Erleichterung nahm er, nachdem Lukes Behandlung beendet war, das Kind von der Liege, um mit ihm zum Gleiter zurückzukehren, als der Heiler plötzlich das Wort an ihn richtete.

„Mein Herr, ich gehe recht in der Annahme, dass Ihr ein Jedi seid, oder?“ Es war weniger die Tatsache, dass ihn der Mann tatsächlich als Mitglied des Ordens erkannte, die Obi-Wan überraschte, als vielmehr, dass der Heiler sich tatsächlich traute ihn anzusprechen. Zwar hatte er ihn mehrfach während Lukes Behandlung verstohlen von der Seite angesehen, jedoch offenkundig angesichts der drohenden Gestalt des anwesenden Imperators es nicht gewagt das Wort zu ergreifen.

Bevor Obi-Wan auch nur den Mund geöffnet hatte um zu antworten, schob sich Anakin zwischen ihn und den Heiler. „Das geht Euch nichts an.“

Der Mann erbleichte sichtlich, als er den bedrohlichen Unterton in der Stimme des Imperators hörte, dennoch sprach er tapfer weiter: „Es steht mir fern, Euch belästigen zu wollen, aber ich habe viel von den Heilfähigkeiten der Jedi gehört.“

„Wir sind nicht hier, um irgendwelche Tricks zu Eurem Erbauung aufzuführen“, knurrte Anakin, wobei er eine Hand in einer deutlichen Geste auf den Griff seines Lichtschwertes legte.

Der Heiler schluckte sichtbar und Obi-Wan bewunderte wirklich seinen Mut, denn er konnte fühlen, wie er mit sich rang und trotz der Gefahr nicht locker ließ. „Ich habe einen Eid geleistet zu helfen, den ich nicht erfüllen kann, daher bitte euch inständig, um Eure Hilfe. Ihr seid die einzige Chance, die der Junge noch hat.“

„Ein Kind?“ hakte Obi-Wan schnell ein, bevor Anakin den Mann erneut einschüchtern konnte. 

„Ja, Herr“, beeilte sich der Heiler zu erklären. „Er war der einzige Überlebende eines Absturzes auf Hoth.“

Ohne zu zögern gab Obi-Wan seinen Sohn an Anakin weiter. Obwohl er wusste, dass es seinem ehemaligen Padawan nicht gefallen würde, wenn sie sich länger als nötig in diesem öffentlichen Gebäude aufhielten, war er doch fest entschlossen zu helfen. Schließlich ging es hier um das Leben eines Kindes. „Gut, bringt mich zu ihm.“

Dankbar neigte der Heiler den Kopf. „Sofort, Herr.“

XXXXXX

Das Kind wirkte winzig in dem großen Bett, dabei war es vermutlich nicht jünger als Luke. Auf den ersten Blick waren keine Verletzungen zu sehen. Das Gesicht des Jungen war friedlich, die Muskeln entspannt und er hatte die Augen geschlossen, so dass die dunklen Wimpern auf seinen rosigen Wangen ruhten. In Obi-Wans Augen war es ein hübsches Kind mit ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen und dunkelbraunen Haaren, die ihm in weichen Locken in die Stirn fielen. Man hatte ihn in ein helles Krankenhaushemd gehüllt und ihm die Decke bis zur Brust hinauf gezogen, so dass die kleinen Kinderhände so bewegungslos auf dem weißen Stoff lagen, als würde er schlafen. 

„Es war ein Siedlerschiff“, erklärte der Heiler, während er gemeinsam mit Obi-Wan das Zimmer betrat, welches von der Sonne in ein warmes Licht getaucht wurde. Anakin folgte ihnen mit Luke und dem Rest ihrer Begleiter mit ein wenig Abstand, während er Obi-Wan fortwährend mit ungeduldigen Impulsen bombardierte, die sein ehemaliger Meister jedoch ungerührt von seinen Schilden abprallen ließ. „Sie haben noch ein Notsignal gesendet, das von einer Fregatte aufgefangen wurde, bevor ihr Schiff auf der Oberfläche zerschellte. Zwar kam die Hilfe innerhalb von ein paar Stunden, doch für die Passagiere war es trotzdem zu spät. Sie waren alle tot, bis auf den Jungen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er lebendig aus den Trümmern geborgen werden konnte.“

„Wie lange ist der Absturz her?“ hakte Obi-Wan nach, wobei er näher an das Bett herantrat.

„Fünf Tage“, antwortete der Heiler. „Er war sehr stark unterkühlt, als die Retter ihn fanden, doch ansonsten scheint er unseren Untersuchungen zufolge unverletzt zu sein. Trotzdem hat er das Bewusstsein seitdem nicht wiedererlangt.“

Obi-Wan schloss die Augen, bevor er eine Hand auf die Stirn des Kindes legte und die Fühler der Macht in ihn sandte. Die Haut des Jungen war warm unter seinen Fingern und er hörte das gleichmäßige Atmen des Kindes, doch obwohl er immer tiefer in den Kopf des Jungen drang, spürte er nichts. Keine Präsenz, kein Echo in der Macht. Da war kein kindliches Bewusstsein, das er berühren konnte, kein leuchtender Geist, der im Inneren des Jungen schlief. Nur eine bodenlose, unendliche Leere. Ein Umstand, der nur einen Schluss zu ließ: Die Seele des Kindes lebte nicht mehr. Als er diese bittere Erkenntnis erlangt hatte, öffnete Obi-Wan schließlich wieder die Augen. 

„Es tut mir leid“, erklärte er dem wartenden Heiler betrübt. „Ich kann nichts für den Jungen tun. Er wird nie wieder zu sich kommen. Seine Lebensenergie schwindet bereits.“

Der Heiler seufzte bekümmert. „Ich fürchtete schon, dass Ihr dies sagen würdet, aber so kann ich mir wenigstens nicht vorwerfen, nicht alles versucht zu haben.“

„Ich denke, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sein Körper die Arbeit einstellt. Wisst Ihr, ob er Familie hat, die ihm beistehen kann, wenn es zu Ende geht?“ fragte Obi-Wan den Mann. Der Gedanke, dass der Junge ganz allein sein würde, wenn er starb, sandte ein Gefühl der Trauer in sein Herz.

Bedauernd schüttelte der Heiler den Kopf. „Soweit ich weiß, war seine ganze Familie an Bord des Schiffes. Armes Kind, aber vielleicht ist es besser so, dann ist er wenigstens wieder mit ihnen vereint.“

Noch einmal legte Obi-Wan seine Hand auf die Stirn des Kindes und strich ihm sanft die Locken aus dem Gesicht, bevor er eine Welle der Wärme in ihn schickte. Auch wenn der Junge kein Bewusstsein mehr hatte, hoffte er doch, dass trotzdem irgendetwas in ihm zurückgeblieben war, das in diesem Moment fühlen konnte, dass er nicht allein war. „Möge die Macht mit ihm sein.“

XXXXXX

Der Rückflug zur 'Exekutor' verlief in relativem Schweigen. Luke war vor Erschöpfung bereits im Gleiter auf Anakins Arm eingeschlafen und selbst dann nicht wieder aufgewacht, als sie im Palast angekommen waren. Die Verabschiedung von Bail war zwar kurz aber nicht so einsilbig ausgefallen, wie es nach dem Disput zwischen ihm und Anakin zu erwarten gewesen wäre. Tatsächlich hatte der Senator sogar von sich aus versprochen, sie im Laufe des nächsten Tages zu kontaktieren, nachdem er ihren Vorschlag noch einmal mit seinen Beratern besprochen hatte. Doch es war weder das Gespräch mit den Organas, noch die Begegnung mit Leia oder Lukes Unfall, der Obi-Wan beschäftigte, als er gedankenverloren durch das Transpirastahlfenster des Cockpits ins All hinaussah, sondern das Schicksal des Jungen im Krankenhaus von Aldera. 

Noch immer sah Obi-Wan das kleine Gesicht vor sich, fühlte die glatte Haut und die weichen Locken an seinen Fingern. Es war einfach nicht fair. Er war genauso unschuldig wie Luke es war und er würde sterben, weil sein Körper nur noch eine leere Hülle war. Natürlich wusste Obi-Wan, dass jeden Tag Millionen von Kindern in der Galaxis ihr Leben ließen, doch dieser eine Junge wollte ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Wenn er doch nur irgendetwas tun könnte, um ihm zu helfen, doch wenn eine Seele erst den Körper verlassen hatte, gab es auch für einen Jedi keinen Weg um sie zurückzuholen.

Es sei denn ….

Mit einem Mal fuhr Obi-Wan kerzengerade in seinem Sitz in die Höhe. Vielleicht konnte er doch das Leben des Jungen retten und gleichzeitig einen Ausweg aus seinem eigenen Dilemma finden.

XXXXXX

„Auf keinen Fall!“ Unruhig wie ein großes, schwarzes Raubtier marschierte Anakin in ihrem Quartier auf und ab. Obwohl Obi-Wan darauf brannte seinen Gedankengang mit ihm zu teilen, hatte er sich doch geduldet, bis sie in der Abgeschiedenheit ihres Appartements waren und Luke ins Bett gelegt hatten, bevor er seinen ehemaligen Padawan mit seinem Einfall konfrontierte.

„Und warum nicht?“ fragte Obi-Wan nach. Im Gegensatz zu Anakin, dessen Machtsignatur genauso aufgewühlt flackerte, wie sein sich stetig bewegender Körper es zum Ausdruck brachte, saß er betont ruhig auf dem Sofa und sah seinen ehemaligen Schüler fragend an. „Es ist als hätte uns die Macht aus genau diesem Grund zu dem Kind geführt. Sein Leben könnte bewahrt werden und zugleich könnte die Seele deines Klons in ihm weiterleben.“

„Du kannst nicht einfach seine Seele in irgendeinen Körper verfrachten!“ brach es aus Anakin heraus. „Schließlich verfügt er über einen Teil meiner Erinnerungen!“

Die Heftigkeit seiner Reaktion überraschte Obi-Wan, weshalb er verwirrt nachfragte: „Wovor fürchtest du dich? Was soll er mit deinen Erinnerungen schon anrichten?“

„Was weiß ich! Wenn er in die falschen Hände fällt ist alles möglich. Außerdem ist der Junge nicht machtsensitiv. Es besteht also eine große Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es gar nicht funktioniert“, behauptete Anakin plötzlich.

„Doch das weißt du nicht mit Sicherheit“, entgegnete Obi-Wan.

Es war deutlich wie Anakin sich innerlich krümmte, bevor er zugab: „Nein, aber ...“

„Kein aber“, schnitt ihm Obi-Wan den Satz ab. „Die Zeit wird stetig immer weniger und ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich das Ritual nur durchführen werde, wenn wir einen Weg finden um die Seele des Klons weiterleben zu lassen. Denk darüber nach, aber lass dir nicht zu lange Zeit. Ich fühle, wie dein Körper immer länger braucht, um sich zu regenerieren und wenn das Herz des Jungen erst aufhört zu schlagen, ist es zu spät einen Transfer noch durchführen zu können.“

Anakins Inneres war so sehr in Aufruhr, dass für einen Moment alle Gläser im Küchenschrank zu klirren anfingen, bevor er plötzlich auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und aus ihrem Quartier stürmte. Doch selbst als er das Appartement bereits verlassen hatte, konnte Obi-Wan fühlen, dass er sich von ihm verraten fühlte. Der Jedi Meister seufzte betrübt. So wenig ihm der Gedanke auch gefiel zu Methoden greifen zu müssen, die eines Jedi wahrlich nicht würdig waren, um seinen ehemaligen Schüler zum Einlenken zu bewegen, würde er sich dennoch unnachgiebig geben. Natürlich würde er nach wie vor alles dafür tun, damit Anakin nicht starb, aber wenn dieser aus reinem Egoismus den Klon und den Jungen zum Tode verurteilte, würde Obi-Wan ihn dafür leiden lassen, ohne Gewissensbisse zu empfinden. Trotzdem hoffte er immer noch, dass das nicht nötig sein würde. So wie er Anakin kannte, würde er vermutlich wüten, bis ihm die Luft ausging, doch am Ende würde er zur Vernunft kommen und einlenken. Es war schließlich für alle das Beste so. 

Anakin würde leben und einen gesunden Körper bekommen. Der Klon bekam ein Äußeres, das seinem geistigen Alter eher entsprach als seine jetzige Gestalt. Und Obi-Wan würde endlich von dem Dilemma erlöst werden zwischen seinem ehemaligen Padawan und dessen Kopie ins Kreuzfeuer zu geraten. 

Vorausgesetzt, dass sich alles so entwickelte, wie Obi-Wan es sich in seinem Geist ausmalte.


	16. Chapter 16

Luke war von den Ereignissen des Tages offenbar so erschöpft, dass er selbst zum Abendessen nicht aufwachte und auch von Anakin und seinem Klon fehlte weiterhin jede Spur, weshalb Obi-Wan allein am Tisch in ihrem Quartier saß und das von ihm gekochte Stew aß. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, hatte er den Klon in den letzten Tagen so gut wie gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, doch er war so mit seinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt gewesen, dass er diesem Umstand keine weitere Bedeutung geschenkt hatte. Seit Anakin ihm erlaubt hatte das Quartier zu verlassen, kam Ani höchstens noch zum Schlafen hierher und verbrachte seine Zeit lieber mit den Sturmtruppen als mit Luke, was diesen verletzt und traurig zugleich machte. Der Junge war zu klein um zu verstehen, dass sein Spielkamerad nicht seinetwegen fernblieb, sondern weil er die Spannung im Quartier einfach nicht ertrug. Die Impulse, die Obi-Wan von dem Klon auffing, waren voller Verwirrung, Einsamkeit und dem Gefühl nicht gewollt zu werden und Obi-Wan fühlte sich ehrlich schuldig für den Schmerz, den der Klon ihretwegen fühlte. Gerade aus diesem Grund musste endlich eine Lösung der Situation gefunden werden.

Nachdem er am Ende der Mahlzeit immer noch allein war, packte Obi-Wan die Reste des Essens in die Kühleinheit, bevor er Luke ein Sandwich belegte und es ihm zusammen mit einem Glas Wasser auf den Nachttisch stellte, für den Fall dass der Junge nachts wach werden und Hunger verspüren sollte. Seit der Sternenzerstörer im Orbit von Alderaan kreiste, hatten die Truppen große Mengen an Vorräten an Bord geholt, so dass sich ihr Speiseplan stetig erweiterte und sie nicht auf die gefriergetrockneten Lebensmittel zurückgreifen mussten, die in den Vorratskammern der „Executor“ lagerten. 

Allein in dem großen Quartier musste Obi-Wan einmal mehr feststellen, wie unnatürlich still es auf dem Sternenzerstörer war. Auf Tatooine waren immer irgendwelche Geräusche präsent gewesen. Das Heulen des Windes, das Blöken der Banthas, das Knarren der Befestigung der Vaporisatoren, ständig hatte irgendein Laut sein Ohr erreicht, doch hier konnte er nur dann das dumpfe Dröhnen des Antriebs hören, wenn er tief in die Macht hineinhorchte. Die Stille war geradezu ohrenbetäubend. Es war verrückt, doch selbst in ihrer spartanischen Hütte, hatte sich Obi-Wan selten so einsam gefühlt wie hier in ihrem Quartier und er schwor sich, ganz egal wie die Sache mit Bail, Anakin und ihm selbst ausgehen würde, dass er sobald wie möglich eine Bleibe auf einem Planeten suchen würde. Für das Leben im Weltall war er einfach nicht geschaffen. Seufzend setzte sich Obi-Wan mit einem Datenpad auf die Couch und wartete darauf, dass Anakin zurück in ihr Quartier kommen würde, doch die Stunden vergingen ohne dass sein ehemaliger Schüler erschien. Ein Tasten durch ihre Verbindung verriet ihm, dass Anakin seine Seite ihres Bundes geschlossen hielt. Scheinbar war er noch immer wütend, so dass Obi-Wan es irgendwann aufgab und zu Bett ging.

Trotzdem lag er noch lange wach und horchte in die Stille um sich herum, bis er endlich das Geräusch von schweren Stiefeln vernahm. Unwillkürlich hielt Obi-Wan den Atem an, doch wenn er erwartet hatte, dass Anakin ihm noch einen Besuch abstatten würde, wurde er enttäuscht. Ohne zu zögern führten die Schritte an seinem Schlafzimmer vorbei, direkt zur Regenerationskammer. Eine Tür wurde geöffnet, jemand ging hindurch, dann schloss sie sich wieder und erneut blieb nur noch Stille zurück. Ein Seufzen tief aus seiner Brust, entkam Obi-Wans Lippen, dann setzte er sich auf und schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Es hatte keinen Sinn, so würde er niemals zur Ruhe kommen, weshalb er schließlich in seinen Unterkleidern das Zimmer verließ.

Die Regenerationskammer war nicht abgeschlossen, als er den Öffnungsmechanismus betätigte. Mit einem Zischen glitt die Tür zur Seite, dann schlüpfte Obi-Wan ins Innere. Sofort roch er den süßlichen Geruch nach Bacta und Desinfektionsmitteln und hörte das vertraute Geräusch der Beatmungsmaschine und das Surren der Medidroiden, die wie in jeder Nacht mit mechanischer Präzision dafür sorgten, dass Anakin den nächsten Tag erleben würde. Obi-Wan sah sofort, dass Anakin bei Bewusstsein war, als er an seine Liege trat. Getrennt von dem Vocoder und daher physisch unfähig zu sprechen, suchte sein Blick den seines ehemaligen Meisters und klammerte sich an ihn, verwob sich mit ihm, wobei auch seine Machtsignatur geradezu danach hungerte von Obi-Wans Präsenz berührt zu werden. Tränen liefen aus Anakins Augen, als der Jedi Meister nachgab und ihre Fäden der Macht miteinander verwob und er erkennen musste, dass es keine Wut mehr war, die Anakin in Hinblick auf Obi-Wans Plan fühlte, sondern pure Angst. Angst davor, dass bei dem Ritual etwas schief gehen würde. Angst, davor verlassen, fallen gelassen und verraten zu werden. Angst davor endgültig zu sterben.

Vorsichtig, um den Droiden nicht in die Quere zu kommen, beugte sich Obi-Wan über seinen ehemaligen Schüler und presste seine Lippen auf Anakins von Brandnarben entstellte Stirn, einen der wenigen Ort, an denen er ihn wirklich und wahrhaftig berühren konnte und schickte ihm all die Zuversicht und die Liebe, die er für ihn fühlte, durch ihren Bund. „Ich werde dich nicht verlassen“, sagte Obi-Wan, während er erneut seinen Blick suchte und seine Finger mit Anakins kybernetischer Hand verschränkte. „Ich bleibe für immer bei dir.“

Zwar konnte er noch immer die Zweifel fühlen, die Anakins Herz erfüllten, doch er erschien schon ein wenig ruhiger, als Obi-Wan sich neben die Liege hockte und seine Hand hielt, bis Anakin irgendwann das Bewusstsein verlor. Erst dann gestattete es sich Obi-Wan aufzustehen und zurück in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Er hatte sich kaum zurück ins Bett gelegt, als sich die Tür öffnete und er das Geräusch von nackten Füßen auf dem Durastahlboden wahrnahm.

„Bist du wach, Da?“ flüsterte Luke leise, noch bevor er das Bett erreicht hatte.

„Ja, mein Schatz“, antwortete Obi-Wan und hob die Decke an, um seinen Sohn darunter schlüpfen zu lassen. „Was ist los?“

„Mein Arm tut weh“, gestand der Junge, wobei er seine verletzte Seite an sich presste. Es kostete ihn etwas mehr Mühe als sonst, aufs Bett zu klettern und sich neben seinen Vater zu kuscheln und als er es endlich geschafft hatte, entkam ihm ein tiefes Seufzen.

„Das wird gleich besser werden“, versprach Obi-Wan, während er den Arm um ihn legte und ihn an sich zog und gleichzeitig die Macht aussandte, um Luke den Schmerz zu nehmen und heilsame Energien in seinen kleinen Körper zu senden. „Geht es jetzt?“ fragte er einen Moment später, als er fühlte wie sich sein Sohn entspannte.

Luke nickte, dann gähnte er herzhaft. „Ja, Da“, murmelte er, bevor er seinen Kopf unter das Kinn seines Vaters schmiegte. „Jetzt tut es fast gar nicht mehr weh.“

„Das ist gut“, entgegnete Obi-Wan, dann strich er dem Jungen zärtlich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Morgen wirst du schon kaum noch etwas spüren. Und nun schlaf weiter.“

„Okay, Da“, antwortete Luke schläfrig, dann schloss er die Augen und war einen Moment später wieder eingeschlafen und auch Obi-Wan gestattete es sich in dem Frieden, den der kleine Körper in seinen Armen verströmte, die Ruhe zu finden, um endlich loszulassen und ins Land der Träume driften zu können. 

XXXXXX

Wenn Obi-Wan schon immer etwas an Bail Organa geschätzt hatte, dann war es, dass man sich auf ihn verlassen konnte. Bail war ein ehrlicher Mann, mit einem guten Charakter, der zu dem stand, was er gesagt hatte. Daher baute Obi-Wan auch auf sein Versprechen, sich bei ihm und Anakin im Laufe des nächsten Tages zu melden, auch wenn Obi-Wan bei dem Gespräch ausnahmsweise andere Prioritäten hatte, als sein ehemaliger Padawan.

„Obi-Wan.“

„Bail.“

Sie waren sich einig geworden, dass Obi-Wan den Anruf des Senators über das Holonet in ihrem privaten Quartier entgegen nahm, um möglichst wenige Zuhörer zu haben. Nach der gestrigen Entladung der Emotionen würde Anakin bei dem Gespräch nicht anwesend sein, jedoch nah genug bleiben, um Obi-Wans Emotionen deutlich durch ihren Bund zu empfangen. Im Augenblick beaufsichtigte er ihren Sohn in seinem Zimmer, wobei er ihm die unzähligen Sternenkonstellationen erklärte, die auf die Wände gemalt worden waren.

„Wie geht es Luke?“

„Sehr gut, dank der Hilfe deiner Heiler. Die Medidroiden auf dem Schiff sind zuversichtlich, dass er den Arm in drei Tagen wieder ganz normal bewegen kann.“ Es war wirklich ein perfektes Timing, dass Luke genau zu seinem Geburtstag wieder genesen sein würde. Auch wenn Obi-Wan im Augenblick wahrlich andere Dinge im Kopf hatte, würde er trotzdem versuchen, den Ehrentag seines Sohnes so schön wie möglich zu gestalten. Auf Tatooine hatte er praktisch nie genug Geld gehabt, um Luke etwas zu kaufen, weshalb er es meistens bei einer Süßigkeit belassen und ihm irgendetwas Selbstgebautes geschenkt hatte, doch der Junge war ohnehin zu klein gewesen, um die Bedeutung dieses Tages zu verstehen. 

„Das freut mich. Er hat uns allen einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt. Hör mal, Obi-Wan, ich habe mit Leia noch einmal ausführlich gesprochen und sie bleibt dabei, dass es ein Unfall war, als dein Sohn vom Baum fiel.“

„Etwas Anderes habe ich auch nicht gedacht.“ Es war keine Lüge. Selbst wenn Leia eifersüchtig gewesen sein sollte, traute ihr Obi-Wan trotzdem nicht zu den Jungen vom Baum gestoßen zu haben.

„Nun ja, ich muss gestehen, ich war mir nicht sicher. Da war ein Vorfall vor ein paar Wochen, als sie mit dem Sohn eines Gärtners im Garten fangen spielte und als sie der Meinung war, dass er geschummelt hatte …. da hat sie ihm wehgetan.“ Obi-Wan konnte sehen, wie schwer dem Senator dieses Geständnis fiel. „Sie hat ihn nicht angefasst, aber sie hat irgendetwas mit ihren Gedanken getan, so dass der Junge gebrüllt hat vor Schmerz und als dann sein Vater angerannt kam, war es schlagartig vorbei.“ Betreten sah Bail zu Boden. „Sie ist ein gutes Mädchen und ich liebe sie wirklich sehr, aber manchmal macht sie es einem nicht leicht.“

Obi-Wan nickte verständnisvoll. Das kam ihm sehr bekannt vor. Gerade in den ersten Jahren im Tempel war Anakin immer wieder in Raufereien mit anderen Kindern verwickelt gewesen, welche mal physisch und mal ausschließlich im Kopf ausgetragen worden waren und er hatte öfter Strafarbeiten bei seinen Lehrern verbüßen müssen, als irgendein anderer Padawan. Was das anging, schien Luke bislang nach Obi-Wan zu schlagen, doch er war zu jung, um das jetzt schon mit Sicherheit sagen zu können. „Ich verstehe“, entgegnete er sanft. „Sie hat eine mächtige Präsenz in der Macht und zugleich einen starken Charakter, eine Kombination, die sie noch öfter in Schwierigkeiten bringen wird.“

Seufzend atmete Bail aus. „Ich habe befürchtet, dass du so etwas sagen würdest. Vor einiger Zeit, bevor du wieder Kontakt mit mir aufgenommen hast, habe ich versucht einen Lehrer für sie zu finden. Jemanden, der vielleicht kein Jedi war, aber trotzdem die Macht zu nutzen weiß, aber diejenigen, die dies von sich behauptet haben, waren allesamt Scharlatane. Obi-Wan, unser Baby wird bald geboren werden und ich habe Angst davor, dass Leia ihm ein Leid antun wird, ohne es zu wollen, einfach nur weil ihre Emotionen wieder mit ihr durchgehen. Deshalb würde ich mich freuen, wenn du ihr Lehrer werden würdest.“ Selbst durch die Holonet Verbindung konnte Obi-Wan die unterschiedlichen Emotionen sehen, die in Bails Augen flackerten. Da war Scham darüber, zu gestehen, dass er mit Leias Erziehung überfordert war, Angst davor sie zu verlieren und zugleich Hoffnung darauf, dass sein alter Freund ihn nicht im Stich lassen würde.

„Bail, ich fühle mich geehrt, wirklich“, begann Obi-Wan vorsichtig. „Es ist ein sehr schmeichelhaftes Angebot, aber ...“ Anakin würde das niemals erlauben, dessen war Obi-Wan sich sicher. Jedenfalls nicht ohne dass er selbst einen Vorteil daraus ziehen konnte.

„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst und ich bin einverstanden, allerdings habe auch ich einige Bedingungen“, fiel ihm der Senator ins Wort.

„Und die wären?“ hakte Obi-Wan nach.

„Ich werde nicht das Gesicht der neuen Republik als Vaders Marionette sein“, gab Bail entschieden zurück. „Wenn ich schon als Kanzler fungieren soll, will ich genauso viel Einfluss auf die Entscheidungen haben, wie ihr. Ich will, dass jeder von uns eine gleichberechtigte Stimme hat.“

Auch wenn Anakins Vorstellung eine Andere war, kam dieser Vorschlag dem, was Obi-Wan wollte, sehr entgegen. Solange keiner von ihnen den Anderen gegenüber im Vorteil war, war die Gefahr, dass die errungene Macht missbraucht und der Senat noch einmal korrumpiert werden konnte, praktisch gleich null. „Einverstanden und weiter?“

„Ich will, dass wir uns Leias Sorgerecht teilen“, fuhr Bail fort. „Sie hat sehr deutlich gemacht, dass sie den Kontakt mit ihrem leiblichen Vater will, also soll sie ihn haben. Vorausgesetzt, dass ihr euch auf einem Planeten der Kernwelten aufhaltet. Flüge in den Mittleren Kreis oder den äußeren Rand werde ich nicht gestatten.“ Überrascht musterte Obi-Wan seinen alten Freund. Es war sehr großzügig von Organa ihnen dieses Angebot zu machen. Nach intergalaktischem Recht war die Adoption rechtmäßig und er daher nicht dazu verpflichtet, auf Anakins Wünsche einzugehen. Dass er ihm jetzt auf diese Weise entgegenkam, sprach dafür, wie sehr sich der Senator den Frieden wünschte. Sowohl in der Galaxis, als auch in der eigenen Familie. 

„Das dürfte kein Problem sein.“ Im Gegenteil, harmonierte es doch mit Obi-Wans Plänen sich möglichst bald niederzulassen und da sowohl er als Anakin an der Regierung des neuen Senats beteiligt sein würden, kam für ihr potentielles Zuhause ohnehin nur eine der Kernwelten infrage. „Noch etwas?“

Bail kratzte sich das bärtige Kinn, während er überlegte, bevor er schließlich erwiderte: „Im Augenblick nicht. Ich gehe davon aus, dass der Imperator die Verträge bereits aufsetzten lassen hat?“

Obwohl Obi-Wan selbst noch keinen Blick auf die Entwürfe geworfen hatte, wusste er doch, dass sie bereits fertig waren, noch bevor Anakin nach Tatooine gekommen war. Offenbar war er sich seiner Sache sehr sicher gewesen. „Damit liegst du richtig.“

Der Senator nickte zufrieden. „Gut, sobald die von mir gewünschten Änderungen vorgenommen worden sind, erwarte ich die Zusendung der Verträge und sobald meine Berater die Schriftstücke geprüft haben, können wir einen Termin für die Unterschrift festlegen.“

Es war das Standartvorgehen in solchen Fällen, weshalb Obi-Wan lediglich bestätigte: „So wird es gemacht.“

Organa nickte erneut. „In Ordnung, dann werde ich jetzt nicht länger deine Zeit beanspruchen.“ Als er Anstalten machte die Verbindung beenden zu wollen, beeilte sich Obi-Wan zu erwiderten: „Das tust du nicht, Bail. Da wäre außerdem noch eine Sache, die ich mit dir besprechen möchte.“

Misstrauisch hob der Senator die Augenbrauen. „Und die wäre?“

„Es hat nichts mit Leia zu tun“, versicherte Obi-Wan beschwichtigend. „Es geht um den Jungen, den wir im Krankenhaus gesehen haben.“

„Das Kind, das im Sterben liegt“, antwortete Bail und bestätigte damit, dass auch er sich daran erinnerte.

Obi-Wan nickte ernst. „Ja. Ich möchte dich bitten, ihn mir zu überlassen.“

„Wieso?“ fragte Organa überrascht nach. „Du hast gesagt, dass du ihm nicht helfen kannst.“

„Seiner Seele nicht, die ist bereits eins mit der Macht, aber vielleicht kann ich seinen Körper retten“, versuchte Obi-Wan die Dinge zu erklären, ohne allzu viel Preis zu geben.

Verwirrt runzelte der Senator die Stirn. „Wie soll das möglich sein?“

„Der Junge ist ein Geschenk der Götter“, entgegnete Obi-Wan voller Wärme. „So tragisch sein Schicksal auch ist, kommt sein Dilemma genau im richtigen Augenblick. Ich brauche ein Gefäß für eine Seele, Bail.“

„Ich verstehe nicht“, gestand Organa, dem die Verwirrung noch immer ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Obi-Wan konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Bis vor kurzem hatte er selbst noch geglaubt, dass das Verpflanzen einer Seele in einen fremden Körper unmöglich war. „Ich kann dir die Zusammenhänge jetzt nicht erklären, aber ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn wir uns noch einmal in der Klink treffen würden. Dann werde ich dir alles sagen, was du hören willst.“

XXXXXX

Der Junge sah noch genauso aus wie gestern, als Obi-Wan mit dem Heiler an seinem Bett gestanden hatte. Noch immer wirkte er, als würde er lediglich schlafen, auch wenn seine Wangen vielleicht ein wenig blasser waren als am Tag zuvor, doch als Obi-Wan die Macht in ihn sandte, konnte er fühlen, wie schwach seine Lebensenergie inzwischen war. Seine Atmung kam stockend und setzte immer wieder für eine Sekunde aus, bevor sich seine Lungen erneut mit Sauerstoff füllten und sein Herzschlag war nicht mehr, als der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings, als der Jedi-Meister seine Hand auf den Brustkorb des Kindes legte. Sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte Bail von Obi-Wan zu dem Jungen und wieder zurück, als er das eben gehörte zu verdauen versuchte. „Wird es ihm wehtun?“

Obi-Wan schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn es nicht klappen sollte, wird sein Herz einfach aussetzten, so wie es auch so geschehen würde. Und wenn es funktioniert, wird es sein wie ein Haus, das leer stand und nun wieder bewohnt ist. Er wird die Augen aufschlagen und von dem fremden Bewusstsein erfüllt sein und ein hoffentlich sehr langes Leben führen.“

Obwohl ihm anzusehen war, dass der Gedanken ihn noch immer befremdete, wirkte der Senator schon ein wenig erleichterter. „Und der Klon, der in seinen Körper einziehen wird, ist er es wert gerettet zu werden?“

„Ja, das ist er“, antwortete Obi-Wan ohne zu zögern, wobei er Anis Bild vor sich sah. Das Leuchten in seinen Augen, das jungenhafte Lächeln, die unbändige Freude, die er verströmte. „Seine Präsenz leuchtet so hell in der Macht wie ein Stern, beinah wie die von Leia oder Luke. Er hat ein gutes, ein großes Herz und er ist so voller Leben. Er würde dem Körper des Jungen Ehre machen.“

Nachdenklich kratzte Bail sein bärtiges Kinn und Obi-Wan konnte ihm regelrecht ansehen, was er dachte. Ethisch gesehen war die Sache schwierig und ohne seine Zustimmung, als Staatsoberhaupt, konnte Obi-Wan nicht handeln, aber was hatte der Junge schon zu verlieren? Nachdem er ein Moment einen stillen Kampf mit sich zu führen schien, ging schließlich ein Ruck durch Organa. „Nun, dann nimm ihn im Namen aller Götter mit dir. Ich regele das schon mit den Ärzten.“ 

Obi-Wan nickte erleichtert. Obwohl er darauf gebaut hatte, dass Bail die Beweggründe verstehen würde, hatte er doch befürchtet, dass sein alter Freund ihr Ersuchen trotzdem ablehnen würde. Der Junge war leicht und so warm in seinen Armen, als Obi-Wan ihn in die Decke gehüllt hochhob, nachdem er ihn von allen Kabeln und Schläuchen befreit hatte, dass er ihn unwillkürlich an Luke erinnert, so wie er letzte Nacht an seiner Seite geschlafen hatte. Der gelockte Kopf rollte hin und her wie der einer Puppe, bis er schließlich gegen die Brust des Jedis fiel, während Obi-Wan den schlaffen Kinderkörper an sich presste, um ihn zu tragen und beschützen. Gemeinsam mit Bail Organa, der mit der Autorität eines Monarchen auftrat, verließen sie das Zimmer und schritten gemeinsam die Gänge hinunter bis zu dem privaten Eingang, ohne dass es jemand wagte sie aufzuhalten. Zwei Sturmtruppen warteten bereits auf sie in dem Speeder, der Obi-Wan hergebracht hatte. Nachdem sie den Jungen auf der Rückbank abgelegt hatten, kletterte der Jedi Meister ebenfalls in das Fahrzeug, allerdings nicht ohne sich vorher von Bail zu verabschieden.

„Danke, das werde ich dir nicht vergessen“, sagte er an den Senator gewandt, wobei er die Hand seines alten Freundes fest drückte.

Bail lächelte schwach, während er den Druck seiner Finger erwiderte. „Versprich mir einfach, dass du alles versuchen wirst.“

„Das werde ich“, Antwortete Obi-Wan ernst, dann ließ er die Hand des anderen Mannes los und gab dem Piloten ein Zeichen zu starten. „Auf Wiedersehen, Bail.“

Der Motor des Speeders heulte auf und Organa trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. „Auf Wiedersehen. Obi-Wan.“

XXXXXX

Obi-Wan war kein Mensch, der gern mit verdeckten Karten spielte und die Schuldgefühle für das was er beabsichtigte zu tun, würden ihn vermutlich noch lange verfolgen, aber es war zu Anis Bestem, dass er nicht wusste, was mit ihm passieren würde. Der Klon mochte aussehen wie ein erwachsener Mann, aber er hatte die Seele eines Kindes. Eines Jungen, der nie ein Kind hatte sein dürfen. Niemand hatte sich je um seine Gefühle geschert, nur sein Körper war wichtig gewesen. Gezüchtet nur für das eine Ziel: Um sein Leben zu geben, damit Anakin weiterleben konnte. In seinem jungen Dasein hatte er nie die Zuneigung erfahren dürfen, die Kinder verdienten und es war eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass Obi-Wan die Entscheidung den Klon eigenhändig per Machtsuggestion einschlafen zu lassen, aus Liebe gefällt hatte. Zwar würde es ihm alles abverlangen, Ani in die Augen zu sehen, wenn er ihm den mentalen Befehl gab, doch er wollte es selbst tun und nicht aus Feigheit diese unangenehme Aufgabe an Anakin abtreten. Ohne Zweifel würde sein ehemaliger Padawan dabei weit weniger Gewissensbisse haben als er selbst, doch so wie Obi-Wan ihn kannte, würde Anakin auch bei weitem nicht so einfühlsam mit dem Klon sein, wie Ani es verdiente. 

Trotzdem schlug sein Herz fast schmerzhaft gegen seinen Brustkorb, als er am späten Abend in ihrem Quartier auf den Klon wartete. Direkt nach ihrer Ankunft auf dem Sternenzerstörer hatten sie den Jungen in Obi-Wans Schlafzimmer gebracht und ihn von einem Medidroiden mit allen lebenserhaltenden Maßnahmen versehen lassen, dann hatte sich Obi-Wan von Anakin erneut den Text über die Seelentransformation zeigen lassen, bevor er den Rest des Tages in stiller Meditation verbracht hatte, um seinen Geist für das Ritual zu reinigen. Zu sagen, dass er bereit war, wäre trotzdem weit gefehlt. Obi-Wan hatte Angst und er hatte Zweifel und wenn es eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hätte, würde er alles dafür tun, um diesen schweren Schritt nicht tun zu müssen. Doch die Zeit lief ihnen davon und der seelenlose Körper des Jungen war wohl möglich die einzige Chance, die sie hatten, um sowohl Anakin, als auch seinen Klon zu retten. 

Vorausgesetzt es funktionierte.

Das Chronometer zeigte bereits nach Mitternacht an, als die Tür des Quartiers zur Seite fuhr und der Klon den Raum betrat. Sofort brandete eine Welle voller negativer Emotionen von Ani zu Obi-Wan und machte ihm das Herz schwer. Der Klon fühlte sich so unglücklich und verloren und er litt so sehr, dass die Wanderung seiner Seele einer Erlösung gleichkommen würde. 

„Ani, ich habe auf dich gewartet.“

Überrascht zuckte der Klon zusammen, als er Obi-Wans Stimme hörte. Offenbar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass um diese späte Uhrzeit noch jemand wach sein würde. Genau aus diesem Grund war er ja so lange fortgeblieben. Den Kopf zwischen die Schultern gezogen, so als erwarte er von Obi-Wan gerügt oder von Anakin bedroht zu werden, kam er in den schwach beleuchteten Wohnbereich des Quartiers. „Warum? Ich meine, was möchtest du von mir?“ fragte er unsicher, als er Obi-Wan auf dem Sofa sitzen sah.

Der Jedi Meister machte eine einladende Bewegung zu dem Polster neben sich, doch Ani kam nur zögerlich näher. Jeder Versuch sich Obi-Wan zu nähern war bisher nie toleriert worden, weshalb er sich nicht traute den dargebotenen Platz einzunehmen, doch als er nah genug war um ihn zu erreichen, umfasste Obi-Wan einfach sein Handgelenk und zog ihn resolut neben sich.

„Ich möchte wissen, wie es dir geht“, sagte er sanft, wobei er registrierte, wie angespannt der Klon wirkte.

„Warum, was interessiert es dich?“ sprudelte es voller Schmerz aus Ani heraus.

„Weil ich nicht möchte, dass du leidest“, erklärte Obi-Wan ruhig. „Das wollte ich nie.“

Die Wangen des Klons röteten sich sichtbar, als er zurückgab: „Ich bin dir doch egal! Du willst mich nicht!“

Obi-Wan wünschte so sehr, dass er zurücknehmen könnte, wie er sich gegenüber dem Klon aufgeführt hatte, aber es war zu spät. Sie alle hatten einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht, nur Luke hatte Ani von Anfang an einfach so akzetiert wie er war. „Es tut mir leid,wenn ich dir diesen Eindruck vermittelt habe“, erwiderte Obi-Wan reumütig. „Ich war nicht fair zu dir. Ich habe dich für etwas gestraft, was nicht deine Schuld ist, aber du bedeutest mir etwas. Nicht als mein Partner, aber als ein Freund.“

„Als ein Freund?“ Misstrauisch kniff der Klon beim Klang dieses Wortes die Augen zusammen.

Obi-Wan nickte bestätigend, bevor er so warm wie möglich zurück gab: „Ja, wenn es für dich okay ist, möchte ich, dass wir Freunde sind.“

Doch noch immer traute Ani dem Frieden nicht. „Was für Freunde?“ verlangte er zu wissen.

„Gute Freunde“, führte Obi-Wan aus. „ Die besten Freunde, so wie du und Luke.“

Bei der Erwähnung des Jungen leuchteten Anis Augen auf und er nickte schließlich eifrig. „Das möchte ich auch.“

Erleichtert schenkte ihm Obi-Wan ein Lächeln. „Das freut mich. Darf ich dich in den Arm nehmen?“

Allein bei der Vorstellung zuckte der Klon erschrocken zusammen, bevor er sich vergewisserte: „Wird Anakin dann nicht böse auf mich?“ 

„Nein, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist okay“, gab der Jedi-Meister sanft zurück, wobei er ihn weiter ermutigend anlächelte. 

Ani nickte zögerlich, doch er ließ es zu, als Obi-Wan die Arme um ihn legte und ihn an sich zog. Um ein Haar hätte der Jedi aufgeseufzt, so gut tat es ihn festzuhalten. Der Körper war so vertraut an dem seinen. Seine Wärme, sein Geruch, sein Druck gegen Obi-Wans Brust, auch wenn es Anakin und nicht Ani war, an den sich sein Herz dabei erinnerte. Obi-Wan merkte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, als die Spannung schließlich aus dem Klon wich und er es sich erlaubte ebenfalls die Arme um den Jedi-Meister zu schlingen. Wie das Kind, das er im Inneren war, legte Ani vertrauensvoll seinen Kopf auf Obi-Wans Schulter und barg sein Gesicht an seinem Hals und Obi-Wan konnte fühlen, wie der Schmerz aus dem Klon heraus blutete wie Gift aus einer Wunde und ein Gefühl der Dankbarkeit und der Zuneigung zurückließ und Obi-Wan antwortete ihm voller Wärme und Liebe. 

Unwillkürlich vergrub er eine Hand in Anis dunklen Locken, während er mit der anderen Hand sanft über seinen Rücken streichelte. Nie in seinem Leben war er so froh gewesen, dass er für die Suggestion nicht würde sprechen müssen, denn Obi-Wan war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Stimme ihm im Moment noch gehorchen würde. Sein Hals fühlte sich als sei er zugeschnürt, als seine Machtsignatur schließlich Anis reine Präsenz berührte, die sich vertrauensvoll an ihn schmiegte, als Obi-Wan das eine Wort in sein Bewusstsein schickte: Schlafe. 

Ani besaß keine Schilde, um sich dagegen zu schützen, noch hatte er die Übung oder die Gelegenheit dagegen anzukämpfen. Stattdessen wurde sein Körper von einem Moment zum nächsten schlaff, als er dem Befehl folgte und einschlief und nichts mehr um sich herum wahrnahm. Schwer und warm hing er in Obi-Wans Armen und der Jedi-Meister weinte bittere Tränen der Scham, während er eine Bitte um Vergebung in die Macht sandte und gleichzeitig den Klon weiter streichelte und ihn festhielt, bis er schließlich bereit war ihn aus seinen Armen zu entlassen.


	17. Chapter 17

Obi-Wan konnte nicht sagen, wie lange es dauerte, bis er sich weit genug gefangen hatte, um Anakin durch ihre mentale Verbindung zu sich zu rufen. Die Arme des Jedi Meisters waren eingeschlafen und seine Augen von den Tränen gerötet, die er vergossen hatte, als sein ehemaliger Padawan den Wohnbereich betrat. Obi-Wan hatte beinah damit gerechnet, dass sich Anakin bei diesem Anblick einen eifersüchtigen Kommentar nicht würde verkneifen können, doch überraschender Weise sagte er nichts. Der Klon wirkte wie eine übergroße Puppe, als Anakin seinen bewusstlosen Körper von Obi-Wan löste und auf seine Arme hob. Sein Kopf hing schlaff nach hinten und wippte bei jedem von Anakins Schritten auf und ab, doch die Machtsuggestion war stark genug, dass er nichts um sich herum wahrnahm. Obi-Wan folgte ihnen schweigend mit ein paar Schritten Abstand, während er noch immer versuchte seine aufgewühlten Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, jetzt die Nerven zu verlieren. Wenn das Ritual funktionieren sollte, musste er vollkommen konzentriert sein, sonst würden möglicher Weise beide Jungen sterben.

Dank des Helmes und der kybernetischen Gliedmaßen war Anakin einige Zentimeter größer als seine Kopie und es bereitete ihm keine große Mühe den Klon vom Wohnbereich in Obi-Wans Schlafzimmer zu tragen, wo er ihn behutsam neben den seelenlosen Jungen auf das Bett legte. Hin und her gerissen zwischen Entschlossenheit und Zweifeln stand Obi-Wan im Türrahmen und blickte auf die beiden Körper. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als die Verantwortung, die auf seinen Schultern lastete, an jemand anderen abgeben zu können, doch Anakin hatte ihm mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass nur Obi-Wan dafür in Frage kam. Die Risiken waren hoch und man musste die Person wirklich von ganzem Herzen retten wollen, um das Ritual durchführen zu können. Obwohl Anakin Obi-Wans Beweggründe durchaus verstand, verspürte er doch nicht die selbe Überzeugung in sich, wie sein ehemaliger Meister und die Gefahr, dass er sich selbst in dem Ritual verlor war zu hoch, um es zu versuchen. 

“Ich bin eins mit der Macht und die Macht ist mit mir”, rezitierte Obi-Wan noch einmal das Mantra, welches ihm so oft geholfen hatte, seine Mitte zu finden, dann atmete er mehrfach tief ein und aus, bevor er den Raum betrat und gemessenen Schrittes hinüber zum Bett ging. Dank der ausgiebigen Meditation waren seine Sinne so geschärft, dass er nicht nur fühlen konnte, wie die Macht seinen eignen Körper durchfloss, sondern auch die reine Energie des Klons spürte, sowie die dunklen Ströme wahrnahm, die von Anakin ausgingen. Nur der seelenlose Junge war wie ein blinder Fleck in der Realität, doch das würde sich hoffentlich gleich ändern.

Ein mächtiges Ritual wie dieses würde ein fühlbares Beben in der Macht auslösen und Obi-Wan war dankbar dafür, dass Luke um diese Uhrzeit schlief. Mit etwas Glück würde alles vorbei sein, bevor er erwachte, so dass er überhaupt nichts davon mitbekam. Es würde ohnehin schwierig genug werden, ihm Anis neue Gestalt zu erklären. Gar nicht davon zu reden, wie irritiert er sein würde, wenn Anakins Seele in den Körper des Klons wechselte. Doch daran wollte der Jedi Meister lieber noch nicht denken. Damit würde er sich erst dann befassen, wenn es soweit war. Noch einmal sah Obi-Wan in die beiden entspannten Gesichter. Jetzt wo sie nebeneinander lagen, war deutlich zu erkennen, dass der Teint des Jungen mehr als eine Nuance dunkler als Anis bronzener Hautton war. Doch sie wirkten beide gleich unschuldig und rein, mit ihren jugendlich glatten und offenen Gesichtern, so dass Obi-Wan unwillkürlich ein Stoßgebet an alle verblichenen Jedi Meister sandte und sie um Beistand anflehte. Es musste klappen. Es musste einfach. Ein Scheitern würde er nicht ertragen.

“Bereit?” fragte Anakin, der neben ihm stand, durch ihre mentale Verbindung.

“So bereit, wie man unter diesen Umständen sein kann”, entgegnete Obi-Wan mit einem Seufzen.

“Du schaffst es, Obi-Wan. Ich weiß, dass du es schaffst.” Die Worte seines ehemaligen Padawans und sein Glaube an ihn waren wie Balsam für Obi-Wans Sorgen und die warme Präsenz seiner Machtsignatur, die sich um die seine legte und ihm Kraft und Mut verlieh, tat ihr übriges um die letzten Zweifel zu zerstreuen, die den Jedi Meister gequält hatten. 

Entschlossen stieg er auf das Bett und nahm kniend zwischen Ani und dem Jungen Platz, dann legte er jedem der Beiden eine Hand auf den Brustkorb. Obi-Wan konnte deutlich das Schlagen ihrer Herzen fühlen. Sacht und stolpernd das des Jungen, stark und stetig bei Anis Herz. Noch einmal atmete der Jedi-Meister hörbar aus, dann schloss er die Augen und versetzte sich in tiefe Konzentration. Die Worte der Sith fühlten sich ungewohnt auf seiner Zunge an und hinterließen einen bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund, als Obi-Wan sie zum ersten Mal leise flüsterte, doch mit jedem Mal, das er sie sagte, wurde er sicherer, seine Stimme lauter und fester. Er wusste, es kam nicht wirklich auf die Lautstärke oder die Betonung an, mehr darauf die Macht in Schwingungen zu versetzten und es zuzulassen, dass ihr helles Licht von bedrohlich wirkenden Schatten verdunkelt wurde. 

Wie ölige, schwarze Tentakel tastete sich die dunkle Seite plötzlich hervor, leckte an Obi-Wans Geist und flüsterte ihm zu, doch der Jedi Meister hatte keine Angst. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass sie nach ihm rief. Schon einmal hatte sie versucht ihn zu verführen, damals als sein Meister Qui-Gon Jinn ermordet worden war und er hatte sich beinah in ihrem Ruf aus Rache und Wut verloren, als er Darth Maul für diese Tat getötet hatte. Doch hier und heute ging es nicht darum ein Leben zu nehmen, sondern darum eines zu bewahren. Daher öffnete er sich vertrauensvoll der dunklen Seite der Macht, ließ sich von ihr durchfließen und zum Transmitter zwischen den beiden Körpern formen. Einen langen Moment wand sich die Macht in ihm wie eine Schlange, wachsam und unruhig, bis sie sich schließlich so weit beruhigte, dass Obi-Wan sich traute den nächsten Schritt zu machen.

Es war nicht leicht, der dunklen Macht seinen Willen aufzuzwingen und er brauchte mehr als einen Versuch, bevor sie sich ihm schließlich beugte. Wie einen schwarzen Fühler schickte er die Macht von seinem Inneren durch seinen Arm und von dort in Anis Körper. Er konnte fühlen wie sie sich in ihm ausbreitete und sich um die reine Machtsignatur des Klons legte, bis sie ihn völlig umschlungen hatte. Dann kam der schwierige Teil, als er versuchte mit Hilfe der dunklen Macht Anis Seele von seinem Körper zu trennen. Die Seele des Klons war fest verankert und es war ein Ziehen und Zerren, das sich anfühlte wie die Entwurzelung einen jungen Baum mit bloßer Muskelkraft. Die Verbindung zwischen ihm und dem Klon war gespannt wie ein Drahtseil, doch die Seele klammerte sich mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung an ihr Gefäß. Bei der Macht, es funktionierte nicht … Fest biss Obi-Wan die Zähne zusammen, während er all seine Kraftreserven aktivierte. Er fühlte, wie ihm vor Anstrengung der Schweiß ausbrach und seine Hand, die auf Anis Brust lag, zu zittern begann. Doch er ließ nicht locker, sondern kämpfte immer weiter darum sie zu lösen.

Doch seine Kräfte schwanden mit jeder Sekunde, die verging. Der Druck in seinem Kopf wurde immer größer, sein Atem brannte in den Lungen und sämtliche Muskeln in ihm schrien vor Schmerz. Lange würde er das nicht mehr durchhalten können, aber als er kaum noch zu hoffen wagte, gab es plötzlich einen Ruck in der Macht, dann war die Seele frei und Obi-Wan fühlte, wie der dunkle Tentakel sie mit sich nahm und aus dem Körper heraus führte, bis der Jedi Meister für einen kurzen Moment von zwei Seelen erfüllt war. Es war nur der Bruchteil einer Sekunde, trotzdem fühlte es sich seltsam an, Anis strahlende Präsenz in sich zu fühlen, so heiß als trage er eine Sonne in sich. Unterschwellig nahm er wahr, dass der Herzschlag des Klons schwächer wurde und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Anakin das Ritual genau verfolgt hatte, um rechtzeitig zu handeln, bevor das Herz aussetzte. Obi-Wan war außer Stande ihm ein Zeichen zu geben. Er durfte seine Konzentration nicht einmal für eine Sekunde unterbrechen, sonst würde ihm die Seele entgleiten und eins mit der Macht werden. Vorsichtig, so als halte er etwas unermäßlich Kostbares in seinen Händen, schickte Obi-Wan den Tentakel aus dunkler Macht wieder auf die Reise, durch seinen Körper, seinen Arm entlang durch die Fingerspitzen bis in den Körper des seelenlosen Jungen. Hier kam der zweite Knackpunkt: Die Seele musste dazu animiert werden Wurzeln zu schlagen und sich genauso fest zu verankern, wie sie es in ihrem ursprünglichen Körper getan hatte.

Obi-Wan kannte den kleinen Körper bereits von seiner ersten Suche nach einem Bewusstsein und er durchkämmte ihn nun mit der gleichen liebevollen Aufmerksamkeit, die ein Gärtner beim Pflanzen eines Samens verwendete. Vorsichtig sandte er Anis Seele an den Platz in seinem Inneren, der einmal den Geist des Jungen beherbergt hatte und versuchte sie dort einzupflanzen, doch die Seele war gehetzt und verstört und wollte ihm entfliehen. Wieder musste Obi-Wan seine ganze Kraft aufwenden und seine eigene helle Machtsignatur mit der dunklen Macht und der des Klons verbinden, bis sie wie zu einem Seil verflochten waren. Dann begann er Stück für Stück dieses Seil mit dem Körper des Jungen zu verbinden. Es schien ihm, als seien es hunderte lose Fäden, die durch das fehlende Bewusstsein im Nichts geendet hatten, so dass er geduldig einen nach dem anderen mit Anis Seele verband, bis es sich wie ein Ganzes anfühlte. Erst als Obi-Wan sicher war, dass seine Mission erfolgreich gewesen war, wagte er es sich langsam aus dem Körper des Jungen zurückzuziehen und die dunkle Macht mit sich zu nehmen. 

Der ölige Tentakel gehorchte nur widerwillig, als er den Befehl erhielt den Jungen zu verlassen, doch noch hatte die dunkle Macht Obi-Wans Körper, nun galt es sie dazu zu bringen, auch ihn zu verlassen. Doch natürlich war es nicht so einfach. Wie ein klebriger Film hatte sich die dunkle Macht um Obi-Wans Machtsignatur gelegt und versuchte in sie einzudringen und zu verändern, doch Obi-Wan ließ es nicht zu, dass sie sich seiner bemächtigte. Tapfer kämpfte er dagegen an, trieb die dunkle Macht zurück, bis sie sich wie ein schwarzes Seil in seinem Inneren zusammen gerollt hatte, wo sie auf eine Lücke in seiner Deckung wartete und Obi-Wan merkte, dass er schwächer wurde. Das Ritual hatte ihn zu viel Kraft gekostet, um der dunklen Macht noch lange zu widerstehen. Doch bevor sein Widerstand zusammen brechen konnte, nahm er wahr, wie sich kybernetische Hände auf seine Schultern legte, dann war plötzlich Anakins Machtsignatur zur Stelle und zog die Dunkelheit aus ihm heraus, verband sich mit ihr und absorbierte sie, bis sie zu einem Teil von ihm geworden war und nur noch Frieden und Licht in Obi-Wan zurück blieb. Erleichtert sandte der Jedi Meister an ihn einen Impuls der Dankbarkeit und Wärme.

Es war geschafft.

Obi-Wan konnte nicht sagen, wie lange das Ganze gedauert hatte. Minuten oder gar Stunden, doch das war egal. Alles, was zählte war, dass sie erfolgreich gewesen waren. Fest fühlte Obi-Wan den Herzschlag des Jungen unter seinen Fingern, als der Jedi Meister die Augen aufschlug. Das Erste, was er sah war, dass ein Medidroide den Körper des Klons nun ebenfalls an die lebenserhaltenden Maschinen angeschlossen hatte, dann fiel sein Blick auf den Jungen. Bereits in der Zeitspanne, die seit dem Ritual vergangen war, war eine eindeutige Veränderung mit ihm von statten gegangen. Er wirkte lebendiger, die Wangen waren leicht gerötet, der Mund beim Atmen leicht geöffnet und seine Augen bewegten sich hinter den geschlossenen Lidern. Er träumte. Trotzdem konnte es Obi-Wan nicht lassen, noch einmal die Macht in ihn zu senden, doch er konnte beruhigt sein. Seine Seele war warm und hell und sein ganzer Körper war von Anis Machtsignatur erfüllt. Träge vom Schlaf konnte Obi-Wan das vertraute Bewusstsein in ihm fühlen.

“Es hat funktioniert”, ließ der Jedi Meister Anakin über ihre mentale Verbindung wissen. “Und er ist immer noch machtsensitiv.”

“Ich weiß”, gab Anakin zurück. “Ich fühle es auch.”

“Der Macht sei Dank.” Obi-Wans Beine waren von der langen Zeit des Kniens eingeschlafen, so dass sie ihm einknickten als er versuchte vom Bett zu steigen und Anakin musste ihm unter die Arme greifen und ihn stützen, damit er nicht auf den Boden fiel. Doch es war nicht nur die unbequeme Position, in der er auf dem Bett ausgeharrt hatte, die sich nun bemerkbar machte. Erst jetzt merkte Obi-Wan wie sehr ihn das Ritual erschöpft hatte. Tatsächlich hätte er sich auch dann nicht auf den Beinen halten können, wenn die Blutzirkulation in Ordnung gewesen wäre.

“Du brauchst Ruhe und Nahrung.” Da das Bett immer noch belegt war und nicht abzusehen war, wie lange der Junge schlafen würde, nahm Anakin seinen Partner kurzentschlossen auf die Arme, so wie er es zuvor mit dem Klon getan hatte.

“Anakin, nicht, was tust du?!” protestierte Obi-Wan und er war so überrascht, dass er die Worte laut ausrief, anstatt sie über ihren Bund zu senden.

“Ich suche für dich einen Platz zum Schlafen”, entgegnete sein ehemaliger Padawan mit aller Selbstverständlichkeit, während er Obi-Wan ins Kinderzimmer trug, wo er ihn auf dem Bett ablegte, das einmal Leia gehören sollte und in dem sonst der Klon geschlafen hatte. Lukes leises Schnaufen verriet ihnen, dass der Junge tatsächlich weiterhin schlief und wenn es nach Obi-Wan ging, sollte dies noch eine Weile so bleiben, weshalb er zu Anakin über ihre gedankliche Verbindung sagte: “Danke, auch dafür dass du mir geholfen hast. Allein hätte ich es nicht geschafft.”

“Ich habe lediglich dafür gesorgt, dass die Macht im Gleichgewicht bleibt”, gab Anakin mit einem Hauch Selbstzufriedenheit zurück, bevor er sich neben das Bett hockte. “Du gehörst mir, die Dunkelheit kann dich nicht haben.”

Obi-Wans Lächeln war echt auch wenn es nur schwer über die Müdigkeit hinwegtäuschte, als er in einer zärtlichen Geste eine Hand gegen das kalte Plastoid des Helmes auf die Stelle legte, unter der sich Anakins Wange befand und sein ehemaliger Padawan lehnte sich ohne zu zögern in die Berührung, auch wenn er sie natürlich nicht fühlen konnte. Einen langen Augenblick saßen sie einfach nur da und es war nichts zu hören außer dem Geräusch von Anakins Beatmungsgerät und Lukes leisen Atemzügen, dann zog sich Anakin zurück und stand auf. “Du musst schlafen. Ich hole dir noch etwas zu trinken und zu essen.”

“Das ist nicht nötig”, wehrte Obi-Wan ab. “Mach dir keine Sorgen, es geht mir gut.”

“Du vergisst wie gut ich dich kenne, Obi-Wan”, gab Anakin zurück, dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum. Wie es sich herausstellte, hatte er mit seiner Aussage richtig gelegen, denn als er wenige Minuten später mit einem Teller und einer Tasse zurückkehrte, war Obi-Wan bereits vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen, weshalb er die Sachen so leise wie möglich auf dem Nachttisch abstellte. Schweigend stand Anakin einen Moment neben dem Bett und sah in Obi-Wans entspanntes Gesicht, bevor er eine Hand ausstreckte und mit den Fingerspitzen sacht über seine Wange fuhr. Trotz modernster Technik in seinen kybernetischen Gliedmaßen war es doch nicht das selbe ihn zu berühren. Wie sehnte er sich danach, wirklich etwas zu fühlen. Haut auf Haut. 

Es tat ihm leid, dass Obi-Wan seinetwegen so viel durchmachen musste. Die erste Hürde war geschafft, aber noch war es nicht vorbei. Da war immer noch die Sache mit dem Vertrag, Bail und Leia und Anakins eigener Seelenverpflanzung, doch wenn sie das alles hinter sich gebracht hatten, schwor sich Anakin, dass er alle Sorgen von Obi-Wan fernhalten würde. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es nicht ganz einfach werden würde, so würde er einen ruhigen Platz für seine Familie suchen wo sie ein friedliches Leben führen konnten. Sein Partner hatte es sich verdient für den Rest seines Lebens glücklich zu sein. Fürsorglich deckte er Obi-Wan noch einmal richtig zu, dann ging er zu Lukes Bett und vergewisserte sich auch hier, dass alles in Ordnung war, bevor er sich schließlich beruhigt zurückzog. In dieser Nacht würde Anakin nicht in die Regenerationskammer gehen für den Fall das Obi-Wan ihn brauchen sollte. Auch wenn sein Zustand immer schlechter wurde, würde sein Körper einen Tag ohne Behandlung verkraften und in nicht allzu langer Zukunft würde er hoffentlich nie wieder auf die Hilfe der Medidroiden angewiesen sein um weiterleben zu können. Anakin freute sich schon auf die erste Nacht, die er endlich mit Obi-Wan in seinen Armen in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett im Schlafzimmer verbringen würde, anstatt allein auf einer kalten Liege in der Regenerationskammer zurückbleiben zu müssen.

XXXXXX

Obi-Wan hätte vor Schreck beinah einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, als er erwachte, nur um direkt in fremde Augen zu sehen. Unwillkürlich fuhr sein Kopf auf dem Kissen zurück, während sein vom Schlaf umnebeltes Gehirn versuchte herauszufinden, ob er sich Freund oder Feind gegenüber sah. Dunkle Locken, ein kleines gebräuntes Gesicht und mandelförmige, braune Augen. Es dauerte ein paar qualvolle Sekunden, bevor sich Obi-Wan einen Reim auf das machen konnte, was er sah, dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Der Junge. Noch immer in das dünne Hemdchen gekleidet, das er von der Klinik auf Alderaan bekommen hatte, stand er zitternd an Obi-Wans Bett und seine Machtsignatur strahlte Unsicherheit und Angst aus. Scheinbar war er allein in seinem Bett erwacht und hatte die Kabel und Schläuche abgerissen, die an ihm befestigt gewesen waren, bevor er das Quartier auf eigene Faust erkundet hatte.

“Hallo mein Kleiner”, versuchte Obi-Wan den Jungen so ruhig wie möglich anzusprechen. “Wie ich sehe, bist du aufgewacht.”

“Wo bin ich?” fragte Ani in basic mit dem deutlichen Akzent eines Kaminoaners. Scheinbar war seine Aussprache an die Seele gebunden und nicht vom Körper abhängig.

“Du bist auf einem Raumschiff, der “Executer”, um genau zu sein”, antwortete Obi-Wan, während er sich langsam im Bett aufsetzte, um den Jungen nicht noch mehr zu erschrecken. “Weißt du, was passiert ist?”

Der Junge schüttelte so vehement den Kopf, dass die dunklen Locken wippten, bevor es aus ihm heraussprudelte: “Ich weiß gar nichts. Gar nichts ! Wer bin ich und wer bist du?”

Offenbar litt Ani durch den Schock der Seelenwanderung unter einer Art von Gedächtnisverlust, ob vorübergehend oder dauerhaft war schwer zu sagen und es war nur natürlich, dass ihm das Angst machte, weshalb es wichtig war, behutsam vorzugehen. Gewissenhaft legte sich Obi-Wan im Kopf ein paar aufmunternde Worte zurecht, bevor er jedoch antworten konnte, zeugte ein Rascheln auf der anderen Seite des Raumes davon, dass Luke ebenfalls aufgewacht war. Scheinbar hatte das Geräusch ihrer Stimmen den Jungen geweckt, so dass er neugierig wie er war aus dem Bett sprang, um nachzusehen, was das Gerede zu bedeuten hatte. “Da?” fragte er verwirrt, als er sah, dass sein Vater in dem zweiten Bett in seinem Zimmer saß, dann fiel sein Blick auf den fremden Jungen und auch der Junge musterte Luke mit einer Mischung aus Argwohn und vorsichtigem Interesse.

“Ich bin Obi-Wan Kenobi und das ist mein Sohn Luke”, stellte sich Obi-Wan vor. “Und du bist ...”

“Ani!” rief Luke in diesem Moment aus, bevor er näher an den Jungen heran ging. Seine blauen Augen blitzten vor Vergnügen, während er feststellte: “Cool. Du bist ja jetzt ein Kind.”

Es hätte Obi-Wan eigentlich nicht überraschen dürfen, dass Luke seinen Freund auch in dem neuen Körper erkannte. Sein Sohn sah die Menschen nicht ausschließlich mit den Augen wie die meisten anderen Wesen es taten, stattdessen sah er in sie hinein bis zu ihrer Machtsignatur. Auch wenn er sein Gedächtnis scheinbar verloren hatte, so hatte sich Anis Präsenz in der Macht nicht verändert und offen wie Luke nun einmal war, empfand er den neuen Körper eher als interessant, als dass ihn diese Tatsache erschreckt hätte.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte der Junge Luke an. “Kenne ich dich?” 

“Ja, du bist mein bester Freund”, erklärte Luke, indem er noch näher auf den anderen Jungen zuging. Jetzt wo sie so dicht nebeneinander standen, konnte Obi-Wan deutlich erkennen, dass Ani etwas breiter und etwa einen halben Kopf größer als Luke war. “Wir haben zusammen so viele Energieriegel gegessen, bis wir Bauchschmerzen hatten, weißt du nicht mehr?”

“Nein, ich weiß gar nichts mehr”, erwiderte Ani bedrückt, bevor sein Magen ein lautes Knurren von sich gab. “Außer, dass ich Hunger habe.”

“Mein Da kann dir Sandwichs machen mit blauer Milch. Er macht die besten Sandwichs von Tatooine”, sagte Luke mit unterschwelligem Stolz.

“Ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich blaue Milch mag”, gab Ani zaghaft zurück.

“Klar, magst du sie. Als du in unserer Hütte warst, hast du ganz viel davon getrunken. Komm ich zeige dir, wo die Küche ist.” Ohne auf Anis Antwort zu warten, griff Luke die Hand des anderen Jungen und zog ihn hinter sich her aus dem Zimmer, bis Obi-Wan nur noch das Platschen ihrer nackten Füße auf dem Durastahl hören konnte. Mögen die Götter Lukes großes Herz bewahren. Genau wie sein Vater musste er die Panik und Verzweiflung in Anis Aura gespürt haben und obwohl er natürlich nicht verstehen konnte, was genau geschehen war, tat er nun im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten intuitiv genau das Richtige, um seinen Freund abzulenken. Obi-Wan hatte sich schon den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie der Klon mit dem neuen Körper zurecht kommen würde, aber dank Lukes Hilfe würde sich Ani vermutlich schneller als gedacht an sein verändertes Leben gewöhnen. 

Mit einem Ächzen schwang der Jedi Meister die Beine aus dem Bett, um den Jungen Frühstück zu machen. Trotz des Schlafes fühlte sich sein Körper noch immer so, als habe er gestern einen schweren Kampf bestritten und im gewissen Sinne hatte er das ja auch. Doch obwohl die Versuchung groß war sich einfach wieder hinzulegen und weiterzuschlafen, gingen seine Vaterpflichten nun einmal vor und im Moment hatte Obi-Wan gleich zwei Kinder, um die er sich kümmern musste.


	18. Chapter 18

Obi-Wan war so vertieft darin die beiden Jungen am Küchentisch zu beobachten, dass er trotz seiner imposanten Statur die Anwesenheit seines ehemaligen Padawans anfangs gar nicht bemerkte. Still wie eine Statue stand Anakin am Eingang zur Küche, das Gesicht und die Augen wie immer hinter der Maske mit dem Visor verborgen und seine Machtsignatur sorgfältig abgeschirmt, während auch er den Kindern beim Frühstück zusah. Trotz seines vollen Munds hörte Luke gar nicht auf zu plappern, während Ani ihn aus seinen großen, dunklen Augen neugierig ansah, so als erzähle ihm der Junge gerade die best gehüteten Geheimnisse des Universums.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie in stiller Eintracht, dann wandte sich Anakin an seinen ehemaligen Meister. “Wie fühlst du dich?” 

“Es geht mir gut, kein Grund zur Sorge”, entgegnete Obi-Wan. 

“Trotzdem, das Ritual war sehr anstrengend für dich und das Essen, das ich dir hingestellt hatte, ist immer noch unberührt. Du musst unbedingt etwas essen und trinken”, gab Anakin mit Nachdruck zurück.

Es war nicht so, dass Obi-Wan die Erschöpfung nicht bemerkte. Sein Körper und seine Präsenz in der Macht waren schwächer, als sie es sonst waren, aber darum würde er sich später kümmern. “Das werde ich, nur nicht jetzt”, ließ Obi-Wan seinen ehemaligen Schüler durch ihre Verbindung in der Macht wissen, bevor er unvermittelt das Thema wechselte. “Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, wer er ist”, sagte er mit einem Blick auf Ani, der gerade einen großen Schluck blaue Milch trank.

“Möglich, dass es daran liegt, weil sein neuer Körper nicht Macht-sensitiv ist”, mutmaßte Anakin. “Oder aber es ist noch der Schock der Transformation, der nachwirkt. In beiden Fällen kann es sein, dass er mit der Zeit sein Gedächtnis zurück erhält, oder es für immer verloren hat.”

Obi-Wan nickte gedankenverloren, während er bemerkte, wie Ani bei einer besonders lustigen Geschichte, die Luke zum Besten gab, zu lächeln begann. Zuerst war es eher ein zaghaftes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel, doch dann wurde es immer mehr zu einem breiten Grinsen, bis seine weißen Milchzähne zu sehen waren und sich in den Wangen kleine Grübchen bildeten. Er war wirklich ein verdammt hübsches Kind, auch oder gerade weil er nun völlig anders als Anakin aussah und würde eines Tages zu einem schönen, jungen Mann heranwachsen. “Vielleicht wäre es besser, er würde sich nie mehr erinnern”, beschied Obi-Wan, dem Anis Lächeln das Herz wärmte. Er wirkte so unbeschwert und befreit, wie der Klon vorher niemals gewesen war. Selbst an einem guten Tag war da immer ein Schatten auf seinem Gesicht gewesen.

Anakin brummte zustimmend über ihre gedankliche Verbindung, dann wandte er sich ab und ging zum Schlafzimmer, wo hinter der geschlossenen Tür der Körper des Klons angeschlossen an das Lebenserhaltungssystem auf dem Bett lag. Alles an ihm war vollkommen bewegungslos, nur sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich im Rhythmus der Maschinen, als Anakin neben das Bett trat und den Blick über ihn schweifen ließ.

“Wann wollen wir es tun?” fragte Obi-Wan, der seinem ehemaligen Padawan stillschweigend gefolgt war und nun neben ihm stand. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, das Obi-Wans Magen unangenehm kribbeln ließ, wenn er den Klon ansah, aber in ihm nur noch Leere fühlte und obwohl ihm der Gedanke daran bei einem weiteren Ritual, noch einmal mit der Dunkelheit in Kontakt kommen zu müssen ohne dieses Mal auf Anakins Hilfe vertrauen zu können, mit Sorge erfüllt, wollte er es doch so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

Anakin antwortete nicht sofort, stattdessen starrte er noch weitere lange Minuten auf den Körper auf dem Bett, bevor er schließlich erwiderte: “Bald, ich muss vorher nur noch ein paar Angelegenheiten in Ordnung bringen.”

Obi-Wan war überrascht von der Zögerlichkeit dieser Aussage. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er erwartet, dass Anakin so bald wie möglich seine zerstörte Hülle gegen den gesunden Körper des Klons tauschen wollen würde. Neugierig streckte er seine Machtsignatur nach der seines ehemaligen Schülers aus, um den Grund für diese Verzögerung zu erfahren, doch Anakin hatte seine Schilde weiterhin hochgefahren und ließ sich nicht in die Karten gucken, so dass Obi-Wan es schließlich aufgab und sich zurückzog. “Wir sollten nicht zu lange warten”, warf er ein. “Dein Körper ist kurz davor zu versagen und ich würde das Ritual ungern im letzten Moment durchführen.”

“Noch bleibt mir ein wenig Zeit”, beschied Anakin. “Und ich möchte diese nutzen, deshalb entschuldige mich jetzt. Ich muss ein paar wichtige Dinge erledigen. Und du solltest endlich frühstücken und dich weiter ausruhen, damit du deine vollen Kräfte zurückerhältst.”

XXXXXX

Der restliche Vormittag verlief in einer wunderbar friedlichen Atmosphäre. Nachdem sich Luke und Ani gestärkt hatten, sorgte Obi-Wan dafür, dass die Jungen sich frisch machten und anzogen, wobei er dem Klon ein paar von Lukes Sachen gab. Zwar waren ihm diese an den Armen und Beinen ein wenig zu kurz, aber abgesehen von dem Krankenhaushemdchen hatte der Junge keine Kleidung von Alderaan mitgebracht, daher war es besser als nichts, bis die Schneiderei des Schiffs eigene Kleidung für ihn anfertigen konnte, und als die Jungen auf dem Fußboden im Kinderzimmer saßen und so versunken spielten, als gäbe es die Welt um sie herum gar nicht, schien nicht nur Ani seinen Kummer vom Morgen vergessen zu haben, sondern auch Luke seinen bandagierten Arm gar nicht mehr zu spüren.

Mit einem gerührten Lächeln auf den Lippen stand Obi-Wan in der geöffneten Zimmertür und beobachtete die Kinder bei ihrem Spiel, dankbar registrierend, dass Ani in seinem neuen Körper ein Kind wie jedes andere war. Dank Lukes Bemühungen taute er immer weiter auf und begann in ihrem Spiel auch mal die Führung zu übernehmen. Luke schien das nicht zu stören, im Gegenteil, es war ihm anzusehen, wie sehr er sich freute seinen Freund – wenn auch in veränderter Gestalt – endlich wieder zurück zu haben. Zwar hatte Obi-Wan schon immer gewusst, dass sein Sohn ein hohes Maß an Empathie besaß, aber für ein Kind, das bis vor einigen Wochen beinah nichts besessen hatte, war Luke außergewöhnlich großzügig und teilte alle seine Sachen mit Ani ohne auch nur einen Funken Bedauern dabei zu empfinden. Im Gegenteil, Obi-Wan fühlte durch ihre Verbindung in der Macht, wie sehr sich Luke darüber freute, seinem Freund eine Freude bereiten zu können und das war ihm offensichtlich viel wichtiger als jeglicher materieller Besitz.

Anakin blieb den ganzen Vormittag fort. 

Gegen Mittag erreichte eine Nachricht von Bail Organa Obi-Wan, in der sich der Senator bei dem Jedi Meister nach dem Befinden des Jungen erkundigte und Obi-Wan war glücklich ihm mitteilten zu können, dass das Ritual gelungen war. Auch Bail schien über alle Maßen erleichtert zu sein, das zu hören, war es doch deutlich, dass es ihm weder als Staatsmann, noch als Vater leicht gefallen war, das Kind in ein ungewisses Schicksal zu übergeben. Sie sprachen noch eine Weile über Belanglosigkeiten, dann musste Bail zu seinen Pflichten zurück.

Auch zum Mittagessen erschien Anakin nicht, wobei er natürlich ohnehin keine Nahrung aufnehmen konnte, er ihnen sonst jedoch zumeist Gesellschaft geleistet hatte, während sie speisten, so dass Obi-Wan allein mit den Jungen aß. Erst am frühen Nachmittag hörte der Jedi Meister schließlich das Geräusch der Tür, das davon zeugte, dass Anakin in das Quartier zurückgekehrt war. Noch immer hatte er seine Gedanken streng abgeschirmt, als Obi-Wan ihn begrüßte, doch der Jedi Meister konnte trotzdem die Sorgen und den Schmerz erkennen, die sein ehemaliger Schüler ausstrahlte. Nachdem Anakin sich versichert hatte, dass die Jungen außer Hörweite im Kinderzimmer waren, bedeutete er Obi-Wan ihm in den Wohnbereich des Quartiers zu folgen, wo er sich schließlich mit seinem ehemaligen Meister an seiner Seite auf das Sofa setzte.

“Ich habe die Verträge ändern lassen, so wie du und Organa es wolltet, auch wenn ich nach wie vor nicht vollkommen damit einverstanden bin”, begann Anakin, indem er Obi-Wan einen Stapel Schriftstücke entgegen hielt. “Ich möchte, dass du sie liest und sie unterschreibst, wenn sie in deinem Sinne sind.”

Erleichtert nahm Obi-Wan die Verträge entgegen. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er mit mehr Gegenwehr seines ehemaligen Padawans gerechnet. Dass dieser nun so schnell eingelenkt hatte, war eine wirklich angenehme Überraschung. “Danke, Anakin. Ich weiß, wie schwer es dir fällt, Bail als gleichberechtigten Partner in der Führung einer neuen Republik zu akzeptieren.”

“Er mag ein guter Mann sein, aber ich werde nie wieder einem anderen Menschen außer dir vertrauen”, bekräftigte Anakin seine Entscheidung. “Doch bevor wir ihn aufsuchen, um die Verträge zu besiegeln, werde ich nach Naboo reisen. Ich möchte unbedingt Padmes Grab sehen.”

Im ersten Moment fühlte Obi-Wan den Stachel der Eifersucht in sich, als er seinen ehemaligen Padawan dies sagen hörte, doch er zwang sich sie zurückzudrängen. Abgesehen davon, dass sich solche Gefühle für einen Jedi nicht ziemten, war Padme Anakins Frau und die Mutter seiner Tochter gewesen und er hatte sich geschworen, sich niemals zwischen die Beiden zu stellen. Eifersucht auf eine Tote zu empfinden, wo er selbst plante mit Anakin ihren gemeinsamen Sohn zusammen mit Padmes Tochter groß zu ziehen, war außerdem vollkommen unangebracht. Doch warum gerade jetzt? Eine Welle der unterschiedlichsten Gefühle erfasste Obi-Wans Herz, als er plötzlich den Sinn hinter den Worten erfasste. Auf einmal verstand er warum Anakins Stimmung so bedrückt war. Offenbar befürchtete er das Ritual nicht zu überleben und erledigte nun all die Dinge, die er für wichtig erachtete, wie zum Beispiel Vergebung für die Mitschuld an ihrem Tod am Grab seiner verstorbenen Frau zu erbitten. So sehr Obi-Wan der Gedanke auch zuwider war, sich mit der Möglichkeit zu befassen, dass das Ritual fehlschlagen könnte, verstand er doch wie wichtig es Anakin war seine Angelegenheiten zu ordnen, so dass er gleichzeitig seine Hand und seine Machtsignatur nach seinem ehemaligen Schüler ausstreckte und sowohl Anakins Schulter, als auch seinen Geist berührte. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns ließ Anakin es zu, indem er seine Schilde weit genug senkte, um Obi-Wan fühlen zu lassen, wie tief die Gram über Padmes Tod noch immer in ihm wütete. 

“Möchtest du, dass ich dich begleite?” fragte der Jedi Meister einfühlsam, während er seine Machtsignatur beruhigend um Anakins legte, um ihn zu trösten und ihm zu zeigen, dass er bei ihm war und mit ihm litt.

“Ich will dich nicht zu etwas drängen”, war die ausweichende Antwort seines ehemaligen Schülers, doch seine Präsenz in der Macht machte deutlich, wie sehr er sich wünschte, Obi-Wan bei dieser Reise an seiner Seite zu wissen. 

“Das tust du nicht”, wehrte Obi-Wan sofort ab. “Dein Schmerz ist auch mein Schmerz, mein Lieber, und wohin du gehst, werde auch ich gehen. Außerdem konnte ich Padme damals nicht die letzte Ehre erweisen und es wäre mir wichtig, wenn ich dies nun nachholen kann.”

Obi-Wan konnte die Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit fühlen, die Anakin bei diesen Worten ausstrahlte. Offenbar hatte er tatsächlich gefürchtet, dass Obi-Wan seine Bitte ausschlagen würde. Anakins Machtsignatur klammerte sich an die seines ehemaligen Lehrers wie ein Ertrinkender, als sich eine kybernetische Hand auf die seine legte und seine Finger drückte. “Danke, Meister.”

XXXXXX

Obwohl er an den Planeten nicht die besten Erinnerungen hatte, stellte Obi-Wan fest, dass Naboo noch genauso schön wie früher war, als sie die Raumfähre verließen und in einen Gleiter mit getönten Scheiben umstiegen, der sie zum Friedhof der Hauptstadt bringen würde, wo Padme im Mausoleum ihrer Familie beigesetzt worden war. Da Naboo nur einen Hyperraumsprung von Alderaan entfernt lag, hatten sie die Jungen bei einem Nanny Droiden auf der 'Executer' zurück gelassen, wo sie für die Dauer ihrer Abwesenheit in Sicherheit sein würden. Es hatte mehr als nur ein wenig an diplomatischem Geschick bedurft, um eine Genehmigung für den Besuch auf Naboo zu erhalten und Obi-Wan hatte seine ganze Überzeugungskraft aufwenden müssen, um die Regierung zu überreden, sie ohne großes Aufsehen auf dem Planeten landen zu lassen. Natürlich konnte die Königin den Wunsch des Imperators nicht einfach abschlagen, wenn sie keine Konsequenzen für ihr Volk riskieren wollte, doch weder Obi-Wan noch Anakin war etwas daran gelegen, dass der Besuch offiziell bekannt wurde, so dass sie mit so wenig Begleitung wie möglich reisen würden. Am Ende hatte die Königin unter der Bedingung zugestimmt, dass sie von einer Eskorte zum Friedhof begleitet wurden, die sie auf Schritt und Tritt bewachte. Obwohl es Anakin widerstrebte sich verwundbar zu geben, hatte auch er nur zwei Mitglieder der Kaiserlichen Garde dabei, die sich so weit wie möglich im Hintergrund hielten, als sie am Friedhof aus dem Gleiter stiegen.

Obwohl das Friedhofsgelände recht weitläufig war, war die Grabstelle der Familie Amidala nicht schwer zu finden. Es war eines der größten und prächtigsten Grabmale des ganzen Friedhofs ganz im Zentrum gelegen und einer Senatorin und ehemaligen Königin durchaus würdig. Das Mausoleum aus weißem Marmor glich einem kleinen Tempel mit Säulen und Bögen, die von üppigem Efeu und duftenden Rosen umrankt waren und neben dessen Eingang Statuen von weinenden Engeln knieten. Die Gittertür ins Innere der Grabstelle war verschlossen, als Anakin dagegen drückte, doch auf eine Bewegung seiner Hand sprang das Schloss sofort auf und die Tür schwang zur Seite. Das Innere des Mausoleums war so eng, dass kaum zwei Menschen darin Platz fanden, dennoch machten die Wachen Anstalten, ihrem Imperator nach drinnen folgen zu wollen, doch Obi-Wan bedeutete ihnen draußen zu warten.

Ein Name eingemeißelt auf eine verzierte Grabplatte auf einem steinernen Sarkophag, der mit frischen Blumen geschmückt worden war, mehr war nicht von Padme Amidala geblieben. Obwohl Anakin seine Anwesenheit ausdrücklich gewünscht hatte, hielt sich Obi-Wan im Hintergrund, als dieser langsam, fast zögerlich auf den Sarg zuging. Es war ein persönlicher Augenblick und er wollte seinem ehemaligen Padawan die Möglichkeit geben, in Ruhe zu trauern ohne das Gefühl zu haben, dass Obi-Wan ihn dabei beobachtete. Zuerst stand Anakin da wie erstarrt, dann streckte er eine Hand aus und legte sie zaghaft auf den weißen Stein. Obwohl seine Finger kybernetisch waren, konnte Obi-Wan sehen, wie sehr sie zitterten und auch seine Schultern bebten unter seinem Anzug, als Anakin stumme Zwiesprache mit seiner toten Frau hielt. Stille Verzweiflung blutete in ihren Bund in der Macht, dann gaben Anakins künstliche Beine nach und er sank neben dem Sarg auf die Knie. Er mochte körperlich nicht mehr dazu in der Lage sein zu weinen, doch die erstickten Laute, die aus seinem Vocoder kamen, machten deutlich, dass Anakin durchaus noch Schluchzen konnte.

Sofort war Obi-Wan bei ihm. Legte in einer trösten Geste eine Hand auf Anakins Schulter und sandte sein Mitgefühl durch ihre Verbindung in der Macht. Trotz der langen Zeit, die seit Padmes Tod vergangen war, konnte Obi-Wan fühlen, wie sehr die Ereignisse von damals seinen ehemaligen Schüler immer noch schmerzten. Die Mitschuld, die er an Padmes Tod trug, wog schwer wie Blei auf seinen Schultern und er würde es sich vermutlich nie vergeben, dass er sie nicht hatte retten können. Die Angst vor ihrem Tod hatte Anakins Fall zur dunklen Seite ausgelöst und eine Lawine in Gang gesetzt, deren Auswirkungen noch bis heute zu spüren waren. Doch obwohl auch Obi-Wan noch immer mit den Dingen haderte, die sein ehemaliger Schüler damals getan hatte, war die Vergangenheit nicht mehr zu ändern. Sie mussten sich nun auf die Zukunft konzentrieren, weshalb er alle Kraft und Zuversicht, die er aufbringen konnte, durch ihren Bund schickte und versuchte Anakin damit durch seine Trauer zu helfen. 

Obi-Wan hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie so da standen, bis Anakin sich weit genug gefasst hatte, um wieder aufstehen zu können. Noch immer flackerte seine Machtsignatur vor Emotionen, doch er schluchzte nicht mehr und seine Aura war nicht mehr erfüllt von stiller Verzweiflung, nur sein Atem rasselte etwas stärker als sonst, als er Obi-Wan schließlich ein Zeichen gab, dass er bereit war zu gehen. Ein letztes Mal strichen Anakins kybernetische Finger über den Sarkophag seiner Frau, dann wandte er sich ab und verließ hinter Obi-Wan das Mausoleum. Flankiert von den Wachen und der kaiserlichen Garde gingen sie zurück zum Gleiter, mit dem sie ohne weitere Vorfälle zurück zum Raumhafen fuhren, bevor sie die Raumfähre zurück zur 'Executor' bestiegen.

XXXXXX

Der Abend war für den Jedi Meister und seinen ehemaligen Padawan ein Segen, da sie sowohl körperlich als auch emotional erschöpft von den Ereignissen des Tages waren. Nachdem die Jungen in ihren Betten lagen und Anakin sich in die Regenerationskammer zurückgezogen hatte, machte es sich Obi-Wan auf dem Sofa im Wohnbereich bequem. Sein eigenes Bett war ja noch immer vom Körper des Klons belegt und um nichts in der Welt hätte er neben der von Maschinen am Leben gehaltenen Hülle schlafen wollen. Doch trotz der anhaltenden Müdigkeit dauerte es lange, bis Obi-Wan endlich zur Ruhe kam. Zu viele Gedanken geisterten dem Jedi Meister durch den Kopf. Was wenn das Ritual fehlschlug? Wie sollte er dann weiter leben? Er wusste, dass Anakin Anweisungen hinterlassen hatte, die ihm im Falle seines Todes die Befehlsgewalt über die imperialen Truppen übertrugen, aber würden die Offiziere ihm wirklich folgen und wollte Obi-Wan das überhaupt? Und was, wenn das Ritual zwar erfolgreich war, Anakin aber genau wie der Klon sein Gedächtnis verlor? Wie sollte er damit umgehen? Und da blieb immer noch die Angst davor, von der Dunkelheit überwältigt zu werden. Niemals würde Obi-Wan es ertragen zu fallen, so wie Anakin es getan hatte. Es würde alles in ihm auslöschen, was er für richtig und gut gehalten hatte. 

Seufzend drehte sich Obi-Wan auf den Rücken. Es waren einfach zu viele Faktoren, die ungewiss waren, doch er hatte keine Wahl. Er musste das Ritual durchführen, egal welche Konsequenzen es nach sich zog. Obi-Wan merkte nicht, wie er schließlich wegdämmerte, doch er musste tatsächlich eingenickt sein, denn er bemerkte Luke erst, als sein Sohn neben ihm unter die Decke schlüpfte. Instinktiv drehte sich der Jedi Meister auf die Seite, um mehr Platz zu schaffen und zog Luke an sich, bevor er ihm liebevoll die Lippen auf den Haaransatz presste. Der kleine Körper war so warm und vertraut neben dem seinen und seine Machtsignatur wickelte sich beinah genauso besitzergreifend um Obi-Wans, wie die seines Vaters. Mit einem zufriedenen Brummen schloss der Jedi Meister erneut die Augen, doch wenn er gedacht hatte, einfach weiter schlafen zu können, hatte er sich geirrt, denn Luke drehte sich so unruhig in seinen Armen wie ein Floh, so dass Obi-Wan es schließlich aufgab Ruhe finden zu wollen. Stattdessen fragte er leise in die Dunkelheit: “Was ist los, mein Schatz?”

Lukes Gesicht war dem seinen so nah, dass Obi-Wan den Atem auf seiner Haut fühlen konnte, als der Junge genauso leise fragte: “Kann Ani für immer bei uns bleiben, Da?”

Überrascht horchte der Jedi auf. “Wie kommst du denn darauf?”

“Als er noch in seinem großen Körper war, hat er gesagt, dass er weggehen wird, weil du und Papa ihn nicht haben wollt”, erklärte Luke flüsternd. “Warum wolltet ihr ihn nicht haben?”

Ratlos starrte Obi-Wan einen Moment lang in die Dunkelheit. Wie sollte er seinem Sohn die Gefühle der Erwachsenen nur erklären, so dass er sie verstand, ohne zu viel Preis zu geben und ohne komplett vom Pfad der Wahrheit abzukommen? “Das ist kompliziert, Luke”, antwortete Obi-Wan schließlich. “Wir wollten ihn schon bei uns haben, aber Anis anderer Körper war nicht sein richtiger Körper, es war eigentlich Papas. Er hatte ihn Ani praktisch nur geliehen.”

In seinen eigenen Ohren klang diese Aussage absurd, obwohl es im gewissen Sinne die Wahrheit war, doch in Lukes kindlicher Sicht ergab es scheinbar einen Sinn. “Aber das ist jetzt sein richtiger Körper?” vergewisserte sich das Kind.

“Ja, mein Junge”, versicherte ihm Obi-Wan.

“Dann kann er also bleiben?” hakte Luke hoffnungsvoll nach.

Sein Vater brummte zustimmend, bevor er bestätigte: “Wenn du das willst.”

Darüber musste Luke nicht eine Sekunde nachdenken. “Ja, das will ich.”

“Dann bleibt er hier”, entschied Obi-Wan, bevor er seinen Sohn erneut auf die Stirn küsste. “Und nun schlaf.”

Vertrauensvoll kuschelte sich der Junge näher an seinen Vater. “Ja, Da.”

Erneut senkte sich Schweigen über den dunklen Raum und Obi-Wan hegte schon die Hoffnung, dass es damit nun gut war, als Luke plötzlich gegen seine Brust geschmiegt fragte: “Kann Ani dann mein Bruder sein?”

Im ersten Moment wurde Obi-Wan vollkommen steif, als er die unschuldige Frage seines Sohnes hörte, dann gab er so unbefangen wie möglich zurück: “Aber du hast doch schon eine Schwester, Leia, die bald öfter bei uns sein wird. Ani kann doch weiter dein Freund sein.”

“Ja, aber er hat keine Eltern”, gab Luke zu Bedenken. “Und ich habe dich und Papa und da dachte ich, ihr könntet doch auch seine Väter sein.”

So logisch Lukes Denkweise auch war, fühlte sich Obi-Wan von dieser Möglichkeit vollkommen überrumpelt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er seinem Sohn darauf sagen sollte. Bislang hatte er sich nur Gedanken darum gemacht, sowohl Ani als auch den fremden Jungen retten zu wollen, daran dass das Kind auch Eltern brauchen würde, hatte er nicht gedacht und die Erkenntnis, dass sein kleiner Sohn diese Tatsache vor ihm erkannt hatte und auch gleich mit einer Lösung für das Problem aufwartete, erfüllt ihn mit Scham. Trotzdem konnte er Luke in diesem Moment nicht die Antwort geben, die der Junge sich wünschte. Zuerst musste sich Obi-Wan darüber klar werden, ob er Ani wirklich als sein Kind aufziehen wollte und er musste mit Anakin besprechen, wie dieser dazu stand. 

“Wir werden sehen”, erwiderte er daher ausweichend. “Und nun musst du wirklich schlafen.”

“Okay”, gab Luke widerstrebend zurück. “Gute Nacht, Da.”

“Gute Nacht, mein Liebling.”

XXXXXX

Als Obi-Wan am nächsten Tag erwachte, war Luke fort. Vermutlich war es ihm auf dem schmalen Sofa doch zu eng geworden, so dass er irgendwann in der Nacht zurück in sein eigenes Bett gegangen war. Auch Obi-Wan fühlte die Folgen des unruhigen Schlafes, als er sich aufsetzte und seine verspannten Glieder streckte. Am besten sollte er so bald wie möglich mit seiner Morgenmeditation anfangen und seine Katas machen, um seinen schmerzenden Körper zu dehnen und seine Mitte zu finden. Sorgfältig räumte er seine Schlafsachen zur Seite, bevor er schließlich aufstand und zum Kinderzimmer ging, um nach den Jungen zu sehen. Es überraschte ihn wenig, als er Luke in Anis Bett antraf, wo sich sein Sohn im Schlaf an den anderen Jungen geschmiegt hatte, als sei dieser ein überdimensionales Kuscheltier. Luke hatte schon immer besser geschlafen, wenn er das Bett mit jemandem teilte und wenn Obi-Wan Anis entspanntes Gesicht richtig deutete, ging es dem Jungen scheinbar ebenso. 

Unwillkürlich musste der Jedi Meister an die Jahre auf Tatooine denken, daran wie sehr er sich gewünscht hatte, dass Luke mit einem anderen Kind aufwachsen würde, anstatt nur die Banthas zur Gesellschaft zu haben. Die Jungen hingen aneinander, das war offensichtlich und es würde Luke das Herz brechen, wenn sie Ani fortgeben müssten. Das konnte er seinem Sohn nicht antun. Er hatte es sich verdient, dass seine Väter nach einer Lösung suchten, damit Ani bei ihnen bleiben konnte. 

Erwartungsgemäß stand Anakin der Idee eher abwehrend gegenüber, als Obi-Wan ihm später davon erzählte. Es widerstrebte ihm ein fremdes Kind, selbst wenn es das Bewusstsein seines Klons erhielt, als das Eigene anzunehmen.

“Sag nicht, du wärst bereit ihn als deinen Sohn aufwachsen zu lassen”, hielt Anakin dem Jedi Meister entgegen.

“Ich war skeptisch, so wie du, doch seit ich darüber meditiert habe denke ich, wir sollten es tun”, erklärte Obi-Wan seine Entscheidung. “Luke hängt sehr an Ani. Es wäre nicht fair die Beiden zu trennen.”

“Ich sage ja auch gar nicht, dass Ani uns verlassen muss, aber ihn adoptieren ...”, erwiderte Anakin widerstrebend.

“Er ist doch praktisch bereits dein Sohn”, gab Obi-Wan zurück, wobei er auf die Seele anspielte, die aus Anakins geklontem Körper stammte. “Wir würden es nur offiziell machen, für den Fall, dass ...” Selbst jetzt brachte es Obi-Wan nicht über sich es auszusprechen, aber Anakin verstand ihn auch so. Der Klon hatte bisher nur eine Identitätskarte von Kamino mit einer Produktionsnummer, dem Namen des Käufers und einem Datum, wann er produziert und ausgeliefert worden war. Als Anakins und Obi-Wans Sohn hätte er nicht nur einen eingetragenen Vor- und Nachnamen, er hätte eine Familie, bei der er legal leben und die sich um ihn kümmern würde, auch wenn Anakin sterben sollte.

Obi-Wan konnte die widersprüchlichen Gefühle geradezu am eigenen Leib spüren, als sie von Anakin durch ihre Verbindung sprudelten, doch am Ende siegte der Wille seiner Familie diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen über die Unsicherheit, ob er dazu fähig sein würde, Ani wie seinen Sohn behandeln zu können. 

“Es ist unglaublich wie schnell unsere Familie wächst”, gab er schließlich indirekt sein Einverständnis und Anakin wusste, dass er das Richtige getan hatte, als er sah wie ein Lächeln Obi-Wans Gesicht bei dieser Aussage erhellte. “Ich werde noch heute alles Nötige in die Wege leiten.”


	19. Chapter 19

“Wann wirst du der Besatzung mitteilen, dass das Imperium offiziell aufgelöst ist?” 

Nach der Standartzeit, die auf dem Sternenzerstörer galt, war es noch früh am Morgen und Obi-Wan und Anakin nutzten die Zeit gemeinsam im Wohnbereich ihres Quartier zu sitzen und ungestört miteinander zu reden, so lange die Jungen noch schliefen. Es war ohnehin eine unruhige Nacht gewesen, in der keiner der beiden Männer wirklich viel Ruhe bekommen hatte. Angesichts der heutigen Ereignisse war das zu erwarten gewesen. Schließlich war der große Tag, an dem der Vertrag im Palast von Alderaan unterschrieben werden sollte, nun endlich gekommen und sowohl Anakin als auch Obi-Wan waren sich im Klaren darüber, dass nun nichts mehr schief gehen durfte. Jede Verzögerung oder Abweichung vom Plan konnte als Schachzug ihrerseits gewertet werden, vom Vertrag zurücktreten zu wollen und konnte das Ende der geplanten Allianz bedeuten, bevor sie überhaupt zustande gekommen war.

“Ich habe ein Briefing mit den Offizieren einberufen, direkt wenn wir von Alderaan zurückkommen, in dem ich ihnen die Optionen eröffne”, ließ ihn Anakin über ihre mentale Verbindung wissen. “Die restliche Mannschaft wird es dann im Laufe der nächsten Tage erfahren”

Obi-Wan nickte abwesend, während er auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Finger sah, bevor er zurückgab: “Was denkst du, wie sie reagieren werden?”

“Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht”, bekannte Anakin, „aber ich befürchte, dass die Offiziere das Ende ihrer Karriere in den Reihen des Imperiums nicht einfach so hinnehmen werden.”

“Befürchtest du einen Putsch?” hakte Obi-Wan alarmiert nach.

Beruhigend drückte Anakin die Hand seines ehemaligen Meisters. “Möglich, aber es besteht kein Grund, dir deswegen Sorgen zu machen. Ich bin auf alles vorbereitet. Sollte die Situation wirklich eskalieren, werde ich mich zu wehren wissen. Und für den schlimmsten Fall habe ich schon vor meinem Kampf mit Sidious Sprengladungen in der Nähe des Reaktorkerns angebracht. Sollten die Offiziere versuchen, das Kommando mit Gewalt an sich zu reißen, werden wir ein Shuttle besteigen und die 'Exekutor' in die Luft sprengen.”

Entsetzt schnappte der Jedi Meister nach Luft. “Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, es sind beinah zehntausend Leben an Bord dieses Schiffes!”

“Obi-Wan, glaub mir, ich werde diese Option nur dann in Betracht ziehen, wenn mir keine andere Wahl bleibt, aber wenn eure Sicherheit bedroht ist, deine und die der Kinder, werde ich kein Risiko eingehen“, entgegnete Anakin mit Nachdruck.

Einen langen Moment sagte Obi-Wan nichts, während er fieberhaft versuchte eine Alternative zu diesem furchtbaren Szenario zu finden, doch so sehr er auch darüber nachdachte, wusste er doch tief in seinem Inneren, dass sein ehemaliger Padawan Recht hatte. Sollte es wirklich zu einem Putschversuch kommen, hing nicht nur ihr eigenes Schicksal, sondern auch das der gesamten Galaxis davon ab, dass sie das Aufbäumen der Offiziere im Keim erstickten. Das änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass Obi-Wan diese Möglichkeit zu tiefst widerstrebte. “Ich hoffe, es wird dazu nicht kommen“, sagte er schließlich leise.

Erneut drückte Anakin die Finger des Mannes an seiner Seite. “Das hoffe ich auch.”

XXXXXX

Durch die Ereignisse der letzten Tage war die Tatsache, dass Luke am nächsten Tag Geburtstag hatte, beinah in den Hintergrund geraten. Vergessen hatte Obi-Wan Lukes Ehrentag natürlich trotzdem nicht. Auf Tatooine war der Geburtstag seines Sohnes immer eine stille Angelegenheit gewesen, da es niemanden gegeben hatte, um mit ihnen zu feiern. Im letzten Jahr hatte Obi-Wan ein paar Tage vorher ein paar Zutaten aus Mos Espa geholt, so dass er Luke wenigstens einen Kuchen backen konnte. Als Geschenk hatte er neue Schuhe und ein paar Süßigkeiten bekommen, doch dieses Jahr würde sein Vater endlich die Gelegenheit haben, dem Jungen ein richtiges Geschenk zu machen.

“Was wünscht du dir zu deinem Geburtstag?” fragte Obi-Wan seinen Sohn, als sie gemeinsam beim Frühstück saßen. 

Überrascht sah Luke von seinem Butterbrot auf. Offenbar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, einen Wunsch äußern zu dürfen. Sein Blick zuckte hinüber zu Ani, der weiter an seinem eigenen Brot kaute, dann zurück zu seinem Vater. “Eine Loth-Katze”, platzte es schließlich mit leuchtenden Augen aus ihm heraus. “Es braucht auch nur eine ganz kleine zu sein.”

“Eine Loth-Katze?” wiederholte Obi-Wan überrascht vom Wunsch seines Sohnes, während er sich gedankenverloren über den Bart strich. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er mit irgendetwas Technischem gerechnet. Einem eigenen Datapad vielleicht oder einem neuen Droiden. So jung Luke auch sein mochte, zeigte er dennoch bereits ein ausgeprägtes Interesse daran herauszufinden, wie die Dinge funktionierten. Was die Loth-Katze anging, konnte sich Obi-Wan nicht einmal daran erinnern, dass Luke in seinem Leben schon einmal ein solches Tier gesehen hatte.

“Ja. Sie kann von meinem Essen fressen und in meinem Bett schlafen und ich werde mich auch ganz bestimmt um sie kümmern”, versprach Luke, der das Zögern seines Vaters offenbar als schlechtes Zeichen deutete. “Ich möchte so gern ein Tier, Da. Mir fehlen unsere Banthas.”

Etwas in der Art hatte sich Obi-Wan auch gerade zusammen gereimt. Nachdem die erste Faszination vom Leben in einem Raumschiff abgeklungen war, hatte Luke nun offenbar Heimweh nach ihrem Zuhause auf Tatooine bekommen. So ärmlich es auch gewesen war, hatte Luke dort viel Zeit mit den Tieren verbracht und wesentlich mehr Freiheiten gehabt als hier. Trotzdem würde sein Traum von einer Schoßkatze noch eine Weile warten müssen.

“So gern ich dir diesen Wunsch auch erfüllen möchte, aber es geht nicht, Luke“, erwiderte Obi-Wan bedauernd. „Eine Loth-Katze würde sich auf dem Sternenzerstörer nicht wohlfühlen. Sie braucht Platz und Sonne und Bäume. Aber ich verspreche dir, sobald wie ein Haus auf einem Planeten beziehen, darfst du deine Loth-Katze haben und ein paar Banthas noch dazu.”

Die Enttäuschung war Luke deutlich anzusehen, trotzdem fragte er hoffnungsvoll: “Dauert das noch lange?”

“Nicht mehr sehr lange, mein Liebling“, beruhigte Obi-Wan den Jungen. „Gibt es bis dahin irgendetwas anderes, was du dir sonst noch wünschst?”

Nachdenklich legte Luke den Kopf schief, dann erwiderte er schließlich: “Ich möchte Ani zeigen, was ein Garten ist, Da. Er findet die Lilie so schön, die du mir mitgebracht hast.”

Es sprach für Lukes Charakter, dass sein zweiter Wunsch wieder einmal nicht für ihn selbst bestimmt war. Selbst an seinem Ehrentag dachte er wieder an seinen Freund und es würde Obi-Wan eine Freude sein, ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. “In Ordnung, dann werden wir deinen Geburtstag dieses Jahr auf Alderaan feiern.”

XXXXXX

Die Atmosphäre unter den Anwesenden im Raum war so angespannt, dass man selbst das Fallen einer Stecknadel hätte hören können. Dieses Mal waren sie weder in den Empfangsraum, noch in den Garten geführt worden, als Anakin und Obi-Wan am Nachmittag mit ihrer Eskorte im Palast von Alderaa angekommen waren. Stattdessen wurden sie von den Wachen in Organas Arbeitszimmer gebracht. Obwohl es Jahrzehnte her war, dass Obi-Wan zuletzt in diesen Räumen gewesen war, erkannte er sie gleich wieder. Trotz Bails Status waren die Zimmer funktionell und doch gemütlich eingerichtet. Ein großer Schreibtisch, auf dem sich dutzende Datapads stapelten, dominierte das Arbeitszimmer und der auf dem Tisch fest installierte Kommunikator piepte beinah ohne Unterlass, als der Jedi Meister und sein ehemaliger Schüler und jetzige Imperator den Raum betraten. So unauffällig wie Schatten und gleichzeitig so tödlich wie AT-ATs bezogen die Wachen an den Wänden neben der Tür Position.

“Die Nachrichten mit Spekulationen über den Grund eurer Anwesenheit erreichen mich inzwischen beinah aus der gesamten Galaxis”, begann Organa, während er den Männer bedeutete sich zu ihm an den Konferenztisch zu setzen, wo abgesehen von ihm selbst bereits der selbe Mann saß, den Anakin und Obi-Wan bei ihrem Besuch mit Luke auf der Terrasse des Palasts gesehen hatten. “Der Sternenzerstörer, der seit Tagen im Orbit kreist, ist schließlich schwer zu übersehen.”

“Und was sagt Ihr denen, die sich nach dem Grund unseres Hierseins erkundigen?” fragte Anakin sofort nach. 

“Nichts. Noch nicht.” Es war noch zu früh, um die Kunde in die Galaxis hinauszutragen. Sie würden es erst verbreiten, wenn die Sache auch wirklich in trockenen Tüchern war. “Außerdem denke ich, dass wir eine derartige Erklärung gemeinsam abgeben sollten.”

Anakin brummte zustimmend, was sich durch den Vocoder eher wie ein Husten anhörte. Es war wichtig, dass sie sich als geschlossene Front präsentierten, um jedem der meinte aus dem Ende des Imperiums Kapital schlagen zu können, gleich den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen. Sie mussten als Einheit erscheinen und als solche handeln, auch wenn Anakin jetzt schon wusste, dass es ihm nicht leicht fallen würde.

“Das ist übrigens mein Schwager und guter Freund, Navo Sidani“, stellte Bail den Mann an seiner Seite vor. „Er wird meinen Posten im Senat übernehmen und die Interessen von Alderaan vertreten.”

“Es ist mir eine Freude.“ Sidani legte zur Begrüßung eine Hand über seine Herz, während er gleichzeitig leicht den Kopf neigte. Eine Geste, die Obi-Wan höflich erwiderte. Es beruhigte ihn zu fühlen, dass der Mann eine angenehm ruhige und positive Aura in der Macht hatte. Er würde mit Sicherheit ein würdiger Nachfolger für Bail sein.

“Wollen wir dann?” Jeder der Anwesenden war sich der Gewichtigkeit des Augenblicks sehr bewusst, als sie die vorbereiteten Schriftstücke zu sich heranzogen und sie noch einmal Punkt für Punkt durchgingen, dann war der große Moment gekommen. Mit ihrer Unterschrift würden sie das Ende des Imperiums einläuten und die Geburt einer neuen Republik, einer besseren und hoffentlich friedlicheren Zukunft für alle ihre Mitgliedsstaaten. Angesichts der bereits vorhandenen Strukturen hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, dass der Sitz der neuen Republik wieder auf Coruscant sein würde, doch noch wartete viel Arbeit auf sie, bevor der Senat wieder in seinem angestammten Gebäude tagen konnte. Bis dahin hatte Bail großzügig angeboten, den Senat übergangsweise auf Alderaan zusammen kommen zu lassen – zumindest holographisch, da selbst der weitläufige Palast keinen Platz für die Anzahl an Senatoren bot. 

Obi-Wan merkte, dass seine Hand leicht zitterte, als er seine Unterschrift unter das Dokument setzte und auch Anakin war in Aufruhr, wie sein ehemaliger Meister deutlich durch ihren Bund fühlen konnte, während er den Vertrag unterschrieb. Nach außen war ihm durch die Maske nichts anzusehen, doch innerlich kämpfte er um seine Fassung, während er mit sich rang, ob dies wirklich der richtige Schritt gewesen war. Nur Bail schien vollkommen ruhig und im Reinen mit sich zu sein, als er den Stift sinken ließ und die Anwesenden der Reihe nach anlächelte. “Lang lebe die neue Republik. Ich denke, das sollten wir feiern.”

XXXXXX

Damit Anakin genug Zeit hatte, um die imperialen Truppen, die über die gesamte Galaxis verteilt stationiert waren, über ihre Auflösung zu informieren, wurde der Zeitpunkt für die Aufzeichnung einer gemeinsamen Holonachricht, welche über sämtliche Kanäle selbst in den hintersten Ecken des Outer Rims ausgestrahlt werden sollte, für Übermorgen festgelegt. Als Termin für die öffentlichen Feierlichkeiten zu Ehren der neuen Republik wurde ein Tag in einer Woche auserkoren. Genug Zeit um sowohl Einladungen an sämtliche Senatoren der alten Republik zu schicken, als auch an die Welten, die zu den Separatisten übergelaufen waren und sich nach den Klon Kriegen freiwillig dem Imperium angeschlossen hatten. 

Anakin und Obi-Wan lehnten es höflich aber bestimmt ab, als Organa ihnen eine Feier im kleinen Kreis anbot. Sie wollten so bald wie möglich zurück auf die 'Exekutor', damit Anakin die Offiziere einweihen konnte und Obi-Wan letzte Vorbereitungen für den morgigen Tag tätigte. Erst als die Jungen schließlich im Bett waren, hatten die beiden Männer Zeit, den erfolgreichen Tag auf ihre Art zu feiern. Seit jenem Tag auf Tatooine hatte Anakin ihre gedankliche Verbindung mehr als einmal genutzt, um Obi-Wan Lust zu bereiten, doch obwohl der Jedi Meister seinem ehemaligen Padawan diesen Gefallen gern erwidert hätte, war es Anakin selbst gedanklich nicht möglich einen Zustand der Erregung zu erreichen ohne gleichzeitig Schmerzen zu empfinden, weshalb Obi-Wan es schließlich damit beließ in den Momenten in der Regenerationskammer, wenn die Maske abgelegt und der Anzug geöffnet wurde, Anakins zernarbtes Gesicht zu küssen und ihm so zu zeigen, wie sehr er sich nach ihm sehnte.

XXXXXX

Alderaan zeigte sich von seiner schönsten Seite, als die Skywalker-Kenobis am nächsten Tag mit einem Shuttle hinunter auf den Planeten flogen. Es war warm und sonnig und die Luft roch nach Sommer, Blumen und frischem Gras. Als Ziel für ihren Tagesausflug hatten sie einen privaten See ganz in der Nähe des Palastes auserkoren, wo die Kinder ungestört unter der Aufsicht der kaiserlichen Garde im flachen Wasser toben und planschen konnten, während Anakin und Obi-Wan auf einer Bank im Schatten der Bäume saßen und ihnen dabei zusahen. Im Überschwang der Gefühle hatte Bail ihnen gestern nach der Vertragsunterzeichnung sogar zugestanden, dass Leia unter Aufsicht einer Gouvernante und ihrer Leibwächter an dem Badevergnügen teilnehmen durfte.

Obwohl sie den Jungen gegenüber anfangs etwas zurückhaltend war, bezog Luke sie sofort in ihr Spiel mit ein, so dass es nicht lange dauerte und sie mit ihnen spielte, als wären sie schon immer die besten Freunde gewesen. Erleichtert lehnte sich Obi-Wan auf der Bank zurück. Er hatte Sorge gehabt, dass eines der Kinder sich von den anderen ausgeschlossen fühlen würde, Leia weil sie das einzige Mädchen war, Luke weil er der Jüngste war oder Ani, weil er mit den Geschwistern nicht blutsverwandt war, doch bisher klappte es zwischen den Dreien erstaunlich gut. Anakin neben ihm hatte scheinbar ähnliche Gedanken, denn seine Machtsignatur vibrierte voller Zuneigung und Stolz, während sein Blick an den Kindern hing. 

Das Geräusch seiner Beatmungsmaschine erschien Obi-Wan heute besonders laut, was natürlich an den warmen Temperaturen liegen konnte, doch der Jedi befürchtete eher, dass es mit Anakins rapide schwindender Gesundheit zu tun hatte. Die Schmerzen, die sein ehemaliger Padawan vor ihm zu verbergen versuchte und die doch immer wieder in ihren Bund sickerten, schienen so schlimm wie noch nie zu sein, so dass Obi-Wan nach einer Weile in einer tröstenden Geste Anakins kybernetische Finger in die seinen nahm und versuchte, ihm unauffällig einen Teil seiner Schmerzen abzunehmen. 

Eine Weile verbrachten sie die Zeit in einvernehmlichem Schweigen, nur das Jauchzen und Lachen der Kinder war zu hören, dann brach Anakin schließlich die Stille. “Wenn etwas bei dem Ritual schief geht, darfst du nicht zögern, sondern musst die 'Exekutor' mit allen Besatzungsmitgliedern so schnell wie möglich sprengen. Zwar haben die Offiziere meine Ansprache gefasster aufgenommen, als ich es erwartet hatte, doch ich traue ihnen nicht. Ich habe in ihren Köpfen gesehen, dass sie dich und die Jungen töten werden, wenn sie meinen Zorn nicht mehr fürchten müssen.”

“Es ist unnötig, dass du dich sorgst, es wird nichts passieren ...”, warf Obi-Wan ein, wurde jedoch sofort wieder von Anakin unterbrochen.

“Bitte, Obi-Wan, hör auf. Immer, wenn ich dieses Thema anschneide, versuchst du mich zu beschwichtigen, aber wir müssen darüber reden, bevor wir heute Nacht das Ritual durchführen“, machte Anakin seinen Standpunkt klar. „Ich kann mein Schicksal nicht in deine Hände legen, ohne dass du für den Ernstfall gerüstet bist. Also hör mir bitte zu. Sollte ich heute Nacht sterben, ist es mein Wunsch, dass du den Senat an Organas Seite ohne mich regierst. Wir haben zu hart für diese Allianz gekämpft, um sie durch meinen Tod untergehen zu lassen. Und was Leia angeht, möchte ich, dass du im Falle meines Ablebens meinen Teil des Sorgerechts übernimmst und sie in meinem Sinne zusammen mit Luke und Ani aufziehst. Ich kann mir keinen besseren Lehrer für meine Tochter vorstellen als dich, deshalb ist es mein Wille, dass du sie im Umgang mit der Macht schulst. Da es keinen Planeten gibt, auf dem ich jemals heimisch gewesen bin, sollen meine sterblichen Überreste den Sitten der Jedi nach verbrannt und die Asche in den Weltraum entlassen werden. Ich weiß, es ist viel, was ich von dir verlange. Aber du bist der einzige Mensch, dem ich zutraue, meinen Willen auszuführen. Der einzige Mensch, dem ich vertraue.”

Tränen brannten in Obi-Wans Augen, während die letzten Worte seines ehemaligen Padawans in seinem Kopf verhallen. Trotz der Hitze hatte sich eine Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen ausgebreitet und das Lachen der Kinder erschien ihm plötzlich sehr weit weg. Sein Hals war wie zugeschnürt, so dass er kein Wort hervorbrachte und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, war sein Gehirn so leergefegt, dass er Anakin auch über ihren Bund nicht antworten konnte. Alles, was er zustande brachte, war ein abgehacktes Nicken, bevor er sich abwenden musste, um sich verstohlen mit dem Ärmel über die Augen zu wischen. Möglicher Weise waren dies die letzten Stunden, die sie zusammen hatten und Obi-Wan wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass er die Zeit anhalten konnte, damit dieser Nachmittag niemals verging. 

“Da?” Nackt bis auf seinen Schlüpfer stand Luke plötzlich vor ihm, so dass Obi-Wan es nicht mehr schaffte seine Gefühle in die Macht zu entlassen und er war sicher, dass die hellen Augen seines Sohnes mehr gesehen hatten, als ihm lieb war. Verflucht, es war Lukes Geburtstag, da sollte ihn dieser nicht weinen sehen. Trotzdem kostete es Obi-Wan all seine Kraft die Tränen zu verdrängen und den Jungen anzulächeln.

“Ja, mein Kind?”

“Können wir jetzt Kuchen essen?” Es war die unschuldige Frage eines kleinen Kindes. Eines Kindes, das keine Ahnung hatte, welch große Belastung auf den Schultern seines Vaters lag und es sollte dies auch nicht wissen. Luke sollte so lange wie möglich glücklich und sorglos sein, weshalb Obi-Wan nicht zögerte zu antworten: “Natürlich. Hol bitte Ani und deine Schwester, dann schneiden wir deinen Geburtstagskuchen an.”

Noch einmal sah Luke ihn durchdringend an, dann nickte er ernst und lief davon. Zitternd atmete Obi-Wan durch. Er musste sich zusammen reißen, damit die Kinder den Aufruhr in seinen Gefühlen nicht bemerkten, doch zu meditieren war im Moment unmöglich, daher schloss Obi-Wan sorgsam die Schilde um seine Gedanken, bevor sein Sohn mit den anderen Kindern zurück kam.

Der Rest des Nachmittags verging in friedlicher Harmonie. Nachdem die Kinder Kuchen gegessen hatten, durfte Luke seine Geschenke auspacken: Ein Trainingsschwert von Anakin, ein Buch mit alderaanischen Kindergeschichten von Obi-Wan und ein ferngesteuertes Modell eines TIE-Jägers von den Organas. Mit jedem Geschenk wurden die Augen des Jungen größer und erstaunter und er schien es gar nicht fassen zu können, dass das alles tatsächlich für ihn war, doch seine Aura vibrierte vor Glück. 

Als die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwand, musste Leia zurück in den Palast, jedoch nicht ohne dass Anakin sie kurz zur Seite genommen und ihr durch ihren Bund gesagt hatte, wie sehr er ihre Mutter geliebt hatte und wie sehr er auch sie, Leia, liebte. Natürlich war das Mädchen zu jung, um den möglichen Abschied für immer aus diesen Worten herauszuhören, doch sie konnte die Zuneigung und zugleich die Trauer spüren, die von ihrem Vater ausging, so dass sie impulsiv wie sie war, ihre schmächtigen Arm um seine Mitte legte und ihn einfach umarmte, bevor sie ihrer Gouvernante zum Gleiter folgte.

XXXXXX

Es brauchte nicht viel Überzeugungsarbeit, um die Kinder an diesem Abend zum Schlafengehen zu überreden. Ani war bereits im Shuttle zurück zur 'Exekutor' eingenickt, vollkommen erschöpft von den Ereignissen des Tages und auch Luke konnte kaum die Augen aufhalten, als sie ihr Quartier erreichten, so dass die Jungen nur noch schnell im Bad waren und in ihre Nachtwäsche schlüpften, bevor sie in ihre Betten fielen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Tagen war es dieses Mal Anakin und nicht Obi-Wan, der das Abendritual der Kinder begleitete und diesen eine gute Nacht wünschte. Obwohl er mit Luke inzwischen gut zurecht kam, war sein Verhältnis zu Ani auch nach dessen Seelenwanderung noch immer angespannt. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit dem Jungen umgehen sollte, der mit ihm als einziges Familienmitglied keinen Bund in der Macht teilte und von dem er in seiner Gegenwart ein deutliches Unwohlsein spürte. Obwohl seit dem Ritual nun schon ein paar Tage vergangen waren, war das Gedächtnis des Jungen noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt und je mehr Zeit verging, desto sicherer war sich Anakin, dass der Klon seine Erinnerungen für immer verloren hatte. Ein Umstand, den er gerade in Hinblick auf Anis Verhältnis zu Obi-Wan nicht unbedingt bedauerte. Anis Furcht vor seiner düsteren Erscheinung war jedoch nicht unbedingt die beste Voraussetzung für das, was Anakin ihm nun sagen wollte, doch er hatte Obi-Wan ein Versprechen gegeben, das er nun einzulösen gedachte.

„Hast du dich schon etwas eingewöhnt?“ Zögerlich setzte sich Anakin auf die Bettkante des Jungen, welcher sich unwillkürlich sofort versteifte.

„Danke, Sir, es ist sehr schön hier“, antwortete Ani trotzdem pflichtbewusst.

„Das freut mich zu hören. Ich weiß, dass es noch mehr Zeit brauchen wird, uns als deine Familie zu sehen, aber ich hoffe, dass irgendwann der Tag kommt, an dem du dich bei uns zu Hause fühlst.“

„Das hoffe ich auch, Sir.“

„Du brauchst mich nicht „Sir“ zu nennen. Ich habe offiziell deine Adoption beantragt und dem Antrag ist stattgeben worden. Du bist jetzt mein Sohn und trägst den Namen Skywalker, genauso wie Luke.“

Das war zwar nicht ganz richtig, denn noch war Luke ein Kenobi, doch Anakin war zuversichtlich, dass – vorausgesetzt dass das Ritual funktionierte – Obi-Wan seinem Drängen nachgeben und ihn heiraten würde. Dann würde Luke offiziell zu dem werden, was er im Geheimen jetzt schon war: Anakins Sohn und Erbe. 

„Wirklich?!“ Mit einem Aufschrei sprang Luke aus seinem Bett und rannte hinüber zum Bett seines neuen Bruders, wo er sich Anakin in die Arme warf. „Danke, Papa. Danke, danke“, jubelte er, während er ihn drückte, dann wandte er sich an Ani und zog auch ihn in eine begeisterte Umarmung. Ani wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Mit großen Augen sah er von Luke zu Anakin und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er noch nicht genau wusste, was er davon halten sollte, doch Lukes Freude war dermaßen ansteckend, dass auch er schließlich zaghaft lächelte.

„Als meine Söhne muss ich euch nun um etwas bitten. Es kann sein, dass ich bald auf eine lange Reise gehen werde. Wenn das passiert, erwarte ich, dass ihr für mich auf euren Da aufpasst, ihn unterstützt und ihm helft, wo immer ihr könnt. Versprecht ihr mir das?“

„Ja, Papa“, antwortete Luke sofort und auch Ani nickte eifrig. Mit einem Gefühl zwischen Stolz und Wehmut legte Anakin seine Hände auf die schmalen Schultern der Jungen und drückte sie leicht, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass er auf sie zählte. Er spürte Obi-Wans Präsenz vor der nur angelehnten Tür des Kinderzimmers und auch ohne gezielt in ihren Bund hineinzuhören, wusste er sofort, dass sein ehemaliger Meister jedes Wort mitangehört hatte. 

Obi-Wans Machtsignatur bebte vor Verzweiflung und ungebetene Tränen füllten seine Augen, während er sich abwandte und fluchtartig in den Wohnbereich zurückwich. Bei der Macht, er konnte es einfach nicht. Niemals würde er fähig sein das Ritual durchzuführen und das Risiko einzugehen Anakin zu verlieren. Nicht jetzt, wo sie endlich dabei waren eine richtige Familie zu werden. Fahrig sammelte Obi-Wan liegen gebliebene Kleidungsstücke von den Möbeln ein und brachte sie zum Wäscheschacht, bevor er begann das schmutzige Geschirr, welches neben der Spüle stand, abzuwaschen. Alles, um nur nicht daran zu denken, was gleich von ihm verlangt werden würde. 

Trotzdem fühlte er Anakins Präsenz sofort, als dieser das Kinderzimmer verließ und wortlos hinter ihn trat. Kybernetische Arme schlossen sich um seine Mitte und hielten ihn fest, während Anakins Präsenz in der Macht sich wie Balsam um die seine legte. Mit einem Schluchzen drehte Obi-Wan sich um und schlang nun seinerseits die Arme um Anakins Körper, fühlte das kalte Plastoid seines Anzugs an seiner Wange und hört die Geräusche der Beatmungsmaschine an seinem Ohr, als er sich an ihm festhielt, doch vor allen Dingen fühlte er Anakins starke Präsenz in der Macht und er klammerte sich mit aller Kraft daran, aus Angst, dass es das letzte Mal sein könnte. Nach all den Wochen der Zweifel und der Angst war Anakin selbst beinah unheimlich ruhig und gefasst, so als habe er seinen Frieden mit seinem Schicksal gemacht. Ohne ein Wort hielt er seinen ehemaligen Meister auf jede erdenkliche Weise fest und spendete ihm so lange Trost, bis Obi-Wan sich wieder gefasst hatte. Erst dann ließ ihn Anakin über ihre gedankliche Verbindung wissen, dass es an der Zeit war mit dem Ritual zu beginnen.

Obi-Wans Herz klopfte so laut, als wollte es aus seiner Brust springen, als er Anakin ins Schlafzimmer folgte, dann setzte sich dieser auf den Bettrand und betätigte den hydraulischen Verschluss des Helmes. Zum ersten Mal seit jenem schicksalshaften Tag auf Mustafar sah Obi-Wan das Gesicht seines ehemaligen Schülers außerhalb der Regenerationskammer, während Anakin den Helm beiseite legte und begann seinen Anzug ebenfalls zu öffnen, bis er sich der schützenden Rüstung entledigt hatte. Seine eingesunkene Brust hob sich kraftlos und sein Atem kam angestrengt, als er sich auf die freie Seite des Bettes legte, dann kletterte auch Obi-Wan auf die Matratze und kniete sich zwischen Anakin und den Klon. Ihre Blicke verwoben sich ineinander und Obi-Wan schickte all die Liebe und Zärtlichkeit durch ihren Bund, bevor er auch verbal noch einmal bekräftigte. “Ich liebe dich.”

“Und ich liebe dich”, antwortete Anakin über ihre mentale Verbindung. “Und ich vertraue dir. Du wirst es schaffen.” 

Mit diesen Worten schloss er die Augen und gab sein Schicksal in Obi-Wans Hände. Der Jedi Meister atmete noch einmal zitternd ein, dann legte er seine linke Hand auf Anakins Brust und die rechte auf die des Klons. Es dauerte einen Moment bevor er seine Mitte gefunden hatte, dann schloss auch er die Augen und fühlte die Ströme der Macht, die ihn durchfloss, bevor er damit begann die uralte Formel in der Sprache der Sith zu intonieren. Dieses Mal dauerte es nicht lange, bis die dunkle Macht sich zeigte. Sein Körper und seine Präsenz in der Macht waren ihr bereits vertraut. Gierig streckte sie ihre ölige Tentakel nach ihm aus und sickerte in seine Machtsignatur. Ein Schaudern durchlief Obi-Wans Körper und sein erster Impuls war sich zurückzuziehen, doch er zwang sich nicht dagegen anzukämpfen. Stattdessen ließ er es zu, dass die dunkle Macht ihn ausfüllte, seine Machtsignatur umschloss und veränderte, dann schickte er sie in Anakins Körper. 

Das Gefühl war ein völlig anderes in dem Moment, als er im Körper des Klons war. Der Zerfall, das langsame Sterben von Anakins Körper war in jeder seiner Zellen zu spüren und der Schmerz und die Leere, die seinen ehemaligen Schüler erfüllten, ließen Obi-Wan unwillkürlich frösteln und fest die Zähne zusammen beißen. Doch trotz der Kälte die Anakin erfüllte, schien die Machtsignatur, die seine Seele umgab, wie ein Leuchtfeuer, als Obi-Wan sie erreichte. Ihr Gefühl war so vertraut, dass der Jedi Meister sie unter Millionen anderen erkannt hätte. Sie zu berühren war beinah wie nach Hause zu kommen. Und auch Anakins Unterbewusstsein schien ihn trotz der dunklen Macht, die ihn umgab, zu erkennen, denn es wehrte sich nicht, als Obi-Wan begann die Seele von seinem Körper zu lösen. Im Gegenteil, seine Machtsignatur wickelte sich vertrauensvoll um die seine, als er die letzten Fäden durchtrennte, die Anakins Seele noch in seinem zerstörten Körper hielten, doch gerade als er die Tentakel aus dunkler Macht um die Seele wickelte und begann sich aus Anakins Körper zurückzuziehen, fühlte er eine Störung, eine Dysbalance in der Macht, die nichts mit dem Ritual zu tun hatte. Etwas von außen wirkte auf ihn ein und drohte ihn aus der tiefen Trance zu reißen, in die Obi-Wan sich versetzt hatte.

Verzweifelt versuchte er die Störung abzuschütteln, wehrte sich, kämpfte dagegen an, doch es war umsonst. Obi-Wan fühlte wie sein Körper gepackt wurde, dann verlor er sowohl den psychischen als auch den physischen Kontakt zu Anakin und dem Klon. Ein verzweifeltes Laut entkam seiner Kehle, als Anakins Seele ihm entglitt, bevor er mit flatternden Lidern zu Bewusstsein kam. Zuerst war Obi-Wan zu benommen, um zu erkennen, was genau er sah. Alles was ihm auffiel war, dass er auf dem Boden vor dem Bett lag, dann als er den Kopf hob, sah er die Offiziere. Sie standen um das Bett herum und rissen, ohne auf ihn zu achten, die Kabel und Schläuche aus dem Lebenserhaltungssystem des Klons und aus Anakins Anzug. Vor Schock war Obi-Wan wie erstarrt, erst der schrille Warnton des Herzmonitors riss ihn aus seiner Starre.

“Nein!” Der laute Schrei gellte zur selben Zeit, in der Obi-Wan versuchte sich aufzurappeln und einen Machtstoß gegen die Männer auszuführen, doch er hatte seine Kräfte, die er in das Ritual gesteckt hatte, noch nicht zurück, so dass es ihm lediglich gelang einen der Männer neben dem Bett zurückzuwerfen, bevor ihm ein weiterer von der Seite gegen den Schädel trat. Schmerzen explodierten hinter seiner Schläfe. Obi-Wan brach zusammen, versuchte aber sofort wieder hochzukommen und zurück zu schlagen, aber ein weiterer Tritt ins Gesicht ließ ihn erneut zu Boden sinken. Bei der Macht, wo war nur sein Lichtschwert? Alles drehte sich um ihn und er fühlte Blut aus seiner Nase laufen und seinen Mund füllen, dennoch gab er nicht auf. Obi-Wan hatte keine andere Wahl. Er musste die Männer besiegen, sonst war Anakin verloren. Dieses Mal konzentrierte er sich besser, bevor er seine ganzen Kräfte zusammen nahm und einen Machtstoß auf die Männer neben dem Bett schleuderte, so dass sie gegen die Wand geworfen wurden und dort benommen liegen blieben. 

Schwer atmend versuchte Obi-Wan sich zu sammeln. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, dennoch verlor er keine Zeit, sondern kroch zitternd hinüber zum Bett und zog sich daran hoch. Sein Herz setzte beinah aus, als er in Anakins lebloses Gesicht sah. Die Augen seines ehemaligen Schülers waren geschlossen, die Brust lag still, kein Muskel zuckte. Die Beatmungsmaschine schwieg, die Lippen waren bläulich verfärbt. Kein Atemzug verließ seine Lungen. Bei der Macht, nein, bitte nein! Obwohl er wusste, dass es zu früh war, dass er das Ritual nicht zu Ende geführt hatte, klammerte sich Obi-Wan an die Hoffnung, dass Anakins Seele es trotzdem aus eigenem Antrieb irgendwie geschafft hatte, in den Körper des Klons zu wechseln. Doch als sein Blick hinüber zum Klon wanderte, sah er dort das selbe Bild vor sich. Vollkommen reglos, leblos lag der vertraute Körper in den Kissen. Sein Gesicht war unnatürlich blass und er hatte weder Atmung, noch Puls, das konnte Obi-Wan sofort erkennen und so sehr er auch in ihren Bund hinein tastete, konnte er Anakins Machtsignatur doch nicht mehr fühlen.

Er war tot. Anakin war tot. Die Männer hatten ihn umgebracht. Die Gewissheit schnürte seine Lungen zusammen und ließ ihn beinah ersticken vor Trauer und Wut, dann fielen ihm er plötzlich die Jungen ein. Gütige Macht, bitte lass die Offiziere ihnen nichts angetan haben. Mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung kämpfte sich Obi-Wan auf die Beine, doch bevor er die Tür des Quartiers schließlich erreichte, sprang diese auf und Maximilian Veers stand plötzlich vor ihm. Obi-Wans Augen sprühten Funken und er versuchte einen weiteren Machtstoß zu erwirken, doch seine Reserven waren leer, ganz im Gegensatz zu denen seines Gegenübers, der einen Blaster zog und ihm mitten in die Brust schoss. Es schmerzte nicht so wie es sollte, hinterließ eher ein taubes Gefühl, welches sich rasend schnell ausbreitete und Obi-Wan letzter Gedanke war, dass der Blaster offenbar nicht auf Töten gestellt war, dann entglitt ihm die Realität und er stürzte bewusstlos zu Boden.


	20. Chapter 20

Es war ein Schluchzen, das Obi-Wan schließlich wieder aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erweckte. Ganz leise, so als ob jemand Angst hatte gehört zu werden, aber es doch nicht verhindern konnte zu weinen. Die Stimme kam ihm vage bekannt vor, doch sein vom Betäubungsschuss benebeltes Gehirn war noch nicht wieder in der Lage logische Zusammenhänge zu ziehen. Überhaupt fiel ihm das Denken in den ersten Minuten nach seinem Erwachen schwer. Was war passiert und warum hatte er so wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen? Erst als er schließlich blinzelnd die Augen öffnete und auf die vergitterten Lampen an der Decke einer Arrestzelle starrte, kamen die Erinnerungen wieder zurück.

Das Ritual. Das Attentat durch die Offiziere. Anakins lebloses Gesicht. Das plötzliche Auftauchen von Maximilian Veers. Der Schuss in seine Brust. 

Ein Schmerz, der nichts mit den Verletzungen, die die Attentäter ihm zugefügt hatten zu tun hatte, grub sich tief in Obi-Wans Brust. Es war alles umsonst gewesen. Trotz all seiner Bemühungen hatte er Anakin ein zweites Mal verloren und dieses Mal würde es keine Möglichkeit geben, ihn noch einmal zurückzuholen. Dieses Mal war der Mann, den Obi-Wan liebte, für immer von ihm gegangen. Tränen stiegen Obi-Wan in die Augen und er musste stark blinzeln, um sie zurückzudrängen. Der Gedanke ohne Anakin weiter leben zu müssen, war schon nach dem Kampf auf Mustafar unmöglich erschienen, doch er hatte es für sein ungeborenes Kind versucht, und auch dieses Mal verdrängte Obi-Wan den Wunsch seinem ehemaligen Padawan in den Tod folgen zu wollen, als er das Schluchzen, welches er noch immer hörte, als das seines Sohnes identifizierte. Nein, er konnte es sich nicht leisten aufzugeben, nicht so lange Luke in Gefahr war.

Mit einem Ächzen rollte sich Obi-Wan über den kalten Durastahlboden auf die Seite und versuchte sich in eine sitzende Position zu bringen, was zu gleichen Teilen eine Welle des Schwindels und der Übelkeit, als auch des Schmerzes durch seinen Körper jagte. Bunte Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen und für einem kurzen Moment verlor er den Überblick wo Unten und Oben war, so stark drehte sich die Welt um ihn herum, trotzdem versuchte er das eigene Befinden in den Hintergrund zu schieben. Im Augenblick war es viel wichtiger herauszufinden, wie es seinem Sohn ging. Tief durchatmend, um das Schwindelgefühl zurückzudrängen, sah sich Obi-Wan in der kahlen Zelle um, bis er Luke und Ani zusammen gekauert in einer Ecke hocken sah. Die Gesichter der beiden Jungen waren blass, nur ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen vom Weinen, doch während Luke noch immer leise vor sich hin schluchzte, saß Ani völlig teilnahmslos da und starrte ins Leere, vermutlich gelähmt vor Schock.

Die armen Kinder waren vollkommen verstört, aber immerhin waren sie am Leben und schienen auf den ersten Blick unverletzt zu sein.

„Luke.“ Obi-Wans Stimme war rau und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie trocken sein Mund war, doch Durst war im Moment sein geringstes Problem.

„Da!“ Sofort nachdem er die Stimme seines Vaters gehört hatte, sprang Luke von dem Platz in der Ecke auf und stürzte sich in seine ausgebreiteten Arme. Das Gesicht des Jungen war warm und nass von den vergossenen Tränen, als er es Schutz suchend in Obi-Wans Tunika vergrub und sein kleiner Körper zitterte vor Angst wie Espenlaub. 

„Keine Sorge, ich bin bei dir“, versuchte Obi-Wan seinen Sohn zu trösten, wobei er ihn ganz fest hielt und beruhigend durch seine zerzausten Haare streichelte. „Alles wird wieder gut.“

Die Worte kamen ihm über die Lippen, ohne dass er darüber nachdachte. Es war nicht wichtig, dass er nicht daran glaubte. Wichtig war nur, dass Luke es tat. Sein Sohn schluchzte wieder, während er sich an seinen Vater klammerte wie ein Ertrinkender und Obi-Wan wünschte sich so sehr, dass er mehr tun konnte, als ihn nur zu halten, doch für den Augenblick musste es genügen. Im Gegensatz zu Luke, machte Ani keine Anstalten näher zu kommen, sondern saß noch immer in der Ecke, die Arme um seine Beine geschlungen und wiegte sich apathisch vor und zurück, weshalb Obi-Wan ihn schließlich anrief.

„Ani, komm her, mein Lieber.“

Der dunkelhaarige Junge zuckte zusammen, als er seinen Namen hörte und sein Kopf hob sich ruckartig, doch er starrte Obi-Wan nur an, so als traue er sich nicht der Aufforderung Folge zu leisten, so dass der Jedi ihn noch einmal zu sich rief.

„Komm her, mein Kind. Komm zu mir.“

Wie um seinen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen, löste Obi-Wan einen Arm von der zitternden Gestalt seines Sohn und bedeutete Ani mit einer Geste, dass noch genug Platz für ihn da war. Einen langen Moment zögerte der Junge noch, dann fasste er sich schließlich ein Herz und kroch auf allen Vieren zu Obi-Wan herüber, wo er auf die freie Seite seines Schoßes kletterte und sich an seinen Körper schmiegte. Ganz anders als Luke, dessen Haut warm vom Weinen war, erschien Ani geradezu unterkühlt, was angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Jungen barfuß waren und nur ihre Nachtwäsche trugen, nur logisch erschien. Offenbar hatten die Attentäter sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen und aus ihren Betten gezerrt, ohne ihnen den Luxus von warmer Kleidung oder einer Decke zuzugestehen. So gut es ihm möglich war, versuchte Obi-Wan die Kinder mit seinem Körper zu wärmen und ihnen mit Hilfe der Macht ein Gefühl von Schutz und Sicherheit zu vermitteln, bis ihm plötzlich auffiel, dass er weder die leuchtende Präsenz seines Sohnes, noch Anis gedämpfte Machtsignatur spüren konnte. Tatsächlich schaffte es Obi-Wan trotz wiederholter Versuche nicht einen Zugang zur Macht zu bekommen. Scheinbar hatten ihm die Attentäter irgend eine Art von Machtblocker verabreicht, während er bewusstlos gewesen war. Ein Umstand, der seine Situation nicht unbedingt besser machte.

Jetzt, wo er wusste, dass die Jungen wenigstens fürs Erste sicher waren, gestattete es sich Obi-Wan in seinem Kopf eine kurze Analyse seiner Lage durchzuführen. Die Tatsache, dass er nur durch den Mund atmen konnte, ließ ihn annehmen, dass seine Nase gebrochen war und von den hämmernden Schmerzen in seinem Kopf zu urteilen, hatte er wohl außerdem eine Gehirnerschütterung, doch abgesehen davon schien er unverletzt zu sein. Ein kurzes Tasten mit den Fingern über seinen Bart offenbarte ihm, dass das Blut, welches über sein Gesicht gelaufen war, noch nicht getrocknet war. Es konnte also noch nicht viel Zeit seit dem Attentat vergangen sein. Scheinbar stand die 'Exekutor' im Augenblick unter dem Kommando der abtrünnigen Offiziere, ob aber die gesamte Mannschaft gemeutert hatte, war schwer zu sagen. Vielleicht, wenn es ihm gelang, Kontakt zu einem der Soldaten aufzunehmen, würde er erfahren, ob es noch Mitglieder der Crew gab, die sich nicht gegen sie gewendet hatten, doch was würde ihm diese Erkenntnis bringen? Anakin war nicht mehr da, um ihm zur Seite zu stehen und ohne seine Unterstürzung würde Obi-Wan es nicht schaffen, die Meuterer zu bekämpfen und gleichzeitig die Jungen zu beschützen. 

Dennoch musste er es irgendwie schaffen die Kinder unverletzt hier rauszubekommen. Die Tatsache, dass die Attentäter ihn selbst und die Jungen am Leben gelassen hatten, ließ darauf schließen, dass sie sie noch brauchten. Nur wofür? Als Druckmittel gegen die Republik oder als gewinnbringende Geiseln, die sie an irgendein Verbrechersyndikat in der Galaxis verkaufen konnten? Nein, das durfte nicht passieren. Egal wie der Grund auch aussah, Obi-Wan würde alles daran setzen, die Jungen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Mit etwas Glück würde sein viel gepriesenes Verhandlungsgeschick ausreichen, um die Offiziere zu überreden, die Kinder nach Alderaan zu schicken, wenn sie dafür über ihn selbst bestimmen durften. Sein eigenes Leben war nicht mehr wichtig. Jetzt wo Anakin tot war, war es ohnehin sinnlos geworden. 

Das Geräusch von mehreren schweren Stiefelpaaren auf dem Gang ließ Obi-Wan aufhorchen. Auch ohne einen Zugang zur Macht zu haben, sagte ihm sein Instinkt, dass die Personen draußen auf dem Weg zu ihnen waren, was sich zu bestätigen schien, als die Schritte vor der Zelle verstummten. So schnell es ihm in seinem angeschlagenen Zustand möglich war, kam Obi-Wan auf die Beine. Gerade rechtzeitig gelang es ihm die Jungen hinter sich zu schieben, denn schon im nächsten Moment fuhr die Zellentür zur Seite und zwei bewaffnete Sturmtruppen marschierten in den engen Raum. Ihnen folgte Maximilian Veers, in dessen blass-blauen Augen nichts als Verachtung lag, als er sich vor dem Jedi aufbaute. 

„Kenobi, ich hoffe Ihr seid etwas zugänglicher, als bei unserer letzten Begegnung“, schnarrte er böse. „Ich möchte Euch ungern vor den Kindern noch einmal außer Gefecht setzen, aber ich werde es tun, wenn Ihr Euch nicht benehmt.“ Es überraschte Obi-Wan wenig, dass die Offiziere ausgerechnet Veers zu ihrem Sprachrohr auserkohren hatten. Er war schon immer einer der Redegewandtesten von ihnen gewesen. Was ihn jedoch wunderte war, dass er der einzige war, der sich in der Zelle blicken ließ. Wenn er an ihrer Stelle gewesen wäre, hätte er sich den Triumpf kaum entgehen lassen, doch vielleicht waren die anderen Attentäter einfach zu feige, um sich ihm Auge in Auge gegenüber zu stellen.

„Ich bitte um Vergebung“, entgegnete Obi-Wan voller Sarkasmus. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie Ihr reagiert, wenn man Euch in Eurem Quartier überfällt, aber ich neige in solchen Fällen dazu, mich zu verteidigen. Ich weiß, dass Ihr mich nicht leiden könnt, aber dass Ihr Euch gegen den Imperator stellt, hätte ich nie von Euch erwartet.“

Veers schnaubte abwertend. „Vader hat uns betrogen. Er hat uns Macht und Einfluss versprochen, wenn wir ihm gegen Sidious zur Seite stehen, nur um uns jetzt wie dreckige Söldner zu behandeln. Er hat das Imperium verraten und verkauft, deshalb hat er bekommen was er verdient hat. In diesem Moment wird seine Leiche zusammen mit der seines Klons durch den Müllschacht in den Weltraum befördert.“

Es war nicht so, dass diese Tatsache Obi-Wan überraschte, trotzdem musste er sich beherrschen, um nicht zusammenzuzucken, als er sich vorstellte, wie man Anakins Körper einfach so entsorgte. In seiner Panik nach dem Überfall hatte er keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, sich von Anakin zu verabschieden und nun würde er auch keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu haben. Aber so sehr es ihn auch schmerzte seinen Geliebten verloren zu haben, musste er die Erinnerung an ihn doch zur Seite schieben und sich auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren.

„Ich verstehe, dass Ihr nicht mit unseren Zielen einverstanden seid, aber immerhin hattet Ihr die Wahl Euch mit Eurem Sold in den unbekannten Raum abzusetzen oder für die Republik zu kämpfen“, hielt Obi-Wan ihm vor.

„Eher würde ich sterben, als mich diesen Verrätern anzuschließen und das selbe gilt für alle meine Kameraden“, spuckte Veers ihm entgegen. „Keiner von uns wird den Vertrag mit der Republik anerkennen. Deshalb verlangen wir von Euch, dass Ihr ihn für nichtig erklärt und die Auflösung des Imperiums zurücknehmt.“

Daher wehte also der Wind. Veers und die anderen Attentäter wollten, dass Obi-Wan Bail gegenüber wortbrüchig wurde und ihre Allianz zerschlug, was einer Kriegserklärung gegenüber Alderaan gleich käme. Unmöglich, das konnte Obi-Wan nicht tun. Es war Anakins letzter Wille gewesen, eine neue Republik zu gründen und somit den Frieden in die Galaxis zurückzubringen. Wenn Obi-Wan den Vertrag aufkündigte, würde er das Vermächtnis seines ehemaligen Padawans verraten und damit auch alles wofür er gekämpft hatte.

„Bedauere, aber das kann ich nicht tun.“

„Das war keine Bitte, Jedi“, gab Veers kalt zurück. „Wenn Ihr Euch weigert, werdet nicht Ihr es sein, der die Konsequenzen trägt, sondern Eure Kinder, aber ich werde so großzügig sein und Euch zusehen lassen. Ihr könnt Euch sogar aussuchen, welchen der Jungen wir zuerst foltern.“

Luke der offensichtlich zugehört hatte wimmerte leise, während Ani seine Finger noch fester in den Stoff von Obi-Wans Hose grub. „Fasst eines der Kinder an und ich bringe Euch eigenhändig um.“ Bebend vor Wut funkelte Obi-Wan den Offizier an, doch Veers starrte unbeeindruckt zurück.

„Versucht es nur und ich werde Euch eine passende Antwort geben.“ Mit einem Knurren machte Obi-Wan einen Schritt nach vorn, doch bevor er Veers auch nur zu nahe kommen konnte, hatte eine der Sturmtruppen die Mündung ihres Blastergewehr gegen seine Kehle gepresst, während der andere Soldat die Kinder an den Armen packte und hinter ihm hervorzerrte. Ani und Luke schrien aus Leibeskräfte und versuchten sich an Obi-Wan festzukrallen, doch der Sturmtruppler trennten sie mit roher Gewalt von ihrem Vater. Hilflos musste Obi-Wan mit ansehen, wie der Soldat Anstalten machte, die weinenden und um sich schlagenden Kinder aus der Zelle zu schleifen. Gütige Macht, stehe ihm bei, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl.

„Halt. Ich tue es. Lasst sie hier. Bitte.“

„Na also, es geht doch..“ Auf einen Wink des Offiziers ließ der Strumtruppler die Jungen los, die sofort zu Obi-Wan zurückrannten und sich erneut schluchzend an ihn klammerten. Auch der andere Soldat zog sich zurück und nahm das Gewehr vom Hals des Jedi Meisters, so dass Obi-Wan in die Knie gehen und die Arme um die beiden zitternden Kinder legen konnte.

„Der große Obi-Wan Kenobi, in die Knie gezwungen vor Angst um ein paar Bälger“, spottete Veers voller Abscheu. „Genießt den Moment, solange Ihr es noch könnt. Ich werde schnellstmöglich einen Medidroiden zu Euch schicken, der Euch soweit herrichtet, dass Eure Verletzungen nicht mehr zu sehen sind, bevor Ihr eine Holo-Nachricht für Senator Organa aufnehmt. Und versucht bloß keine Tricks, sonst werden wir sehen, wie viel Schmerz so ein Kinderkörper ertragen kann.“ Auf ein Signal des Offiziers öffnete sich die Zellentür und Veers trat hinaus auf den Gang. Die Sturmtruppen folgten einen Moment später, ohne Obi-Wan aus den Augen zu lassen, bis die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fuhr. 

Erneut war das Geräusch von Stiefeln auf dem Gang zu hören, die sich dieses Mal von der Zelle entfernten, doch Obi-Wan wusste, dass es nur eine kurze Verschnaufpause war. Noch immer hockte er auf dem Boden, die Arme um Ani und Luke geschlungen und versuchte, die verzweifelten Kinder zu trösten, doch sein Geist arbeitete bereits fieberhaft an einem Ausweg aus dem Dilemma. Offenbar traute ihm Veers nicht genug, um ihn in einer direkten Übertragung mit Organa sprechen zu lassen, doch unabhängig davon ob persönlich oder per Aufzeichnung, Obi-Wan konnte einfach nicht tun, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Er fühlte sich außer Stande Bail dermaßen in den Rücken zu fallen und die Galaxis zu einem weiteren verheerenden Krieg zu verdammen, aber auf der anderen Seite würde er es noch viel weniger ertragen mitanzusehen, wie Veers den Kindern ein Leid antat. 

Noch während er darüber sinnierte, wie er diese schier unmögliche Wahl treffen sollte, hörte Obi-Wan auf dem Gang plötzlich einen Tumult. Erneut war da das Geräusch von vielen Stiefeln, die sich eilig in eine Richtung bewegten. Stählerne Türen wurden mit Gewalt geöffnet. Menschen schrien. Es fielen Schüsse. Dann waren da wieder Schritte, die in die Richtung der Zelle kamen. Entweder gab es doch noch Männer, die zu ihm hielten oder eine weitere Fraktion versuchte gegen die Attentäter zu putschen, um selbst an die Spitze zu gelangen, was die Situation der Gefangenen vermutlich noch verschlimmern würde. Entschlossen kam Obi-Wan erneut auf die Beine und schob die Jungen hinter sich. Vollkommen egal, mit welcher Absicht jemand gleich durch diese Tür kommen würde, der Jedi Meister würde nicht zulassen, dass ihnen ein Leid geschah. Auch ohne Waffen würde er sie notfalls mit seinem Leben verteidigen.

Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper spannte sich an, als die Tür zur Seite fuhr und er sich unvermittelt Anakin gegenüber sah.

Fassungslos starrte Obi-Wan seinen ehemaligen Schüler an, nicht fähig zu glauben, was er da sah. Vermutlich halluzinierte er oder es handelte sich um irgendeinen kranken Scherz der Attentäter, die mit seinem Unterbewusstsein spielten. Es war völlig unmöglich, dass das hier Anakin war. Anakin war tot. Obi-Wan hatte es gesehen und er hatte die Leere gefühlt, die das Fehlen der leuchtend hellen Machtsignatur seines Geliebten hinterlassen hatte. Ihn jetzt lebendig zu sehen, konnte einfach nicht sein. Oder doch? Unter normalen Umständen hätte Obi-Wan nur die Macht nach ihm ausstrecken müssen, um Gewissheit zu erlangen, doch noch immer schienen die Blocker zu wirken, so dass er von der Macht abgeschnitten war. Erst als er auch Sekunden später noch da war, wurde Obi-Wan unsicher. Rein optisch betrachtet, war es eindeutig Anakin, der vor ihm stand. Nicht so, wie er nach Mustafar gewesen war, sondern heil und gesund, sogar vollkommen makellos und ohne jegliche Narben, doch nichtsdestotrotz auch ohne den Anzug eine furchterregende Erscheinung: Das Lichtschwert kampfbereit erhoben mit dunkelblonden Locken, die in alle Richtungen abstanden, gelb glühenden Augen und über und über voller Blut. 

„Obi-Wan!“ Es war das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass Obi-Wan die Stimme seines ehemaligen Schülers wirklich hörte und sie nicht nur in seinem Kopf erklang und um ein Haar hätte er trotz der Situation geschluchzt, so wunderbar war es ihren Klang wieder zu hören. In wenigen Schritten hatte Anakin den Abstand zu seinem ehemaligen Meister geschlossen. Seine Augen scannten Obi-Wans geschundenes Gesicht und seine Miene wurde noch finsterer. „Du bist verletzt“, stellte er grimmig fest.

„Es ist nichts“, gab Obi-Wan rau zurück, bevor er eine Hand an Anakins Wange legte. Die Haut war warm und ein wenig kratzig durch die Bartstoppeln, die daraus sprossen und doch war es das Schönste, das Obi-Wan seit langem gefühlt hatte. Ohne Zweifel, das hier war Anakin. Sein Anakin. Er war zu ihm zurückgekehrt und in diesem Moment war es Obi-Wan vollkommen egal, dass dies unmöglich war. Er war hier und er lebte, alles andere zählte nicht. 

Für einen Moment lehnte sich Anakin in die Berührung, scheinbar ebenso begierig darauf Kontakt herzustellen wie Obi-Wan, dann zog er sich bedauernd zurück. „Wir müssen hier weg“, drängte er seinen ehemaligen Meister, bevor er ihm sein Lichtschwert in die Hand drückte. „Der Countdown für den Zünder läuft.“

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bevor Obi-Wan dämmerte, wovon Anakin sprach: Die Sprengsätze in der Nähe des Reaktorkerns. Anakin hatte sie scharf gemacht. In Kürze würde die 'Exekutor' in die Luft fliegen und sie mit ihr, wenn sie nicht schleunigst das Schiff verließen. Noch vor kurzem hätte Obi-Wan Anakin für diese radikale Entscheidung gerügt, aber nach den Ereignissen dieser Nacht, waren Wut und Rachegelüste stärker als seine Moral und seine Fähigkeit zu vergeben. Es mochte nicht der Weg eines Jedi sein, aber bei den Höllen der Sith, die Männer hatten ihr Schicksal selbst besiegelt. Entschlossen gab sich Obi-Wan einen Ruck. „Dann mal los. Ich nehme Luke“, informierte er seinen ehemaligen Schüler, bevor er sich bückte, um seinen Sohn auf den Arm zu nehmen. 

Ohne zu zögern tat Anakin es ihm nach und setzte Ani auf seine Hüfte, bevor er sich umdrehte und aus der Zelle drängte. „Mach die Augen zu, mein Schatz“, sagte Obi-Wan an seinen Sohn gewandt, der das Gesicht an seinen Hals geschmiegt hatte. „Alles wird gut.“ Dann aktivierte er das Lichtschwert und folgte Anakin nach. Als er auf den Gang hinaustrat, stockte Obi-Wan für einen Moment der Atem. Überall lagen tote Sturmtruppen. Einige sahen so aus, als seien sie mit der Macht getötet worden, andere wiesen Spuren eines Lichtschwertes auf und wieder andere wirkten, als habe Anakin sie mit bloßen Händen getötet. Offenbar hatte er auf dem Weg zu seiner Familie wie ein Berserker gewütet und jeden abgeschlachtet, der ihm im Weg gewesen war. Maximilian Veers war allerdings ebenso wenig unter den Toten, wie einer der anderen Offiziere, was nicht unbedingt bedeutete, dass sie Anakins Wut entkommen waren, doch selbst wenn, würden sie bei der Sprengung des Schiffes ohnehin ihr Leben verlieren.

Noch während Obi-Wan vor Schock wie gelähmt war, schrillte plötzlich ein Alarm auf. Scheinbar war Anakin Auferstehung inzwischen auch von anderen bemerkt worden. Nun würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis das ganze Schiff hinter ihnen her war. Ein Grund mehr um keine Zeit zu verlieren. Auf dem Weg zum Turbolift kamen ihnen weitere Soldaten entgegen, die sofort das Feuer auf sie eröffneten. Ohne dass Obi-Wan ihm von seiner Blockade zur Macht erzählt hatte, zog Anakin den Großteil der Blasterschüsse auf sich, parierte sie mit seinem Lichtschwert und warf sie mit der Macht zurück und auch Obi-Wan versuchte sich im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten zu verteidigen. Es war nicht leicht, mit den Kindern im Arm zu kämpfen, doch sie fanden schnell in den alten Rhythmus zurück und kämpften wieder wie ein Team, wobei Obi-Wan aufgrund seines Handycaps etwas vorsichtiger und Anakin dafür noch erbarmungsloser war als früher. Obwohl die einzelnen Scharmützel sie aufhielten, schaffen sie es dennoch unverletzt bis zum Lift, wo sie eine kurze Atempause einlegen konnten.

In stillem Einvernehmen war den beiden Männern klar, dass der Hangar keine Option mehr darstellte. Mit Sicherheit hatten die Offiziere alle verfügbaren Soldaten dorthin geschickt, so dass sie tot sein würden, sobald der Lift sich dort öffnete. Allein wäre es für Anakin vielleicht zu schaffen gewesen, sich irgendwie von Deckung zu Deckung zu arbeiten, bis er ein Shuttle erreichte, aber mit Obi-Wans Machtblockade und den Kindern als Anhängsel waren sie nicht so schnell und wendig, wie sie es sonst waren. Stattdessen entschieden sie sich nach einer kurzen Beratung für die Ebene, auf der die Fluchtkapseln untergebracht waren. Das Risiko mit einer der Kapseln zu fliehen war zwar größer, als mit einem Shuttle zu fliegen, denn die Fluchtkapseln verfügten über keine Bewaffnung und keinen starken Antrieb, sondern waren nur mit einem Schutzschirm ausgestattet, aber es war die einzige Chance, die sie hatten. 

Als der Turbolift schließlich anhielt und sie auf den Gang hinaustraten, eröffnete eine weitere Sturmtruppeneinheit das Feuer auf sie, aber es waren nicht mehr als ein Dutzend mit denen Anakin im Alleingang fertig wurde, bevor sie ihren Weg fortsetzten. Je weiter sie zu ihrem Ziel vorstießen, desto mehr Leichen pflasterten ihren Weg. Immer wieder trafen sie auf versprengte Soldaten, die Anakin schnell und effizient beseitigte, bis sie schließlich die Fluchtkapseln erreichten. Ohne zu zögern kletterten sie in die erstbeste und schlossen sofort die Luke, doch noch war keine Zeit um aufzuatmen. Anakin leitete die Startsequenz ein, während Obi-Wan die Kinder anschnallte, dann schnappte er sich den Kommunikator und gab die persönliche Frequenz von Bail Organa ein. Es dauerte ungewöhnlich lange, bevor sich der ehemalige Senator meldete, vermutlich weil es noch immer mitten in der Nacht war, doch als er schließlich verschlafen antwortete, ließ Obi-Wan ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Bail, wir brauchen deine Unterstützung“, begann der Jedi drängend. „Ich kann dir das jetzt nicht erklären, aber bitte schick die Flotte raus. Wir verlassen die 'Exekutor' mit einer Rettungskapsel und werden mit Sicherheit unter starken Beschuss geraten. Ohne die Hilfe von Alderaan werden unsere Schilde nicht durchhalten bis wir außer Reichweite der Ionenkanonen sind.“

Auf einen Schlag schien Organa hellwach. „Ich werde sofort alles in die Wege leiten“, versprach er, dann beendete Obi-Wan die Verbindung.

„Festhalten“, warnte Anakin, als der Antrieb mit einem Aufheulen zum Leben erwachte.

Beschützend legte Obi-Wan seine Arme um die Kinder, die rechts und links neben ihm saßen, während Anakin im Pilotensitz Platz genommen hatte. Die Fluchtkapsel löste sich mit einem Ruck aus der Verankerung, dann katapultierte sie der Rückstoß der Düsen ins All. In den ersten Momenten herrschte eine trügerische Ruhe um sie herum, da sich die Kapsel noch im Schatten des Sternenzerstörers befand, doch nach ein paar friedlichen Minuten wurden die Schilde von den ersten Treffern erschüttert. Panisch schluchzte Luke auf und krallte sich in den Ärmel seines Vaters, während Ani sich die Augen zuhielt, um nicht sehen zu müssen wie das Schiff taumelte und schlingerte. „Habt keine Angst“, beruhigte Obi-Wan die Jungen, obwohl sein eigenes Herz wie verrückt in seiner Brust klopfte. „Uns passiert nichts. Die Schilde werden halten.“

Anakin schien alles um sich herum auszublenden, während er die Steuerung der Rettungskapsel umklammerte und versuchte alles aus dem schwachen Motor herauszuholen. Tatsächlich gelang es ihm einige brillante Manöver zu fliegen, um den Schüssen auszuweichen, aber ein paar Treffer konnte er dennoch nicht verhindern. Verbissen wich er den Strahlen der Laserkanonen aus, schlug Haken und Schleifen, dann erschien plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts eine TIE-Jäger Staffel auf dem Schirm und eröffnete zusätzlich das Feuer. Verflucht, wo blieb nur die Unterstützung von Alderaan? Wieder wurde die Rettungskapsel von mehreren Treffern erschüttert. Das kleine Schiff vibrierte und kam ein paar Mal gefährlich ins Trudeln, doch noch hielten die Schilde. Wie hypnotisiert verfolgte Obi-Wan das Geschehen auf dem Sichtschirm, ohne die Möglichkeit irgendetwas tun zu können und er wünschte sich sehnlichst ein Gebet an die Macht senden zu können, doch noch immer konnte er keinen Kontakt herstellen, weshalb ihm nichts übrig blieb als auf Anakins Flugkünste zu vertrauen. Trotz der Bemühungen seines ehemaligen Padawans wurden sie immer wieder getroffen, bis irgendwann ein Alarm ertönte. „Die Schilde sind überlastet“, stieß Anakin grimmig hervor.

Mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen. Obi-Wan wusste, was das bedeutete: Nur noch ein weiterer Treffer und die Schilde würden zusammen brechen, dann würden sie dem Beschuss der Jäger und der 'Exekutor' hilflos ausgesetzt sein. Unwillkürlich schloss der Jedi-Meister seine Arme fester um die beiden Jungen an seiner Seite, in dem vergeblichen Versuch sie vor dem drohenden Ende zu schützen. Das einzig Tröstliche an der Situation war, dass wenn es passieren würde, sie wenigstens zusammen sterben würden. Doch als schon alles aussichtslos erschien, trafen endlich die Jäger von Alderaan ein und eröffneten das Feuer auf die TIEs. Ein wilder Luftkampf entbrannte und die Rettungskapsel war noch immer mittendrin. Rechts und links flogen die Ionentorpedos und Laserkanonenschüssen an ihnen vorbei und nur dank Anakins Flugkünsten gelang es ihnen nicht getroffen zu werden, als plötzlich ein weiterer Alarm ertönte.

Ein roter Feuerball erschien an der Unterseite der 'Exekutor', dann wurde der Sternenzerstörer von mehreren Explosionen erschüttert. Obi-Wan wusste, dass es dafür nur eine Erklärung geben konnte: Die Bombe am Reaktorkern war explodiert. Es ist ein gewaltiger Anblick, als überall auf dem gigantischen Schiff gleichzeitig Feuer aufflammten, dann brach der Sternenzerstörer plötzlich in zwei Hälften. Trümmerteile wurden in alle Richtungen geschleudert und stürzten an der Rettungskapsel vorbei auf den Planeten zu, wo sie in der Atmosphäre verglühten. Während Obi-Wan in einer Mischung aus Genugtuung und Entsetzen dabei zusah, wie die 'Exekutor' von innen heraus zerstört wurde, versuchte Anakin verbissen genug Abstand zwischen sich und das Wrack zu bekommen, um nicht von umherfliegenden Trümmern getroffen zu werden. Immerhin brauchte er sich um die TIEs keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. Verwirrt durch die Geschehnisse hatten die Jäger den Kampf eingestellt und wurden von der alderaanische Flotte gemeinsam mit der Rettungskapsel zum Planeten geleitet.

Ein paar bange Minuten vergingen, dan ließ sich Anakin erleichtert in seinem Sitz zurücksinken. Vor Anstrengung war sein Gesicht schweißnass, doch er lächelte, als er sich umdrehte und Obi-Wans Blick auffing. „Wir haben es geschafft.“

XXXXXX

Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen, als sie endlich ins Bett fallen konnten. Zwar hatte Bail es sich nicht nehmen lassen sie trotz der frühen Stunde bei ihrer Landung zu empfangen und brannte darauf zu erfahren, was genau passiert war und wie Anakin es geschafft hatte, seinen alten Körper wieder zu bekommen, doch ein Blick in ihre erschöpften Gesichter ließ ihn seine Neugier zurückdrängen. Stattdessen ließ er sie in ein Zimmer im Palast bringen, wo sie sich stärken und ausruhen konnten. Vor allem die Kinder waren zu Tode erschöpft, dennoch ließen sie Obi-Wan nicht aus den Augen, wollten auf den Arm genommen werden oder hielten sich an seiner Tunika fest und weigerten sich ohne ihn schlafen zu gehen, so dass dieser ihnen schließlich zwischen sich selbst und Anakin einen Platz im Bett einräumte. 

Auch Obi-Wan selbst war vollkommen erledigt. Ein Medidroide hatte nach ihrer Ankunft im Palast seine Nase gerichtet und ihm ein Stim gegen die Schmerzen injiziert, bevor zuerst Anakin und dann er selbst geduscht und die Kleidung angezogen hatten, die die Diener ihnen gebracht hatten, dennoch konnte er sich noch nicht dem Schlaf hingeben. Zu viel war in dieser Nacht passiert. Hier im warmen Sonnenschein, der durch das Fenster aufs Bett fiel, erschien es ihm beinah wie ein böser Traum. Auf der Seite auf der Matratze liegend, starrte er Anakin fasziniert an, der seinen Blick voller Wärme erwiderte. Wie ein Ertrinkender saugte Obi-Wan jede Einzelheit seines Gesichts in sich auf. Es war wunderschön, wenn auch ungewohnt ohne die Narben, die Obi-Wan so vertraut gewesen waren. Noch immer fiel es ihm schwer zu glauben, dass Anakin lebte. Es war zu perfekt um wahr zu sein. Und doch wünschte sich Obi-Wan nichts mehr, als dass es wirklich so war. Dass der Albtraum, der vor mehr als drei Jahren seinen Anfang genommen hatte, nun endlich vorüber war.

Anakin beließ es im Gegensatz zu Obi-Wan nicht mit sehnsüchtigen Blicken. Schon seit ihrem Anflug auf Alderaan stahl er sich immer wieder kleine Berührungen. Zuerst unauffällig, wie ein kurzer Kontakt ihrer Schultern oder ein unschuldiges Drücken seiner Hand, doch nun wo die Jungen schliefen und sie allein waren, wurde er immer mutiger. Es war ihm anzusehen, wie sehr er es genoss, den Mann, den er liebte, endlich wieder mit allen Sinnen fühlen zu können. Sanft fuhren seine Finger Obi-Wans Arm entlang, spürten die Gänsehaut, die diese Berührung erzeugte und die rötlichen Haaren auf seinem Unterarm, die sich dadurch aufstellen, über Obi-Wans kantigen Ellenbogen, hinauf zu der Wölbung seines Bizeps, wo Obi-Wan ihn aufhielt und seine Hand mit der eigenen bedeckte.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren“, gestand der Jedi leise, um die Kinder nicht zu wecken. Luke schlief ganz nah an seiner Brust, den Kopf unter Obi-Wans Kinn geklemmt, den Mund leicht geöffnet, das Gesicht entspannt, während Ani an Anakin geschmiegt lag und einen Daumen zwischen die Lippen geschoben hatte, an dem er immer wieder schläfrig nuckelte. 

„Ich würde sogar durch die Hölle gehen, um zu dir zurück zu kommen“, gab Anakin voller Leidenschaft zurück. „Es war nur schwieriger für meine Seele den Weg ohne deine Hilfe zu finden, doch die dunkle Macht ist ein Teil von mir und ich konnte sie schließlich meinem Willen unterwerfen. Als du von mir gerissen wurdest, wusste ich, dass etwas Furchtbares passiert sein musste, deshalb schirmte ich meine Machtsignatur ab, bis ich das Ritual vollendet hatte. Der Macht sei Dank kam ich genau in dem Moment ins Leben zurück, als mich diese Narren in den Müllschacht werfen wollten.“

Zärtlich führte Obi-Wan die Hand seines ehemaligen Schülers an seine Lippen. Trotz der Dusche konnte er noch immer das getrocknete Blut unter seinen Nägeln sehen und da Anakin sich geweigert hatte einen Medidroiden aufzusuchen, waren die Fingerknöchel weiterhin aufgeplatzt und wund. „Ich liebe dich“, sagte Obi-Wan voller unterdrückter Emotionen. Es hatte ihn so viele Jahre gekostet, diese Worte zu Anakin sagen zu können, doch er schwor sich, dass er sie von nun an für den Rest seines Lebens immer wieder sagen würde. Nie wieder würde er es riskieren Anakin an seinen Gefühlen für ihn zweifeln zu lassen. Anakin sagte nichts darauf, stattdessen streichelte sein Damen zärtlich über Obi-Wans Gesicht. Fuhr über seine schmalen Lippen und seinen bärtigen Kiefer entlang, einfach nur glücklich darüber ihm endlich wieder nah sein zu können.

Danach senkte sich ein schläfriges Schweigen über den Raum. Die Machtblocker in Obi-Wans Körper verloren ihre Wirkung nur langsam und er konnte Anakins Präsenz eher erahnen, als dass er sie fühlte. Trotzdem war das vertraute, warme Gefühl, das sich an ihn lehnte und sein Innerstes umschloss, beruhigend und tröstete ihn über das Goldgelb von Anakins Augen hinweg. Natürlich hatte die Transformation nichts daran geändert, dass sein ehemaliger Padawan noch immer ein Sith war, aber Obi-Wan wusste, dass die Dunkelheit keine Kontrolle über Anakin hatte. Es war noch immer Licht in ihm. Auch in sich selbst fühlte Obi-Wan die Reste der dunklen Tentakel, die nach dem Ritual in ihm verblieben war, aber er zwang sich dazu, die sich windende, schlängelnde Präsenz zu ignorieren. Im Augenblick war Obi-Wan damit zufrieden, dass sie alle am Leben waren. Mit den übrigen Problemen würde er sich später beschäftigen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast geschafft, nur noch ein letztes Kapitel fehlt *Freudentanz*


	21. Chapter 21

Wie immer, wenn Obi-Wan einen dieser Träume hatte, erwachte er ruckartig. Sein Körper war Schweiß nass, sein Atem rasselte, als sei er Kilometer weit gerannt und sein Herz hämmerte so stark gegen seinen Brustkorb, als wolle es seine Rippen sprengen. Panisch riss der Jedi Meister die Augen auf, während er darum kämpfte, Traum und Realität voneinander unterscheiden zu können. Unruhig huschte sein Blick umher, versuchte herauszufinden, wo er war und ob die Gefahr, die er wie ein Echo in sich pulsieren fühlte, tatsächlich existierte oder nur ein Produkt seiner Phantasie war. Er lag in einem Bett, soviel war sicher. Durch ein großes Fenster an der gegenüber liegenden Wand fiel das schwache Licht eines neuen Morgens herein und ließ ihn seine Umgebung in den verwaschenen Farben des Zwielichts erkennen. Das Zimmer, in dem er sich befand, war ihm vage vertraut. Helle Vorhänge, eine hölzerne Kommode und ein ebensolcher Schrank, doch nichts, was er unmittelbar als sein Eigentum erkannte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf sein Lichtschwert auf dem Nachttisch neben seinem Bett und mit einem Mal wusste er wieder wo er war.

Das Haus am See. Ihr Haus. Seins, Anakins und das der Kinder.

Er war in Sicherheit, zu Hause, wurde ihm klar und diese Erkenntnis sorgte dafür, dass die Panik langsam abebbte, so wie Wellen nach einem Sturm. Obwohl sie nun bereits ein paar Wochen hier wohnten, war er geistig noch immer nicht vollends angekommen. Es er schien ihm manchmal wie ein Traum, der irgendwann zu Ende sein musste und wenn er dann erwachte, würde er vermutlich wieder das trostlose Innere der Hütte auf Tatooine vor sich sehen. Es war einfach zu gut um wahr zu sein. Ein Leben, wie er es nie gewagt hatte sich zu wünschen, plötzlich zum Greifen nahe.

Nun, da er endlich richtig wach war, fühlte Obi-Wan sofort die vertraute, warme Machtsignatur neben sich und sein Herz machte einen erfreuten Hüpfer. Dies gehörte eindeutig auch zu den Dingen, an die er sich noch nicht gewöhnt hatte. Neben Anakin einzuschlafen und aufwachen und ihn mit allen Sinnen berühren zu können, erschien ihm wie sein ganz persönliches Wunder. Vorsichtig, um ihn ja nicht zu wecken, drehte sich Obi-Wan herum, nur um zu erkennen, dass es bereits zu spät war. Im Halbdunkel schienen die gelben Augen fast wie die einer Loth-Katze zu leuchten, als Anakin ihn schweigend musterte.

“Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken”, flüsterte Obi-Wan in die Stille hinein. Noch immer war es für ihn gewöhnungsbedürftig mit seinem ehemaligen Padawan nicht mehr in Gedanken kommunizieren zu müssen, doch obwohl sie trotzdem manchmal noch ohne Worte miteinander sprachen, versuchten sie gerade zum Wohl der Kinder, so oft es ging ihre Stimmen zu verwenden.

Anakin gab einen unbestimmten Laut von sich, dann rutschte er etwas näher an seinen ehemaligen Meister heran. “War es wieder ein Traum?” fragte er mit vom Schlaf rauer Stimme, wobei er die Hand ausstreckte und sie in einer mitfühlenden Geste auf die Wange des Jedi legte.

Obi-Wan nickte, während er sich unbewusst näher in die Berührung lehnte. In diesem Moment schienen die Bilder in weite Ferne gerückt, war blass und unwirklich geworden. Tatsächlich hätte er nicht einmal mehr sagen können, wovon der Traum gehandelt hatte, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass er immer wieder kam und ihn jedes Mal emotional bis ins Mark erschütterte.   
Obi-Wan war nicht der einzige von ihnen, der immer wieder von der Vergangenheit heimgesucht wurde. Gerade in den ersten Wochen nach ihrer Flucht hatten Luke und Ani immer wieder unter Einschlafstörungen und Albträumen gelitten. Bis heute wanderten sie fast täglich ins Bett ihrer Väter, das Schutz und Wärme verhieß und auch Anakin erwachte immer wieder schreiend und um sich schlagend und beruhigte sich erst wieder, wenn er sich vergewissert hatte, dass er nicht mehr hinter der Maske eines Anzugs gefangen war.

Es war nur verständlich, dass ihr Unterbewusstsein so reagierte. Jeder von ihnen hatte Wunden davon getragen und vermutlich würde es noch lange dauern, bis sie das Geschehene verarbeitet hatten, doch zusammen würden sie es schaffen. 

“Vermutlich liegt es am Datum”, mutmaßte Anakin, während sein Daumen in einer zärtlichen Geste über Obi-Wans Jochbein streichelte. Genau vor einem Jahr, waren sie von der 'Exekutor' geflüchtet, bevor sie sie in die Luft gesprengt hatten. Es war der Tod von Darth Vader und Anakins Wiedergeburt gewesen. Das Ende des Imperiums und die Geburt der neuen Republik. Ein Fixpunkt in Raum und Zeit. Ein Datum, das in die Geschichte eingegangen war. Kein Wunder, dass Obi-Wan wilde Träume davon bekam, dass sich dieser Tag jährte. 

Trotzdem wollte er diesem Ereignis nicht mehr Raum geben, als unbedingt nötig, denn in allererster Linie sollte dieser Tag jemand anderem gehören: Es war Lukes vierter Geburtstag und es würde der erste Geburtstag sein, den sie in ihrem neuen Zuhause feiern würden. Da sie Anis Geburtstag nicht kannten, hatten sie ihn auf den Tag festgelegt, an dem der Rettungstrupp ihn aus dem Wrack geborgen hatte und ihn in diesem Jahr im Palast von Alderaan gefeiert. Denn trotz Obi-Wans früheren Beteuerungen seinem Sohn gegenüber hatte es ganze zehn Monate gedauert, bevor sie einen geeigneten Ort gefunden und sich hier, an ihrem eigenen privaten See auf Alderaan, niedergelassen hatten. 

Die ersten Wochen nach der Auflösung des Imperiums waren so chaotisch gewesen, dass eine neue Bleibe das letzte gewesen war, an das Obi-Wan gedacht hatte. Der Großteil der imperialen Soldaten hatte sich nach der Zerstörung der 'Exekutor' zwar nicht getraut zu rebellieren und sich – wenn auch widerstrebend - den republikanischen Streitkräften angeschlossen, während eine Minderheit die andere Option gewählt und sich in den unbekannten Raum abgesetzt hatte, doch es gab immer wieder Schwierigkeiten mit versprengten Einheiten, die sich weigerten, das Ende des Imperiums zu akzeptieren und sich verbissene Gefechte mit republikanischen Truppen lieferten. 

Dies war auch einer der Gründe, weshalb viele Planeten zögerten sich der neuen Republik anzuschließen und ihre Abgeordneten zum Senat zu schicken. Zu groß war die Angst davor, dass die imperialen Truppen wieder an Stärke und Macht gewannen und sie am Ende für ihre Untreue strafen würden. Unermüdlich war Obi-Wan in diplomatischen Missionen von einem Planten zum anderen gereist, hatte Gespräche geführt und Überzeugungsarbeit geleistet, während Anakin auf der Seite der Republik gegen seine ehemaligen Untergebenen kämpfte und sich Bail am Wiederaufbau von Coruscant beteiligte. Trotzdem hatten Anakin und Obi-Wan immer sichergestellt, dass einer von ihnen bei den Jungen auf Alderaan blieb, wenn der andere unterwegs war. Ani und Luke brauchten sie jetzt, da konnten sie es sich nicht leisten, sie im Palast zurückzulassen, auch wenn Breha ihnen versichert hatte, dass die Jungen zusammen mit Leia von vertrauenswürdigen Kinderfrauen betreut werden würden.

Doch weder Anakin noch Obi-Wan würden irgendein Risiko eingehen und sie sollten Recht behalten. Abgesehen von einem gescheiterten Putschversuch im Senat, vier Wochen nach der Gründung der neuen Republik, gab es in dieser ersten Phase insgesamt drei Attentatsversuche auf ihr Leben. Vor der Bombe, die in ihrem Shuttle versteckt gewesen war, hatte sie die Macht zwar rechtzeitig gewarnt, aber wenn Anakin nicht so schnelle Reflexe gehabt hätte und den Anschlag eines Attentäters auf sein Leben mit seinem Lichtschwert abgewehrt hätte und wenn der Blasterschuss, der von einem Scharfschützen von einem Hausdach auf Obi-Wan abgefeuert worden war, nur zehn Zentimeter weiter nach links getroffen hätte, wären sie jetzt beide tot. Nein, auf keinen Fall würden sie die Sicherheit der Jungen in die Hände von Fremden legen. Diese Bürde würden sie allein auf sich nehmen.

Trotzdem wäre die Gefahr wohl um einiges größer gewesen, wenn die Menschen gewusst hätten, was Anakin getan hatte, doch abgesehen von Bail und Obi-Wan wusste niemand, wer damals das Massaker im Tempel verübt und die letzten Jahre unter der Maske von Darth Vader gelebt hatte. Obwohl es ihn schmerzte zu wissen, dass sein Zuhause nicht mehr existierte, war Obi-Wan doch erleichtert, als er erfuhr, dass Sidious den Jedi Tempel hatte zerstören lassen. Zu viele schlimme Erinnerungen waren inzwischen mit diesem Ort verbunden, als dass er jemals wieder einen Fuß in die vertrauten Hallen hätte setzten können. Es war so schon schwer genug, auch für Anakin, Coruscant wiederzusehen. Als sie das erste Mal die Stelle besuchten, an der der Senat wieder aufgebaut wurde, hatten Anakins ungezügelte Emotionen Obi-Wan beinah die Luft zum Atmen genommen. Es war zu viel. Viel zu viel an dem Ort zu stehen, an dem Sidious jahrelang den Senat manipuliert und Anakins Geist vergiftet hatte, um ihn zu seinem Schüler zu formen. 

Die Nächte danach hatten zu den schlimmsten überhaupt gehört. Immer wieder hatte Anakin im Traum geschrien und getobt und Obi-Wan hatte nicht gezögert, ihn zu trösten und zu halten und ihm zu versichern, dass es in Ordnung war. Dass sie beide lernen mussten die Vergangenheit loszulassen, um offen für eine hoffnungsvolle Zukunft zu sein. Trotzdem war es bis heute wie eine Wunde, die einfach nicht heilen wollte. Das Ende der Jedi war etwas, das Obi-Wan einfach nicht akzeptieren konnte. Der Orden mochte seine Fehler gehabt haben, aber ihre Motive waren immer rein gewesen. Nun wo die Jedi fort waren, hatten die Schwachen und Hilflosen keinen Beschützer mehr in der Galaxis. 

Obwohl sich die Situation inzwischen beruhigt hatte und die neue Republik wuchs und gedieh, hatte Obi-Wan erkannt, dass sich der Senat nicht um jede Krise kümmern konnte. Die Galaxis brauchte die Jedi und je mehr Zeit verging, desto stärker keimte in ihm der Wunsch eine Suche nach weiteren Überlebenden der Säuberung zu starten. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass er selbst der Einzige sein sollte, der sich erfolgreich Sidious Wahrnehmung entzogen hatte. Es musste noch andere Jedi geben, die sich genau wie er versteckt hatten. Gar nicht zu sprechen von den macht-sensiblen Kindern, die in den letzten Jahren geboren sein mussten. Die Macht versuchte immer ein Gleichgewicht zu erreichen, daher musste der Tod so vieler Jedi zu einer wahren Explosion von Babys geführt haben, die stark in der Macht waren. Er musste sie nur finden und vorher musste er Anakin von seinem Plan überzeugen, ein Zentrum nach dem Vorbild des Tempels zu gründen, was vermutlich nicht einfach werden würde. Der Orden war noch immer ein Thema, über das sein ehemaliger Padawan nur sehr ungern sprach.

Es war beinah, als habe Anakin seine Gedanken erraten, da er plötzlich näher rutschte, bis sich ihre Nasen beinah berührten, dann beugte er sich langsam vor und küsste ihn lang und zärtlich. “Lass los”, flüsterte Anakin gegen die Lippen seines Geliebten, als sich ihre Münder schließlich wieder voneinander trennten, seine Hand beließ er jedoch noch immer auf Obi-Wans Gesicht, während seine goldenen Augen den Blick seines ehemaligen Meisters suchten. “Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen und lass uns einfach den Moment genießen.”

Obi-Wan seufzte lautlos. Das war einfacher gesagt als getan. Natürlich hatte Anakin recht. Er grübelte wirklich zu viel und obwohl Obi-Wan das Thema sehr am Herzen lag, war jetzt definitiv nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um mit Anakin über die Zukunft der Jedi zu reden. Dafür würden sie ein anderes Mal genug Zeit haben. Stattdessen versuchte er dem Beispiel seines ehemaligen Padawans zu folgen, indem er sich nach vorn lehnte und Anakins Lippen mit den seinen verschloss, doch gerade als er seine Finger in den dunkelblonden Locken seines Geliebten vergrub, hörte er plötzlich das Geräusch von nackten Füßen auf dem Fliesenboden, die rasch näher kamen.

“Da! Papa!”

Obi-Wan hatte gerade noch Zeit sich von Anakin zu lösen, bevor Luke auf das Bett sprang. Übermütig wie eine kleine Loth-Katze krabbelte er über seinen Vater hinweg, bis er es geschafft hatte, sich auf der Matratze zwischen ihn und Anakin zu quetschen und natürlich dauerte es nur einen Wimpernschlag, bis Ani seinem Beispiel folgte. Obwohl er der Ältere von ihnen war, folgte er Luke nach wie vor wie ein Schatten. Die Jungen waren unzertrennlich, wo Luke war, war auch Ani und umgekehrt. Bis zum heutigen Tag hatte Obi-Wan die Entscheidung nie bereut, den Jungen behalten zu haben und er liebte ihn inzwischen beinah wie ein eigenes Kind. Ehe sich die beiden Männer versahen, hatten sich die Jungen einen Platz unter der Decke in ihrer Mitte erobert und pressten ihr nackten, kalten Füße gegen ihre vom Bett warmen Beine. 

“Wisst ihr, was heute für ein Tag ist?” fragte Luke mit vor Aufregung roten Wangen.

“Nein, was denn für einer?” fragte Anakin so arglos wie möglich.

“Luke hat doch heute Geburtstag, Papa”, verkündete Ani voller Triumph darüber, dass er etwas wusste und sein Vater nicht, was Anakin dazu veranlasste, den Jungen zu kitzeln, bis dieser quiekte wie eine Wombratte. Beim Anblick seines prustenden und strampelnden Bruders, wollte Luke natürlich auch gekitzelt werden, so dass das Zimmer minutenlang vom Lachen und Jauchzen der beiden Jungen erfüllt wurde. Nur Obi-Wan hielt sich aus dem Spiel heraus und beobachtete die Szene voll stiller Freude.

Es hatte zwei Monate gedauert, bis Ani das erste Mal “Papa” zu Anakin gesagt hatte und fünf weitere Wochen bis Anakin von ihren Söhnen zum ersten Mal im Plural sprach, doch noch immer durchflutete Obi-Wan jedes Mal ein warmes Gefühl des Glücks, wenn er Zeuge davon wurde, wie selbstverständlich Anakin und Ani inzwischen miteinander umgingen. Vielleicht war es einfacher geworden eine Bindung zueinander aufzubauen, als sie herausfanden, wie ähnlich sie sich in vielen Dingen waren. Zwar war Ani oftmals schüchtern, wenn er mit etwas Neuem konfrontiert wurde, doch wenn er erst Mut fasste, konnte er ein richtiger Draufgänger sein und er war von allen Kindern der Beste im Lichtschwerttraining, das Anakin mit ihnen abhielt. Zwar waren es bisher nur harmlose Trainingsschwerter, die sie benutzten, doch es zeichnete sich trotzdem bereits ab, dass Ani die selbe Leichtigkeit im Kampf an den Tag legte, wie sein Vater.

“Bist du sicher?” fragte Anakin, nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, und runzelte gespielt verwirrt die Stirn.

“Ganz sicher, nicht wahr, Da?” fragte Ani, der sich nun auf der Suche nach Bestätigung an Obi-Wan wandte.

“Ja, ganz sicher”, erwiderte der Jedi Meister mit einem Lächeln, dann legte er den Arm um Luke, der vor ihm lag und presste seine Lippen sanft auf dessen Haaransatz. “Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Sohn.”

Luke strahlte in der Umarmung seines Vaters, dann beugte sich auch Anakin vor und küsste seinen Sohn auf die Stirn. “Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Luke”, sagte er voller Wärme und die Macht sang um sie herum, erfüllt von Frieden und Glück. “Willst du wissen, was wir dir gekauft haben?”

“Und wie!” erwiderte Luke, der sich vor lauter Unruhe in Obi-Wans Armen wand wie ein Wurm.

“Dann lauf nach draußen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass hinter dem Haus eine Überraschung auf dich wartet.”

Das musste Anakin seinem Sohn nicht zwei Mal sagen. So schnell wie sie im Bett ihrer Väter gelandet waren, sprangen die Jungen nun wieder auf und kämpften sich ihren Weg unter der Decke hervor, um vom Bett zu krabbeln und davon zu eilen und Obi-Wan unterdrückte den Impuls aufzustehen und ihnen nachzulaufen. Er wusste nicht nur, dass ihre Leibwächter an den Türen Wache standen, er konnte sie auch fühlen, daher gab es keinen Grund die Jungen nicht allein auf Entdeckungstour gehen zu lassen. Am Anfang war Anakin gegen zusätzlichen Wachen gewesen. Der Gedanke, dass er für nicht fähig gehalten wurde, seine Familie zu verteidigen, verletzte sein Ehrgefühl, doch am Ende musste er erkennen, dass er nicht immer da sein konnte, um die Kinder und Obi-Wan zu schützen, weshalb er schließlich widerstrebend eingelenkt hatte.

Ein triumphierender Schrei einen Augenblick später zeugte davon, dass Luke sein Geschenk gefunden hatte. Zwar waren es nicht die beiden Banthas, die ihnen auf Tatooine gehört hatten, aber so die Macht mit ihnen war, würde Luke die Tiere bald genauso gern haben, wie er es mit den Banthas dort getan hatte. Vermutlich würden die beiden Jungen erst einmal damit beschäftigt sein, die Tiere zu streicheln und über Namen nachzudenken. Genug Zeit, um den Frieden im Bett noch ein bisschen länger auszukosten. Obwohl es inzwischen hell geworden war, war es noch immer sehr früh am Morgen und sie hatten noch viel Zeit, um in den Tag zu starten und die kleine Feier, die sie Luke zu Ehren geben würden, vorzubereiten. Es würden ohnehin nur noch die Organas kommen, die außer Leia ihr acht Monate altes Baby mitbringen würden. 

In den ersten Wochen nach der Geburt der kleinen Jocelyn war es erwartungsgemäß nicht einfach mit Leia gewesen. Sie hatte sich zurückgesetzt gefühlt und war eifersüchtig auf die Aufmerksamkeit gewesen, die ihre kleine Schwester bekam, weshalb Bail seine Große vorübergehend zu Anakin und Obi-Wan geschickt hatte, bis sich Leia an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatte. Zwar kochte ihr Temperament noch immer von Zeit zu Zeit hoch, aber inzwischen war sie eine stolze große Schwester, die sich gern an der Pflege des Babys beteiligte.

Wohlig streckte Obi-Wan die Beine unter der Decke und genoss die einschläfernde Wärme, die ihn umgab. Selbst wenn die Jungen der Banthas irgendwann überdrüssig wurden, war da ja auch noch die Loth-Katze, die in einem Transportkorb im Wohnzimmer auf ihren neuen Besitzer wartete. Wenn Luke sie erst entdeckt hatte, würde keines der Kinder mit Sicherheit so schnell wieder im Schlafzimmer auftauchen. Jetzt galt es dahin zurückzufinden, wo sie vor der Störung stehengeblieben waren. Doch als Obi-Wan Anakins abwesenden Blick bemerkte, wusste er, dass es dieses Mal an ihm war, die Initiative zu ergreifen. Es war noch immer nicht leicht für ihn seine jahrzehntelange Erziehung über Bord zu werfen und von sich aus den Körperkontakt zu suchen, doch Obi-Wan war fest entschlossen, sich davon nicht beirren zu lassen. Ohne lange zu überlegen rutschte er in den Platz, den die Jungen hinterlassen hatten und schloss so den Abstand zu seinem Geliebten, dann legte er den Arm um Anakins Mitte und zog ihn so nah an sich heran, dass kein Blatt Flimsi mehr zwischen sie gepasst hätte.

“Danke”, sagte er, bevor er sich einen Kuss von Anakins Lippen stahl. Die goldenen Augen des Anderen blitzten fragend, doch Obi-Wan hatte nicht vor noch mehr Worte zu verschwenden. Es gab so vieles wofür er dankbar war, dass er die Liste ewig hätte fortsetzen können, wenn er sie erst begann. Daher schwieg er und schob stattdessen seinen Kopf unter Anakins Kinn, welcher die Arme um ihn schloss und ihn einfach nur festhielt. Im Hintergrund konnten sie die Jungen lauthals lachen hören und es war ein schönes Geräusch. Es zeugte von Leben und Hoffnung und einer Chance auf eine bessere Zukunft. Einer Zukunft, mit der keiner von ihnen gerechnet hatte. Aber die Macht hatte ihren eigenen Willen. 

Und das war gut so.


	22. Epilogue

“Obi-Wan.”

Seinen Namen so von Anakins Lippen so hören, atemlos wie ein Lufthauch, ehrfürchtig wie ein Gebet, sanft wie eine Liebeserklärung, sorgte jedes Mal dafür, dass sich eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper ausbreitete, die von seinen Füßen, bis zu seinem Hals empor kroch und Obi-Wan antwortete ihm mit dem selben beschwörenden Tonfall. “Anakin.”

Ein Schaudern ging durch den Körper des Anderen und Obi-Wan wusste, dass dieser das selbe fühlte wie er selbst. Obwohl es nicht das erste Mal war, dass sie wieder miteinander schliefen, seit Anakin seinen neuen Körper hatte, war es doch immer noch etwas Besonderes. Sie hatten wieder ganz von vorn beginnen müssen einander zu erforschen, wieder vertraut mit dem Körper des Anderen zu werden. Trotzdem nahm es keiner von ihnen als Selbstverständlichkeit, dass sie jetzt hier waren. Zu lange hatten sie sich nur in ihren Träumen nahe sein können. Es war so anders, wenn sie jetzt intim miteinander waren, ganz anders als es früher gewesen war. Damals war Anakin voller Hunger und Feuer und Gier gewesen und Obi-Wan hatte ihm alles gegeben, wozu er im Stande gewesen war. Seinen Körper, seinen Geist und seine Seele. In solchen Momenten hätte er ihm sogar sein Leben geschenkt, wenn Anakin darum gebeten hätte. Jetzt war es zumeist Anakin, der gab, auch wenn es Obi-Wan schwer fiel, die Dinge anzunehmen. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit der Zärtlichkeit, die Anakin ihm entgegen brachte, so als sei er etwas unendlich Kostbares, umgehen sollte.

Es schien fast, als versuche sein ehemaliger Padawan selbst wenn sie Liebe miteinander machten, Abbitte für die Dinge zu leisten, die er seinem alten Meister angetan hatte. Doch so sehr Obi-Wan die Verletzlichkeit genoss, die Anakin dabei ausstrahlte, das Stück Dunkelheit, das bei dem Ritual in Obi-Wan zurückgeblieben war und seitdem zu ihm gehörte, wollte kein Schuldeingeständnis. Es wollte, dass Anakin ihn so nahm, wie er es früher getan hatte. Ohne Scham, ohne Angst und ohne sich zurückzuhalten. 

Als Anakin das Stück dunkle Macht in ihm entdeckte, hatte er angeboten, es aus Obi-Wan herauszuziehen, doch der Jedi Meister hatte abgelehnt. Er wollte das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass Anakin sich wieder in der Dunkelheit verlor. Außerdem halfen ihm die Bruchstücke der dunklen Macht dabei, seinen ehemaligen Padawan besser zu verstehen. Durch sie wusste Obi-Wan nun, wie es sich anfühlte, die eigenen Bedürfnisse auszuleben. Wie es war etwas zu wollen, ohne sich zu fragen, ob er es auch verdiente. Wie es sein konnte, zu begehren und diesem Drang auch nachzugeben.

Und auch jetzt schlangen sich die öligen Tentakel der dunklen Macht heiß um sein Innerstes, als Anakin seinen Körper in Besitz nahm und sich so vorsichtig in ihm bewegte, als habe er Angst, ihm weh zu tun. Er war alles, was ein Mann sich wünschen konnte. Zärtlich, liebevoll und sanft, doch Obi-Wan wollte mehr, so viel mehr, aber er fühlte, dass Anakin nicht bereit war sich gehen zu lassen. Zu groß war die Angst davor, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. 

“Anakin”, wiederholte Obi-Wan, während er sich ihm entgegen streckte und sich ihm auf jede nur erdenkliche Weise öffnete. Es war wunderbar das Gewicht von Anakins Körper auf dem seinen zu fühlen und ihn so tief in sich zu spüren, dass Obi-Wan sich wünschte sie würden zu einem Individuum verschmelzen können. Doch so sehr er ihre Vereinigung auch genoss, reichte es nicht aus, um ihn zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Er wollte alles von Anakin, sein gleißendes Licht und seine Dunkelheit, seine Liebe und seinen Schmerz und genau das sagte ihm Obi-Wan auch durch ihren Bund. Streckte die Tentakel aus dunkler Macht aus, um die alles verzehrende Leidenschaft der dunklen Seite in ihm hervorzulocken.

Vehement schüttelte Anakin den Kopf, barg sein Gesicht an Obi-Wans Schulter, während er darum kämpfte die Beherrschung zu bewahren, doch Obi-Wan ließ nicht locker. Reizte ihn, verführte ihn mit seinem Körper und seinem Geist, bis Anakin schließlich einlenkte. Ein tiefes Grollen entfuhr seiner Kehle, als er sich leicht aufrichtete, dann fasste er Obi-Wans linkes Bein hinter dem Knie und legte es auf seine Schulter, bevor er so kraftvoll in ihn stieß, dass das Bett ein protestierendes Quietschen von sich gab, doch keiner der beiden Männer schien darauf zu achten. Ein erregtes Keuchen entkam Obi-Wans Lippen, als Anakins Schaft gegen den Punkt stieß, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ und er stellte das andere Bein auf und grub die Ferse tief in die Matratze in dem Versuch Halt zu finden und Anakin gleichzeitig noch tiefer aufnehmen zu können.

Dieser neue Winkel schien auch Anakin noch mehr Lust zu bereiten, denn er stöhnte erregt auf, als er sich zurückzog, nur um ein weiteres Mal mit aller Kraft in seinen ehemaligen Meister zu drängen. Haut klatschte auf Haut, bevor Anakin erneut gegen seine Prostata stieß und Obi-Wan einen erstickten Laut entlockte. Die Augen seines ehemaligen Padawans schienen zu glühen vor Lust, als er Obi-Wans Blick fand, dann packte eine seiner großen Hände die des Jedi und pinnte sie über seinen Kopf, wo er ihre Finger miteinander verwob, während er seine andere Hand neben Obi-Wans Kopf abgestützt hatte. Sein Atem war heiß, als er Obi-Wans Gesicht traf und ihre Lippen zu einem feuchten, gierigen Kuss zusammen führte. Besitzergreifend grub sich Obi-Wans freie Hand in Anakins Haar, um ihn festzuhalten und den Kuss niemals enden zu lassen und Anakin gehorchte nur zu gern. Ihre Zungen tanzten miteinander, so wie ihre Körper es taten und ihre Zähne krachten gegeneinander, genau wie ihre Hüften, während sie sich immer weiter in Ekstase schaukelten. 

Immer höher schlugen die Wellen der Leidenschaft, bis alles um sie herum in ein Gewirr aus Farben und Formen verschwamm. Nichts war mehr wichtig, als sie auf den erlösenden Höhepunkt zurasten, wie zwei Kometen auf Kollisionskurs. Die ganze Welt schien nur noch aus ihren beiden Körpern zu bestehen, die auf jede nur erdenkliche Weise miteinander verwoben waren, so dass sie selbst nicht mehr wussten, wo Obi-Wan anfing und Anakin aufhörte. Da waren keine Schilde mehr, die sie voneinander getrennt hätten und ihre Machtsignaturen pulsierten im Gleichklang ihrer Lust. 

“Obi-Wan”, keuchte Anakin ganz nah an seinen Lippen, doch das vor Erregung vernebelte Gehirn des Jedi war weit über den Punkt hinaus, wo er noch sinnvolle Worte hätte hervorbringen können. Lediglich ein Wimmern entkam seinem Mund als Antwort, während er darum kämpfte seinen Höhepunkt noch ein wenig hinauszuzögern. Die süße Pein des Verlangens war Himmel und Hölle zugleich. Er wollte nicht, dass es endete. Wollte mit Anakin bis ans Ende seiner Tage verschmolzen bleiben, doch es war einfach zu viel, sein ganzer Körper brannte vor Lust lichterloh, so dass er glaubte, gleich zu Asche zu verbrennen und als sein Geliebter das nächste Mal gegen seine Prostata stieß, schaffte es Obi-Wan nicht mehr dagegen anzukämpfen.

“Anakin!” Mit einem gedämpften Schrei auf den Lippen, ergoss sich Obi-Wan zwischen ihre beiden Körper. Es war wie eine Eruption aus den Tiefen seiner Selbst, so heftig und kraftvoll traf ihn sein Höhepunkt, so dass Obi-Wan glaubte, sein Geist werde aus seinem Körper gerissen und schwebe an der Decke. Für einen Moment konnte er sie beide von oben sehen, wie er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen dalag und Anakins breiter Körper den seinen bedeckte und er dachte noch, wie perfekt sie doch zusammen waren, als die Macht ihn zurück in seinen Körper zwang. Gierig schnappte Obi-Wan nach Luft, während sein Herz einem Trommelfeuer gleich gegen seine Rippen schlug und seine Muskeln sich um Anakin zusammenzogen, als wollten sie ihn festhalten und nie wieder loslassen. Obi-Wan konnte fühlen, wie nah Anakin seinem eigenen Höhepunkt bereits war. Seine Stöße hatten ihren Rhythmus verloren, kamen nun unkontrolliert und immer schneller und seine Hand, die immer noch Obi-Wans Finger umklammerte, drückte diese so fest zusammen, dass der Jedi meinte, seine Knochen knacken zu hören, dann stöhnte Anakin auf und kam mit dem geflüstertem Namen seines Geliebten auf den Lippen.

Wenn Obi-Wan gedacht hatte, dass sein eigener Höhepunkt intensiv gewesen war, so war er doch nichts verglichen damit, was er nun durch ihren Bund von Anakin fühlte. Die Macht strahlte so hell wie die beiden Sonnen von Tatooine und füllte seine Ohren mit der schönsten Melodie, die er je gehört hatte. Das Lied war so alt wie das Universum. Allumfassend und universal verständlich. Es war das Lied des Lebens selbst und er konnte fühlen, wie es zusammen mit Anakins Essenz in ihn strömte, warm wie flüssiges Glück, bis es ihn vollkommen ausfüllte. Nie in seinem Leben hatte sich Obi-Wan lebendiger gefühlt als in diesem Augenblick, als ihn die reine Macht erfüllte und ihn zu seinem Gefäß machte und er war dankbar und glücklich und voller Frieden.

Erst als das Gefühl langsam wieder abebbte, nahm Obi-Wan die Welt um sich wieder wahr, sah Anakins leuchtendes Gesicht ganz nah über dem seinen. Der Sith hatte die goldenen Augen geschlossen und atmete schwer, doch seine Züge waren entspannt und sprachen von Zufriedenheit und Glück und er war so schön dabei, dass Obi-Wan es nicht lassen konnte, ihm durch die verschwitzten Haare zu fahren und sie ihm aus dem Gesicht zu streicheln. Diese Bewegung holte Anakin aus seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand, so dass er die Augen aufschlug und Obi-Wan ansah. Es lag so vieles in seinen goldenen Iriden, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Dankbarkeit und Liebe und der Wunsch, dass es immer so bleiben möge und Obi-Wan schickte ihm die selben Gefühle, die sein Herz erfüllten, durch ihren Bund zurück. 

Einen langen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur an, dann küsste Anakin seinen Geliebten zärtlich, bevor er sich schließlich zurückzog und sich neben ihn auf die Matratze sinken ließ. Obi-Wan konnte fühlen, wie Anakins Samen langsam aus ihm heraus sickerte und er wusste, er sollte aufstehen und sich säubern, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden diesen intimen Moment zu stören, daher ignorierte er einfach das feuchte Gefühl und versuchte sich ganz auf die Nähe von Anakins warmem Körper zu konzentrieren, der so nah neben ihm lag, dass sich ihre Schultern berührten. 

Für einen langen Moment sagte keiner von ihnen etwas, um die Blase des postkoitalen Glückes nicht zu zerstören, dann blökte draußen eines der Banthas und holte sie so in die Realität zurück. Das Bett quietschte leise, als Anakin sich auf die Seite drehte, dann stellte er seinen Arm auf und stützte seinen Kopf auf die Handfläche, während er die andere Hand auf Obi-Wans Bauch legte und die Haut unter seinem Bauchnabel in kleinen Kreise massierte, wobei er so konzentriert aussah, als würde er gerade ein Gesetz verabschieden und nicht Zärtlichkeiten verteilen.

Amüsiert suchte Obi-Wan den Blick seines Geliebten. “Was machst du da, mein Lieber?” fragte er, wobei er auf Anakins Hand deutete, die noch immer in Kreisen über seinen Bauch streichelte.

“Ich bete zur Macht, dass sie dich noch einmal schwanger macht”, sagte Anakin voller Ernst. 

Obi-Wan glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. “Meinst du nicht wir haben inzwischen genug Kinder?” fragte er vorsichtig nach, ohne Anakin jedoch von seinen Bemühungen abzuhalten. Leia lebte zwar nicht ständig bei ihnen, aber der Wunsch ihr nahe zu sein war es gewesen, der am Ende den Ausschlag dafür gegeben hatte, in ein Haus auf Alderaan zu ziehen. Und obwohl es schon so manche Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Bail gegeben hatte, sowohl aus politischen als auch aus privaten Gründen, hatten sie doch immer versucht die Kinder daraus zu halten, so dass Anakins Tochter mindestens die Hälfte eines Standartmonats bei ihnen verbrachte. Noch war ihr Nachwuchs zu jung für die Schule, doch seit Ani seinen Zugang zur Macht entdeckt hatte, unterwiesen Anakin und Obi-Wan alle drei Kinder im Umgang mit der Macht, was neben ihren Pflichten an der Spitze der neuen Republik, all ihre Zeit beanspruchte. Natürlich hatte Obi-Wan bemerkt, dass Anakin manchmal nachdenklich war, aber darüber, dass er sich ein weiteres Kind wünschte, hatte er bis zum heutigen Tag kein Wort verloren.

Es dauerte einen langen Moment bevor Anakin antwortete und als er es tat, hatte er den Blick auf seine Hand gerichtet, die noch immer auf Obi-Wans Bauch lag. “Ich bin dankbar für jedes unserer Kinder, aber ich habe sie alle nur aus der Ferne aufwachsen sehen. Ich möchte sehen, wie sich dein Bauch rundet in dem Wissen, dass es mein Kind ist, das in dir wächst. Möchte dabei sein, wenn es das Licht der Welt erblickt, seine ersten Tage erleben, es mit eigenen Augen wachsen und gedeihen sehen. Verstehst du das nicht?”

Und ob Obi-Wan das verstand. Anakin hatte all diese Erfahrungen nur aus zweiter Hand gemacht. Er hatte Luke durch seine Augen gesehen, mit ihm eine gedankliche Verbindung geschaffen, durch die er ihm zumindest im Geiste nah sein konnte, doch er hatte ihn nie im Arm halten können. Nie gewusst wie weich Lukes Haare nach seiner Geburt gewesen waren. Wie süß er gerochen hatte, wie seine Stimme geklungen hatte, als er das erste Mal “Da” gesagt hatte. Von Leia, die er lange Zeit für tot gehalten hatte und Ani, der in einer Klonfabrik gezüchtet worden war, gar nicht zu reden. 

Natürlich hatte Obi-Wan auch bemerkt, wie wichtig Anakin der Körperkontakt mit seiner Familie war. Zwar war er schon in seiner Kindheit sehr großzügig mit seinen Umarmungen gewesen, doch seit seiner Zeit als Darth Vader war dieser Drang die Seinen zu berühren, noch sehr viel stärker geworden. Wann immer sich die Möglichkeit bot, nahm er eines der Kinder auf den Arm, streichelte es oder fuhr ihm durch die Haare und was Obi-Wan anging, schien es beinah, als brauche er die Berührung mit ihm mindestens genauso sehr wie zu atmen. Selbst in der Öffentlichkeit zögerte er nicht seine Hand zu halten und wenn sie allein waren, verlangte er ständig nach dem Gefühl von Haut auf Haut. So als wolle Anakin jede Einzelheit seines Körpers für alle Zeiten im Gedächtnis behalten.

Doch, Obi-Wan konnte sehr gut nachvollziehen, warum Anakin sich ein weiteres Kind wünschte. Die Frage war nur, ob dieser Wunsch erfüllt werden konnte. Bis heute war es ein Rätsel geblieben, wie die Macht es bewerkstelligt hatte, Anakins Samen in Obi-Wan zu einem Kind heranwachsen zu lassen. Dieses Wunder zu wiederholen, mochte unmöglich sein. Aber Anakin war ein Kind der Macht. Es mochte Wunschdenken sein, aber vielleicht würde sie seine Gebete tatsächlich erhören.

In einer zärtlichen Geste legte Obi-Wan seine Hand auf die seines ehemaligen Padawans und hielt sie fest. “Ich würde sehr gern noch einmal ein Kid von dir in mir tragen”, ließ er Anakin wissen und er konnte an dem Leuchten in Anakins Augen sehen, wie erleichtert dieser darüber war, dass Obi-Wan seinen Wunsch teilte. Wie eine warme Decke legte sich Anakins Machtsignatur um die seines ehemaligen Meisters, dann beugte er sich herab und küsste Obi-Wan sanft auf die nackte Schulter und Obi-Wan fühlte sich im Reinen mit dem Universum. Falls die Macht sie erhören sollte, hatten sie in dieser Nacht vielleicht noch einmal ein Baby gezeugt, doch selbst wenn es nicht klappen sollte, hatten sie drei wundervolle Kinder, die sie für immer zusammenschweißen würden. Ihre Schicksalsfäden waren für alle Zeiten zu einem festen Band verflochten worden.

Mit Anakins und Obi-Wans Hilfe würde die Galaxis hoffentlich eine lange Ära des Friedens erleben. Die Prophezeiung hatte sich erfüllt. Die Macht war im Einklang. 

Und Anakin und Obi-Wan waren glücklich.

Ende


End file.
